Getting There
by wudnulike2know
Summary: It's Seventh Year and James Potter and Lily Evans are Head Boy and Head Girl. James is hopelessly in love with Lily and she couldn't care less. How will he change her mind with only one year to go?
1. Think Gryffindor

Think Gryffindor

'Head Girl huh?' came a voice from a compartment of seventh year girls. Inside the compartment sat 4 girls; Lily, Adea, Jane and Kayla were about to start their seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Lily Evans, was seen to be the leader of the groups, she was down to earth and kind to almost everyone. With her emerald green eyes and vivid red hair Lily brought the redhead's temper to justice and Hogwarts knew that it was best to stay on Lily's good side. Lily was extremely clever and was top in many subjects, with only Adea and the marauders for competition.

Adea Qureshi was the quiet, pensive and slightly invisible character. Underneath the quiet, studious cover lay an observant girl, a study of character and a loyal, trustworthy, kind and understanding friend. Adea's silence led to the fact that almost all of Hogwarts didn't know she existed and because of this her beauty was overlooked. Being of South East Asian descent, she had jet-black hair, olive skin and somewhat remarkable eyes; the darkest brown with flecks of forest green. Adea was a bookworm and like Lily often got top marks and competed for the best all round student. She was best friends with Lily, and though Lily was popular she was also respectful of the fact that Adea did not want to be known and so allowed her to blend into the background when speaking with other people.

Jane Swales was the free spirit. Jane neither cared nor knew what others thought of her and this helped her to be at peace with the rest of the school. She had dyed charcoal black hair, with streaks of Cosmo blue and silver mirror eyes, which placed a mystical, faraway, look on her face. Though Jane was, as her best friend Kayla said, not always on this planet, people knew she was there for her friends 24/7. Her mystical aura could be dropped with the snap of a finger if she thought her friends were being endangered or were upset in any way, though it was Adea who could pick up sadness quickest. Her uniqueness combined with her dormant fierceness made many fear her.

Kayla Simmons was seen to be a character similar to Lily. How wrong those people were. While Lily was strong yet gentle. Kayla was stubborn, headstrong, outspoken and harsh. Her 'I'm always right attitude drove some up the wall and made it impossible to work with her while others found her endearing and the younger ones looked to her as an inspiration. She had chestnut brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. All four girls were striking but each in her own way.

'Our ickle Lily made head girl, we are so proud darling' Kayla teased

'Shut up Simmons, do you want a detention?'

'No seriously Lils, congratulations'

'Thanks Kay' Lily then turned around to Jane and Adea 'so what do you guys think?'

'It's great Lils, couldn't be happier everyone knew you were gonna' get it so which rules are you going to change first?' Jane asked, Kayla rolled her eyes and Lily raised her eyebrows and Adea took the

question into her own hands. 'I don't think Lily's gonna' be changing anything just yet, well done you were a cert'

'Thanks Dee, but you had just as much of a chance'

'Nah, too quiet and if Dumbledore announced my name at the feast they'd think he'd finally gone over the edge for appointing a non-existent head girl' she joked as the other girls chuckled.

Jane and Kayla went off into a conversation about their holidays while Adea and Lily continued. ' So did your letter say anything about the Head boy'

'Just the thing about the dormitories but not who it was, but I figure it's gonna' be Remus'

'Oh, I can tell you that now, it ain't gonna' be Remus, Dumbledore's been down that road, he'll pick someone unexpected yet seemingly obvious.'

'Wanna' bet Qureshi' Kayla, who had heard the last part, challenged

'Oh you're on Simmons, but you're going to lose again'

'Aaaaaahhhh but this time Dee, I have it in the bag, a galleon enough for you?'

'Fine by me'

'Who else could it be, Lupin's the only candidate for the job'

'I'm warning you….'

But she was cut short by the entrance of four seventh year boys, The Marauders.

There wasn't a person at Hogwarts who didn't know the Marauders. They comprised of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

James Potter, the bane of Lily's existence. James stood at 6 foot, had untamed black hair and bespectacled hazel eyes. Lily had been the object of his affection (much to the aggravation of his fan club) since the Christmas of first year, and had chased her ever since, always receiving the same answer: no.

Sirius Black, owner of the largest ego and stomach in Hogwarts history. Sirius was slightly taller than James at stood at 6'1, with elegant brown hair and smoky grey eyes. Just like they did with James, girls practically threw themselves at his feet and he (like with James) didn't have a problem with it.

Remus Lupin, the only marauder Lily could consider a friend. Remus had been a prefect with her since their fifth year and he along with Sirius, James, Adea and Lily gained top marks frequently. He stood at 6 foot, had sandy brown hair and aquamarine eyes dotted with random flecks of yellow and green. He wasn't quite as popular as James and Sirius in the female department but had his fair share of admirers, who found his mysteriousness and shyness intriguing.

And lastly Peter Pettigrew, the black sheep. Peter was short (5'3), chubby had dirty blonde hair, watery dark, shifty, was pathetic and obsessed with food and also gave off an uncomfortable vibe. No one ever understood why the Marauders, would even acknowledge Peter existed let alone allow him to be part of their clique.

'Evans, looking good this year, as with every other year' James started. Lily rolled her eyes while Sirius looked around taking in Jane and Kayla for the first time 'Quite a couple you've collected here' Sirius drawled, as Lily darted a glance to Adea who had conveniently hid her face behind a book, so as not to be seen. 'FYI, we're people, we don't get collected' Kayla snapped. Lily sniggered at Sirius' dumbstruck look; no girl with the exception of Lily had dared to say something like that to him. Lily stated with a smirk ' Yes Black as you cane see, my friends will not swoon at the sight of you, volunteer to spit clean your shoes or comply to your every whim. But since you asked this is Kayla Simmons and Jane Swales and…' but she stopped after casting another look towards her best friend's corner of the compartment. Sirius snorted.

'Something funny, Black?' Jane barked. 'Jane?' he sniggered. 'Yes that's my name got a problem?'

'What kind of name is that, bit outdated if you ask me' (a/n: no offence to anyone called Jane out there, I think it's a nice name but Sirius is a berk, remember?)

'It's my middle name, what kind of person jeers at another's name'

'What's your first?' Sirius pestered completely ignoring the last part

'And why should I tell you?'

' Tell me' he whined

'If it'll get you to go away then fine, it's Snowflake' Jane answered not a hint of humiliation in her face. But her answer had all the marauders with fists in their mouths and the girls (minus Jane who watched them amused) scowling.

'Why Snowflake' James managed to sputter.

'Because I'm a muggle born and my parents are hippies. They're not as narrow minded as you are. They see a snowflake to be a beautiful part of the Earth. Like an angel falling from the sky, a fluttering individual. They said I was a fluttering individual, their fallen angel' she replied dreamily with a hint of haughtiness. This explanation had shut all of the guys up. 'Oh and Black, you've lost the right to call me Jane, it's Swales to you'.

Kayla took hold of the situation before Sirius had the time to reply. ' So Lupin where's your badge you might want to put it on before the prefects meeting'

'Hope you're talking about my prefect badge because the head boy badge ain't mine'

'No, it's mine' James muttered resentfully.

At this Adea had taken her face out of her book and was sitting in her corner with a small smirk on her face. Kayla sensed this and turned around. 'Before you rub it in, here's your money. All hail you, you were right Dee again, just like you said' and she pulled a galleon out of her pocket grudgingly.

'When are you going to learn. I'm always right sweetheart' and she broke off there as she suddenly realised she had brought light upon herself. She reddened slightly as she inaudibly whispered 'sorry, I'll just take this, continue' and she pocketed the galleon and disappeared behind her book. The other three girls exchanged pitiful glances, while the boys turned around as if nothing had happened.

Remus started off the conversation after a slightly uncomfortable silence 'so…. Lily, you head girl?'

'Yeah, I am' James head snapped up quicker than you could imagine, his face brightened instantaneously as he punched the air and Lily's eyes grew wide with horror and realisation. Oh no, God no, this is not happening to me'

'Eeeeeeeevvvvaaaaaannnns we have to share a dormitory this year' James sang

'You listen here Potter, I've wanted this since third year and if you ruin this for me then you ain't havin' children…ever. Are we clear'

'Crystal' he gulped. Jane had apparently had enough as she groaned in frustration. 'Lily will you please, take these four out, they're trying my patience and you, Potter and Lupin have a prefect's meeting to tend to in approximately 3 minutes so I suggest you all leave…now' she said icily. After Sirius had cast a final glance at her he and the other boys edged quietly towards the door as Lily quite contently strolled out with the tiniest of smiles on her face.

* * *

'Bloomin hell, you'd think it was my fault she decided to call herself Jane' Sirius exclaimed

'You attacked her, judging by the way you looked once she'd said her bit you won't ever do it again' Lily said. James' arm snaked around Lily's waist. 'So Evans, will you go out with me'. Lily took hold of the hand at her side and felt James freeze. She stood on her toes and quietly whispered in his ear 'what does no mean to you?' She slapped away his hand and started to literally glide down the corridor to the head's compartment. Sirius and Remus smiled ' you're not even going out and you're already whipped mate'. James pinked slightly and ran to the heads compartment.

* * *

'Can you believe the nerve of him, attacking me about my name, like it's anything to him what I call myself' Jane raved. Adea nodded in agreement and Kayla continued the rant ' I know. I always thought that Lily was a little bit OTT on the whole Potter thing but I never realised how egotistical they are, well listen I gotta check on my sister' and the brunette left the compartment.

The two left turned to each other. 'So between Kayla and Lily I never get a word in edgewise, how was your summer Jane'

'I t was good, hey I've been meaning to ask you do you think I should have the blue taken out and burgundy put in'

'Burgundy? Where do you come up with this?'

'Dunno so what do you think'

'I like the blue… you know I've always wondered what your original hair colour was'

'I'm a brunette' Jane replied darkly.

Adea just laughed. 'Oh no the shame' she mocked hysterically and Jane just scowled. 'My sisters a brunette' she pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world but her friend just looked at her quizzically. 'Oh for God's sake for someone this smart you're not that sharp are you? If we're both brunettes then we have something in similar, hence we are not individuals, so I decided I would take the step forward and my parents embraced my decision' she nodded. Adea rolled her eyes and then said ' hey, I am so sharp. I have like a sixth sense for unhappiness. I can pick up it up like a dog picks up food'

'More like you can pick it up like Pettigrew picks up food' Adea laughed while Jane shook her head 'Dee that was not funny, that was just corny'.

Kayla walked in with a first year in tow. 'Sorry guys but I had to bring Gabby with me, I found her sitting with kids I know are gonna' be Slytherins'. 'Hey Gabrielle' the other two chorused. Adea tentatively asked Gabrielle 'were those kids your friends, did you choose to sit with them Gabrielle?' the first year shrewdly searched Adea for a second as if looking for a fault and when she found none she replied in a tone not unlike her sister's 'No, of course not. They came along and thought it'd be OK to invade my compartment, started asking me if I was a pureblood and whether I thought halfbloods should be accepted and didn't I think mudbloods were just vile, well I told them that yes, I was a pureblood and yes, of course half bloods should be accepted and that I knew muggle borns that could put them all to shame so they could take their prejudiced views and shove them where the light don't shine'. The older girls laughed with a proud manner. Adea said 'I knew you were like Kayla but I didn't know she rubbed off on you that much' and Jane, who had met Gabrielle barely twice and was a muggleborn, stated 'I like her Kay'. 'Where's Lily?' the younger girl questioned. 'She got Head Girl so she's off doing head girl business'

'See I was right about muggleborns'

'What about muggleborns'came a voice belonging to a redhead. At this all four girls chorused 'Hey Lily'. To which she replied 'Hey Gabrielle, and I'm not saying hey to you guys I've seen enough of you as it is' she stuck out her tongue. She took a seat and grabbed one of Jane's pumpkin pasties since the meeting had caused her to miss the food trolley lady and she was famished. After she was satisfied she said 'sorry Jane I know Black should be saying this to you but he never will, so I might as well. It was wrong of them to make of fun of your name and if you wish to plot their deaths, that's fine with me'.

'No Lily, that would be stooping to their level, that's not how things work for me, but I will get him back don't you worry, Potter try anything?'

'Doesn't he always?' she called back warily as this was getting quite routine for her.

Lily turned towards Gabrielle 'so starting Hogwarts eh? You'll be in Gryffindor right? I mean do you guys have any other house history.'

'My mum' s side has a Ravenclaw thing going and my dad's a Gryffindor thing so it's very much 50/50'

'Aaaaaahhhh, I see, well Gabrielle what house do you want to be in' Jane put in. Kayla snorted. 'God, you sound like one of those wise old uncles you meet at weddings and stuff'

'Anyway back to the question, I don't really know, Ravenclaw are supposed to be the smart people and Gryffindors are the brave ones which is pretty cool, plus they are smart, I mean look at Lily and didn't you say the head boy is in Gryffindor? What do you think? Oh stop calling me Gabrielle, just say Gabby' she finished as the older four looked at each other and chanted 'Gryffindor'

'Yeah but I can't make the decision that's the hat's job, isn't it?' This is where Adea came in.

'Nope I have that covered, worked it out in our fourth year. I asked all the Gryffindor first years leading up to that year what house they actually wanted to be in and they all said Gryffindor, so I think all you have to do is truly want to be a Gryffindor and the power of your will aids the hat to make the decision.' All the girls stared at her in amazement and she blushed 'what I was interested' but Jane shook her head 'now that little miss boffin has said her bit, you know what to do'. Remus suddenly came in and said 'Hey guys, you'd better change, Hogwarts is barely ten minutes away.

Once the girls had finished changing and brushed their hair, one last time they started to make their way to the exit. Lily had to meet James and help out any second years who were using carriages for the first time just as Gabrielle was getting into her boat Lily whispered 'remember Gabby, think Gryffindor'. She and James then parted to get in carriages and were on their way to the start of term feast for the very last time.

A/n: Well there you go, please review.


	2. Sixth Sense

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, and anyone not in the books belong to me

(a/n): Do you guys not like my story? Please review, I'd really appreciate it and also I'm not going to discontinue this if I don't get reviews, this story is for my own satisfaction but I'd really like it if you reviewed)

Sixth Sense

Gabrielle was sitting in a boat with three other girls, all of whom she did not know or speak during the ride up. After shivering in silence for several minutes and contemplating the events to follow, a magnificent castle loomed overhead. They exited their boats and huddled at the back alongside the other scared first years. Thu huddle moved slowly behind an intimidating woman and soon Gabrielle took the matter into her own hands and strode ahead determined to speed up the pace and make the others feel less frightened. Once she had reached the front and was leading, the others fell in step.

An old, tattered hat was placed in front of them by a tiny little man. They stared at it for a second and the older students waited expectantly. Suddenly a rip appeared at the brim and it sang:

I may look old and weary  
But I'm not what you see  
I'm not like any hat  
That you will ever meet  
Most do not shout or speak  
Only I can sing  
Put me on your head  
I'll find your mind within  
Four houses you will find here  
You must be sorted into one  
'tis my job to do just that  
so don't you start to fear  
Bravery and Chivalry  
Are what you need to be in Gryffindor  
While intelligence of highest kind  
Is the key to Ravenclaw  
Cunning and pure blood breed  
Ambition helps too, this is what you need  
To be in Slytherin  
Those of kind and loyal hearts  
Belong in Hufflepuff, indeed it is that  
Which sets them far apart  
I have said all I could  
Now it is the time  
To place me on your head  
So I can look inside

The first years were in awe of what had just happened and were slightly anxious while Professor McGonagall produced a scroll of parchment. 'Get in line please' the standing children obeyed immediately.

'Atkinson, Thomas' a chubby, fearful looking boy fell haphazardly out of line and slowly stepped up to the stool. He placed the hat on his head. The hat took several minutes to make its decision before it announced 'Ravenclaw'.

The sorting progressed and the line got thinner until finally somewhere between the S', Simmons, Gabrielle was called. Gabby sat on the stool and put the hat on her head

' Aaaaah Simmons, I see, from a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor history, how very hard you will be to place. How very much like your sister you are. However and forgive me for saying, she was sharp but there is more intelligence in your mind, but like a true Simmons that outstanding bravery holds its own. But I know where you must be placed' suddenly it burst out 'Gryffindor'.

She took a seat next to her sister and let out a breath. She was met with four 'well done Gabby's and four hugs to go with them. She was also met with a few winks from some new first year boys and smiled back at them. Dumbledore stood up and gave what she thought must have been the yearly announcements though she didn't listen to any of them and when the feast finally appeared she dug in heartily.

After eating, it was time to go to Gryffindor Tower, her home away from home for the next seven years.

* * *

A few seats away, a black haired boy came to Lily grinning 'Hey Evans, wanna' go make out?'

'Agggghhhhh' she screamed in frustration and if looks could kill James would've been six feet under.

'Alright, alright calm down, just kidding but we do have to go with McGonagall, to our dormitories' (a/n: in this story it's the prefects job to show the dormitories, which is what its like in most books except for the third one). 'Fine Potter' she stood up, smoothed her skirt and exited the great hall, Potter in tow.

As they made their way to McGonagall's office James struck up a somewhat mature conversation ' So how do you think you're gonna' manage everything this year?'

'How do you mean?'

'Well think about it, Homework, classes, Head duties and throw all the stress of NEWTS on top and you've got a messed up year'

'I guess, but they made me head girl and if Dumbledore didn't think I could handle it then I wouldn't be wearing this badge. She was disconcerted but maintained a certain amount of hostility in her tone. James smiled a sincere smile, which she didn't catch. She looked straight on 'well what about you, how are you gonna' manage?'

'Evans you seem to forget, I'm James Potter, I've been doing this my whole life, have you ever once seen me revise for a test?'

'You're right you know, I forgot, you _are_ James Potter. Still the same cocky, arrogant, stuck up boy I met in first year. Can't even hold up a decent conversation' but she did not say it with the same fire and anger in fact she barely whispered but it got James thinking.

Lily had had enough and since they had reached the office, she opened the door and went in ignoring James completely, the woman at the desk did not notice any difference in their behaviour towards each other however.

'Miss Evans, Potter, I'm sure you know why you're here. Dumbledore notified you in your letters about the dormitories. It is my job to show you them, then you must get to bed' she said in a no nonsense tone. She left her office immediately and the two seventh years followed.

After a while they came to a solid mahogany door, in a part of Hogwarts Lily had never seen before. James was less impressed, he knew where everywhere was and almost 90 sure he'd been here before. 'magnum dormit' came McGonagall's voice and the door slowly swung open revealing a beautiful dark green room, Lily assumed was their common room, it had a 2 seater and 2 armchairs. An inviting fire, a nice big table and random paintings spread around.

'This is your dormitory, this is your common room and if you'll excuse me I assume you can find your own rooms, its just I'm rather tired and have lessons first thing in the morning' the professor yawned. 'No problem, professor' Lily replied sweetly. The older woman smiled appreciatively and left. By instinct Lily immediately took off for the room on her left. Once she stepped in aside, she was speechless, couldn't even release a gasp. The room was snow white with sketches of black and white lilies and real ones in a vase on her vanity table. She walked over to the flowers and found a note: _'Congratulations and Good Luck. Thought you might like the décor – Albus Dumbledore'_. Lily smiled, how did that man know everything.

She was just changing, when someone knocked on her door. 'Potter I'm coming'. She put on her robe and went out. 'Hey did Dumbledore do your room up to?' she nodded in response. 'By the way, how did you do that' he asked the redhead.

'What?'

'How did you know exactly which room was yours?'

'You get fascinated way too easily'

'Only by you, but seriously, you did that in first year as well, the prefect didn't even need to show you your dormitory'

'I don't know, it's my sixth sense I guess, I feel a calling coming from certain things or places, I just know that's where I'm supposed to be. Everyone has a sixth sense Potter.'

'How come you've never got a calling from my arms, you know you belong there Evans'

' Amazing, you did it again, Goodnight Potter' she called icily, turned on her heel and disappeared behind her door.

(A/n): OK you know what to do, review. Also wasn't the sorting hat's song crap?


	3. Just Infatuation

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, and anyone not in the books belong to me

(a/n): Don't have much to say except please review after you've read this, Thanks

The girl at dinner

The first week of term went by fast without James and Lily having to do very much. It was Saturday and James had no one to sit with at dinner. The full moon was drawing near and so Remus was sleeping, Peter had his own little feast upstairs and Sirius had an 'appointment' with some girl in a broom closet. James had not wanted to spend dinner watching Peter pig out so he decided to down to the great Hall. Surely someone would sit with him, he was a marauder.

As he walked in, many girls tried to catch his eye but he wasn't going to sit with a bunch of mindless females. He was just walking down one side of the table when he spotted a girl he'd never seen before sitting all one. She looked to be in sixth or seventh year, and was probably new. Him, being head boy, it was his duty to make new or neglected kids feel more at home. He took a seat across the girl.

'Hey you new?' James asked

'No, I've been here as long as you have' the girl replied softly.

'How come I've never seen you around before?'

'Dunno guess you missed me'

'Oh, what's your name?'

' Adea Qureshi' the girl had carried the conversation without looking up once but now decided that it was only fair. She knew what it was like trying to speak to a person who didn't seem to be paying attention. James looked taken aback.

'Your _Adea Qureshi_?' he asked in a tone of incredulity.

'That's my name'

'_The_ Adea Qureshi, the fifth contender beside me, Evans, Sirius and Remus'

' I guess I could be referred to as that'

' You're in Gryffindor? When no one knew who you were I just thought you were in Ravenclaw or something'

'I'm just as much in Gryffindor as you are'

'Don't you have friends?' she chuckled 'you're tactful, yes I have friends Potter but they're preoccupied'

'With what?' she looked up and sighed in exasperation

'Lets see, well Lily's catching up on her Potions, Kayla out somewhere with her sister and Jane is wandering around the corridors, said she needed to be alone'

'Wait, wait, wait, so you're friends with Evans?'

'Lily's my best friend, yes'

'How come I didn't see you in her compartment on the train'

'Well I was there maybe you didn't look _around'_ she emphasized the last word. 'wait something's coming to me… no, damn I was sure I'd remembered you for a second there'

'God Potter, I know I'm invisible, but am I really _that _invisible, I was sitting in the  
corner with a book covering my face and I was also the one who one that bet against Kayla'

_**Flashback**_

_'No, it's mine' James muttered resentfully._

_Simmons turned around. 'Before you rub it in, here's your money. All hail you, you were right Dee again, just like you said' and she pulled a galleon out of her pocket grudgingly. 'When are you going to learn. I'm always right sweetheart' the other girl broke off there as she suddenly realised she had brought light upon herself. She reddened slightly as she inaudibly whispered 'sorry, I'll just take this, continue' and she pocketed the galleon and disappeared behind her book. (a/n: this is done from how James would have seen it not how I've written it)_

**_End_ _flashback_**

'I remember now'

'Uh huh' and they fell into a comfortable silence.

James watched the mysterious girl across from him eat. 'Hey you know we're fri… are we friends, well anyway, my heart belongs to Evans but you really are stunning you know'

'Yes I suppose we are friends, I know your heart belongs to Lily and thank you'

'I hope you don't think I'm talking to you just for this …' but Adea cut him off

'But why doesn't Lily like you. I was wondering when this was coming' she smiled, James looked at her guiltily. She reassured 'No, don't worry I don't mind, remember you didn't know who I was when you talked to me so you didn't know' at this James relaxed. 'First of all what do you know about Lily?'

'Well I know she has a sixth sense and that her favourite class is Charms' he announced proudly

'She told you about that huh? Well what else do you know?'

'I uh…and uh… She uh… well uh….' He finished looking crestfallen

'Exactly, I'm sorry James, Lily is my best friend and I don't want her hurt, unless you're willing to get to know her, I can't help you' Adea said sympathetically.

'But I love her' his voice rising

'You don't even know her' she whispered angrily, James opened and closed his mouth but nothing came out, Adea calmed down 'you're infatuated, not in love'.

'Fine, I'll get to know her, what do I have to do'

'First tell me what Lily thinks of you'

'That's easy: she thinks I'm snobby, cocky, arrogant and big headed' he listed

'So what we have to do is reverse all of those'

'Hey I've tried having mature conversations, but she is one stubborn bitch'

'Do you mind, that's my best friend, and she told me about those conversations, from what I heard they weren't completely mature'

'How do you mean?'

'Well the first time didn't you say something like 'oh I'm the great James Potter, I never need to revise for a test'

'May have said something along those lines' he mumbled feebly

'And the second time you mocked her sixth sense, something she's very proud about mind, by saying something about her belonging in your arms, do you see the problem' he winced and suddenly remembered something Lily had said: You're right you know, I forgot, you _are_ James Potter. This one line echoed through his head.

He looked at Adea determined, 'tell me what I have to do, I'll do it'

'Strike up another conversation, be her friend, DON'T mess up'

'Should I go now?'

'No, she's still stressed about Potions, give her 5 minutes and she'll start stressing about

Transfiguration and that's your cue'

'Wow'

'What?'

'How did you know what she's going to be stressing about when' he questioned, awe invading his eyes

'Everyone has a sixth sense, Potter'. James had déjà vu.

'You're too weird, that's exactly what Evans said last week, so what's yours'

'I can pick up negative feeling and its like I know when its going to happen, by the way you might want to leave now the Transfiguration stress is going to start any time now'. He nodded and was about to get up when she solemnly added 'Could you do me a favour?'

'Sure, anything'

'This conversation never happened; in fact_ I_never happened, ok?'

'What? Why?'

'Please just do it, tell no one about me' he nodded confusedly, got up and left.

(A/n): short chapter, yes I know but basically this was just to get James and Adea's friendship going. Please review


	4. His Saviour

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and any other characters not in the book belong to me

(a/n): Hey, come on I am a frequent reviewer and I would appreciate it if people gave the same courtesy to me. This chapter is dedicated to Miss-Jayme, thanks so much for reviewing I really appreciate it. Now on to the next chapter.

His Saviour

James walked into the Head's chamber utterly perplexed, why would someone want to be invisible? But hey if she was willing to help him, then he should respect her choices. He decided to talk to Lily about it. He walked into the room and found the redhead bent over some parchment and a textbook.

'Hey Evans, need any help?'

'Not from you'. Damn he thought this girl must really hate me. He went in through the best friend door. 'Maybe _you_ could help _me'_ he asked sincerely

'What is it Potter, make it quick'

'Uh huh its about your friend Adea' Lily's head snapped up and she turned to him with wide eyes.

'How do you know about her?' he was about to say 'what is she, forbidden fruit' but he bit his tongue.

'No I saw her at dinner alone, I had no one to sit with and she looked like a she had a brain, also I'm head boy and I thought she was new'

'You talked to Dee; she let you talk to her? How on Earth did you even _notice_ her?' she asked shocked

'Yeah, can't believe I missed her she's an amazing person'

'Yeah she is, but how can you know you spent one dinner in her company'

'Well it's the mystery that draws you in' Lily smiled, he was absolutely right; she remembered her first time on the train, when she had no one to sit with. She looked to the fire and remembered that day.

**_Flashback_**

'_Oh god this train is so big and so full, who the hell am I supposed to sit with, there's so many people' a young Lily thought. She made her way down the train and found a compartment containing a girl. 'I can't see her face, I wish she'd put that book down, she can't be that bad' and she said out loud 'Excuse me, I can't find a compartment would you mind if I shared yours'. Oh finally she's putting the damn book down. Woah she's pretty. Her dark eyes searched Lily for a moment before saying _

'_First year?' _

'_Yeah' _

'_Me too, come, sit' _

'_Thanks' Lily took a seat across from the girl. God she's so quiet, it's scary' and as if the girl could read her mind from behind that book she called 'don't be scared, I'm a quiet person'. Wow, she's so, so… what's the word. 'I'm Lily Evans by the way' the girl sent her another appraising look this time taking the whole of her in, she closed her book and smiled a small smile 'Adea Qureshi' she whispered. I like her, I don't know why. The redhead smiled a large true smile. While the other girl thought 'and so begins a long friendship' but Lily didn't know that. (a/n: except for the last bit this is obviously written from Lily's POV)_

_**End Flashback**_

'Yeah, you're right' she smiled again. She turned her head back to James.

'You guys are close huh?' he asked.

'It's like with you and Black, I don't agree with everything she says, but she's my sister'

'Yeah she's good-looking too, she could have her fair share of guys…' Lily laughed and cut in 'but she doesn't want her share'

'Is she swinging from the other door?' he asked awkwardly

'God Potter no, she likes guys, in fact …no forget it'.

She had been about to reveal something big but decided against it. 'How come she wants to be anonymous?' Lily laughed bitterly. 'She asked you not to tell right? I wish she'd stop that idiocy' she muttered sourly. 'But why?' he continued. 'Isn't my place to say, when she trusts you enough, she will tell you'

'Do you know?'

'Of course'

'What about Simmons and Swales'

'Jane may know but Kayla definitely doesn't she doesn't have that level of understanding'.

Lily thought for a minute and James was lost in thought too, in fact for the first time ever he actually wasn't thinking about Lily in her presence. She finally spoke up 'Listen in the meantime just respect her and don't say anything' '

'But what if I'm talking to her and Sirius comes and….'

'She'll hide' she muttered so fast it was almost incoherent.

'She'll what?'

'She will hide, Potter'

'But how, trust me it ain't easy hiding from a Marauder'

'Potter for God's sakes, you think all those times you come up to me that she's never there? 95 of the time she's there Potter, but when someone comes, she turns away, takes out a book, anything'

'Wow'

'Trust me if she doesn't want to be found she won't be found. She was sitting in our compartment that day but you totally looked over her, she's good'

'I guess'

' Listen that map you have' he looked shock to find that she knew about their map 'Yes Potter I know about the map and I know about Remus too and I don't care, having an invisible friend helps she picks stuff up, just give me the map Potter' still in shock James went to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. She took it from him. 'Turn it on'

'What Qureshi didn't show you how to turn it on'

'She thought that the Marauders should have some secrets, so she wouldn't tell me, just turn the damn thing on'. James took it back 'Alright, alright keep your hair on' and he silently muttered

'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' Lily raised an eyebrow but let it pass. She said 'Find Dee on your map for me' he searched the map, where was she. He went over two more times 'she must have snuck out of the grounds' he remarked casually. Lily smirked 'Please Potter Adea's even more law abiding than me'.

'But this map shows everyone' he said slightly panicked. Lily's smile grew wider

'Potter you made this in first year correct?' he nodded 'when you learnt everyone's name' he nodded gain 'yes I remember and you didn't miss a single person, impressive. Then you modified it to erase those who'd left and those who'd entered. So I'll give you credit you thought of everything, it's remarkable but you missed one thing' James widened his eyes in question.

'How did she manage that, we scoured this castle it was impossible, we made a list, the Head Boy and Girl approved it'

'Do you think they knew? Potter she's a freaking' genius, in lessons sure its undecided, because we're in a tie. In a battle of wits and logic she'd outsmart us every time'. James was amazed but he let it drop at that. In Lily's eyes, he had redeemed himself by 0.0001; he'd accepted and respected her best friend, her sister. -Oh what the hell, if I don't ask him this'll take me all night –

'Hey Potter can you help me with this Transfiguration, only we need to rounds and Transfiguration isn't my best subject, it's yours so…' and it pained her to do this 'please?'. James was about to say something when he heard Adea's voice "be her friend, DON'T mess up".

'Sure Evans'

'What no pratty comment, no cocky smile?' he winced 'No Evans, you wanna' learn this or what?'.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lily had mastered the spell and it was time to start their rounds. It pained to be nice it really did 'Thanks, Potter. I guess'. Their eyes met for a moment, for Lily it was awkward for James it was an eternity but he ended it with 'Yeah, sure whatever, we have to go McGonagall's gonna' have our heads'. They left the chamber and started their rounds.

* * *

_**Gryffindor seventh year girl's dormitory**_

Jane was sitting at their vanity table experimenting with her hair. Kayla was reading Jane Eyre and Adea was having a shower. Kayla put her book down 'Let's have a sleepover' she squealed. Jane contemplated this idea 'yes I need to get in touch with my shallow feminine side'

'Exactly, should I go get Lily?' but at this point Adea walked out in her red bathrobe and said 'I think you'll find that more than a little impossible'. Jane and Kayla exchanged looks ' and why would that be'

'She's on a nightly round with Potter today, although… no in fact we could get her to come'. Jane looked confused 'what? What could get Lily away from her beloved Head Girl duties?'.

Adea changed and magically dried her hair. 'Swales, just trust me when have I ever failed you?' at this Kayla grimaced 'you know for such a quiet person you sure are conceited'. Adea smirked 'Oh I wouldn't call it conceited, more embracing what God's given me' and with that she exited in her red silk pyjamas and slippers.

She walked around for a while when she heard a couple of voices and hid behind a corner.

'What are you doing out this late?'

'Evans ease up, they're kids, you've experienced a night time _stroll_ that uuhhhh may have turned into something a little more' he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Lily blushed

' Well if the NIGHT TIME STROLL gets ahem out of hand again then you have to take it upstairs, understood'

'Yes Lily'

'Yes Lily'

'Good, 5 points from Hufflepuff and I will allow you to continue your stroll in your common room if you leave now'.

Adea heard the two strollers leave and then James' voice 'honestly Evans why'd you get so worked up, so what if they were making out'

'Well I'm better than you Potter, I'm still at a loss at to why Dumbledore made you of all people head boy' she fumed.

Adea knew James was this close to going back to square nothing, assuming of course that James was at square one, so she stepped in. 'Lils!' she cried as she panted making it look like she had just run man I'm a good actress she thought to herself. She winked at James, which went unnoticed by Lily. -Wow that girl's a saint- James thought. While Lily spoke 'Dee what's up? You sound you ran the whole way'

'Yeah practically did, searched everywhere…15 flippin' minutes I've been going round here' she lied. She didn't like to lie but she knew that Lily was bound to forget about her argument in a second. 'So what did you want to see me about?'

'Kayla's having a sleepover, come on lets go'

'Dee, come on you know I'd love to but I have rounds today and since Potter's too thick to do them without me' Lily turned her head to glare at James and Adea used this opportunity to mouth –that's your cue'- Lily turned around again. 'Oh I'm sure Potter wouldn't mind, right. I mean he knows all about QUALITY time with his friends, you know like once, say, EVERY MONTH. Right Potter?' both Lily and Adea smirked identically. James looked at both of them 'you know this is blackmail right, this is very wrong'. Adea adopted a businesslike manner. 'Agreeing may AID your, shall we say, _campaign _she stressed. James eyes widened with realisation but Lily looked confused.

'On the other hand Evans, I'll channel your spirit and I promise I will crack down on the slightest felony' he smiled and Adea's mouth dared to twitch but she refrained from smiling. Lily scrutinized James. –_Something's not right here, but hey I want a sleepover with the girls and Potter's letting me go_-. 'OK Potter if you insist, Dee let me just go back to my room and grab some stuff, you wait here, OK?' her friend nodded.

As soon was Lily was out of earshot. James turned to Adea 'Oh sweet angel from the highest heavens how can I repay you'. Adea rolled her eyes. 'First of all NEVER use that line with Lily, I'm a cool headed person but she's a redhead she'll come outright and slap you and second watch your temper'.

'She started it' he whined

'But she's not trying to impress you, it's vice versa remember, you are so lucky I was here, if I know

Lily, she'd have blown that way bigger had she been able to run her course'

'Thank you, Thank you, Thank you and by the way why are you in your pyjamas and how the hell do you not get noticed in such an outstanding colour' though he thought it best not to insult his saviour so he corrected 'Of course you look breathtaking in it'.

'Yes I thought so. As for your questions: Your welcome, I'm in my pyjamas because we are about to go to a sleepover and I have my ways' James brightened 'we? As in I can go?' Adea smacked him

'No, you dolt, we, as in Lily and I. How you got to be a contender let alone Head Boy' just then Lily appeared.

'So what did you guys talk about' James was at a loss as to what to say Lily had never spoken to him politely as in without an ounce of indicated hostility. 'Potter and I are in business and I don't discuss my dealings' James looked upwards- _Thank you God for this girl_-. Adea said 'Hey Lils sweetie do me a favour you go ahead I need to talk to Potter about something ok' she turned to the bespectacled boy as the redhead disappeared into some corridor.

'FYI Potter, an arrangement of Starlillies and Tulips would be appreciated send them with my owl Mehak' and with that she took off for the Gryffindor tower. James thought out loud 'That girl knows everything, why can't my friends be that smart' and he went off to steal some flowers from the Greenhouses.

(A/n): again pleeeeeease review did you guys like this please tell me


	5. Meeting James

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and any other characters not in the book belong to me

(a/n): Hey I'm not going to ask for reviews because it doesn't seem to be working, so if you want to review, then it would be my pleasure to read it.

Meeting James

In the Girl's Dormitory, four girls were preparing for their sleepover. 'Hey Jane could you nip down to the kitchens and grab us some food'

'No she'll get caught' chorused two stern voices

'All the more reason to do it then, be back in two' and Jane went quietly down and exited the Gryffindor Common room.

* * *

'Moony, Moony, MOONY' Sirius whispered hoarsely. Remus flung a hand in the air and rolled over. 'Oh hey Simmons, were you looking for Remus? Oh he's sleeping right now but…' and the sleeping boy shot up, fast as a bullet and looked around hurriedly but only found his best friend smirking. 'Sirius what the hell is wrong with you, its 2 AM' he moaned. 'Exactly and Simmons wouldn't be up at this time would she, but you still fell for it you great prat'. Remus reddened slightly but tried to look indifferent. 'Well since you're up lets go get something to eat'

'NO, I just did prefect rounds until half past one, without any help and _I'm_ not hungry, _you_ are'. He gave Sirius another dirty look, shut his hangings and fell asleep. Sirius merely looked on 'call yourself a best friend' he muttered darkly.

Sirius wandered through the corridors for five minutes until reaching the painting. He tickled the pear and walked in. He waited for elves to rush to him but when none did, he looked around to find them in another's service.

He strode over to the huddle of elves. 'Good Evening, I'm terribly sorry but would any of you talented cooks like to be of help to me?' and he gave them a charming smile. An elf called wailer turned around 'Oh master Black, how silly of Wailer nots to notice, how mays I helps you sir?' 'Oh Wailer, my usual night snack will do' all the elves ran off onto the depths of the kitchen to fulfil both visitor's wishes.

Sirius turned around to find that odd girl he'd met on the rain that day. 'Swales, right?' the girl acknowledged his presence 'Oh my, Sirius Black remembered my name, I could just die' she replied sarcastically. 'I can see why you and Evans are friends' they were met with an uncomfortable silence.

'What are you doing here anyway?'

'I was just hungry, you?'

'Sleepover' she finished shortly.

A wave of guilt suddenly overcame Sirius and he couldn't understand why, but he remembered that day on the train. He looked sideways and could tell that Jane didn't want to be standing there next to him 'Hey listen Swales, about that thing on the train, I'm sorry ok?'. Jane was shocked –_Sirius Black, apologising? So maybe he isn't as insolent as I thought, no don't be stupid. But he's saying sorry_- 'you mean it? You're actually sorry?' Jane asked, he met her gaze, inwardly he gasped, what amazing eyes.

–_Fuck, how do you have eyes that colour, are they even real_- 'Are those eyes real' he looked mortified. 'What?'

'Oh God, I said that out loud didn't I?' He asked quietly, still lost in her eyes. Jane noticed – _Wow I think I know what those bimbos are always going on about, there's something about him, NO stop thinking that_- 'Yes they're real' she replied awkwardly and looked away.

Sirius now took the rest of her in –_I'll never meet another person able to pull of that hair, and shit she's got curves, who knew pyjamas could be so…tight_- but a comment from her broke off his thoughts 'so where are those elves do you think'. Sirius realised she was right 'Hey, elves, we're sorry but we really need to be heading back so if you could just hurry up' and suddenly all the elves rushed back 'Oh master, mistress we are ever so sorry to have kepts you waiting, here's your food' and they handed over the food to the two seventh years.

Jane walked immediately out. Sirius brisk walked to catch up with her 'hey we're headed in the same direction, mind if I walked you up'. She felt a blush come on – _Oh No, Black's going to think I'm one of his fan club or something_- 'Sure, whatever'

'You're Evans friend, don't you care about getting caught?'

'Why should I, if it bugs professors, I'm all for it' Sirius laughed –_wow, could she get any more perfect_- 'You're something else, you know that?' he commented laughingly. The girl turned away.

They walked the rest of the way in silence occasionally turning around to sneak glances at each other.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, a very awkward eternity, they reached the Gryffindor common room. They looked to each other and Jane carefully avoided his gaze. 'Er…so I guess this is your stop huh?' Sirius drawled

'Yours too' Jane said pointing at the boys staircase, he nodded. She couldn't help it _– Just one glance, a few seconds, couldn't hurt me right?_ –

Jane looked into his eyes and both got lost all over again. –_No, I can't let this happen to me, it's not going to, Sirius Black cannot make a fool of this girl_- she broke eye contact and bounded up the dormitory stairs. –_Wow that girl's got something else, something I can't grasp, she's unachievable, but wait is she? Yeah she is, she's different, she isn't like the other girls_- Then finally realising it was 2.45 AM he went upstairs laden with food.

* * *

Back in the Girl's Dormitory

'Oh God finally Jane, where the hell have you been' Jane blushed 'the elves took ages' she said quietly but Kayla persisted 'Oh really, what's the blush for then?' The other girl turned around immediately 'what blush, there's no blush, I don't see a blush do you see a blush' she babbled.

Lily smirked 'No, but I do see crimson, whoever knew getting food could be so embarrassing' her and Kayla sniggered. Adea spoke up 'So Swales, care to tell us what happened or are we going to have to force it out of you'

'You're off your rocker, all of you, if there was something to tell, you'd bloody know by now'. All three girls smirked leaving the fourth with her temper rising.

Suddenly Adea spoke up 'Guys, I know, crush time!' she squealed. The other girls groaned. 'Come on, Dee we haven't done that since second year'

'Yeah, do you remember, we'd gather round every month and talk about our crushes and almost every time we'd have a different one, how ditzy were we?' They laughed reminiscently (a/n: can you laugh reminiscently?).

Adea spoke up again 'Come on guys, pleeeeeaaase' she whined with her puppy dog look. 'Alright, alright'. Kayla grinned evilly 'I know let's start with Jane'

'NO' she said it so forcefully, her friends looked shocked. 'Why, what are you hiding?' Lily eyed the girl suspiciously. 'Oh, you know, my crushes are always so boring' Adea raised an eyebrow, 'If you don't tell us, we have other, more cruel ways of getting it out of you' Jane gulped, Adea's personal favourite was the tickling charm –_Oh god, they'll find out anyway, but is he a crush? Oh what the heck_- 'IkindalikeSiriusBlack' she mumbled.

Lily and Adea looked confused but Kayla had caught on 'Sirius Black huh? So that's who you met in the kitchens' Jane looked up fearfully 'Who said anything about kitchens' the brunette rolled her eyes 'Jane you never blush, you're expecting me to believe that you've liked this guy for a month or something and decide to blush NOW?' Lily and Adea were trying very hard to keep a straight face and Jane looked sheepish. 'Damn you and your perceptiveness'

'What can I say, it's a gift' Kayla said complacently.

Lily had gotten over her giggles and was now looking sceptical 'so what about you Simmons?'

'What about me' Lily rolled her eyes 'Oh you mean…riiiight, oh that's easy Remus Lupin' she said coolly. She was met by a 'WHAT' she looked sideways at her redheaded friend 'What's the matter Lils, it's not that big, unless; wait _you_ don't like him do you' Lily waved away her question 'it was unexpected is all'. The other two agreed. Jane sat up 'Want me to set you up?'

'Please don't, Dee pass the popcorn would you'.

Jane was known, pretty much all around school, for her chaotic matchmaking attempts.

'So Lily, what about you?' Lily took some popcorn and munched on it thoughtfully 'Dunno, Hogwarts guys, get quite boring after a while, but you know Daniel McKinnon's not looking too bad this year'

'I agree, but you know Emmeline would murder you if she found you saying that' Adea added

'Oooh why?'

'Well, from what I've heard, she has this major crush and she's quite the protective one, you know?' the other girls nodded. 'What about you Dee, like anyone' the atmosphere tensed up.

Adea was from an Asian family and even though arranged marriages at a young age had been almost terminated some still existed. They weren't like the oldern days, when the couple didn't get any say or only met on the wedding day. The more modern arranged marriages comprised of two teenage kids (who've known each other for a long time and get on) getting engaged and married when they were old enough with stable jobs. Of course, the couple got the last say in everything.

Adea was engaged. She was engaged to boy named Waqar Mohsin, he was also a seventh year but in Ravenclaw. Adea and Waqar had been friends even before Hogwarts. They had gotten engaged in fourth year and even though she'd agreed, she hadn't exactly been ecstatic about it.

'Oh you guys know the scene, Waqar is really sweet, I'm kind of warming up to him now' the other three sighed with relief.

Kayla looked up 'Does being engaged, mean you can't have crushes'

'Not really, but I don't have one because I mean what's the point. And its not as if he's bad looking right'

'Right, I happen to know that many of the younger Ravenclaws happen to fall for your, tall, dark haired, light eyed, mysterious man' Adea laughed 'aaaaawwww, how sweet'.

'So what about Potter, Lils, how's the head situation'. Lily stuffed a whole load of marshmallows in her mouth 'fuf a mimit'. Jane looked disgusted. Lily swallowed ' Oh God, you know Potter, he's so irresponsible. Just earlier, these two third years were like snogging in the corridor, right? So I'm like trying to tell them off and Potter just stands there telling me to ease up and that they were doing nothing wrong, if I left him to do everything, he'd reverse half the rules in a second'. Lily was more interested in Kayla's situation.

'Hey Kay, thanks hun'. The brunette looked surprised 'What for Lils'

'Remus is a great friend and I know girls like him, but you're the only one I can think of who'd like him even after knowing about … you know'

'Actually, that's part of the reason I like him. I mean a guy who knows how to put up with that much responsibility and be able to laugh it off, I don't know it kinda' pulls you in and plus he's like a 10 for fitness' all four of them giggled.

* * *

The morning after, Lily spent her day with the girls. They hadn't been able to spend time together like that since the summer, what with the colossal amount of homework the teachers found amusing to give. They spent the whole day getting food from the kitchens, laughing, doing their hair for no reason etc.

Lily decided to leave her friends and go take a bath in the Heads Bathroom. After fifteen minutes, she walked out to find James in the lounge. 'Hey where've you been all day?' the raven-haired boy enquired

'With my friends, what's it to you' she snapped. James looked hurt but let it pass 'Geez I'm sorry I cared about where you were and was just making sure you were ok'

Lily immediately felt guilty – _Oh God I'm such a bitch, he was only being nice_- ' Sorry about that' she said sheepishly. 'It's ok, I'm pretty used to it but you know it gets to you every so often' Lily was blushing now –_shit, what've I done, he seems more human, I guess_- 'I'm sorry, OK. God, you really know how to make someone feel guilty, don't you' James smirked. 'So have fun last night?'

'Yeah, so how were the rounds last night' James grimaced. 'Channelling your spirit is hard'. Lily smiled –_Oh my God, she's smiling, at something I said, wow, I love her smile_- 'There's a sight, you don't see often. The spitfire smiles' James quipped

'Shut Up Potter' she joked.

James shot her a smile 'Please, call me James'

'Well, while we're on introductions. Hi, I'm Lily' James was in a daze –_she wants me to call her Lily_- 'so we're friends?'

'Yes, James I guess we are'. They spent the next couple of hours just getting to know each other, laughing at jokes and just having fun. Later that night, as she got into bed Lily thought – Potter has two completely different sides to him and one makes a really good friend-.

(a/n): Some people may think I've unravelled Adea too soon, but she's got way more to her than this. Also anyone who thinks this new friendship between Lily and James will last is very very wrong.


	6. Rooted

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and any other characters not in the book belong to me

(A/n): You know what to do.

Potter's Back

James rose early the following morning –_Oh man, Sirius is going to flip when he hears about last night_- he took a shower, exited the chamber and made his way to the Great Hall.

'Goooood Morning Padfoot' James said brightly. Sirius scowled as he piled food onto his plate. 'Why are you so cheerful, is it your life's goal to constantly give me unnecessary headaches' he snapped. 'Woah, calm down, just came down to tell you what happened last night between Evans and I' Sirius froze and looked up 'What do you mean'

'I broke the ice' Sirius looked ready to jump over the moon 'No, you didn't'. James looked smug. 'Give it a week my friend and Evans will be mine' James bragged. Sirius punched the air ' well done mate but I'm guessing you're still in the friends phase'

'Yeah but I'm telling you I have her in the palm of my hand'. What went unnoticed by the two boys was that a certain redhead had heard the whole conversation.

Lily Evans left the hall very quietly. –_Oh my God, what a jerk. He's only interested in my company if I'm making out with him. If he thinks, me being friends with him meant I was succumbing to his so-called charm; he's got another thing coming. In fact we're not even friends anymore. He doesn't even like me that much, he wants me because no one else can get me, I need to talk to Dee_- and she tore up the Girls Dormitory Stairs. 'Dee, Dee, Adea, Jane? Jaaaaane, Kayla Kaaaaayla, oh my god where the hell are you guys, you'd better not be at breakfast'

'Woah Vesuvius, don't explode on me, what's up Lils' Kayla called as she walked out of the bathroom her hair wet and looking very fresh. 'Hey Kay, where's Dee?'

'She and Jane got up early to visit Hagrid for a sec'

'Oh'

–_Well I guess I could tell Kay I mean she's great if you want to bitch about someone, in fact that's just what I need_-

'Maybe I could talk to you then?' Kayla sat down 'Of course you can, you know that'

'It's about Potter'

'Ah I see'. Kayla smiled as Lily set about explaining the previous night's events.

'And then this morning, I went to breakfast right? I saw Potter, went to say hi and he was telling Black all this crap about, oh I have her in the palm of my hands and give it a week and she'll be mine, what he didn't realise is that I heard him'

'That little shit, that little chauvinistic, macho shit' Kayla cried in outrage.

'I KNOW' Lily yelled in agreement. –_God this feels so much better, you can always count on Kay for bitching even if she doesn't know what she's bitching about_-

'First things first Lils, do not, do you hear me, do NOT tell Potter you heard him, give him the cold shoulder, embarrass him, he'll never know what's hit him' Kayla said seriously. Lily looked sceptical 'but I want to scream at him'

'Of course you do sweetheart, but I thought that maybe I should go, mention no names whatsoever just scream randomly at him, what do you think?'

Lily smirked 'Yeah I like that idea better. Thanks Kay this means a lot to me, you know?'

'I know sweetie and I'm sorry about this' Lily smiled at her friend 'It's not your fault, but I'm just so pissed off, I mean we really got along, we only talked for a couple of hours but for those hours I really thought I'd made a good friend'

'Lils you don't like him do you?'

'No, no it's not like that, it was more like Waqar and Adea before fourth year, except not quite as close. Completely platonic at least for me but he obviously had other plans'. Kayla hugged her friend. 'Aaaaawwww, Lils forget him and when we're done with him he'll realise what a great friend you are to lose'.

'Hey, what's going on in here' came a voice. Both girls turned to see their friends walk in. 'Bitching session'. Jane looked interested and Adea just rolled her eyes.

'Ooooohhhhh who are we bitching about to today girls?' Jane said as she joined them on the bed, Adea went to put her scarf away. 'Potter'

'Should've known'. Lily shook her head. 'No today it's different' Jane looked quizzical 'How so' and once again she explained the situation.

'Bastard!' Jane exclaimed. Adea froze –_that idiot, that complete idiot, should've known not to trust him, he is so getting it now, he's hurt Lily, I told him NOT to hurt Lily_- she looked up and heard Kayla say 'Yeah so I'm going up to Potter, mentioning no names and just yelling on Lily's behalf' –_I'll let Kayla have her moment, then I'm going in and giving him a piece of my mind_- she thumped her trunk and the other three girls looked up

'You alright Dee?' Lily asked concernedly

'Huh? Oh yeah couldn't get this stupid thing to close, guys we've missed breakfast and we're like 15 minutes late for History of Magic'

'And…' Adea frowned 'Lily Evans, you are _head girl_, what has gotten into you, you never miss a lesson'

'I know, but we only ever revise from the book not from the classes and Binns won't even notice'

'Yeah I guess you're right'.

Jane, Lily and Kayla went back to the original conversation. 'I'll go at lunch outside the Great Hall ok? Lils make sure you're nowhere in sight or he'll figure it out'

'Fine with me Kay I have Halloween to plan, I'm more than a little behind schedule, I'm spending lunch catching up.' Adea looked concerned 'aren't you having lunch?'

'I'll go to the kitchens, or my wonderful friends could bring some up, since they are the best in the whole wide world of course' she finished with a smile

'Fine' the rest chorused

* * *

It was about 12 o'clock when Kayla spotted him. –_There he is, oh god no, he's with Remus, NO Kayla Simmons, you have to do this for Lily, for Lily for Lily. Don't hate me for this Remus_- she took a deep breath before storming up to James –_just remember, he's a sexist pig who upset my friend, nobody upsets my friend and gets away with it, lets go_-

'YOU' she shrieked. James looked confused as he turned 'Simmons?' he turned to Sirius and Remus and signalled them to back off (he didn't need to tell Peter, who was already hiding behind Remus for protection). –_Oh god, he's going to hate me, no, focus on the imbecile in front of you_-

'Yeah that's right it's me and Potter you are in deep shit'

'What? I don't even know what you're talking about, I've never so much as said two words to you'

'UNBELIEVABLE POTTER, HOW DARE YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU THINK YOU'RE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY, NO RESPECT FOR PEOPLE'S FELINGS WHATSOEVER. YOU PRETEND TO BE ALL NICE AND SWEET AND THEN YOU GO AND TRAMPLE ALL OVER THEM'

'Kayla why are you shouting at him, you'll get in trouble, he's Head Boy' called a defiant voice and the screaming girl turned around –_oh I'm dead now, I am SUCH a bad example_- Gabrielle continued her older sister looked apologetic

'Gabby, trust me I'm not being out of order or anything, Jane could you please just take Gabrielle aside and explain' James spoke up 'yeah Swales and while you're telling the runt, explain to me as well'

Gabrielle looked murderous 'what did you call me?' James opened his mouth but got cut off 'No, forget it, I don't care if you are head boy. I can see why Lily hates you so much, you're a prat, honestly you try and be nice and stop someone from getting totally humiliated and you can't even get a nice word back' she huffed and she stepped back and motioned for Kayla to continue.

'YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE, I'M NOT DOING FOR MYSELF I'M GOING TO DO THIS FOR ANYONE WHO'S EVER FELT HEARTBROKEN BECAUSE OF THIS PRICK.' Almost every girl in the corridor said "yeah" or "tell him" Kayla.

'Simmons, I've never even been out with you'

'DUMBASS WHEN DID I SAY I WAS DOING THIS FOR MYSELF. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GIRLS YOU'VE UPSET OR HAVE YOU LOST COUNT BECAUSE I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU HAD. LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING POTTER, YOU CAN'T TREAT PEOPLE LIKE DIRT AND YOU CAN'T REFER TO FEMALES AS OBJECTS BECAUSE WE'RE JUST AS MUCH HUMAN AS YOU ARE. I SUPPOSE YOU HAVE A LITTLE BET GOING ON WITH BLACK OVER THERE. PROBABLY SOMETHING LIKE HOW MANY GIRLS YOU CAN SLEEP WITH AND THEN DITCH. GET OVER YOURSELF. I HATE YOU. DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT HURTING ANOTHER PERSON CLOSE TO ME EVER AGAIN GOT IT?' she finished and was met by applause from all the girls as she ran down the corridor followed by Jane and Gabrielle.

James looked dumbstruck as he turned to his friends. 'What the hell was that about?' Sirius shrugged but Remus looked pensive 'Check with Lily, I have a feeling she knows what this is about'.

* * *

'Lily?' James said apprehensively.Lily was bent over a desk; she looked up her usually sparkling green eyes, stone cold. 'What do you want' James was really confused now –_oh god, what did I do, no it must be the stress I haven't done anything_-

'Simmons just screamed at me for no reason, know anything about it'. Lily did her best to keep a straight face 'No, but I'm glad she did'

'But, but, she, she completely humiliated me in front of like 50 of the female population of Hogwarts'

'I'm glad Potter, now they'll know what scum you are'. James looked hurt.

'Lily what's wrong, why are you calling me Potter, what happened to James? I thought we were friends'

'I thought we were friends too Potter'

'What? So what the hell is this drama about' Lily shook her head 'answer me this Potter, what happened to James?' –_Oh well only thing to do in these situations because she obviously isn't going to tell me_-

'Lily I'm really really sorry, is there anyway I can make it up to you' Lily laughed but instead of filled with warmth it was filled with bitterness and hate –_what a jerk, take a deep breath, don't fly off the handle_- 'Get out' she whispered. James was stunned –_that line always works_- 'what? Why? I said sorry'

'Yeah you're right, tell me again what are you sorry for?' she watched James struggle and redden and felt immense satisfaction.

'Oh you, you know, that, that thing, that that, you know' he faltered. Lily shook her head again 'you're unbelievable, you don't even know why I'm upset, maybe that sorry thing works with the girls you usually have hanging off your arm but not with me. I'll tell you one more time, get out' James backed out of the mahogany door.

–_What have I done, did you see her eyes, yes I saw her eyes and I have never felt worse in my life_- He walked around the castle contemplating not really caring where his feet were taking him as long as they were moving.

* * *

'Hey' called a deep voice. Adea turned around and smiled. 'Hey you'.

By you she meant Waqar Mohsin. Waqar was 6'2 in height, had longish dark hair, tanned skin and soft green eyes. He was a keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and also a prefect. He was a friend to all the girls (meaning Lily, Adea, Jane and Kayla).

Adea and Waqar had known each other all their lives and had been best friends when they came to Hogwarts. He was sorted into Ravenclaw, she in Gryffindor and the two found themselves friends but not to such a degree as previously. Now they were engaged of sorts, more like promised to each other. However, what Waqar hadn't told anyone was that he loved Adea. He hadn't told her because he didn't want her to feel guilty and convince herself to love him back, it didn't work like that, so instead he just made their situation easier for her to handle.

'Did you see the corridor incident' Waqar asked, Adea chuckled 'No, I passed'

'What's the matter?' he asked she averted his glance, ever since they'd been little she could never lie to him (or at least lie well). 'Nothing'

'Hah, as if, come on chop chop, spit it out' Waqar demanded. Adea pretended she hadn't heard him as she gazed at the ceiling 'hmm?' Waqar looked at the girl shrewdly

'This has something to do with the corridor incident doesn't it?'

'No, don't be daft'

'Look me in the eye and say that again' Adea rolled her eyes and looked back 'you are so annoying'

'Maybe so, but you haven't answered my question' Adea sighed in resignation –_idiot boy_- and repeated exactly what Lily had told her in the dormitory.

By the end of it all Waqar looked indifferent and Adea was slightly miffed 'don't you care?' now he rolled his eyes 'of course I care, go find Potter'

'Huh?'

'Go on that's what you need to do'

'But he doesn't even know…'

'Yes he does, don't lie to me, you were going to do it anyway, go' and he watched her go off into the corridors. –Watch yourself Potter, she may be quiet but you do not want to get her angry-

(A/n): Hey if you don't like Waqar please tell me.


	7. The Last Two

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and any other characters not in the book belong to me

(A/n): Hey everyone I actually don't have anything to say. So just read and review I guess.

The last two

James eventually decided to go up to the Astronomy Tower and do some stargazing, clear his mind, work out what the hell was going on etcetera. –_Hopefully, the Astronomy Tower won't be, ahem, occupied_- but when he got there he only saw one silhouette not two. –_He or she seems to be doing just what I want to do, they won't mind, I'll be quiet_- he tiptoed in.

'Hello' called a faraway voice –_Swales? Oh no not another one of Evans' friends, great, but wait she's always like on another planet, she won't remember_- 'come here often?' he replied. 'Yeah, I have a connection with those stars'

'Riiight, yeah uh huh'.

He turned towards the window and she turned around to him. 'Lily was very upset today' James looked uncomfortable. 'Uh, yeah' in one quick movement, Jane had his arm twisted and pinned behind his back and used her other arm to put him into a headlock 'Potter, if you ever, EVER upset her again, you're dead' and now she tried giving him a clue 'never refer to her as anything but a human being, even if you think nobody's listening, because chances are somebody is. So never talk about her like that, not even to Black'

James who was in considerable pain and humiliation just nodded. She let go 'now I'm going to leave and you're going to sit here and think about what I said'. James, slightly more confident after she'd released him said stubbornly 'What if I want to leave?'

'You will sit here and think about what I said' she said sounding more forceful and if possible more menacing, she continued 'or I will make you, and trust me it will be a lot more painful than that little stunt a second ago, got it?' he gulped and nodded. She turned and left the tower.

As she was walking past Sir Cadogan's portrait she crossed paths with Adea, who looked slightly agitated. Jane didn't stop 'Astronomy Tower' the other girl nodded 'Thanks'.

* * *

Lily was sitting in the Head's Lounge, when she heard a knock. 'Lily, it's Jane can you let me in' Lily muttered "hari ankhain".

The doors swung open and allowed Jane entry. She was grinning 'So what's the password'

'Green eyes'

'Can't be'

'Why is that, I tried breaking in here last week, and I tried green eyes'

'Of all the things why did you try green eyes?'

'Duh Lily because you sleep here and it's like one your most striking features, so even if you hadn't set it, Potter would have done, so it ain't green eyes'

'Well it is, just a slight variation'

'How come Dee knows the password'

'Because Dee won't use it to break in while I'm out'

'In my defence, I've just come back after making Potter suffer pain'

'Ah, I see, let me guess, it's Adea's turn now right?'

'That's right, saw going up there to have a go at him now' they exchanged glances and burst out laughing and Jane sputtered 'Adea...having a go…that's good'

* * *

Adea finally reached the Astronomy Tower. Clever she may be but physically fit she was not. She was hopeless she couldn't walk around for more than 20 minutes at a time. She was thin but only because she never ate very much.

Panting, she went to sit next to James, who seemed not to notice her wheezes. Once she'd regained her breath she turned to him with a cold look 'Potter'. He jumped but relaxed when he saw it was Adea. 'Hey Qureshi'. She didn't say anything she just gave him the death glare. He spoke up ' Can you tell me what's going on with your friends, so far Simmons and Evans have blown up at me and Swales had me in a headlock (a/n dormant fierceness remember?). 'You really don't know do you, you are unbelievable'

'Don't you start on me'

'I bloody well will start on you, I told you not to hurt Lily'

'And I didn't' he defended

'Bloody hell Potter, the hall, this morning, breakfast, chats with Sirius Black, ring a bell'

'OK but no one was there, well they were, just not any of you'

'I've told you before Potter, maybe you didn't look _around'_ she emphasized the last word again.

Something had just occurred to James –_no, she couldn't have that's impossible, it was just Sirius and me_- 'What do you mean' she laughed bitterly –_please no, don't tell me she heard_- 'Lily heard the whole thing you prat'

'Shit, so that's why she's been giving me the cold shoulder and why you're friends are intent on kicking the crap out of me'

'No, because it'd take a lot more than yelling and a headlock to kick the crap out of _you'_ James looked surprised 'quite the little bitch aren't we?'

'When it comes to my friends yes Potter'

_I need her help, I can't win Evans over without her_-

'Listen Qureshi, Adea even. I'm sorry ok? But look at it from where I'm standing. I made friends with Evans,_ Evans_. The girl I've loved since first year, whose eyes haunt me no matter what I do, the girl I dream about every night, who occupies my every thought.

When I'm in the same room as her, I forget all else and when I'm not in the same room as her every little thing reminds me of her. And suddenly she was talking to me, without so much as an ounce of resentment. You can't imagine how I felt, I felt as if I was on top of the world and never coming down and I'm a guy I have to boast, it's what I do'

Adea who had softened hen he'd said the part about Lily's eyes, now chuckled. She took one look at the stars. 'You certainly know what to say don't you'. James looked at her with pleading eyes. 'I'm an idiot, I know that, seriously I know you say it's just infatuation and you're probably right but to me it feels like so much more. I need her, I really do and to get her I need your help. I know how close you two are. Like sisters right? And I'm really sorry but please, please help me' he turned to her with a pained expression on his face. She, however, did not turn around like most people would. She continued to look at Cygnus, for no particular reason. Defeated James turned to gaze at Orion.

Nearly ten minutes later Adea spoke in barely a whisper 'I will help you. Not because you claim you need her. No, because _she_ needs _you'_ James looked shocked beyond words but still she gazed at the stars, not once turning round. 'Don't be surprised. You two will get together, I can feel it. And it'll turn into more than either of you could ever imagine' she said and at this she got up and exited without once turning to glance at James.

(A/n): Still don't have much to say. Leave a review please.


	8. Chagrin

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and any other characters not in the book belong to me

(A/n): This chapter is going to be crap and I'm going to edit chapter 6 however, much I can because I think we all agree it's quite crappy. Also this chapter is dedicated to themaraudersaremine; if you're reading this could you please point out my mistakes so that I can correct them?

_That_girl

It was October the 15th. Kayla and Adea were studying for the History of Magic while Lily was frantically trying to get the Halloween feast events in order. Jane, who had done her fair share of studying, decided to take a walk around the grounds, one of her favourite pastimes.

As she walked into the Entrance Hall, she crossed paths with Gabrielle. Who had her nose deep inside some Defence against the Dark Arts book.

'Any closer and you might as well jump in Simmons' the young girl looked up her forehead creased in an anxious frown. 'What? Oh hey Jane' she muttered absentmindedly. Jane raised an eyebrow 'Uh yeah, hey, are you alright?' this time Gabrielle didn't bother looking up 'hmmm? Oh well I have this DADA test and I really need to study'

'Let me guess, this is your first test since you started school, right?'

'Well yeah and obviously I want to do well'

'Yes, been there, Gabrielle my friend in 4 years time you will look back on this moment and kick yourself for getting worked up on something so unimportant, when in fact OWLs are just around the corner'

Gabrielle looked apprehensive 'Please don't scare me in advance' Jane chuckled 'Come on bookworm, I think you've revised enough, you're joining me for a walk'

'No seriously, I don't have time for a chat'

'I never talk on my walks and you can use the time to test yourself without the help of your book' and with that Jane shrunk the book and stored it in her bag and dragged Gabrielle out.

They walked around, Jane observing every aspect of the beauty surrounding her and Gabby muttering hurriedly under her breath. They walked around for 5 minutes until reaching the lake but both girls stopped when they heard some very excited giggling. Jane pulled Gabrielle behind a bush.

'What's going on?' Gabby asked. Jane looked to the first year and back to the two people at the lake. 'That's' Sirius Black' she stated. Gabby peered through the bushes to find Sirius Black whispering something into the ear of a girl who must have been the source of the giggling. 'Yeah it is, why do you care' she looked at Jane shrewdly.

Jane stared back 'promise not to tell anyone, not to tell _anyone_ at all' Gabby shook her head 'Good otherwise I'd have to hurt you and I'm in seventh year, Anyway, I kinda, sorta like him' Gabby suddenly donned a look of pity as Jane went back to peering through the bush.

'But who's that girl with him?' she muttered abstractedly. The younger girl looked again, this time more closely and recognised the girl.

'Wait, I know her; Estrella Salgado she's a sixth year Gryffindor. She helped me out with Charms once, she's actually quite…' but she trailed off noticing the murderous glare Jane was giving her and continued with a different angle '…BITCHY, oh my god that slut' she said feigning disgust.

Jane approved the statement and added 'don't say that your sister would kill me' as an afterthought. –_I hate her, no wait, I hate HIM. Damn, I have nothing on that girl she could be the next bloody Miss England, or Spain_- 'that girl's Spanish isn't she?' Gabrielle nodded in affirmation 'I'm almost sure of it' she watched the two before her draw closer and turned away.

'Come on Gabby, suddenly I don't want to walk anymore and you need to revise, lets go' Gabby nodded again this time piteously as she got up to leave. 'Gabby?'

'Yes Jane'

'Don't look at me like that, please, he's just a guy, that's all' but she repeated under her breath "yeah, just a guy"

Kayla and Adea were sitting in their dormitory, still scouring through their History of Magic books. Jane stepped into the room and Adea lifted her head slightly and followed Jane with her eyes until she (Jane) collapsed on her bed. Adea closed her book and cautiously walked over to her friend's bed. 'I think it's safe to say something's up, wanna talk?' Jane continued to stare upwards at the ceiling though her mind was noticeably elsewhere.

'I thought something happened that night. Between us' Jane mumbled. Kayla, who had closed her books as well, now looked at Adea quizzically, who said 'This is about Black, isn't it' Jane looked to her friend, who noticed the silver eyes were now clouded with an aura of pitiful confusion, and nodded. 'Can we wait until Lily comes back please?'

'Why' Kayla replied. Jane chose not to reply but Adea did 'she needs time to think, we can wait a bit'

Nearly fifteen minutes later an agitated redhead walked in. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I'll never get this finished. Halloween's gonna' be crap. Then everyone will hate me, including Dumbledore then I'll lose my Head Girl badge, and then, and then' she muttered hysterically. Kayla rolled her eyes and Adea almost burst out laughing.

'Lily darling? Calm down, how about letting Potter and the prefects do some of the work'

'But he's going to mess this up, this can not be messed up this is the first chance I've had since September to prove to Professor Dumbledore, that I'm capable' now Adea rolled her eyes.

'First of all, Potter's head boy for a reason, he won't mess it up. Secondly, you're head girl for a reason you don't need to prove yourself to Dumbledore, he already knows your capable. Oh and lastly take a deep breath and get a grip. We have bigger problems to deal with' she said indicating Jane. Lily took a deep breath and her expression went from hysterical to concerned.

They silently fought over who was going to go up first and eventually decided to go together. Facing Jane while she was upset wasn't always safe.

They sat down on her bed and Adea began tentatively 'Jane, what happened'. Jane looked at them, one look at her eyes made them wash over with sympathy and anger. 'What did that berk do?'

'I, I was walking on the grounds with Gabrielle. And, and well we came to the lake and heard some giggling right?' the others nodded, not quite sure of where this was going. 'Anyway I noticed Black out the corner of my eye and I pulled Gabrielle and hid behind a bush. Well I looked and he was there with Estrella Salgado. Whispering in her ear and when we left they were about to kiss'.

Lily looked in thought. 'Estella Salgado, hmmm? She's sixth year, isn't she? Nice girl, always willing to help the younger ones, quite pretty too' she finished, but this time Jane just sighed miserably while Adea shot Lily an exasperated look. Adea shook her head and continued 'You wouldn't usually care, how about you tell us what happened in the kitchens that night' Jane sighed again and looked defiantly up at the ceiling.

'I was, I was in the kitchens. And then, well he walked in and told the elves to get him food, anyway at the time I was a little pissed off that he was there. Then he seemed to remember me and I shot him a sarcastic comment and I think a few minutes later, he apologised for the whole train incident. Anyway I asked him if he meant it and then I turned to look at him and we sort of, well met each other's gaze and I swear time stopped, then he goes "are those eyes real" I was a little confused, but I'm pretty sure that was when I started to like him. Anyway I just said yeah and looked away. The elves came back, gave us our food and I promptly left to avoid any more awkward situations. I must have been walking for like barely two seconds and suddenly he offers to walk me up because he was going there too. Well when we got to the bottom of the dormitory stairs I met his eyes again and both of us got lost again. Anyway I was the one who left first and I'm pretty sure he was still looking when I got to the top. So you can understand can't you?'

Lily and Adea sighed but Kayla rolled her eyes and debated with herself before saying what was on her mind.

'Jane I know you feel awful but' and here she received two reprimanding looks but she persisted 'you have got to know by now, that one these "moments" don't really mean a lot to Black.'

'Kayla, how can you be so blunt, can't you see this is rather sensitive'

'No Lily she's right, I shouldn't be so upset, I'm acting like one of his fan club. I'm going to forget about him. In fact, we're going down to dinner right now and I'm going to prove to myself and all of you that as of now I couldn't care less if he's going out with _that girl_' she took a deep breath and walked out. But the other three huddled

' I think that means we can't say _her_ name now'

'Yeah, don't cross her on this God knows what she could do in a frenzy'

'Just follow her example. Estrella Salgado is now _that_ _girl_, right?' they all nodded and ran after their friend to accompany her into the hall.

On entering the hall all the girls except Jane (who was rather determinedly looking ahead) scoured the hall for Sirius Black and found him sitting with Estrella. He was obviously saying something funny because when they sat down they could hear her say 'Sirius stop it, my sides hurt and I need to eat' at which he whispered something in her ear and the girl blushed.

Kayla decided to test her best friend 'Black and that girl look like they're having fun don't they' Lily Adea started banging their heads on the table but Jane put potatoes on her plate completely undeterred. 'Yes they do rather, don't they'. Adea looked sceptical of the response but Lily was rather surprised –_woah, not many people could manage that. Only Jane could get rid of a crush on demand_- meanwhile Adea thought differently- _Note to self, kill Kayla when Jane's not around. Jane can act as nonchalant as she wants but inside I can see it's killing her_-. Kayla however, was quite pleased with herself –_see, I knew Jane could do it, all she needed was a test and now we have confirmation_-

* * *

'Quiet, quiet now'. The room fell silent. 'OK so you're here because little miss prim and perfect' James said pointedly while Lily rolled her eyes. And she put on an obviously fake, and sickly sweet voice 'Why don't I take over from here Potter, alright' the prefects looked on amusedly.

'What Potter was trying to say in his own obnoxious and insolent little way was that, I thought I could handle managing Halloween on my own' at this she noticed the prefects looked slightly disgruntled, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why. Suddenly something flew into her mind.

**_Flashback_**

'_OK so about Halloween. We've had a meeting with Dumbledore, basically we need to get the whole thing in order ourselves' Potter's saying. The prefects broke out in whispers. I analysed Potter, this was Halloween. No, no way was Potter going to ruin this. No, no, no. I mean the prefects, they're too young to understand the importance of this and I'm going to carry this out by myself. _

'_Wait Potter. Hey guys you'll love this. How about I do everything?' I see Potter raise an eyebrow. One of the Ravenclaw prefects shouts 'Why?' why is she questioning me she should be glad this means no work for them, heeelllllloooooo?_

'_Uhhh because I thought you guys wouldn't want to help out, you know use your time doing stuff you actually want to do…' Potter's cut me off, idiot 'No because she thinks we're going to mess this up' I look him in the eye. He isn't happy, who cares? _

'_No Potter you're going to mess this up' another prefect speaks up 'hey we can help with this, this is our job. We have to help you' I looked him in the eye and I know the boy is starting to regret what he said 'You're right and I'm telling you to have fun while I do the work and you know what? Get out, meeting's over. All of you, go, now' Potter crosses his arms as the prefects run to the door. 'You can't tell me what to do Evans'. Deep Breath. Nope not gonna' happen._

' _JAMES POTTER, GET OUT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GO ANY FURTHER AND HURT YOU WHERE YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE HURT' _

_I'm making my way towards him, he's paling, and yes he's gone. The great twat._

_**End Flashback**_

Lily blushed. 'Oh yeah, and I'm sorry for thinking you weren't capable enough to help me. I'm really sorry. The stress was getting to me and I wanted to really prove myself, you know. In fact, forget it you won't understand' she broke off and indicated for James to start off again but when she looked at him he defiantly crossed his arms and smirked cruelly. Lily's eyes flashed, but she took a deep breath and turned to the prefects again.

'Please accept my apology and can we get on with it, since there's only like 2 weeks to do all of this' (a/n: It is now Oct. 16th). 'I've made a list. OK lets start with the Gryffindors, you are in charge of decorations, Ravenclaws, you are in charge of dress code, you know fancy dress, muggle, dress robe, whatever you want, Hufflepuff: menu, that's food and drinks, you have to have a meeting with the house elves and everything. And finally Slytherins, you're in charge of entertainment, plays, performances, bands whatever. Oh yes everything has to be okayed by me AND Potter. Not just one or the other.

Oh how stupid of me I've given you jobs but not told you what's going on. This year's feast is going to be slightly more formal. There are going to be tables for two. Dates are advised. And, this is for the Hufflepuffs; it's going to be an ordering thing. Any objections?'

A Ravenclaw girl spoke up 'this isn't an objection. But, if it's going to be formal, shouldn't we rule out the possibility of fancy dress?' Lily smiled 'Observant, good. Yeah I forgot about that, you're absolutely right but the rest is up to you'. When none of the other prefects objected she allowed them to go. She didn't notice that James had stayed behind, but he wasn't the only one.

'Lily?' she turned and smiled 'Hey Waqar'

'I just wanted to say that I understand, what happened about the whole Halloween thing' she smiled grew wider –_Adea is so lucky to have a guy like him_- she got up and hugged him not realising that James was still there, Waqar briefly hugged her back. 'Listen I have to go now but come and talk to me if you need to ok?' and with that he left.

James had watched the entire thing and even after Waqar had left was growing steadily jealous but Adea had told him to be hostile to begin with. 'So, Mohsin your new boyfriend now?' He sneered. She turned 'Oh, you're still here'

'Answer the question' she glared at him speechless. 'I…I, how _dare_ you order me around like that. No he's not my boyfriend, he is just a friend, which is way more than I can say for you' she seethed. At this he winced but he didn't want her to know she'd got him.

'You know what? I'm sick of you Evans. Oh and by the way I'm sorry about what I said about you at Breakfast that day' he said knowing she knew which breakfast he was talking about. She studied him and said 'Apology accepted' in a resigned voice.

'Well…yeah… then, good' James struggled in a stubborn and childish tone. Lily raised an eyebrow as he stormed out. Now what the hell was that about?

–_How did he know? That's not important. Well yeah it is, but… I mean he apologised. But he shouted when he said it, does that mean anything? That's not true. What's not true? He didn't shout when he apologised, just the bit before it. Yeah you're right, so why was he still acting angry? You only have to go and ask him, you know, he's most likely going to be in the lounge. Mmmmmm, I guess. You have to do it. You know that. Fine I'll go_- and she sped off to the Head's chamber.

Upon reaching it she found the Head Boy sitting in an armchair and staring into the fire. 'Potter?' He didn't turn but her voice had snapped him out of his daze. 'What do you want?'

'Well, I was wondering, why you're still mad at me. I mean you apologised, I accepted. So… I mean I don't want to be your friend. But, I was wondering if the whole apology thing would help you stop being so difficult at meetings'. James sat and mulled it over. –_Well I'm mad at her because Adea told me to, there's nothing else to be mad about at her for I guess? Why would Adea want you to act mad at her for in the first place? I'm not sure, it is a little weird, and I mean if I'm trying to get her to like me then why should I be mean? Are you sure Lily hasn't done anything for you to be mad at?_ –

Realisation hit James like a ton of bricks. –_Of course. Why didn't I think of this before? She wants Lily to feel guilty for all the humiliation and pain she's caused me_- he thought about all the names Lily had called him and noticed that he didn't need to feign anger and now because the real thing was bubbling under the surface. He looked at the face that had caused him pain and more than a few sleepless nights.

'Evans, I'm not mad at you for all the things your friends have done on your behalf'

'But then, why…' he held up a hand to stop her, took a deep breath and ploughed on.

'I'm angry because of all the anguish because of you. I have liked you for so long now. Yet every time I ask you out, you find a new harsher way of rejecting me. Have you never noticed the hurt in my eyes, when you say no in your colourful ways. Do you think I don't get affected by someone who I'm very head over heels for, constantly telling me how arrogant, how conceited, how big headed, how egotistical, how snobby how cocky, how immature I am. You know what? I'll admit, I do act conceited and immature around you but if you're so great then why don't you see through my façade. Why don't you observe what I'm like around my friends, have you ever, once, asked why I hex Slytherins? I used to hex them for no reason but since sixth year, that's changed.

But no, Evans you won't bother to look beyond what you see. You're too narrow-minded. Any reason to have a good shout at me, you don't even care if you're being fair. Oh and as for big headed. Why don't you take a look at your own superiority complex? Take Halloween. You were so bloody scared that everything was going to go your way, because the rest of us were too dumb and clumsy so you had to do it yourself…' but at this he was cut off because Lily who had tears rolling down her cheeks half way through his speech, obviously couldn't take anymore and ran out of the chamber sobbing. But for the first time James didn't feel guilty at all. He felt a little satisfied.

Lily ran into her friend's dormitory, still sobbing and was immediately hailed by her friends. 'Lils what's wrong?'

'What happened?'

'This is about James' Adea mused. The other two looked up at her in awe. 'And how do you know that?' she shrugged. Lily nodded. 'It, it is about h-him ' she cried. 'What did he do?'

'He said he's mad at me for all the things I've ever done to him. H-he r-really grew up in, in my eyes to-tonight'. Kayla gasped. 'Wh-what do you mean?' she asked.

Kayla wasn't a massive fan of change. Lily not hating James, it just couldn't be. 'He made me feel like such a callous bitch' the crying girl said. Lily held her arms out to Jane, the most motherly out of all of them, who in return hugged her and rocked her to and fro soothingly. 'It's ok, sweetheart, you just let it all out' as Lily started sobbing again.

'H-he said I was the conceited one. I was too n-narrow minded' Kayla's face hardened even more. 'That's it Potter's so getting it, the hallway stunt that was nothing'

'NO' Lily cried. Kayla softened but was still confused.

Lily looked at her with her red eyes and her tear strained cheeks and shook her head. 'Don't you see? He was right, spot on. I do have an amazingly large superiority complex'. Jane looked her in the eye 'No don't you dare believe a word that bastard said' Jane cried. Lily shook her head again. 'Dee what should I do?'

Adea looked up 'Huh? Just ignore him best you can. Just leave him alone. If I know him he'll ignore you as well. I think it's best for both of you if you didn't have to encounter each other unless necessary for a while, you obviously can't handle it. I mean look at you Lils' she advised. Lily nodded solemnly and looked around.

'Hey guys can I stay here tonight?' she asked in a hopeful tone.

'Of course you can, you know there's always been a free bed for you here'. Lily smiled through her tears –_what on earth would I do without them?_ –

* * *

Later that night when everybody was asleep a certain charcoal haired person took out her diary and headed for the Common Room.

**October 26th- 11.51 pm **

Dear diary,

Have you ever felt like, you've been pushed into a pit, but it's bottomless? You keep falling deeper and deeper, faster and faster and there's no way of getting out? I never thought such a feeling existed, until today.

I can feel myself almost ready to collapse. I feel more walls of protection guarding my inner self. I can feel my heart but only very faintly as if it's subdued. I only felt a small sense of attraction towards him, but if that's the case then why am I so crushed?

He's found himself an amazing girl. She's Estrella Salgado. She's of Spanish descent. She has gorgeous dark brown angel curls for hair, tanned skin and I think brown eyes but I'm not sure. Lily says she's really nice. She's perfect. I have nothing on her. With my charcoal hair, pale skin and frankly creepy and possibly haunting silver eyes.

I used to love my eyes. No one else has them. But after seeing him with her, how can my eyes be that great, he obviously prefers hers. I don't know why I'm so jealous and why I'm feeling so cheated. We weren't going out, it's not as if he's two-timing me. I shouldn't care. But I do, and I can't help it.

I hate this feeling. I can't control it. I've always had control over my emotions; I could sop myself being angry, happy, upset with the snap of a finger. I've tried that but it hasn't worked. I tried to act apathetic over the whole thing. But I tell you when Kayla tested me over dinner, I had never wanted to cry so much. NEVER. I can't believe I've let myself fall for that idiot. He'll never look twice at me.

Kayla's right. Moments mean nothing to Sirius Black. She's my best friend but never have I wanted her to be so wrong about something. I can't write anymore, I have to go.

Snowflake xx

Writing in her diary was the one time when Jane felt she should always use her given name. She closed her eyes and allowed angry, confused, heartbroken tears to conquer her face.

Three hours later, she still sat there contemplating, eyes closed, but mind alert. Three boys walked in looking very unkempt. Her eyes flew open and she found herself looking into the eyes of the person who had been the topic of all her thoughts. Jane looked straight back into his eyes, but felt her tears start up again. With that she got up and ran up the stairs, crying silent tears.

(A/n): How was that?


	9. Karma Calls

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and any other characters not in the book belong to me

(A/.n): Ya know I love reading reviews, just thought I'd put that out there (hint hint). Now I warn you, short chapter coming up, so I've followed it with a reasonably long (in my opinion) one.

What Goes Around, Comes Around

'What was that all about?' Sirius asked, the other two shrugged. The boys retired to their dormitory for the night, well morning if you want to get technical.

As the first rays of sunlight peeped through his hangings, Sirius lay in bed awake and reflecting. –I should feel great; I mean I do feel great. Don't I? I mean Estrella, she's amazing. She's hot, got a great body, stunning eyes; she's smart and kind, a good kisser. She's the whole package. So why does this feel wrong. There's a hole in there somewhere and for some reason it grows bigger every time I'm with her-

'Sirius, Sirius are you up?' called James tiredly.

'Yeah I'm up, are you?' Sirius called back

'Only just, but mate if you're thinking then it may work better if you didn't say random things out loud'

'Shut up I didn't say anything out loud'

'Uhhh yeah you did' James said in a patronising tone

'Right whatever'

'No seriously mate; I'm not kidding you. God knows what you were going on about but what I heard was "great, great body, package and hole" In fact now that I think about it. Do I WANT to know?' James joked

'Get your mind out of the gutter, you twat. I was thinking about Estrella' Sirius said

'What? Salgado?'

'Yeah'

'What about her' James asked unsurely

'Dunno' something about being with her seems wrong, you know?'

'Well you know you have been going for a week. It is officially the time to dump her' (a/n: jerk, yes I know)

'I dunno' mate. Seems a bit harsh don't' you think' Sirius commented.

'Who are you and what have you done to my best friend? … You're Sirius Black this is what you do. Anyway, she's smart, she'll probably be expecting this'

'You're right, yeah … what the hell's gotten into me? Yeah I think I will dump her. Thanks Prongs.'

'Glad to be of service, aaaaaanyway you might want to get up now. In case you hadn't noticed, it isn't that long 'til breakfast' Sirius groaned. He hadn't had any sleep.

* * *

At breakfast Estrella Salgado sat with her sixth year friends in an extremely bad mood. She knew what was coming. She and Sirius Black had been going out for exactly a week and like all the other girls she had half-heartedly hoped that he would see more in her than any of his other girls, but that wasn't going to happen, and she knew it.

'Rae, you have to eat _something'_ a friend advised

'No I don't feel like it' Estrella replied stubbornly

'Listen, you knew this was going to happen. Everyone does'

'Yes, well that didn't stop you from not eating when it happened to YOU in third year, did it?' she barked. Her friend shut up and looked away.

Estrella immediately regretted her words 'Listen I'm really sorry for snapping at you but I've had a great week and I don't want it to end' she felt a tap on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and met her fate with a large, sparkling, fake smile. 'Hey Siri' Sirius wore an expression of guilt. 'Hey Estrella' he replied though not quite meeting her eyes. 'What's up sweetie?' Estrella asked, though she knew exactly what was up.

Sirius continued to take great interest in the floor 'uuuumm, Rae, I mean Estrella we need to take a walk, grab some toast' and here James muttered 'and some tissues' Sirius glared at him but Estrella seemed not to notice, he turned back to her 'Come on, lets go'. She nodded took another deep breath and followed her boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend out of the hall.

A few seats away two girls had watched the entire scene. One, very happy and the other pretended (though failed dismally) not to care. 'Hah! I knew it. What day is it today? … Hmmm, Wednesday, yep it's been a week. That's the break up walk, that is.' Kayla Simmons announced to her best friend.

'Right and so…' Jane said indifferently. Kayla shot her a "look".

'Don't give me that Miss I'm in love with Sirius Black, if you're not squealing and throwing a party inside, bob's mi uncle'. The sides of Jane's mouth twitched as she played around with her pancakes. Kayla rolled her eyes 'Go on let it all out, squeal, giggle etcetera etcetera etcetera' Kayla said sarcastically (a/n: I'm thinking the King & I with that sentence for some reason).

Jane dropped her fork, hugged Kayla and squealed 'yes, yes, YES' and let out a fit of giggles. 'You'd better get Black to ask you out soon, I'm losing my best friend in all of this. Squealing? Giggling? So not you' Kayla said, Jane let out a huff of mock indignation. 'Well just for that…' and she let out a fake squeal and hugged Kayla once more. With that, they got up and left early for their lessons.

Meanwhile down by the lake, squeals and giggles were most definitely not crossing Estrella Salgado's mind. You want to think more along the lines of wails and tears. Although, they were walking in silence at that particular moment. Finally Sirius stopped abruptly and turned Estrella to face him.

'Okay, well Estrella if it makes you feel any better, I don't feel all that great doing this' she nodded solemnly (a/n: for goodness' sake woman, its not the end of the world, wait I'm contradicting myself aren't I).

'Listen, I've had a great week and everything. You're a great girl, you really are. I mean you're perfect' tears started to roll down her cheeks. 'So why are you breaking up with me' she whispered tearfully. 'It's got nothing to do with you. But you see, I was going out with you but I like someone else and that's not fair to me and it's definitely not fair to you. You deserve a guy who thinks the world of you and is willing to give you way more than I could.' Estrella nodded again and looked away so Sirius could not se how much this was affecting her.

'So you _must_ understand, why we have to break this off?' he received a sob in reply and took it as a yes. 'Well we have to get to lessons, come on, let me walk you up to the castle' and they made their way back up in reasonable silence often broken by a sob or two from the crying girl.

As they were about to part ways in the Entrance Hall, Estrella wiped away her tears as best she could and asked in a quiet voice. 'Siri, Sirius' he turned 'One, one last thing? Who's the … the girl' Sirius sighed 'Jane Swales'.

Estrella's sadness was immediately replaced with rising anger. 'You picked _Jane Swales_ over _me_?' his face hardened and his eyes changed from their smoky grey to stone cold pits. 'Yeah, and so what if I did?' she snorted 'and they say you have good taste'. He shook his head disgustedly.

'You're right I must have bad taste, I went out with _you_, didn't I?' and with that he turned and made his way to Ancient Runes.

* * *

Lily sat in her Ancient Runes class not taking a single word of what being said. She sat staring out of the window, quill in her hand.

'So, purity would be…Miss Evans? Enlighten us' Professor Cummings enquired. This seemed to snap her out of her reverie. She shook her head 'Huh! What?' several people snickered. 'I asked you what the word for purity is?' – _shit, purity, purity think, think_- 'uuuumm… I don't know' she finished lamely. Professor Cummings sent her a stern look 'well I suggest you look at me because I guarantee you Ancient Runes can not be learnt by studying clouds, are we clear?'

'Yes sir'. He turned and continued with the lesson.

Lily tuned him right back out but this time kept her eyes on the board. So far her week had been pretty good. Well last week's Lily would've thought so anyway. This week's Lily now knew exactly what Potter thought of her. The same Potter who had persistently asked her out since first year. The snobby, conceited arrogant prick was now her superior. And she didn't like it one bit.

In truth, James' speech had showed her that _she_ was just as bad as she made _him_ out to be. In fact little by little as the week progressed his words had affected her so much that Lily had started to believe she was inferior to everyone. That she didn't deserve to be Head Girl, or get good grades, that the Slytherins had a right to call her what they did, that she didn't deserve her friends and sometimes at the worst that she didn't deserve to be a witch.

_Why have HIS words affected me so much? It's because he's never said something insulting to you before, he's only ever worshipped the ground you walk on. Yeah, so? Well you're not used to Potter hating you in fact, you like the fact there was always someone who thought you were heaven on earth. No, I didn't, that's not true. You sure? Well… it isn't, right? Right, I mean a Potter free week must be like heaven to you. Yeah well no but it's not because he doesn't like me anymore it's because of what he said. _

_So we're back to the original question. Which was? Why did his little speech affect you so much? Oh yeah! You're right maybe you don't deserve those grades, you're quite slow. I am aren't I? Seems like it. No, shut up, shut up, that's not true, it isn't. Yeah well what goes around comes around doesn't it. Yeah but that saying doesn't work for me and Potter. Doesn't it? Think about it. I don't have to. Yes you do For all the insults you've thrown at him and the many times you've hurt him, he's come right back at you and used it against you to make you feel insulted and hurt like never before_- just then the bell rang signalling the end of class. This left Lily 30 minutes 'til the next class.

She got up from her seat and muttered 'what goes around, comes around' on her way out she met James' hazel gaze. They held it for a few long seconds but soon Lily felt her tears well up in her eyes and dashed out before they had time to come out.

Meanwhile, Sirius was rather enjoying the luxuries of being single. Obviously the news of his status had spread through the girls like wildfire. So naturally he had another fawning girl following him the minute he turned into a new corridor. As he walked down the Great Hall corridor to go have lunch (by now at least 25 girls in tow plus the 2 hanging off his arms) someone shoved past.

'OI, watch where you're alright…' but he trailed at the sight of who it was. Jane stood there, her silver mirror eyes only giving him a perfect reflection of himself but no clue as to what she was feeling. He brusquely pulled away his arms from the two who were clinging on.

'Hey Swales, did you hear I broke up with Salgado?'

'Black, the Quibbler probably cares more than I do' he was hurt, he tried in vain to search her eyes but they, like only a moment before, were too glassy to see anything but her pupils. She then tore away from his gaze and sped down the staircase in front of her (which Sirius could've sworn hadn't been there a minute ago) He shooed away his groupies and ran down the stairs after her.

'Hey, Hey Swales' she continued walking. 'Jane?' she stopped and turned around. 'What do you want, Black?'

'Maybe I didn't tell you, I broke up with Salgado because I like you' she looked surprised for a second but it didn't last any longer. 'And…?' she replied coldly, now it was Sirius' turn to be shocked. 'Well, well do you want to go out with me?' Jane paused before answering. 'No, quite frankly'

'What do you mean?' Sirius cried

Jane looked sympathetic 'oh dear, you've never faced rejection have you?' he opened his mouth but had nothing to say on the matter, because in all honesty he never _had_ faced rejection. She continued 'Listen, Black it's not enough to like me. If you want me to be your girlfriend you're going to have to understand me first and have that certain level of sensitivity I require in a guy. Also I can't go out with you until you can look me in the eye and promise you won't tire of me within a week, can you do that?' Sirius looked at her defiantly but kinda ruined his front by nervously shifting from one foot to the other. 'I, I won' tire of you' Jane shook her head.

'Look me in the eye Sirius' at this he looked up and found himself unable to carry out the simple task she'd assigned him. 'I thought as much' she said. Jane waited for an answer and when it seemed apparent she wasn't going to get one she turned on her heels and started to walk away.

'Jane?' she turned around again. 'Listen you said I need to understand you?'

'Yes'

'So how about we just be friends?' Sirius offered. Jane paused and remembered what had happened with the whole Lily and James scene but she shook her head and smiled. 'Friends sounds good'. He grinned at her, ran and put his arm round her shoulder. The two 'friends' then turned right back round realising that they hadn't had lunch, but both thought the same thing –friends sounds good, for now-

(A/n): OK that's not too bad, I guess and also I think next chapter I'll work on the whole Remus/Kayla front.


	10. Halloween

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and any other characters not in the book belong to me. In this chapter most dress descriptions belong to the site, which I found them on so even the dresses aren't mine.

A/n: This chapter goes around in a slight circle because this story moves too slowly and I NEED to get Halloween over and done with. The dresses are slightly dressy (and Americans would think prommy) but I'm not bothered.

Halloween

Life's really long, it's just time that's short

Remus sat in the common room, alone the day before Halloween. Sirius was off planning some rank on his own but had promised to discuss the basics with Remus, James was caught up with Halloween preparations, which were taking twice as long seeing as he and Lily were on even worse terms than before and Peter was… well in all honesty Remus didn't what Peter was doing but he wasn't with Remus or the other guys. So he found himself alone, not that he cared last night had been a full moon and he was recovering from it, so he just lay on the sofa in an almost deserted common room.

Kayla Simmons was running an errand for Lily. Lily had foolishly left her wand in the common room and had only just realised. Lily would've gone and got it herself had James not chosen to make a comment on her unusual disorganisation. The two were caught up in a heated argument so Kayla thought she'd best slip off and get her wand for her. She said the password (pumpkin pie) and went in. She immediately went to the coffee table where Lily had previously been working completely ignoring the person on the sofa in front of it.

The coffee table was there but the wand wasn't. Kayla started whispering frantically as she often did when no one was around and she was annoyed 'Where the hell could it go? Lily is gonna freak when she finds out her wand's missing Could've sworn it was on the coffee table ok let's think, think If I was a wand where would I go?'

'Talking to yourself, is the first sign of madness you know' called a cool voice completely breaking her train of thought –_Shit, he's been here the whole time, just had to be HIM, didn't it? _–

'Uuuumm, hey Lupin, didn't see you there'

'Yep I gathered as much, call me Remus'

'Why didn't you tell me you were there?'

'Oh I dunno, I guess you're right though you might've accidentally come and sat on top of me, not that I would've minded of course' Kayla blushed and looked away but Remus had already seen the red.

'What's this?' he propped himself up, held her chin to make her look at him. 'Kayla Simmons blushes, well I never' he said, but she was too busy looking at his fingers which were placed under her chin still. He noticed and let go blushing profusely. 'Hah, see Remus Lupin blushes too. You know I always thought you were quiet and shy but you are slowly proving me wrong, guess I don't know you as well as I thought' he leaned over to her ear and whispered. 'Oh there's a lot you don't know about me' his voice so close to her sent shivers down her spine. He backed off a little bit –_what the hells' gotten into me, I'm acting like James or worse Sirius_-

'Listen I'm sorry I don't know what came over me just then' he apologised but Kayla smiled 'Oh don't be. I rather enjoyed it' and she winked.

Remus' eyes widened –_wait does she like me too. No shit Sherlock. Do you really think so?_ - 'Uuuumm anyway so what did you think of Arithmancy? Not exactly going easy on us are they?'

Kayla was a little bit disappointed, they had gone from flirting to homework –_I'm not that bad am I? Course you're not just ask him. Ask him what? If he likes you or not. No. Why not? He might say no I'd be mortified. You'll never know if you don't ask. You're rather annoying I'm shutting you out now_- She tried to test the waters.

'What do you think of Astronomy Remus? He glanced at her anxiously but let it pass. 'Don't like Astronomy'

'I bet you don't'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh we were on the topic of school subjects so I just thought…'

'Right, well I like DADA, it' really interesting and I was thinking that maybe after Hogwarts I could maybe come back and teach it because it's not like Hogwarts has the best track record for DADA professors. I mean we've already had two who've left. One came back one summer mentally deranged and the other left for…- but he got cut off by Kayla randomly leaning closer and giving him a light kiss.

Kayla Simmons gasped at her stupidity and started frantically muttering again 'Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god. Of all the foolishness…' she glanced at Remus who was still in shock. She sprinted at break neck speed, across the common room and up the dormitory stairs.

Remus however was still in awe of what had happened but he also realised that his shock hadn't exactly screamed the message he wanted it to scream.

* * *

'So the great Lily Evans finally faults' 

'Oh it was one time Potter get over it'

'So what are you saying you're faultless' –_oh but you are, no stop thinking that. Sorry, habit_-

'NO, I and I, well. Oh shut up Potter'

'Aaaaaahhhh the art of reason and you certainly seemed to have it mastered don't you Evans' Lily stuck up the finger.

'Now would you drag your enormous head over here and levitate some of these pumpkins'

'No'

'Aaaagggghhh you're impossible, WHY not'

'Because I don't want to'

'Neither do I Einstein'

'Who the hell is Einstein?'

'Who bloody cares? Just levitate the damn pumpkins'

'Do it yourself'

'And if you were Einstein you'd be able to see I don't have one'

'Which is why I'm asking you to levitate them'

'AAAAGGGHHH YOU'RE SUCH A BLOODY PRAT'

'Evans Evans quieten down young ears about you know' now deliberately trying to wind her up, Lily wasn't stupid she saw right through him. 'Oh I'm ever so sorry Potter, how silly of me to get angry at your folly.' And she finished the sickly sweet sounding sentence with a matching sickly sweet smile. 'Yes rather moronic of you wouldn't you say?' he added she was seething now but flashed him another, this time very strained, smile. She turned around and used Mr. Filch's ladder.

'Oh for God's sake Evans …' but he couldn't finish the sentence on account of the scream that finished it for him.

James turned around and saw Lily on the stone floor with a collapsed ladder next to her. He ran to the huddle of prefects behind her. 'Lily, Lily?' He turned on one of the Prefects. 'What the fuck happened to her, what did you do?'

James continued to stare at her face, her eyelids hiding her beautiful green eyes, which were probably tainted with fear underneath their covers. Her pale complexion with the contrasting red hair decorated randomly around her face. One arm here and the other there.

'I d-didn't do anything y-you a-and her had a f-fight and, and she was, was still angry so sh-she w-wasn't paying att-attention and she fell off and, and her head. It wasn't me, honest' he shook his head fearfully but James wasn't done yet.

'What do you mean she hit her head?' but here Waqar took over. 'Alright calm down Potter, she fell down and hit herself head first, you had better call Madam Pomfrey now' James shook his head. 'No Mohsin you go get her, I'm staying here. The rest of you get back to work. The Head Girl may or may not be able to help us for a while and even Hell knows that she does 90 of the Head work on her own' they all turned around more in fear of facing James' wrath than anything else.

In all if this out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the Slytherins remained completely unfazed by the whole episode. He narrowed his eyes but nothing else. 'Please Lily be OK I'll never forgive my self if you aren't. I didn't mean anything of what I said. OK I kind of meant what I said that other day but after that it's just been an act Lily please believe me. Shit what am I saying you can't hear me, you're unconscious or you could be internally bleeding. Where the hell did Mohsin get to?'

Just then Filch walked in through the door and spotted his ladder on the door. The fall had scratched the ladder badly.

'What happened to my ladder boy, why is it on the floor what's SHE doing there'

'YOU, I didn't think even _you_ would be thick enough to leave an unstable ladder when you knew one of us was going to need it. Dumbledore WILL hear about this Argy, and hopefully we'll get a blessing and you'll get sacked'

'Why would you little brats need a ladder when you have you have your precious wands?'

'Oh that's right. Because you can't use a wand to save your fucking life can you?' Filch was tomato coloured now. 'Oh I'll tell Dumbledore, mark my words'

' Not until I'm done telling him how you tried to kill Lily, get out'

'Can't tell me to get out boy'

'I said GET OUT' Filch left muttering darkly under his breath.

At the same time Waqar and the matron walked in. 'Where is she, where is she the poor dear? Oh THERE she is, can tell that hair a mile off' and she scurried off to the casualty. James hovered above her 'Is she badly hurt, is she internally bleeding, will she have amnesia?' Madam Pomfrey sighed. 'No, no and no. She'll be out for 12 hours at the most plus rest but it's just a concussion' James bit his lip. 'Will she miss Halloween?'

'Oh no dear, she'll make Halloween, I daresay Dumbledore wouldn't want an unconscious Head Girl on Halloween' James brightened slightly.

'Listen I have to tell her friends. If she miraculously wakes up while I'm gone tell her I'm really sorry' and he walked swiftly out of the Great Hall because the last thing he wanted to see was Lily's pale expressionless face knowing that the last probable emotion she'd had before passing was immense anger because of him.

James went straight to Gryffindor Tower, there had to be at least one of her pack up there. He went through the portrait and the first person he saw was Remus. He (Remus) was sitting on the sofa holding a book though James knew he wasn't reading it because his eyes seemed to be transfixed onto the same spot.

'Moony, any of Evans friends around?' James asked hurriedly

'Huh? Oh right, yeah Kayla's up there, why?' Remus replied absentmindedly

'Evans fell off a ladder and passed out'

'WHAT'

'Hang on I need to tell Simmons' he started to make his way up the girl's stairs.

Suddenly a loud wailing, klaxon-like sound erupted and the steps melted together to make a smooth stone slide, he slid right down and landed. 'Damn it, Remus how do I get up there?' James shouted in a frustrated manner

'Use your broom you idiot'

'Oh yeah Thanks Moony. Accio Silver Arrow' a beautiful, mint condition, broom hovered down the boy's dormitory stairs and flew into James' outstretched hand. He mounted the broom, used the floor to give him a good kick off and flew right up the Girl's Dormitory steps.

James found the right door and walked in. Kayla was sitting on her bed, which was on the other side of the room, holding a book though James noticed she was doing exactly Remus had been. Staring at one particular spot as if dazed.

'Simmons. Simmons?' she looked up and jumped. 'What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in here?' He held up his broom and shook his head. 'No forget that. Listen Evans fell off a ladder in the Great Hall and is currently probably lying in the Hospital Wing concussed. Kayla eyes were masked with terror. 'What? Oh my god, what happened?' she said quietly.

' Her, and me we were fighting well you were there when it started, well I sort of carried it on more than I should have. She got really mad and got the ladder and was just about to tell her to I'd do it when I heard a scream, I turned around and she was on the floor' Kayla grabbed him by the collar.

'Dumbass you couldn't have helped her out before could you? You are such a a … there's no word strong enough to describe how thick you are' she yelled furiously. James winced 'I know, I know is there anyone else here you can get?' Kayla nodded 'Hang on. We'll have to get Jane later she's out somewhere with Sirius. Dee! Dee! Seriously get out here Lily's in the hospital wing!'

Adea came rushing out of the bathroom, hair dripping wet and clothes, which looked like they'd been worn in a space of two seconds. 'What happened to Lily? What do you mean Lily's in the hospital wing?' she panted and here she cast a glance towards James.

'Well According to Potter she fell off a ladder and is currently out cold' Kayla explained

'We're going to the Hospital Wing' the three of them left, as they came to the Common Room Remus got up and left with them but Kayla was too preoccupied to notice.

Adea let Kayla lead and held James back a little. 'I know two things, one: you had something to do with this and two: she's missing Halloween isn't she?' James nodded and then shook his head in answer to the second question.

'You realise this is the second time you've hurt her?' Adea pointed out solemnly.

' You must know I didn't mean to, I'd never intentionally hurt Lily, especially not physically. I wouldn't be able to live with myself' James said in a pleading tone. Adea gave him a stern look and sped up to catch Kayla.

As they walked into the Hospital Wing, James and Kayla started to frantically search the room but Remus and Adea rolled their eyes and walked straight to the bed in the middle, on the right with the curtains drawn. James and Kayla followed.

Madam Pomfrey came out from behind the curtain and said 'Oh you're here. Now, I'm not entirely sure you should see her right now' James took this completely the wrong way.

'Why, it's serious isn't it, isn't it? You were lying to me weren't you, weren't you?' he said hysterically in one big feverish breath. Madam Pomfrey looked taken aback and just indicated for them to take a look.

As soon as James's eyes fell on Lily, he felt a huge pang. It wasn't that she looked any different or had like a hundred drips coming out of her, he just…couldn't. The other three just stared. Not one of them had ever seen Lily look so pale, which was an achievement on her already, porcelain complexion. But now she'd gone from English Porcelain doll to Chinese porcelain doll.

A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey reappeared.

'Yes she doesn't look too good, does she?' they all shook their heads mutely. 'She hasn't lost blood or anything; it's just the fear she felt. She hasn't lost a drop of blood not a drop, on my honour; in fact she's in a perfectly healthy and stable condition considering the length of her fall. ' The group did perk up considerably. However, they continued to look on not knowing what to do or say.

Now that the initial worry of "why the hell does she look like she's in ghost land" was over, Kayla and Remus both seemed to notice that the other was in the room as well, the tension for two mounted even higher. James looked confusedly onwards but Adea smiled, she whispered something to James who smirked.

'Yes well me and…' he turned to look at Adea (who had been sitting behind James the whole time) shook her head fearfully, James continued 'I mean just me, all on my own, are, I mean, am off to get Evans' and Adea gave him a poke 'I mean Lily, some lilies, would you believe it? So we'll just leave you two on your own, you won't mind will you?' both opened their mouths but James beat them both 'Right, thought not, off we, I mean, I go then' both sniggered quietly and left the room and they didn't even know the half of it.

Neither spoke for at least five minutes and Remus realised she just wasn't going to make the first sound so he cleared his throat. Then he laughed lightly, bewildered.

'Why are you laughing, you're sitting in a hospital wing and you're laughing' Kayla asked incredulously, he stopped but still smiled. 'Convenient isn't it? That he happened to leave us together alone' Kayla coughed and still refused to make eye contact, she continued to look at Lily. 'Oh and why is it convenient?' she asked quietly.

'Oh please, you can't pretend that thing in the Common Room didn't happen'

'Watch me. Thing? What thing? In the Common Room? What thing in the Common Room?'

'Kayla' he said sternly.

'Remus' she said identically. Remus smirked. 'You can't run away from it'

'I do believe that's what I'm doing. Run away from what? What ARE you talking about?' Remus sighed 'You're not going to make this easy are you?'

'Nope not at all. Make what easy?'

'Fine I'll say it. Kayla, the kiss' she couldn't pretend to be thick now.

'Oooohhhhh that, uhhh what about it?'

'Well… uuhhhh…why?' Kayla was most definitely mortified now –_OK, pretend not to care, be the Kayla, the Kayla that USUALLY walks these corridors, blunt and outspoken, blunt and outspoken, blunt and outspoken_- Well…I…Oh for goodness' sake Remus! I like you OK? Why do you think I did it?'

'Well that's' but Kayla couldn't let him speak, she'd been humiliated enough already 'No Remus stop, forget about it ok? This conversation never happened'

'So what? You don't like me?'

'I… well no, yes, yes I do but I can't wait for your reply, I'll uhhh see you later, bye' and she hurried out of the wing.

Remus sat in silence until he finally said to no one in particular 'because the truth is, I like you too Kayla Simmons'

'Mate, what's up, where's Simmons?' said a voice. Remus turned to find James and Adea standing behind him with a load of assorted lilies and starlillies. 'She left, we were actually getting somewhere and she left' Adea shook her head and placed the flowers on Lily's bedside. 'Stupid girl' and silently walked out.

Remus who had of course taken absolutely no note of Adea at all just shook his head and said 'I'm going up to the common room, you coming?'

'No, you go on. I'll stay, good luck mate' James said.

'Yeah with her patience I'll need it' they both smirked and the two standing left.

* * *

Meanwhile one very dangerous item was in two very dangerous hands. 'OK, who do you want to find next?' 

'Oh Oh find Lily, bet she's fighting with James' Sirius laughed at her simplicity, the marauder's map was in her command and all she wanted to do was find where her friends were, but he looked anyway. 'Right, well according to this, hang on, Evans is in the Hospital Wing and James is there as well. Hm. Well James is pacing the spot and Evans' but Jane finished his sentence. 'Is not moving, which must mean…Oh God what kinda friend am I, come on Sirius'

At the Hospital Wing nothing much happened. Sirius and Jane got there. Jane almost screamed at Lily's complexion but James explained everything before she had a chance. The explanation however resulted in Jane repeatedly hitting James (hard) over the head until Sirius finally managed to drag her out.

* * *

'Kayla Simmons, I can not believe how stupid you are' 

'Oh thanks' she huffed. 'I'm not apologising, he likes you too, dumbass, a lot actually' Adea shouted, smacking her friend over the head.

'But can you prove it?'

'Yes actually I can, lets think… oh, I know, just last week, we were in History of magic. Everybody's asleep except Lily and me, Lils was of course drinking in Binns' every last word and I tuned out for a while. So, I look at Remus, right and do you know what he was mumbling in his sleep? God knows what he was dreaming about but he kept going "stop that Kayla, seriously stop it, I'm trying to work" and she finished the quote with a shudder but Kayla just stood their with a faraway smile on her face. Adea snapped her fingers.

'Kay, Kay? Oh you need help the pair of you!' Adea cried and she threw her arms up in frustration and shoved Kayla out the door.

Kayla descended the stairs with that faraway smile still on her face. At the bottom of the staircase she saw Remus who was obviously waiting for someone –_please let it be me_- 'Oh hello, Remus' she greeted.

'There you are' –_he WAS waiting for me_- 'listen don't interrupt me Kayla' she nodded and listened attentively as he started up again 'OK, what happened in the Common Room was unexpected. That's why I didn't say anything but truthfully if you hadn't kissed me I would've done it myself, eventually. Oh and about the Hospital Wing, I like you too, a lot, I really do' and here she opened her mouth but he held up a hand making her stop immediately and sigh –_oh he's so determined, that is so cute_-

'I'm not done, now before you have time to run off. Would you like to go to the Halloween dinner with me tomorrow?' Kayla was stunned but managed a 'sure'. After a few seconds, she jumped up, flung her arms around Remus and squealed. He laughed. She gave him a peck on the cheek and rushed upstairs to tell Adea just what had happened. As she gleefully left Remus ran his hand over his cheek and smiled. It had been a long day.

* * *

A few hours later, it had gotten to 4.30 am and it was officially Halloween. However, one raven-haired boy still waited for his sleeping beauty to wake from her spell. 

James didn't nod off, his eyelids didn't droop nor did his eyes glaze over for a second, he merely sat and gazed at her intently. Sometimes he could've sworn Lily had stirred but when he blinked, there she was, still lying there, the same as in the Great Hall, no colour in her face, no nothing.

'Please Lily, please Lily, why won't you wake up, listen I know you can't hear me but please I'm begging you, get up don't make me feel any worse' he pleaded with her unconscious body.

'James' called a feeble voice. His face changed from pained to ecstatic with the snap of a finger. 'Lily, oh thank god you're up!' James said gratefully.

'Up? I haven't been up? Where, where am I?' Lily asked nervously as she started looking around the room.

'Do you remember anything?'

Lily thought –_right ok, brain in gear, last thing, last thing. So I was fighting with James, Potter? Oh who cares? Anyway he wouldn't help me so I grabbed Filch's ladder, then what happened. Then the ladder collapsed and you fell and everything went black remember? Oh yeah_-

'I fell' he nodded solemnly just looking at his face made Lily remember the fear she'd felt and the way her heart had jerked when ladder started to give way and how she was too petrified to scream at first but when she finally managed it… well she couldn't remember anything after that.

Before she knew it she had flung herself onto James and was sobbing into his shoulder. He looked startled and didn't know what to do. 'Oh my god James, you have no idea, I was so scared, I, I was fighting with you and I don't mean to be so mean to you really I don't. The words, they just come out of my mouth and I don't hate you as much as I say I do, r-really I d-don't. And it was so scary and nobody was n-noticing that the ladd- the ladder wasn't sturdy and, and then it started to fall. And, and' Lily wept. James stroked her hair gently

'Alright Lily, that's enough now, it's gone you're alright. Come on look at me, look at me' he soothed she lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. 'I'm here now, and so are you all that, all the fear, all that, it's all gone'

'But the things you said, you were right; I didn't know I was such a bad person. And, and the S-Slytherins I r-realised that they make fun of me for a reason and I don't deserve my grades or friends, I don't d-deserve a-anything'

'NO, Lily now I don't know why you listened to the moronic things I said, but just forget them and the Slytherins, Lily don't even get me started on those prats. Now I'm going to go tell Madam Pomfrey you're awake and give you a few minutes to calm down' she nodded and let the pillow soak up the last of her tears.

'Madam Pomfrey?' someone groaned from the midst of a dark room somewhere in the back of a Hospital Wing. 'Potter what are you still doing here boy?'

'No, it's just Lily's woken up, I thought you'd like to know' a dressing gown went zooming past James head and flew into an arm. Soon. Madam Pomfrey came out from the shadows of a VERY dark room –God, I know people like the lights off when they sleep, but this is a bit much isn't it? - 'Let's go Mr. Potter' she yawned and followed him out of her "bedroom".

A surprise met them when they came into the main Hospital Wing. Not only were Lily's curtains now wide open but Dumbledore was standing by her bedside happily conversing with Lily at 5.00 am. Madam Pomfrey was just as confused as James. 'Headmaster what _are_ you doing here at this time of the night, morning even' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

'Ah you see Poppy; I just can't get to sleep tonight. So I thought I'd take a little nighttime stroll. So, I was walking past the Hospital Wing and I thought, well who better to get me to sleep than you, with your amazing variety of tonics and medication. Well when I walked in here I saw Miss Evans. Now, it just so happens that last night Professor McGonagall and I made a last minute decision about Halloween concerning the Heads but because of Miss Evans' accident we were unable to tell them' Madam Pomfrey nodded.

James spoke up 'What was it you needed to tell us Professor?'

'Yes I never got round to telling Miss Evans so I'll tell you together. Professor McGonagall and I have decided that as a formality we would very much like for you two to attend the dinner together. Now if you two have dates we are very sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to cancel on them. Also, we know that you two aren't each other's favourite people so we thought this would provide you with some nice 'getting to know each other' time, don't you think. So, are there any objections?' Dumbledore asked brightly, he looked around.

James looked indifferent but was over the moon inside. Lily wasn't quite as enthusiastic –_James was the reason I fell off that ladder. Yes but he stayed here for like 12 hours straight waiting for you to wake. Yeah that was sweet, but I'll have to cancel on…oh you don't even like him that much_-

'Lily?' She lifted her head 'hmm?'

'What's the matter?' James asked

'Have you already got a date?' she said, completely ignoring his question.

'Nah'

'But practically every girl's asked you' Lily said incredulously.

'Yeah but none of them were pretty enough, I mean they were alright' Lily bit back a comment –_just remember 12 hours, 12 hours_- 'what about you, did you have date?' he asked. She nodded 'Jason Freeman'

'Oh' James said, feeling disappointed. Lily nodded. 'So what are you going to do?'

'Do I have a choice? I just feel so guilty. Want me to come with you?' James offered.

'Would you?'

'Sure'

'Thanks'

'Listen you'd better get to sleep and I'd better head back to the Chamber. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow' she nodded, waved and turned around. He got up and just as he was about to walk out the door he heard a voice.' And James?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks again, for everything' he smiled and left for his chamber, this time determined to keep this whole discussion to himself.

* * *

The following morning, both Jane and Sirius were up early. Jane was determined to see Lily first, after being the last, last night. And in between she had somehow managed to drag Sirius into the whole thing as well. 

So now, at 7.30 Jane was dragging Sirius out of the portrait hole to go to the Hospital Wing. 'Why do I have to go with you?' Sirius whined

'We are going to see Lily'

'OK so why am I going' repeated

'We are going to see Lily' Jane answered stubbornly.

'I'm not getting an answer on this am I? I just don't understand how your mind works sometimes'

'We are going to see…' but Sirius crushing his lips onto hers cut her off.

She didn't kiss him back but didn't stop him either. After a second, Sirius realised what he'd done. He backed off and just stared at her. Her silver eyes bored into him but like once before were too glassy to really see anything.

Jane raised her hand and slapped him, hard. A red handprint started to form on his cheek. She continued to walk towards the Hospital Wing. He followed after her.

'Jane? Jane? Please listen to me.' She kept walking. 'Jane please? Be reasonable?' she kept walking. He took a deep breath 'Snowflake?' she stopped abruptly and turned around.

'Nobody ever calls me that. I haven't heard it in a while. Thanks for that' Sirius groaned. 'See? That's why I kissed you. Jane I'm sorry, we're friends now. But, I still want to be so much more. And, when you go off on your faraway tangents, for some reason, the way your eyes mist over and everything, well you look so, so sexy? No breathtaking. I can't get rid of my feelings for you, I just can't.' he explained, nervously running a hand through his hair.

'We're going to the dinner today' Sirius smiled. 'On a date?'

'As friends' Jane replied simply, he groaned. 'And now we are going to see Lily'. She continued on her way to the Hospital Wing.

When they got there they saw a redhead propped up on her pillows, arguing with the Matron. 'But Madam Pomfrey, I'm Head Girl, I have to go and supervise the last of the preparations and O.K. the menu'

'Miss Evans, you may go at 10 o'clock and at 10 o'clock only.' Madam Pomfrey scolded

'Madam Pomfrey you don't understand, I have to go, and I'm tired of staying here' Lily reasoned

'Welcome to my world' the matron replied sarcastically.

'Look I'm perfectly O.K., see I'm arguing with you without collapsing aren't I?' Madam Pomfrey shook her head. 'Miss Evans, what is so wrong with waiting another 2 and a half hours'

'What's so wrong is that its just 150 minutes of my life unnecessarily wasted!' she cried. 'You're being rather dramatic don't you think?' Madam Pomfrey laughed.

'I'm seventeen, it's what I do' (a/n: her birthday hasn't rolled around yet).

Jane and Sirius watched from a distance, amused. Lily spied them 'JANE! BLACK! Thank God you're here, she won't let me out'. Madam Pomfrey looked relieved as well. 'Oh yes I'm rather grateful as well, you may be able to keep her occupied for at least five minutes' the older woman sighed.

Lily turned back round. 'Oh you can't get rid of me that easily, you know I'll just get one of these two to fetch Dumbledore, eventually I'll be out of here before ten' the matron had had enough, she threw her arms up in surrender.

'Alright, alright. Fine I'll get you another pepper up potion and then you may leave with Miss Swales and Mr. Black'

Lily gave her a sweet smile and Madam Pomfrey grudgingly returned the gesture. She then went to her cabinet to get some of the potion.

Sirius grinned 'not bad Evans' Lily surveyed him and then looked to Jane and then back again. 'Black, you call me Lily, I call you Sirius. If you're Jane's friend, I guess I'll have to put up with you as well. I can't stand being called Evans for too long.' Sirius grinned and Lily smiled in return.

'So you two going to the dinner together?' Sirius pinked and conveniently looked away and Jane looked uncaring. 'Yes as a matter of fact we are, just as friends though' Lily laughed 'Riiight, nudge nudge wink wink'

'Lily I can't even begin to think of what you're implying' Jane said in a mock scandalous tone. Both girls laughed and Sirius just looked puzzled –_ok, what happened here_-

'Miss Evans I have your pepper-up' called a voice

'Ugh! Finally' Lily timidly took a sip. As her ears started to smoke she scrunched up her face and when it passed, she relaxed.

The head girl then jumped out of bed. 'Lets go people' she beckoned and flounced out of the room. Jane shook her head and Sirius looked bewildered but both followed the skipping girl out of the Hospital Wing.

When they finally reached the Great Hall, Jane and Sirius departed before Lily got a chance to ask them to lend a hand. She strode into the Great Hall.

Many of the prefects waved and asked of her health but she noticed the Slytherins weren't even surprised in fact they didn't flicker an eyelid or anything. 'James' the raven-haired boy turned around and hugged Lily. She laughed and hugged him back. 'You're happy' she commented.

'Yep, you're out I was getting scared, how much did you need to fight with her?' James said referring to Madam Pomfrey.

'Half an hour, how are things going over here?'

'Good, except we were anxiously waiting for your return'

'Why, why couldn't you do it?'

'Because you made that stupid rule about, EVERYTHING has to be Okayed by me AND you remember, not just one or the other'

'Oh yeah, forgot about that sorry.'

'Well you'd better whisk round and say a-ok'

'a-ok?'

' It's my new thing, don't put me down Evans'

'Hey James?'

'Yeah'

'Lets not fight again ok? I think it's safer.' He grinned 'You bet'.

* * *

Lily spent the rest of the day, whizzing around consenting to the plans, flashing smiles, humming and whistling. It was about 2.00 that she realised she unfinished business with a certain Ravenclaw. 

'James?' James was occupied with some House elves. 'JAMES!' he turned around and nodded to indicate that he'd heard her. He left the house elves with the Hufflepuffs and glided over to Lily. 'What was with the shouting? What's up?'

'Two words, Jason Freeman' she merely said

'Shit, come on'

They scoured the corridors on their way up to the Ravenclaw tower. They were looking for a boy, about 5'10 in height. Wavy dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

In the Charms corridor, they finally crossed paths with the gorgeous Ravenclaw. 'Lily!' Jason Freeman exclaimed but his face darkened when he saw James. 'Potter' he nodded curtly. 'Lily what are you doing with _him_, you're my date remember?' Lily was slightly surprised at his behaviour. 'Yes I'm your _date_, not your _girlfriend_, anyway that's what I came for. Listen, this morning when I was in the Hospital Wing Dumbledore came to me about something.' Lily started

He indicated for her to continue 'well he said that as Heads James and I had to attend the dinner together' Jason took a minute to digest the information. He then looked to James and grimaced 'how convenient for you, oh well Evans, too bad I'll have to go with one of back-ups'

'Back-ups? You had _back-ups_?' Lily yelled in outrage.

Jason looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Uh, yeah. Just in case something like _this_ came up' James' wand was now out and ready to go. Lily shook her head disgustedly. 'Let's just go James, he's a waste of a hex' she spat at his feet. 'You aren't even worthy of that' and left with James who currently resembled the Cheshire cat.

'What a bastard, a complete and utter bastard' James muttered darkly on Lily's behalf

'James, do all guys do that' Lily asked

'Do what? Act like bastards?'

'Do they all have back-up dates?'

'No, I'll admit there are more like him but the rest of us are decent enough to stick to one girl'

'Right, what time is it?' James looked at his watch. '2.45'

'We'd better get back to the hall' he nodded and they made their way back to the hall.

* * *

At 4.00 Lily stopped working and made her way over to James. 'Hey James I have to go and get ready' James looked confused and consulted his ever faithful watch. He laughed 'Lily, you've lost track of time, it's only 4.00' 

'I know'

'So there's like three hours to the dinner'

'I know that as well'

'What could you possibly need to do in 3 hours that can't be done in one?' Lily rolled her eyes.

'Well first, there's the shower, and we have to look extra special tonight so that'll take half an hour. Then there's the hair and Lord knows, how long that'll take plus we have to go around helping each other and then…' James held up a hand 'I don't wanna know, just go and make sure you look good, need to keep up my rep' Lily scowled and left the hall.

* * *

In the Seventh Year Dormitory, all mayhem had broken out. Make-up was strewn everywhere, dresses lay on the bottoms of massive piles on beds, towels littered the floor. Shoes were hung on bedposts. Two girls were banging on the door and shouting at it. Another was shouting from the other side of the door and the last (who had arrived early to take a shower first, guess who?) was fluttering around trying to find shoes, make-up and accessories to match everybody's dresses. 

' JANE HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO HAVE A SHOWER'

'KEEP SHOUTING, IT'LL TAKE A WHOLE LOT LONGER'

'LAST TIME I CHECKED HALF AN HOUR MEANT 30 MINUTES'

'NO SHIT SHERLOCK'

'Keep your voices down and language to a minimum'

'But Dee she's hoarding the shower' Kayla whined

'Well next time I suggest you prevent that from happening'

'Not my fault you got here early' Lily said moodily.

'JANE GET OUT THE FUCKING SHOWER'

'DO YOU ME TO GET OUT THE SHOWER OR THE "FUCKING" SHOWER'

'UHH SIMMONS WHO SAID YOU'RE GETTING THE SHOWER AFTER HER'

'UUUH I DID, BACK OFF LILY THE SHOWER'S MINE NEXT'

'UUUH NO IT ISN'T'

'Kayla blue eyeshadow right?'

'Yeah brings out the eyes, JANE! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT NOW I'LL BLAST THIS DOOR OPEN'

'BLAST IT OPEN?'

'FINE I'LL ALOHOMORA IT, SAME DIFFERENCE. THE POINT IS GET OUT'

'Jane you are taking rather long'

'Fine next time, I just won't shower' Jane said as she walked out of the bathroom in her lavender bathrobe.

Lily and Kayla fought each other for the bathroom. Kayla won and she walked while punching the air in victory. Lily sulked and fell back on her bed. Jane and Adea were discussing Jane's hair in the corner' Lily looked at them expectantly but found no answer.

'Well what am I supposed to do 'til Kayla gets out of the bathroom?' still no answer until Jane randomly shouted 'Lils I'm dying my hair'

'Okay'

'No it's special: Cosmo blue and silver'

'ABSOLUTELY NOT' Lily shouted. Jane looked confused. 'Why?'

Lily looked at her disbelievingly then donned a babying tone 'Jane, darling, don't you think it's already weird enough that you have charcoal black hair'

'What's wrong with charcoal' Jane asked in a puzzled voice.

Kayla who seemed to have heard this from inside the bathroom shouted 'IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR HAIR IS GREYING' Adea looked outraged 'Kayla you can't say that' while Lily muttered 'I swear that girl has abnormally sharp hearing'.

'DEE SOMEONE NEEDED TO TELL HER' Jane raised a hand. 'Uh hello, yeah I'm still here, you know the girl with the greying hair, does it really look like that?' Lily knew of Jane's unique temperament. 'Well…erm...you see…it's very…and it's'

'THAT MEANS YES'

Lily looked sheepish and nodded. Jane looked perplexed and looked to Adea who shrugged. 'I am COMPLETELY neutral in this debate, I refuse to take part' Jane looked out of the window for two minutes and back to Adea again. 'Well what do you think I should do?'

Adea rose to the challenge. 'WEEEELLLL… I thought you'd look great in a brand new combination of jet-black and silver. I mean you can keep the Cosmo blue, because it's nice but you like to try new things so I thought you'd like the silver'

'HOW CAN YOU HAVE BEEN NEUTRAL, IF YOU'D ALREADY PLANNED HOW TO FIX IT?'

'Shut up Simmons and get back to your shower' Adea snapped and Lily added. 'Yeah, if you're talking that much, you must be done'

'I am actually' Kayla walked out fresh and smiling, ready to discuss her make-up and hair preparations with Adea.

'Finally!' and with that Lily grabbed a towel and her bathrobe and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

After many hours of preparing and primping, the girls were finally ready at 6.45 pm. 

Kayla wore a Baby Blue satin dress with a beautifully pleated neckline, complimented by glittering rhinestone straps. Her chestnut brown hair was in a wavy half updo. Her make-up had been done lightly so as not to clash with the pale colour of her dress. She had some faint blue eyeshadow; light eyeliner and her cheeks were slightly rose tinted. She wore a simple silver chain with a small raindrop shaped crystal locket.

Jane wore an enchanting strapless silver gown with a flattering boned bodice and kick pleat detailing in the stunning open back. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun making the silver streaks very noticeable. Her hair though unusual looked amazing when paired with the dress. Her make-up was slightly more noticeable. She wore the usual mascara, eyeliner but no eyeshadow since the dress already made her silver eyes stand out so much. In the jewellery department Jane had worn a spectacular Austrian crystal necklace and earrings.

Adea had gone Indian with her look and was wearing what was called a lehnga. The lehnga was a lavender colour. The shirt and upper portion of the skirt was decorated with gold silk thread and beads while the lower portion of the skirt was lightly embroidered and the hem was made noticeable by an intricate border. Her dupatta was silk and embroidered lightly. Her eyeshadow was a soft gold and her mascara and eyeliner was quite noticeable but not heavy. Her cheeks had a gold shimmer and she wore some lavender bangles. Her necklace was a classic Indian style of chandi. Her hair was in a curly updo

Lily wore a beautiful jade strapless gown. The dress was fully beaded in sapphire blue beads. Her fiery red hair was in soft angel curls, worn down. She wore a crystal choker and matching earrings. Her make-up was like Adea's: noticeable but not heavy. Her eyeshadow was green and along with the dress made her eyes look breathtaking. Her necklace was a string of fine sapphires and her earrings were sapphires as well.

The girls were going down in line. Jane first, Kayla second, Lily next and Adea last.

As Jane walked out she spied three marauders and one Ravenclaw friend (who had been given access to the common room by James).

As Sirius saw her coming down his eyes widened and his jaws dropped – _oh my god that dress, and her hair and her…everything!_ - She was thinking along the same lines –_oh my god how cute does he look in a suit, I'd go over there and snog him in a heartbeat_ –Jane descended the stairs and walked over to her date. Sirius just stared at her for a few seconds making her feel incredibly self-conscious. He soon regained his cool and managed a 'you look stunning' Jane smiled 'Not so bad yourself' she fingered his hair, Sirius grinned. 'Shall we' he extended his arm

'Gladly' and together they set off for the Great Hall.

Kayla immediately noticed Remus. He stood there in his sharp black suit, maroon shirt and tie. Remus immediately noticed Kayla as well, as she gracefully glided down the stairs –_she looks like an angel_- Kayla reached the bottom and smiled. 'Hey Remus'

' Uh hey, you look, you look amazing, yes; would be the word' Kayla blushed prettily and mumbled a thanks. Remus too, extended his arm and they left for the dinner like the two before them.

Now it was Lily's turn. As she walked down in her jade green dress she turned many heads. James stood there with a blank expression, unable to think of anything, all he wanted to do was watch Lily. He'd give anything to truthfully be able to say that he was Lily's boyfriend but knew he had to maintain the "just friends" thing they'd worked into. She walked over to meet him. 'So, how do I look?' she twirled for him making her red curls sway slightly. 'Pretty good for someone who only got let out of the hospital wing this morning' James said smoothly.

'Hey! I did not work my arse off for three hours to get a "pretty good" ' James rolled his eyes. 'Alright, alright I guess I could spare you a "beautiful". Vain aren't we?' Lily nodded and accepted James' arm.

Last one down was Adea. She quietly walked down the stairs attracting as little attention as possible or rather no attention. She smiled at Waqar as he walked towards her. He stared at her; she broke the silence 'speechless?'

'Absolutely'

'Good you should be'

'I can't believe you won't let me show you off' she playfully hit him. He laughed 'Oh well more for me!' they both laughed and made their way down to the Great Hall.

As the four couples walked in, three gasped at the sight and the last couple just smirked identical satisfactory and proud grins.

The hall was beautifully illuminated by nothing but hundreds upon thousands of candles and the billions of stars that sat in the sky. Pumpkins hung, with elegant curly stalks coming out of them. All the tables comprised of a beautiful gold tablecloth, the gold plates and goblets and two beautiful candles in expensive crystal candle holders.

Kayla and Remus chose a table, Jane and Sirius chose a table near them, Lily and James chose a table near Jane and Sirius and Adea and Waqar chose a table near Lily and James. Peter's date was a pretty second year Hufflepuff, who only went with him because he was a marauder. She had taken a table near her friends and Peter (who thanked God beyond words, to actually have a date) was obliged to follow.

The students sat and waited expectantly. When the last table had been taken, Dumbledore stood up. 'Good Evening, it is once again that time of year that we wizards prefer to call Halloween. Now I'm sure most of you will remember that we do traditionally have a feast on this occasion. However, this year, our Head Boy and Girl thought that you'd enjoy it more if we tried a new arrangement and well I'm sure you know the rest from there. I do believe there isn't a single person here today who could complain about the magnificent décor. In fact as the night progresses you'll find a lot more things you won't want to complain about. I think we have the prefects to thank for that' a round of applause was made for the prefects and then Dumbledore continued and of course, I don't think any of this could've happened had it not been for our superb Heads' another round of applause.

'And now it is with my great pleasure ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Hobgoblins!' this round of applause was tumultuous. Lily and James were slightly disappointed. 'Did we really okay that?' James asked. Lily shrugged. 'I guess we were so behind we didn't really check, I mean they're ok I guess, right?'

'Oh, I mean yeah, right. Sirius' mad on them' James said glancing at his best friend who was torn between listening to his favourite band and staring at his date.

'Manic Manticores would've been better though' Lily murmured, James looked surprised but pleased. 'You like the Manic Manticores?' Lily turned to look at him. 'Well, yeah'

'No freaking way, me too' he said

'Really?' and for the next ten minutes they continued to talk about their favourite band.

Soon it was time to order dinner. James had Steak and Kidney pie, while Lily, who took slightly longer ('really these Hufflepuffs have done a fantastic job, just look at the variety!') decided on some sweet and sour prawns and Chinese fried rice to go with it.

Throughout the evening the two discussed their likes and dislikes ('you actually like that, wow me too') and found that they had a lot in common, they discussed how great the Hall looked, the food tasted and how the music could've been better.

Lily had an idea 'Hey James, what do you think? Speech?' James shook his head. 'No way, not happening' Lily laughed and donned a babying voice. 'Aaaaawwww, is ickle Jamesie Wamesie scared of a big scary speech' James looked scandalised at the very idea. 'No, why would I be scared?'

'So we're gonna' do it?'

'Oh I dunno' Lily raised an eyebrow, James resigned. 'Alright, fine, but I'm telling you Evans, I will get you for this' Lily leaned in close leaving hardly an inch between them and whispered 'I don't think you will James, you wouldn't do anything to me, especially not tonight right?' He nodded mutely and Lily realised how close she was and she backed away quick as a flash.

' I don't know what came over me James, I really don't I promise it won't happen again. In fact you know what, to make it up to you, how about we forget this speech ok? Ok great. I need to go to the toilet' she said this all very fast in one breath. –_Woah! What the heck was that? Does she like me, maybe I dunno'. God what I'd do to have her that close again_- he got caught up in his thoughts he didn't realise when someone came, sat in the seat opposite and just watched him.

When he finally broke out of his reverie he noticed that someone. 'Woah, doesn't someone look slightly stunning tonight' he said. 'Why thank you James' Adea replied. 'So I'm only sitting at the next table, I saw you and Lily get close' she smirked slightly. 'Yeah' James said dazed. Adea rolled her eyes and laughed. 'You and Lily will make an interesting couple, you know that?' he grinned his famous James style grin. The lopsided yet unbelievably suave smile that he pulled.

He turned his head to look at Adea's actual seat and noticed someone unexpected nod curtly at him. He turned back with a surprised expression on his face. 'You and… You're here with Mohsin?' James had gotten to know Adea and it was through her that he was slowly starting to get the girl of his dreams. In all honesty, she was starting to become a sisterly figure for him and he didn't want any guy messing with her.

'So what's Mohsin to you anyway' James said gruffly. Adea looked at him long and hard and then lowered her gaze and muttered 'nothing'

'Hey Adea you'd better tell me because if that guy hurts you then I'll know whether to give him a warning or a black eye' Adea's mouth twitched for a second but nothing more her eyes never met James'. 'It's nothing, ok? Please just drop it? I'd really rather not talk about it' now James was concerned. 'Is everything alright?' she nodded while James shook is head and persisted 'No it's not, something's wrong, Adea look at me' she raised her head and gave him a furious glare which meant nothing to James but so much more to Adea.

'I'm going to find Lily' she walked away leaving James confused now with two different things until Adea turned again. 'Listen James, Thanks for the whole making sure who's right for me and who isn't thing' but James noticed she didn't sound at all grateful for the concern in the last part of their encounter.

'Lily! Lily! There you are! You know it really doesn't look great if the Head Girl disappears for random periods of time in an event she hosts ' Lily smiled. 'Oh Dee I did the stupidest thing' her friend held up a hand. 'I know'

'And?'

'Let's blame it in Hormonal Imbalances shall we? I think it'll make you feel better' Lily grinned –_private joke, you wouldn't get it. Fine, leave me out of it then. Okay_-

'That's right of course, what else could it be? Hormonal Imbalances' they both left the bathroom and went back to their respective dates.

When Lily got back she noticed James seemed completely indifferent, which she was rather thankful for. She sat down. 'So, took you long enough, I was about to send a search party out for you' James joked

'Didn't know you cared that much'

'I…well yeah' they sat in an uncomfortable silence until James yelled 'MANIC MANTICORES ROCK' at the top of his voice causing the hall to go quiet, even the band. Lily shot James a "what was the point of that look" James said 'Sorry, everyone, continue as you were' the Hall laughed and he turned back to Lily.

'Sorry, I don't like uncomfortable silences' Lily raised an eyebrow and fought hard to hold back a grin 'yeah and of course that wasn't uncomfortable at all' she replied sarcastically.

''No actually, I felt rather at home'

' Well with Sirius as a hypothetical brother, I imagine you would'

'Who said my name, I heard my name. Knew you wanted me Lily' Sirius inserted

'Oh yes Sirius, I've been waiting years to confess my undying love for you'

'I'm sorry fair Lily but my heart belongs to another' and he winked at Jane who until now had been staring (discreetly, of course) at her date. Jane clutched a hand to her heart and looked shocked. 'Surely you cannot mean me, oh dear Sirius, it pains me to say but do you not know I have eyes only for Peter?' the four of them laughed, they looked at their watches and realised it was nearing the end of the events and people had started to leave already.

All four couples rose from their seats and seven of them left for the Gryffindor Common room and the other for the Ravenclaw.

A/n: this page took nine and three quarters of a page in size ten! Hope you like it.


	11. Sweet Memories

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and any other characters not in the book belong to me

A/n: This is dedicated to Wolfgrl1880, you were so nice. I've never been told that this story was funny and so your review made me smile. This chapter is _supposed_ to be short and sweet, so don't get angry or anything

Sweet Memories

The next morning Kayla remembered all that had happened last night after the dinner had ended.

**_Flashback_**

_Oh great we're here now, I wish I could spend longer with him- 'So I guess this is where I leave you' Remus throws a glance at the stairs and looks back at me. 'I guess it is' I nod and we meet an awkward silence. 'Right, so' he says not meeting my eyes._

_'Yeah'_

_'Well I had a really good time'_

_'Yeah me too, we have a lot in common'_

_'Oh definitely' I turn to leave, he grabs my writs, I'm forced to turn round. His aquamarine eyes look determined; he leans in and covers my lips with his. I put my arms around his neck, he pus his around my waist. It's a gentle kiss, very sweet. Slowly I break away, flash him a smile. He stops me again._

_'Kayla?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Listen, well I told you didn't I? That I liked you and well after tonight I like you even more, so would you… would you…' he won't say it, what does he want to say? My heart's pounding so loud I'd be surprised if they can't hear it in Transylvania. 'What is it?' he takes a deep breath and starts again. 'Would you be my girlfriend?' Remus utters._

_I'm grinning now, my eyes are sparkling, I can feel it. We kiss again, this time with more passion. After a few more seconds, he breaks away and looks at me expectantly._

_He smiles boyishly. 'Though Miss Simmons, you are undoubtedly a good kisser, I still haven't had a straight answer from you' I laugh and slap him playfully. 'Yes Remus I will' he smiles and leans in again, I hold up my hand. He looks confused. 'I think you've had enough for one night' he groans. I grin evilly, blow him a kiss and dart up the stairs. I can feel his eyes still on my back but I don't turn around._

**_End Flashback_**

Kayla giggled out loud without meaning to. –_He's my boyfriend! _– Of course all the girls knew. Meanwhile her friend had memories of her own to recall.

_**Flashback**_

_It's just me and Sirius now, Lily and James have left for their chamber. Kayla and Remus are walking at snail's pace so it'll take them a while._

_I stop at my stair and hug Sirius. 'Thanks for a great night Siri, I had loads of fun' oh god he smells good, I'd touch his hair but I have to restrain myself. Knowing me, one thing will go to another and we'll end up making out. I pull away from the embrace; I know I held it longer than I should have. He grins his grin at me, oh no did he notice the longevity of the hug too? Why am I getting so worked up over a hug?_

_' Was it fun enough to make you go out with me' he asks. Oh well boys will be boys and Sirius will be Sirius. The same gorgeous, funny smart, stop that, ok stopping. I simply laugh and shake my head. 'I don't think so Black, maybe as a Christmas present' he looks hopeful, oops gave away too much. I rectify my slip 'or maybe not you'll never know' he looks thoughtful now. I pat his shoulder and make my way upstairs to go to bed._

**_End Flashback_**

Jane sighed and wondered. 'Will we ever go out, maybe I will go out with him at Christmas, hey who knows' She glanced at Kayla's closed hangings. –_At least one of us has a boyfriend_- she glanced at Adea's shut hangings as well –_and another, well another has a lot more, I just wish she'd realise it_- behind those close hangings the "another" was contemplating, a change from all the oblivious flashbacks that were taking place in the room.

–_Where do I stand now with Waqar, I wish I knew, I mean he's till one of my best friends but what of the well…you know? I can talk to him about anything, he understands me and I can't say that what I feel is just friendship, it isn't. Oh god, help me. He is pretty fit isn't he? Shut up but yeah he is_-

A/n: I like this chapter and now our characters are ready to step into Christmas. Let the festivities begin!


	12. Almost There

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and any other characters not in the book belong to me

A/n: This is the first of two Christmassy chapters.

Almost there

November came and November went without any disruptions from either group. The two groups had almost merged but not quite. Even Waqar was becoming better friends with them and James was finally convinced that he was a decent guy. The Christmas Holidays were drawing nearer. Lily, Kayla, Adea and Peter intended to go home. The girls realised that since only Jane would be left in the castle they had better do some Christmas shopping. Lily managed to rig a visit.

'Ok, where do we need to go, well I say Honeydukes' Lily said simply

'I need to go to Gladrags' Kayla said

'I'm with her' Adea said as Kayla put her elbow on Adea's shoulder.

'Well I need to do a bit of sending home, so I'll be Post Office, oh yeah and then Zonkos' Jane said simply.

'Right ok, Dee and Kayla, you're on Gladrags, knowing you two, it'll take you ages in there' Lily said bossily. Jane nodded in agreement. 'Jane and I will head off to the Honeydukes street and work our way up from there'

'Where should we meet?'

'I say, Three Broomsticks at 6' Kayla said. Lily rolled her eyes.

'Yes that's all very well but we can only stay out 'til 4' Now it was Kayla's turn to roll her eyes and she said using the same condescending tone Lily had donned only a moment ago 'Yes but dear, you have yet to get used to your Head Girl perks' Lily looked quizzical, Kayla dropped the voice and continued 'On Hogsmeade days, you can stay here until curfew and as long as we're seventh years and with you, we can too.'

Realisation dawned on Lily's face 'Oooohhhhh yeah' and she looked at Kayla 'you know you're very good at nitpicking, you'd make an excellent lawyer'

'Huh? What the hell's a lawyer?' Lily laughed.

Adea cleared her throat. 'Guys, as much as I'd love to stay out here, I don't think it's very sensible' Lily nodded. 'She's right, you get all sorts of nutters going up to the Hog's Head and that's just in the day!' Kayla sighed exasperatedly. 'Yeah but we're going to the _Three Broomsticks_' she exaggerated the name of the pub. Adea shook her head.

'Yeah but to get up _there_, they have to go through _here'_ Kayla looked to Jane for backup.

Jane pointed to the sky. 'Cygnus looks pretty, don't you think Cygnus looks pretty' Kayla had 'what the hell' look on her face and turned back to the two who presumably 'with it'.

'Hey Lily!' she heard a voice call her name and turned around. She spotted two bespectacled hazel eyes; she turned to her friends and smirked.

'Hey James, hey guys' the guys all said hi. 'So are you guys planning to go up anytime soon?' they nodded. Sirius spoke up ' Yes we have some major Snape sabotage to be getting on with. Adea poked Kayla and whispered frantically, Kayla nodded.

'Reeeeemus' Remus looked up and raised an eyebrow. Kayla walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. 'You see the thing is we wanted to stay here longer, only we can't unless we have some big strong men to protect us' -_Ugh, I can't believe I'm blurting this crap_- 'Yeah, but Kay we need to…' but he couldn't finish his sentence because Kayla had grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him full on, leaving Remus no choice but to comply, within a few seconds they were going at it feverishly.

James and Sirius looked outraged. The girls looked gleeful. 'You cheating little, little…I'll say it, _bitches'_ Sirius cried (not that he didn't swear, he just didn't think he'd get away with calling the two most, mentally, dangerous girls in the school, bitches). Lily merely laughed 'Aaaaaahhhh the joys of being the fairer sex'.

By now Kayla and Remus had stopped. Kayla was pulling her top down, which had ridden up in the ordeal, and smoothing her hair. Remus looked to his friends 'Guys we're staying' James and Sirius groaned, the marauders could only plan as a four. Remus continued. 'Well do it later on tonight' he looked expectantly at the girls.

Lily took charge again. 'James you go with Kayla and…Kayla' James smiled a secret smile. 'Peter you wanna come with us or go or what?' the redhead asked uncaringly. Lily didn't like Peter much. 'I think I'll go up thanks, if I go now the Elves will be able to give me a feast before dinner' he licked his lips and set off in the direction of the castle.

'Remus and Sirius you come with us' Sirius looked delighted but Remus was far from it. He turned to Kayla. 'So, what? How come I can't go with Kayla?' Lily and Jane exchanged nervous glances. 'Because we need you here to control Sirius'

'Why can't James and I swap?'

'Because…because…because we don't trust James and Sirius together' Remus looked suspicious still.

Kayla took over the reigns. 'Remus, come on, if you do this, I'll promise we'll find a broom cupboard or something' Sirius laughed. 'Nice offer Simmons, Kayla sorry, but Remus is a gentleman, he'll never agree to that' Kayla looked back, 'Fine we'll go to the library, anything you want, you'll get' Sirius cheered. Kayla glared at him.

'ALMOST anything, honestly you are so perverted' Kayla said in a disgusted tone Sirius stuck out his tongue. Remus kissed Kayla's cheek and went to stand beside Lily. 'Right so we'll meet at the Three Broomsticks at 6. Okay?' both parties nodded in affirmation and set off.

'Hey Adea' James squeezed himself between Kayla and her. Kayla looked highly annoyed 'How come I don't get a hey' she said in a mock indignant voice. James sniffed 'Because, I don't like you Simmons, go away' and he stuck his nose in the air. He turned back to Adea. 'So we're pretty good friends now right?' Adea looked thoughtful. 'I suppose'

'So I can ask you anything right' she stiffened and her tone wasn't warm and pensive. 'No James, you can't'

'But why?'

'Because you just can't' and she became deathly silent, you couldn't even hear her breathing. Kayla looked determinedly onwards, not saying a word, but decided to intervene. 'James every group has their secrets, this is ours ok?' he threw his hands up in surrender and knew the matter was not to be pressed any further.

'So where are we off to?' he said grinning, the tension felt not two minutes ago completely forgotten. Kayla smiled and Adea shook her head. Kayla pinched James' cheeks. 'You are so cute, do you know that' James raised an eyebrow. 'So how's about you ditch Remus and come kiss me like that' he flashed her his adorable lopsided smile. Kayla patted him on the head. 'You're not that cute sweetheart' Adea laughed and looked pityingly at James who looked confused. 'Come on you two, off to Gladrags' James sped up to Kayla.

'Wait so you prefer Moony?'

'Yep, why, am I supposed to prefer you?'

'Well people usually do'

'And then you wonder why Lily calls you arrogant'

'Is this arrogant?'

'There's just no hope for you is there?'

'Nope, oooohhhhh look we're here'

'Right now before we go in, please don't do anything embarrassing'

'Does that mean I can't do my gay act'

'I'd prefer it if you didn't'

'What am I gonna do for entertainment'

'I dunno'

'Well we're here to get something for Lily'

'Oh ok' they walked right through the glass doors and a voice sounded 'Welcome to Gladrags'.

Kayla and Adea started off in a direction and James called 'Hey where are you going, the robes and stuff are this way' they turned round; each grabbed an arm and dragged him off in the opposite direction.

Once they were far enough in a secluded corner they whispered. 'James no shouting please?'

'Why?'

'You just don't shout here'

'Why'

'You just don't do it'

'Why?' Kayla screamed in frustration and then covered her hand with her mouth indicating for Adea to take over. Luckily the latter knew exactly which buttons to push.

'Because if you do the assistants will kick us out and if the assistants kick us out, we can't get Lily a present and if Lily doesn't get a present, Lily won't be very happy now will she? Don't you want Lily to be happy'

'You make a good point, ok no more shouting'

'Good and by the way you were acting like a three year old, now come on' and the three of them set off for the Muggle Wear section.

* * *

While those three were shopping in Gladrags, the other four were topping up supplies in Honeydukes. However, one of their number was not a happy bunny.

Remus stood in a corner arms crossed, his face showed no emotion but they knew he wasn't happy. Sirius noticed first. 'Aw Remmy cheer up your other half will be here soon' Remus looked at Sirius. 'Shut up Padfoot'

'No seriously mate, since you two started going out, you haven't spent but two seconds away from each other' Sirius said seriously (no pun intended)

'That's not true, you're over exaggerating'

'What's that you say? You need a second opinion? Why didn't you just ask my friend? Jane! Lily!' Remus rolled his eyes, as a redhead and a well Sirius didn't know what to call her, so lets say a chameleon head, headed their way.

'Ah Miss Evans, Miss Swales' Sirius said with his arms outstretched.

'Please don't do that, it's scary' Lily said as Jane laughed. Sirius smiled. 'Sorry, Remus here needs some convincing'

'Oh? About what?'

'I told him that since he started going out with Kayla they haven't spent barely two seconds apart and, if you'll believe this, he said that wasn't true in the slightest' Lily and Jane burst out laughing and Remus looked perplexed.

'I'm sorry but you two are attached at the hip, you'd even sleep together if you weren't Gryffindors' Remus smiled and then it broadened and he grinned. Sirius turned to Lily and Jane ' this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be surprised and then say something like "Oh Sirius I'm so sorry I deserted you"' Sirius finished in a high-pitched voice that was supposed to be Remus. Lily and Jane took no notice and looked on.

Remus started to hum. Lily and Jane sighed. 'That's so cute'

'Aaaaawwww, I wish a guy would hum when he remembered me' Sirius just shook his head

'And I thought James was whipped, this one's fallen hard'

Remus walked out of Honeydukes. Lily, Jane and Sirius ran to the counter, paid for their goods and ran after Remus. They sprinted to catch up with him; he was a much faster walker than they'd anticipated.

Lily and Jane panted whereas Sirius who was used to sprinting in James' militaristic Quidditch practises sailed right through. 'Moony where are you going'

'To a jewellers' Remus replied

'There's a jewellers here?' Sirius asked as he craned his neck to see.

'Yeah well that's why I slowed down, I don't actually know where one is' he looked expectantly at Lily and Jane. They nodded 'Follow us' they said in unison.

(A/n: you'll have to wait 'til the next chapter to see what they bought.)

The two parties met in The Three Broomsticks at 6 o'clock. Sirius and James managed to persuade Madam Rosmerta into giving them a private parlour, free of charge. They all ordered butterbeers except for Adea who couldn't even have the slightest bit of alcohol. The 6 of them started chatting and laughing while the seventh pulled out a book and just read, occasionally taking a sip of her water or smiling at one of the jokes, though two of the others seemed not to notice.

They carried on until 7.30 when the Head and boy and girl put a stop to the fun and demanded that they all report back to the castle, it was as if they'd transformed with the turn of a second. Once back in the castle Kayla, Lily and Adea realised that if the train left in two days (December 21st) they had better just go pack, while Remus promised his packing would be done by tomorrow.

When the four girls reached the dormitory (Jane decided to help and Lily said she would too as long as they went back to her room and helped her as well) Lily found a letter on her old bed, with a note from Dumbledore next to it. She recognised the handwriting to be her sister Petunia's. She wondered how Petunia managed to brave tying the letter to the owl's leg and came to the conclusion that one of her parents did it for her. She sat down on the bed, not quiet ready for what the letter beheld.

Petunia and Lily never talked, never. Not even the occasional "pass the salt" or "have you seen my mascara". This started the day Lily got her letter of acceptance into Hogwarts. Petunia stopped responding to Lily. Lily following her sister's act stopped as well. Eventually they stopped communicating.

They could be in the same house; same room even, for hours and never even glance at each other. These actions prevented Lily from ever knowing what Petunia truly thought of her, but she knew it couldn't be good. Lily put it down to fear, xenophobic tendencies. She dreamed one day, probably once she'd graduated from Hogwarts, Petunia would set aside her fears and she and Lily could be sisters once again. She had visualised this day so often that the thought of Petunia making contact any earlier disconcerted her.

She stared at the envelope. A quiet voice called through the room, reading her thoughts like she always did. 'Open the letter Lily, WE'RE here, she can't hurt you' Lily smiled gratefully at her friend, her sister. With shaking fingers she opened the letter. She read the words over and over again, not quite sure what to make of them.

_Lily Marie, _

_My fiancé's meeting mum and dad this Christmas. Don't come home._

Petunia 

Eleven words, that's all her sister had to say for the past six and a half years. The words were hurtful but not insulting. Slytherins had thrown insults, hexes and curses at her but she never cried, the only time she did was in that fight with James, that was thee first time which she could clearly remember. Yet these blunt eleven words made tears well in her eyes faster than ever before. Determined not to mess up things even more than they already were, Lily wrote a reply.

_Petunia Grace, _

_OK I won't. Congratulations._

_Lily_

Silently she picked up Dumbledore's note.

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_I was in your chamber checking up on things. I saw this letter but knew you were headed for your friend's dormitories so sent up Fawkes with this. _

_Professor Dumbledore. _

Lily shakily wrote thanks to him as well. She then curled up into a foetal position and cried silently. She rocked to and fro. Her three friends made their way to her.

Jane and Adea hugged Lily. Kayla picked up the letter. She read it over and over. Kayla was the big sister of four; she always played the part and never understood that siblings didn't always get along. Reading the letter made her seethe beyond all limits.

'Lily what kind of person is this?' Kayla yelled indignantly. Lily looked up, her cheeks tear strained, her eyes red. The sight was a little new to Kayla. Lily looked at Kayla not quite sure of what to say and eventually she managed a 'She's my sister'

Kayla reread the words and then looked over to her friend. She shook her head sadly. 'No she isn't. This isn't your sister' she quietly handed the letter over to Adea. Once Adea had finished she put it down and said into the air. 'Kayla's right, she's not. She's just someone who shares your blood, parents and house' Lily nodded.

'That's right, my one and only sibling' Kayla shook her head yet again.

'Those things don't define a sister. A sister is only a sister when she listens to you. Sure you may fight, but deep down loves you no matter what. Is ready to rip any guy who hurts you's head off. Who listens to you in the dead of night. Who tells you your outfit looks nice every once in a while' Lily looked up with wide eyes.

'Really?' Adea and Kayla nodded. Jane got a tissue and wiped away Lily's tears.

Lily shook her head. 'Guys don't worry. It's not like she said anything awful right? I mean this is the first we've said to each other since the summer after junior school, that's good. I'm, I'm ok' Kayla looked at her pityingly. 'Look me in the eye and tell me you're ok'. Lily continued to stare at Kayla.

'But why doesn't she like me, why? I've never said anything to her, never. She never said anything to me. We practically pretended the other didn't exist. Why can't she act like a real sister and be happy that I was going to meet her fiancé soon. Why didn't she tell me she had a fiancé, why didn't she tell me she had a boyfriend?' Lily sobbed.

Kayla indicated to the letter. 'She's no sister of yours. _We're_ your sisters, all three of us. We may not share the same blood or parents but look at it this way, at least we share the same house' Lily smiled. Jane, who was an only child unlike the rest of them could not say much in this situation, she had to play her part of second mother and just soothe so she added a soft 'Group Hug?' The girls laughed, Lily wiped away her tears and embraced her friends.

For the first time, she understood how lucky she was to have them –_They are my sisters, I just never realised it 'til now_-

After Kayla and Adea had packed she rushed over to her chamber to make sure she added her own name to the list of those staying at Hogwarts. What the girls didn't know was that Lily had pocketed the letter. Lily wanted to keep it.

She still didn't know what Petunia thought of her, the letter only told her that she didn't want Lily to meet her fiancé; it didn't say that Petunia hated Lily. Lily loved her friends like family, like Kayla said they were her real sisters. But Petunia was the sister she was born with. She couldn't change that. Maybe Petunia didn't love her but Lily knew that no matter how angry or upset Petunia made her feel underneath it all she did really love her.

Blood's thicker than water, at this rate Petunia may never speak to her even after graduating, this was her only proof of the fact that her and Petunia were related and she couldn't let it go.

That night Lily added her name to the list, tears daring to spill, but she remembered something she'd heard once when she was younger. She hadn't understood it then but she did now. "We will meet again, life's really long, its just time that's short"

One day she and Petunia would speak again. It may not be in this lifetime or even in this world but one day they would.

* * *

The dream Lily had that night was rather unusual.

_Lily was floating along a drive, Privet Drive. She stops at a door at the foot of which a child lay. She reaches out to touch the child but finds she cannot. She looks at the child. A pair of eyes look up at her, two very familiar eyes, her eyes! This child possesses a pair of eyes identical to her own. Yet, this couldn't be hers, this baby had black hair. _

_The door opens a rather bony, horse-like woman with dark brown hair stands before her, milk bottles in hand. She knew that face, it was…it was…Petunia? She reaches out to Petunia but finds she cannot touch her sister either. As Petunia bends down to put the bottles out she notices the infant. The bottles fall and smash as the woman lets out a shrill scream. Lily sees a letter situated next to the bundle, as does Petunia. The living woman picks up the letter and reads aloud, as if knowing Lily can hear her too. She reads:_

_**Dear Mrs. Dursley, **_

_**I am afraid that your sister Lily Potter died at the hands of Lord Voldemort last night. He came late and killed both your sister and her husband James Potter. Their child Harry, who as Lily had told me previously, you haven't met, is now your only remaining blood relative. Harry miraculously survived the fate that Lord Voldemort's victims tend to meet.**_

_**In the midst of trauma there is a ray of hope. Voldemort's inability to kill your nephew caused his downfall and I'm sure you will be slightly pleased to know that the murderer of all your family members has been forced to flee and is currently I believe on the verge of death. **_

_**One day Lord Voldemort will come back to try and kill Harry, whether he will succeed I cannot tell you. I have not yet explained why Harry survived. Lily was an extremely talented and bright witch. One of the brightest to pass through my school so far. She died to save Harry, leaving in him a proportion of love that Voldemort does not possess nor can he penetrate. **_

_**To ensure that Harry can maintain the gift his mother left him he must stay in the protection of one of his blood relatives. Voldemort unfortunately managed to kill every last person of the Potter heritage before Harry, therefore leaving him with only you to turn to. Harry's gift and advantage will also help to protect your own family from Voldemort's wrath. I know that Lily and yourself were never on the best of terms since the day she found out she was a witch, but please find it in your heart to take Harry in. Think of him not as your sister's son, but as the only person you may remember your own family, the Evans family, by. **_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Professor Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Headmaster of Hogwarts)**_

_Lily gasps. That boy, the baby was her son, she was dead. Lily looks up at Petunia and is shocked to see Petunia wipe a tear from her eye. Petunia bends down once again and picks up the child. Lily glides to Petunia's side to find her child looking his aunt straight in the eye. Petunia looks straight back, her expression, that of a person meeting a long lost relative. Her sister speaks to the child solemnly._

'_You have Lily's eyes' the child says nothing. Petunia continues. 'But that hair, that black hair, that's not Evans hair. That must be from your father, I remember he came once to meet mum and dad and he had hair just like that' the woman takes a last glance at the letter and then looks to the sky. With that she walks inside, with Lily's child in her arms._

17-year-old Lily woke with a start in her room. She looked around and instead of Privet Drive found her snow white room. She looked at her arms to make sure she was actually there, alive. She breathed a sigh of relief and leant back against the bedstead contemplating her dream.

_What was that? Was that a sign of things to come or just a dream, a normal fictional dream? It didn't seem like a dream. And that little boy. He had my eyes, it makes sense now. He was my son. He was James' son too. I was Lily Potter, James was my husband? No it can't be. The boy did look awfully like James save the eyes. _

_Lord Voldemort kills me? He kills my parents? He kills my aunts and uncles? My cousins? James's family as well? Petunia was upset about me? Forget that Lily, ok. Think now, Voldemort, Voldemort. I know who he is. He's that weirdo, he goes around making conferences about how muggles should be wiped out and muggleborns should be tagged. He's going to kill me? My son's going to create his downfall? Good on him, yes but you'll be dead. Oh yeah_-

But a knocking on her door interrupted her thoughts. She put on her white silk dressing gown and went to the door. She opened the door and found no other than James Potter knocking upon it. She stood there a minute just surveying him, searching his eyes for some sort of sign.

–_James Potter, my future husband…nah, impossible. Well he's not half bad you know. Maybe, but future husband's taking it a bit far don't you think?_ –

A hand swept past her view and she snapped out of her reverie. 'Lily?' Lily? Are you there' she shook her head and looked up at him again.

'Huh?' she said confusedly.

'You've just been standing there looking at me as if thinking about something really deep'

'Oh sorry I'm a bit out of it this morning'

'I can tell'

'So, what were you saying?'

'Oh right, yeah. I was saying that we have to get to lunch, we're doing that prank on Snape today and then would you like to join us for a snowball fight' James explained

'Oh did it snow last night?' Lily said absentmindedly, looking out of the window.

James looked at her with disbelief.

'Uh yeah'

'Oh, well I'd have to ask my friends…' Lily started

'Well you're not exactly early sunshine, its 11.30. I already asked them. Kayla's in but Jane and Adea said they'd just watch, but you know Adea she'll probably just read or something' Lily smiled and nodded.

'Alright, I'm in too, as long as Peter's not on our team'

'Our?'

'Mine and Kayla's, oh yeah and I'm not playing unless she's on my team'

'Why her, why not me?'

'She's my best friend and me and Kayla always win when we play against Jane and Adea, we're invincible together'

James put an arm around Lily's shoulder. 'My friend how wrong you are' Lily removed his arm and said 'Well you'll have to learn the hard way won't you?'

As they made their way down to the Great Hall, James assured Lily that the prank was practically harmless and Lily assured James that if she found otherwise all four of them would find themselves in individual gruesome detentions.

Lily and James took a seat with their friends, and loaded some food onto their plates. They took small bites waiting for the next part to happen. They watched Snape take a sip of his pumpkin juice, looked dazed for a second and then shake his head. Suddenly he got up onto the table and in a very "Elvis" voice (though the Marauders later claimed they knew of no Elvis) he pointed to Professor McGonagall and announced 'This one's for my girl Minnie' the next time his mouth opened however it was much more Mariah Carey (a/n: originally I had the lyrics up here, but since doesn't allow it…). Snape began singing all I want for Christmas, with all the notes correctly and slowly and very…femininely, yes that would be the word.

People all over the hall debated whether Snape's voice had actually broken, because at this point in time, it certainly didn't seem like it. Their whispers were cut short as Snape started blowing kisses and shouting 'I love you Minerva McGonagall' several times.

It was in between the sixth, that Snape finally came to his senses. He put his foot in porridge, the bowl slid down the table, taking Snape with it. The hall burst into laughter. Lily turned to give James a stern look. He shook his head. 'OK now see that wasn't us'

'It was just icing on the cake' Sirius added.

Professor McGonagall made her way down from the Head table, her face very red. The boys put on innocent faces. Sirius turned to face her. 'Why hello Professor'

'Don't you give me that Black'

'I'm sorry Professor am I missing something?' the fuming woman took some deep breaths and said in a deathly quiet voice. 'You four, all of you, my office, NOW'.

The girls smirked, as the Marauders filed out of the hall behind McGonagall, identical angelic smiles on their faces. Just as he was about to leave, Sirius made a small bow when he was sure McGonagall wasn't looking.

They followed their Head of House to her office, having the occasional snigger. She opened her door violently and indicated for them to take a seat. Once doing so herself she tapped her fingers impatiently and looked at them expectantly.

'Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?' she barked. All four of them feigned confusion. Remus spoke up 'With all due respect professor, we haven't a clue as to what you're talking about' McGonagall raised an eyebrow. 'Oh really, Snape, lunch, Christmas song. Any of it ring a bell' mock realisation dawned on Sirius' face. 'Oh that, yes it was rather amusing wasn't it? I never knew he had such a thing for you'

Peter almost let out a laugh but Sirius stepped on his foot before he got a chance. McGonagall groaned in frustration. 'You're not going to admit it are you?'

'Admit what?' James asked. That was the last straw.

McGonagall mouth transformed into a thin line. 'OUT, OUT ALL OF YOU NOW JUST GO. YOU FOUR ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME' they hurried out of her office and down the corridor.

Once out of earshot they burst out laughing. 'Well lads, I think that's the angriest she's ever gotten at us and we didn't even get a detention' Sirius said. 'We didn't get any points docked either' Peter added. They decided that they had better meet the girls outside for the snowball fight, since lunch had probably been cleared away by now.

* * *

'Right ok, three rules, no physical contact, no hitting your own team member and absolutely no magic' Sirius and James groaned. Lily sharply turned her head. 'Do we have a problem you two?' they shook their heads, 'oh and if one team member forfeits, the whole team forfeits'.

'Ok, so teams' James now started 'OK Lily's made a few pre-game requests. So, Kayla, Lily and I are on one team. Sirius, Remus and Peter are on the other' they stood in their teams and walked off in opposite directions.

Lily, Kayla and James set up their own game plan. James, being used to captaining took charge. 'Ok Lily, let that red head temper go, just attack got it? No mercy. You're headed for Peter; hopefully, no most likely, he'll get scared and say forfeit. Kayla you're headed for Remus, trick him confuse him, preoccupy him and eventually beat him, I'm sure you know how. I'll get Sirius ok?' the girls nodded determinedly. 'Right I think the best way to get a head start is to make as many snowballs as is possible while their setting up their plans, right lets go'

The other three were still talking as James, Lily and Kayla started preparing their "weapons". Meanwhile Sirius, Peter and Remus were planning their own game.

'Come on lads, we need to show those girls why men are the stronger sex' Remus raised an eyebrow but Peter just looked confused. 'But James is a boy' peter said dumbly, Sirius looked at him 'yes I know but, I' Remus held up a hand and shook his head. 'It doesn't matter Pete'

'OK'. Sirius continued. 'So, I'll go after James, Remus show your girl who's boss and…' Peter squeaked. 'But that means, I'm left with Lily' Sirius looked at him sympathetically. 'I know mate, but just whatever you do, don't forfeit, got it?' Peter nodded meekly. Alright men lets go' they turned around to find the opposing team, standing their, ready, full with large snowballs and surprisingly menacing faces.

'Ready?' James asked

'Ready' James immediately threw his snowball at Sirius who dodged and started gathering snow as James picked up the next one.

Lily got her snowball and got Peter in the face, he was so shocked he fell over before the snowball hit him. She had him now. She pelted him with simultaneous snowballs and watched him trying to escape.

Kayla sauntered up to Remus snowball in hand. Remus was ready to receive. 'You're not going to fight me are you Remmy?'

'You bet' Kayla made a sound of indignation but couldn't help but smile. 'Good' and while Remus grinned at her she mashed her snowball in his mouth. He spluttered snow for a few seconds before gathering some snow. 'Oh you're getting it now Simmons' she squealed and ran over to her stock. He chased her around while she randomly threw snowballs over her back.

Meanwhile with James and Sirius, things weren't quite as vicious or quite as laidback. The term would be competitive. They were each eyeing the other sinisterly. So far neither had been hit. Sirius threw a snowball to catch James off guard. James was definitely not expecting it and was hit full on. He wiped off the snow. 'Oh that's it Padfoot, you had better run' Sirius turned around to gather snow as quickly as he could but James hit him at the back of the neck. Sirius yelled out of surprise.

Back with Peter and Lily, things had gotten slightly better. Lily couldn't erupt on demand, there had to be a reason. So, she felt kind enough to let Peter get back on his feet, but that was all. She kept hitting him and all he could do was hold his arms in defence. He didn't even think to gather snow as long as he got away from the redhead without forfeiting.

'Peter would you put up a fight' she yelled.

'I'm trying, I really am' he cried. 'Well forfeit if you can't'

'I can't do that' he whined

'Well fine, then prepare to have snow for dinner' and she threw a particularly large snowball at him.

Remus and Kayla were having the most fun. Each was skirting the other's snowballs as they ran around trying to hit each other.

Remus threw a snowball, Kayla fell to the floor. 'Kayla! Are you ok?' he ran over to her, he bent down. She looked up at him blearily, grabbed some snow and stuffed it down the front of his shirt. She giggled, got up and ran. Remus stood there frozen. When he seemed to recover he shouted. 'Kayla Simmons, get your ass over here right now' she stuck out her tongue and the chase started up again.

Jane and Adea merely watched. Well Jane did. Adea took a few peeks from over her book, every so often but nothing more.

'They look like they're having fun don't they' Jane commented. Adea didn't look up. 'No one's stopping you Jane'. Jane looked at her friend. 'What do you mean?'

'Go, throw snowballs, have fun, go on' Jane shook her head. She turned and spotted a robin on the ground. She got up, but as she did the robin hopped over onto a bush. 'Come here, sweetie, come on. I want to your friend' Jane cooed, she tried to coax it over to her. While the robin did not fly away, it didn't budge from it's bush either. She continued to try and get it to come to her.

Sirius turned to check on how Jane was doing and maybe try to get her to join in. But when he turned round, he found her standing at a bush. He edged closer to hear what she was saying.

'Come on, I swear I won't hurt you. I just want to talk to you, you're quite cute you know' he watched her as she continued to talk to this… this…what was it? He peered around her back and found it was a robin.

James walked up to his friend, who seemed to have paused the game. 'Hey Padfoot' Sirius held up a hand to silence him and indicated for him to watch Jane.

Jane continued to coax the little robin. 'Please come over here, look my scary friends aren't here; it's just sweet little me. I want to talk to you. Birds can be quite good company, so can humans. I bet you've never talked to a human before. We're not that bad really, ok some are quite awful but I'm quite harmless really.'

And it was as if the bird had heard and understood. It hopped closer to her, Jane held out her finger and the robin perched onto it. Jane led it back to where she was sitting, held it close to her face and started talking to it.

James and Sirius watched on in awe. 'She's an angel, look at her James, she is' Sirius whispered. James smiled. 'You've got a special one there mate, don't let her go' he said softly.

Sirius looked back to his friend. 'I love her' James' eyes widened. 'What?'

'I'm serious, look at her and the things she does, how could I not' Sirius said excitedly.

'Are you sure?'

'Never been surer'

'Well if you're positive, then tell her'

'Yeah, later'

'Tell her before the holidays start, just do it'll save you both two weeks of misery' Sirius nodded.

Suddenly a voice cried out 'He said it, Peter just forfeited!' Lily shouted in glee. Sirius groaned. 'Pete you didn't!' Peter nodded looking scared. James laughed and high – fived Kayla and Lily. 'Ha, take a loada that'. Peter, James, Lily, Kayla and Remus headed back to the castle. Sirius however, stayed behind a moment.

'Jane' Jane looked up from her robin friend and signalled for him to wait a second. She took her friend and placed him back in his beloved bush. 'What is it Sirius?'

'I need to tell you something, something really important' Jane looked puzzled, but did not question any further. ' OK, so tell me' she said, shrugging.

'No, not here but I know a place' Jane tossed a glance to her invisible friend. She didn't get a glance back but she knew what it meant.

'OK come on let's go'. Jane and Sirius trudged through the snow back to the castle. The last remaining girl looked up finally and smiled into the air. She'd heard James and Sirius' conversation and Adea Qureshi knew what was about to take place.

'Sirius where are we going' Jane asked after a few minutes of non-stop walking

'To a room' he replied briskly

'Yes that's all well and good but I know for a fact that there isn't a room in this corridor' Sirius paced the corridor in question three times. A large door appeared right before Jane.

'Ok well that shuts me up for the night' Jane muttered as Sirius held the door open for her. She gasped as she took in her surroundings.

The floor was marble, and the walls, well there weren't any. It was as if room was made for her. Where there should have been walls, was just a night sky. With a beautiful sliver of a moon. The stars scattered around, shining brighter than she'd ever seen them. The sky itself was black as black could get.

Sirius stood next to her. 'Notice something?' Jane looked on, but Sirius continued.

'These things, they're you. Look at the moon, that's not what the real moon looks like, those are your eyes.' Jane looked at him with tears in her eyes. 'The stars that's your person, look how bright they are, you'll never see them like that outside'. Jane looked down. 'See the sky, some may not see the beauty but isn't that black stunning' she looked out upon the sky. 'It's mysterious, yet inviting, that's your aura'

'Sirius it's… where did you find it?' Jane whispered in an awestruck tone.

'Jane this room is just that, a room. What's inside it comes from your mind' Jane looked at him with her beautiful eyes. 'So honestly, I found it in here' he tapped at his temples. He paused trying to think exactly what he was going to say next.

'You remember before Halloween?' she nodded, still speechless. 'You said, "It's not enough to like me" you told me I had to understand you first. Jane I know you, but I can never understand you or the way you think.

It's one of the things I love about you. You're so unpredictable. You can be so complex and then so simple. Jane I promise, I will never tire of you, I swear.' Sirius said, looking her directly in the eye and catching her off guard with his sincerity.

Jane looked at him with wide eyes, she felt her heart pounding, it wanted to jump out bit was restricted. She wanted to know what he was going to say.

'You're not like anybody I've ever met and chances are I'll never meet anyone remotely like you. That's why I love you' Sirius said.

Jane shook her head disbelievingly. 'No Sirius, don't say what you don't mean'

'I'm not, I mean it. I love you. You don't have to say it back, but please say you'll give me a chance before you leave for the holidays tomorrow' Jane hugged him and whispered 'I love you too and yes I'll go out with you' Sirius smiled and captured her lips.

* * *

Jane returned to her dormitory that night to find her friends assembled on her bed, looking agitated. When they noticed her Kayla let out a cry of frustration. 'Where have you been, you realise, you've been missing for two hours now' Jane continued to smile and began to hum.

Lily looked at her questioningly. 'What's up? Why are you so happy' Jane's smile became even broader. 'Can't I just be happy?'

'Of course you can but not that happy, wait this has to do with Sirius' Jane nodded.

Kayla looked at the dreamy girl expectantly 'Well?' Jane looked at her friend's anticipating faces. 'He loves me' all the girls squealed and hugged their friend. Adea spoke up. 'So you're going out?' Jane nodded again. 'Do you love him as well?'

'Yeah' her friends remained silent.

Kayla looked concerned. 'Are you sure, are you sure you're not mistaking it for something else' but before Jane could answer, Adea spoke for her she hugged Jane and said 'Kayla, Jane _does_ love him, can't you tell, look at her eyes'. Have you ever seen her this happy?' Kayla smiled. 'Can't argue with you there'.

Lily rose and picked up her jacket. 'Well you guys, you have a busy day tomorrow, so you'd better sleep and I'd better leave' she hugged Jane again and left for her own room.

A/n: I think this might even be longer than Halloween. I like Lily's dream but hate the prank, it doesn't work quite as well without the actual lyrics for some reason. Tell me what you think.


	13. Christmas is Here

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and any other characters not in the book belong to me

A/n: Christmas is here! This chapter is very adlib, don't expect much.

Christmas is here!

The 21st of December had finally arrived. While Lily wasn't ecstatic that Adea and Kayla were leaving, she wasn't entirely depressed either. It wasn't anything to do with them; it was more to do with the fact that the majority of the school would be gone for two weeks. Practically heaven, not entirely but practically.

James was slightly more upset. One of the Marauders would be out for the season. Snape would be in the building but they wouldn't be able to prank him. It was wrong, just wrong.

_-Stupid pact, _who's_ idea was the freakin' pact anyway?_ - He did however; enjoy one aspect of the situation in hand. Lily would be staying. While Jane and Sirius were off and Remus was off reading or moping about Kayla's absence, he and Lily would be alone in a just about empty castle, now if she'd just go out with him.

Jane and Sirius were over the moon. They'd only just started going out and they were willing to spend as much time together as possible (the honeymoon period as Remus called it). Remus wasn't happy at all, as was expected. He wished Kayla could stay, but his parents were taking a trip to China for Christmas (why, he didn't know) and he had to stay while she had to go.

On the morning of their departure, only Head Girl and Head Boy were allowed to see them off, to make sure the first years were ok. James was helping Peter with his trunk while Lily said bye to Adea, Kayla and Gabrielle.

'OK, you haven't forgotten anything have you?'

'No Lily'

'Have you got your wands?'

'Yes Lily'

'OK well have a safe journey and don't be sick'

'We won't mum' Lily turned to Kayla and Gabrielle.

' Now you guys have a nice Christmas ok?' and she hugged both of them. 'Now I'll send your presents over on Christmas Eve, they'll be under your tree on Christmas morning'. She then turned to Adea. 'You have a good holiday, I'll send your Christmas present on Christmas Eve too, it'll be on your bedside table in the morning, ok?' they all hugged one last time before boarding the train. Lily looked onwards to make sure everybody was on when she noticed a first year girl looking fearfully at the train while her friends tried to get her to board.

'Come on Laura, the train leaves in two minutes'

'It won't hurt you I promise'

'Will you hurry up, you'll miss it'

'If you don't get on, I'll drag you in'

'What seems to be the problem here?' the little girl looked at Lily and then back at the train.

'I don't like trains, they make me feel sick'

'How did you get on in September?'

'My parents were there to see me off, it was different, and I don't want to go'

'But they'll be waiting for you'

'Isn't there another way' meanwhile her friends were looking even more frantic.

Lily looked kindly at the girl and hugged her. 'Listen to me, as long they're in there' she indicated the girl's friends. 'I promise nothing will happen, trust me I know, now you'd better board' the girl looked at Lily and back again before she finally boarded as the whistle sounded. She waved at her as the train left the station and Lily waved back happily as she called 'Merry Christmas'.

'That was a nice thing you did' called a voice. Lily turned round and saw James and for some reason her heart jumped a bit at seeing his face. 'What? Oh that, I guess'

'Your sister, is she older or younger than you?'

'Older'

'Too bad, you'd make a good older sister, you'd make quite a good mother as well' Lily gave him an odd look. 'Erm thanks'. James jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. 'We'd better get back' Lily smiled. 'Yeah we better had' they made their way back through Hogsmeade and over to Hogwarts.

* * *

'James you're not helping' Lily said as she tried to finish decorating the Christmas tree in their chamber. James looked up. 'The red bauble should be on that side, am I helping now?' 

'Cute Potter, very cute' she replied, as her hands became tangled in fairy lights. 'Why can't you just use your wand like normal people? ' James said amusedly. He flicked his wand the fairy lights disappeared as real fairies sat in the branches of their Christmas tree.

Lily undid the fairies and the lights reappeared. 'Hey!'

'That's not how things are done at my house, we use lights and we don't use magic'

'Well what about how things are done at my house'

'If you cared about how things are done at your house, you'd get off your arse and help'

'No, you're right I don't care about how things are done at my house, but I do want fairies'

'Lights'

'Fairies'

'Lights'

'Fairies'

'Lights'

'Fairies'

'Fairies?'

'No, Lights'

'That's what I've been saying'

'Oh… Hey! Wait a second' James said indignantly.

Lily laughed. James crossed his arms in a childish huff. Lily walked over to him. 'Aaaaawwww poor little Jamesie wants his fairy wairies' Lily mocked with her arm around James. James scowled at her. 'Well if you're gonna have lights I'll just put the fairies in with them' he leaned over Lily and conjured some fairies. As he retreated he found his face very close to Lily's, too close.

They gazed at each other for a moment. 'Oh, the tree! The tree yeah the tree isn't done, I'd hate to have an unfinished tree for Christmas wouldn't you?' she abruptly jumped up and made her way to the tree. James sighed and joined her. 'Yeah wouldn't want that' he muttered.

Lily continued to decorate the tree, and James refused to help. He just flipped through Which Broomstick? While Lily did all the work. She finally found something she couldn't do. Well without magic anyway. With their 10 foot Christmas tree and her 5'5 height, it was just about impossible for her to place the star on top of the tree the muggle way, she'd been put off ladders for life, there was only one way. She turned around.

'James!'

'Huh?'

'Now, will you help?'

'Sure what with?'

'The star'

'Oh sure' all the while never looking up, he raised his wand. 'Wingardium Lev' Lily rolled her eyes.

'Stop, I mean the muggle way'

'Oh, well then no'

'You're impossible'

'Don't ya just love me?' she let another frustrated groan. 'Lily why can't you just do it the magic way? 'That's just not how we do it at home'.

'So make a new tradition'

'No'

'You've never spent a Christmas here before have you?' he asked. Lily scowled at him. 'No I haven't for your information'. James sighed took the star, reached up and placed the star on the Christmas tree. 'Happy now?'

'Very'

Lily made some Hot Chocolate and handed a mug to James. He took a sip. 'Hey how come this tastes better than my hot chocolate?' Lily smirked. 'Because it was made the muggle way' James stuck out his tongue.

They sat by the fireplace and silently sipped on their hot chocolates. James spoke up. 'So Lily tell me something'

'Sure what's up?'

'How come you didn't go home for Christmas this year' Lily paused contemplating her answer.

'Well this is my last year, I thought it'd be nice if I spent it here'. James laughed. 'And that would be very convincing, if you weren't such a bad liar'

'I am not a bad liar!'

'The eyes? Yeah, they give it all away'. Lily stuck out her tongue as James shook his head.

'Seriously why didn't you go home?' he persisted

Maybe I just didn't want to ok?'

'For someone who didn't want to go home, you sure do miss it' Lily turned to look at James and remembered Petunia's letter. "Don't come home" suddenly the tears started up again. 'Lily? Are you ok?' she wiped her tears and nodded. 'Come on tell me what's the matter?' Lily set her mug down and got up. 'Come with me' James nodded and wordlessly followed her to her room.

Lily shut the door as James looked around; this was the first time he actually got to take a look before being ushered out. Lily sat on her bed and James followed. She took out a box from underneath her bed. It was covered in mint green raw silk. She mutely opened it and handed some paper to James.

James was quite confused now, he knew Lily was muggleborn. However he'd always believed that once magic was in the family, parchment became a way of life. James unfolded the paper and read the letter.

'Your sister' she nodded in response. James reread the letter. 'You know I'm sure this is a one-off' Lily shook her head. 'Does she always treat you like that, like she's embarrassed of you?' she shook her head again. 'Well there you go then there'll be a reason' Lily shook her head. 'That's the first time she's talked to me since I got my acceptance letter' James' eyes widened.

'Hmm, well my sister's a lot younger than me but I'm pretty sure siblings aren't supposed to do that' James said as he ran a hand through his hair.

'So you know why I stayed at school' Lily said

'Yep. Hey listen if you ever want to talk about well this, you know you can come to me. But honestly, you should talk to Sirius'

'Sirius?' Lily said in a puzzled manner.

'Trust me ok?' Lily looked sceptical.

James got up. 'Well Miss Evans as much as I enjoyed being in here, we're obviously not here to do what I would like so come on lets go wandering' Lily slapped him playfully and followed James out of the room.

* * *

'Hey Remus, have you seen Sirius?' Remus looked up from his book. 'Yeah, he's only just realised what to get you for Christmas' Remus said absentmindedly. 

'Oh'.

Remus went back to his book as Jane sat studying him. Remus looked up. 'Can I help you?' Jane smiled. 'She misses you too'

'What are you talking about?' Remus asked though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

'She's alright as well'

'Swales'

'Remus'

'Who's to say I was thinking about Kayla'

'Who's to say I was talking about Kayla' Remus groaned. Jane smiled again.

He looked at her wearily. 'She's thinking of you too' Jane said.

'And how would you know that'

'Don't hide it Remus, you think about her all the time' and with that she quietly walked out of the portrait hole to find her boyfriend. Remus smiled and contemplated what Jane had said. 'Sirius is right, there's something about that girl'

* * *

James and Lily sat in the Room of Requirement. Lily's choice. So of course, the room was identical to the living room at her house during Christmas. Right down to every last picture. Lily walked to the fireplace and looked at the mantle shelf. She picked up a picture of her and Petunia when they were younger. Both wrapped in scarves, big jackets and bobble hats, playing with the snow. 

She turned around and looked at James shyly. 'Sorry, you must find this really boring, I'm not always this homesick, promise' James smiled broadly 'Actually I kinda like it. It's different, very homesy, very nice, hey you wanna' bring the guys here on Christmas Eve and we'll have one of those traditional Christmases that muggles love so much. You know hot chocolate by the fire, sharing stories blah blah blah' Lily laughed. 'Sure'

'Oh, oh, oh and we'll skip dinner in the great hall and have the house elves bring it here' he said excitedly, Lily nodded. 'Of course James, and I'll have the pictures and the stockings changed'

'Oh cool and we'll have their presents brought over to our common room and in the morning and we'll all open them there' Lily pinched James' cheeks. 'You are so cute when you get all excited' James stuck out his tongue.

James walked over to mantle shelf to observe the pictures Lily had been looking at.

He picked a picture up of a brunette. 'This your sister?' Lily walked over to him, looked and nodded. 'Yep that's her'. Lily looked at the picture and realised that the girl in the picture looked quite different to the woman in her dreams.

–_I guess there right when they say, you're face cut isn't determined until you've fully stopped growing-_ the brunette in the picture was not horse faced. She had a longish face but was in general quite pretty.

'No offence Lily, I mean aside from the fact that you're both quite pretty' –_Oh you are way more than quite pretty_- 'you don't look a thing alike' Lily mulled it over and cast another appraising glance at the face in the picture.

He was right, to be fair they only had one thing in common; their hair was set in elegant waves. But that was about it. 'I guess we don't, she becomes horse faced in later life' James gave her an odd look. 'And how would you know that'

'Uh I don't know I have no idea where that came from' Lily lied; James nodded though not completely believing her excuse. Lily smiled nervously before changing the subject.

'So what's your sister called?' James smiled before replying. 'Allegra'. Lily smiled as well. 'That's a beautiful name'

'Thank you'

'How old is she?' Lily asked

'She's four'

'Aaaaawwww, tell me about her' Lily said, giving James her full attention. She loved kids.

'She's beautiful, you know. She has black hair just like me, only its not messy. She doesn't have hazel eyes; she has blue ones like my dad. She's quite tall for her age as well' Lily laughed at how sweet James was. 'Oh and the way she laughs, just like a little girl. Well, I suppose she is one but whenever she laughs, it makes everyone else laugh as well' James said in one breath.

'Does she go to school?'

'Yes she's really clever, except her teachers think she's a bit of nightmare, her magic always goes off. She has short temper you see, it's really funny when she gets angry, I hate it when she cries though'

Lily took the picture from James' hand and put it back. 'Do you have a picture of her?' James grinned.

'Of course I do, come on' He and Lily went to their chamber.

Lily hesitated a bit before walking into his room but walked in anyway. James was searching through his trunk. 'Aha, got ya' he handed her a photo album. Lily flicked through it and gasped. The very first picture was of James holding his little sister in St. Mungos, when, Lily noticed, he was in his third year.

The photos were taken right through Allegra's four years. One of Lily's favourites was of James throwing his sister in the air and catching her repeatedly. 'Yeah got in a bit of trouble for that one'. There was another one of James andAllegra on broomsticks. The picture couldn't catch all of the movement, but from what Lily could see she'd turn out to be just as good as her brother. 'That was when she was only three, not bad huh?' Lily couldn't help but grin.

The last picture in the album was a portrait of James and Allegra. Both wearing dress robes. James had his hand on Allegra's shoulder. The girl in the picture was so pretty and Lily knew she'd be beautiful when she grew up. She handed the photo album back to James. 'I bet you're a great big brother, it certainly sounds like it' James grinned his cocky smile.

'Well I don't mean to brag but…'

Lily couldn't help but wonder. In September that smile would've taken her to Hell's land but why was it so ok now? In fact in all honesty it was sorta' cute. Not cute cute she assured herself, kind of little boy cute. 'Hey I'd better get to bed'

'You do that, sweet dreams'

'You too' and with that she left.

* * *

Christmas Eve had finally arrived. James was talking with the House Elves, to make sure that dinner could reach them. Lily was in the Room of Requirement making sure that everything was just right. 

The living room looked just like Lily's but the family photos had been replaced. There was one of all the girls, the Christmas before last. It was taken in the Three Broomsticks and all of them were wearing Santa hats. There was one of the Marauders looking particularly devious. One of Remus and Kayla and one of Sirius and Jane, only taken the night before.

There was also one family photo each. For Lily it was the one of her and Petunia. For Jane, it was one of Jane and all her cousins. For Remus, it was a normal family portrait. For Sirius, it was one of him and a girl who graduated last year. Lily remembered her to be Andromeda Black of Ravenclaw. Lily found this rather odd, as she was sure that Sirius had a proper family.

The one of James was even weirder. It was one that she hadn't seen in the photo album. It was a portrait photo of Allegra, with James and Sirius on either side of her.

_They must be closer than I thought_-

'Guess who?' Lily smiled. She turned around. 'Hey you, so how'd it go with the House Elves?'

'Aaaaaahhhh you know, they were so thrilled to serve somewhere other than the Great Hall plus you know the Potter charm added, no problem' Lily nodded absentmindedly as she ran a critical glance over the room.

James watched as her eyes stopped at the curtains. She started eyeing them the way James did to Snape. Like the curtains were her arch nemesis. 'Well get your charm over here and transfigure these curtains' she shook her head disdainfully and muttered to herself 'What mum and dad were thinking, I'll never know'

'What's wrong with the curtains' James asked, defending them. Lily tutted impatiently and sent him a glare to match. 'James when a room had a deep red thing going on you just don't put lemon yellow curtains in with it' James rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Girls'. With a wave of his wand, the curtains became a dark gold with an elaborate print on it. Lily clapped her hands. 'Perfect'. James mimicked her; she sharply turned her head and gave him a piercing glare.

She turned to give the room another sweeping glance. Her eyes again stopped at an old ornament her mother had. It was a clown and frankly hideous, as a child Lily was quite frightened of it. She whipped her wand out but James grabbed the clown and started running.

'Oh no you don't, I like this thing' he said childishly

'James bring that thing back here, it's awful' Lily cried they stopped at opposite sides of a table, each trying to outsmart the other. Going this way then that. 'Well I like it'

'Oh yeah, well I don't' both of them laughed and continued the chase.

Sirius, Jane and Remus made their entrance but found an interesting sight on arriving. James and Lily playing a nice game of tig. Sirius grinned and was about to join them when Jane held out an arm and stopped him. 'Can't you see this is the first step?'

'To what?' Jane opened her mouth. Remus shook his head. 'Don't worry you get used to his blondeness' (a/n: no offence whatsoever to blondes)

The clown lay forgotten. The tables had turned. Now James chased Lily as she squealed and ran. Sirius cleared his throat. The two turned around to find their friends. 'Oh hello, how long have you been here?'

'Long enough' Lily looked at them apologetically before giving Jane a hug.

'Merry Christmas!' she proceeded to give Sirius and Remus hugs too as the boys exchanged "manly" handshakes and a hug between James and Jane. Jane looked around and her eyes lit up. She had spent Christmas with the Evans' the year before and had had a lot of fun. 'This is nice, Christmas, Evans style. My second favourite' Lily smiled. She and Jane went to the table and started setting it, as dinner was being taken care of.

Once the plates and cutlery were set, the boys were called. They said their prayers and the food magically (would you believe it) appeared. You had your potatoes, the largest turkey Lily had ever seen, gravy, brussel sprouts (no one touched those), stuffing… you get the gist of it right? They laughed, talked, joked and just had fun.

After dinner, they sat by the fireplace, had hot chocolate and just reminisced. They talked about past Christmases, their family traditions, and Christmas incidents. Both Lily and Jane noticed that Sirius never had any of his own home experiences to share. He contributed very little, but when he did it was always something that had happened at James' house. The boys seemed not to notice but whenever Sirius added a word or two the girls would exchange a glance.

At 11.30 pm, they left. When asked why Sirius was ushering them out before midnight he laughed nervously and said that he couldn't let the night become Christmas before going to bed. James and Remus knew why he wanted t put an end to the discussion; Lily and Jane had observed him getting more and more uncomfortable as the chat had progressed.

With a final goodbye and a last "Merry Christmas, see you tomorrow" they left the room and went their separate ways.

* * *

James and Lily sat in their common room, eyeing the presents. 

'Do you think we should open them? technically it's Christmas'

'I don't really know, but you know maybe just one'

'Which one though I mean we can't open the ones from Sirius and co. because then they'll be upset that they weren't here'

'How about the ones we got for each other?'

'That could work' they looked at the presents again, calling their names.

'Yeah ok, lets do that' they ran to the presents and sought out the ones from each other.

'You should go first. It's not very good but I didn't know what else to get you' James mumbled shyly.

Lily tore apart the wrapping paper to find a velvet-covered box inside. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful sterling silver necklace. The locket was an "L" with a lily wrapped around it. The flower had a beautiful frosted effect to make it stand out.

'Thank you James, you're the best' she hugged him, James let out a sigh of relief and started to open his own present.

They were robes, not just any robes though. They were the Appleby Arrows robes, personalised Appleby Arrows robes. He was shocked. He stared at his name on the back and then to Lily and then back again.

'How, how did you do this?' he asked incredulously, she looked sheepish. 'I bought some normal ones and then transfigured the name on the back' James looked at her with his mouth open. 'If you don't like them, I can take them back. Sirius told me you liked them but he was probably messing you probably like the Wasps or something' James shook his head

'No, no, no I like the Arrows. This is, this is…you rock' he hugged Lily. Lily let out a sigh of relief identical to James' a few minutes ago. They got up to go to bed when a buzzing sound was heard. James and Lily were confused –_where is that noise coming from_- James looked around the room as Lily looked up.

'James?'

'Hm?' James said as he glanced around.

'Did you let Sirius in here any time this week?'

'Uhhh yeah, he needed to borrow a cloak, why?'

'Did you leave him in the lounge, alone?'

'Might have done'

'Because the prat's gone and charmed the mistletoe'

'Oh…ooooohhhhh' James said as his eyes widened and he slowly looked up.

Lily nodded, she made to run away but found she was rooted to the spot. 'OK you try' James was hesitant –_I'd really rather stay here and take part in the outcome of the tradition_- but he tried nonetheless. His attempts were fruitless.

Lily's eyes were shut, tightly shut and she was muttering to herself. 'No, no, no this is not happening, so not happening'

'Am I really that bad?' James said amusedly

'For the safety of your feelings I'd really rather not answer that' she quipped and he rolled his eyes. 'So what are we going to do?' he enquired. 'No idea'

'Well you know we can't stay here all night'

'I know that' Lily said as she thought and thought

'So?'

'How about just a quick kiss?'

'Just a quick one?'

'Yeah'

'I can do that'

Lily stood there feeling self-conscious as James leaned in. Their lips brushed, both felt as if a huge electric current had rushed through them, as they broke apart. The mistletoe stopped buzzing and each left for their room without saying another word.

* * *

The awkwardness felt on the previous night had almost completely been forgotten. Lily had gotten up really early and was getting a glass of milk (all on her own, no help from the house elves) for James. She had her can of Pepsi, Lily loved fizzy drinks of all kinds but you of course couldn't find them in Wizarding world anywhere so this year she'd brought her own stock. 

James bounded into the room and headed for the tree. 'James' he turned around to where Lily was standing. 'Have you brushed?'

'Yep'

'OK, here you go' she handed him his glass of milk.

He glanced at her blue can and looked at her, eyebrow raised. 'What?'

'What on earth is that?' he said pointing at her can.

'Pepsi'

'What-si?'

'PEPsi'

'Pepsi'

'Pepsi'

'OK so what's Pepsi?'

'A fizzy drink'

'A fizzy drink'

'Yes, must you repeat everything I say?'

'Sorry, forget it but I still think your weird'

'Good I can't be arsed to explain to you what it is, we have presents'

James looked back round to his original destination and his face lit up. 'PRESENTS!' he yelled as he ran over to the tree, Lily laughed and shook her head. James picked up the first one when Lily quickly stopped him. 'What!' he asked scandalised. 'Remember? We have to wait for the other guys' James swore. An idea had just come to him.

He ran into his room and extracted a mirror from his desk. 'Sirius Black' he spoke into the mirror. No reply. –_Figures, the prick's sleeping on Christmas Day_-

'SIRIUS BLACK' he yelled into the mirror and in the distance he heard a 'what the hell' that sounded suspiciously like Lily –_No shit, shut up, fine_- a very sleepy looking Sirius appeared. 'What the fuck do you want, I was sleeping Prongs'

'Language, language. Merry Christmas'

'Christmas? Oh my god Christmas…IT'S CHRISTMAS' he cheered and James heard a "now he realises" which he knew came from Remus _– not a word from you, I wasn't going to say anything, you're speaking to yourself by the way_- 'We're coming mate'

Five minutes later, Jane, Sirius and Remus could be heard knocking at the door. Cries of merry Christmas soon rang through the room as they exchanged greetings. They then ran to the Christmas tree and attacked the presents.

Lily was happy with what she'd gotten this year. Kayla had gotten her a beautiful emerald green shawl (you might think they're old ladyish but if you play your cards right they can look pretty good). Adea had gotten her a set of chiffon dress robes, in lilac. Jane had gotten her a copy 'Reviving the forgotten' a book on ancient ways of healing and healing potions (as healing was the career she was looking into). Sirius had gotten her the hugest box of sugar quills on the face of the Earth. From Remus she got a set of the finest quills (eagle feather, pheasant feather, peacock feather etc.) and from Peter she received a box of Chocolate Frogs. Her parents had gotten Lily some new clothes and sent a new pack of Pepsi's. Petunia sent, well… nothing while her Grandmother had sent her a considerable amount of money.

James was content too. Sirius had gotten him the best of Pranks. Dungbombs, Dr.Fillibuster's wet-start fireworks, nose-biting teacups, two bars of Frogspawn soap and much more. Remus had gotten James 'Quidditch through the Ages'. Peter had gotten James a massive box of Bertie Botts. Kayla had gotten James an Appleby Arrows scarf. Adea had given him a sweater. Jane had gotten him a massive box of Ice Mice (his favourite). His parents had gotten him the latest broomstick: the silver arrow.

The five friends then proceeded to the Great Hall to have breakfast and enjoy Christmas day.

A/n: That's the end of this chapter. Classes start next chapter and then we proceed to Valentine's Day. Slight (very very slight) progress in the James/Lily department.


	14. Back to the Kerfuffle

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and any other characters not in the book belong to me

A/n: Hello, well I'm going to start responding all reviewers of the last chapter and from here onwards. Look for your responses at the bottom and thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really does make me feel better.

Back to the Kerfuffle

The Christmas holidays had ended, lessons started, friends returned and the vacant spaces in both groups had filled out again. Since Sirius and Jane had gotten together so close to the end of term (the night before everyone had left) not many had gotten to know that they were going out. So when they came back and did find out, well it meant hell for Jane.

Everywhere she went, everywhere she turned she was badgered by weeping girls.

'Is it true you're going out with Sirius Black?'

'When do you think you'll break up?'

'If he's your boyfriend does that mean we can't have random snogs with him?'

'Is it true…can you pinch yourself and tell me if it's till true?'

'Are you sure he's your man why would he go out with you' this comment had done it for Jane. Nothing was said in reply just a nice slap and a handprint forming on the offender's cheek.

For Sirius, it was quite different. He was quite often stopped by guys who questioned his sanity.

'Are you okay mate? I mean Swales?'

'Did she bribe you into it?'

'Come on all the girls are after you, why her?'

'Isn't she a lunatic? I heard she transferred from St. Mungo's'

'Why would you go out with Jane Swales, she's such a hag' this was the comment which made Sirius snap. By the time Sirius was finished with him, the boy was sporting a black eye, broken nose and bleeding lip.

But all in all, amidst the slaps, punches and black eyes they were pretty happy and used almost any opportunity to spend time together. They had chat quite a lot of other couples didn't. Mutual understanding. Both knew at which emotional level the other stood and they managed to maintain the close friendship they had before but still be something more.

It was when matters got to Kayla and Remus that problems arose. Kayla knew of Remus' lycanthropy. She wasn't going to tell him that. She had given him time to place enough trust in her and tell her himself. What irritated her was that they'd been going out since Halloween and Remus was still backing out of dates and lying through his teeth about it. It aggravated her that he still didn't trust her enough to know about his condition. She had unintentionally become colder towards him because of it.

'So Remus, want to sneak out this weekend?'

'This weekend? Sorry love can't do this weekend. I have to visit my mum again, next weekend maybe?'

'Don't lie to me' Remus was getting a little agitated. 'What are you talking about?'

'Remus why can't you make it this weekend?'

'I told you because I'm visiting my mother'

'Unbelievable'

'What's unbelievable?'

'That you can stand there, look me in the eye and just flat out lie about what you're doing this weekend'

'I haven't a clue what you're talking about? Why would I lie to you?' Kayla let out a bitter, astonished laugh. She then looked at him pleadingly.

'Remus, please, one more time. Where are you going this weekend? Please don't lie, please' Remus looked into her sapphire blue eyes which were at present dulled by a tinge of sadness and hurt, a sight he truly hated to see. It became increasingly difficult for him to lie to her after she was asking so sincerely, so desperately.

He turned away so he didn't have to look at her. 'I'm visiting my mother'

'Fine, you know what? Fine' she got up to leave.

Remus took hold of her arm. 'Kayla, come on' she wrenched her arm from his grasp and said. 'Talk to me when you want to tell me the truth Lupin' he winced at the sound of her using his last name. He watched her retreating form. 'If you wanted deep shit, this is it' he muttered. He morosely made his way to the Common Room since he had twenty minutes before Care of Magical Creatures started.

Kayla stormed off to her Charms lesson. As she walked in, she noticed Adea staring at her. 'I don't want to talk about it okay?'

'I didn't say anything'

'Well you implied it' Adea analysed her for a second before coolly saying 'okay' and turning away. Kayla felt guilty now.

She had upset her friend, a friend who was not upsetted easily. She listlessly answered to her name when called from the register and hardly listened to a word Flitwick said.

'Miss Simmons, would you like to tell us what charm we'll be learning today?' She looked around and saw Lily mouth something. 'Err the Protean charm professor' Professor Flitwick shook his head as he squeaked 'Thank you for that Miss Evans but I really was asking Miss Simmons' Lily smiled sheepishly. 'Miss Simmons please do not daydream while the Protean charm is being taught otherwise I guarantee you will make a mistake' Kayla nodded, sat up straight and started taking notes. She hoped focusing on something would take her mind off her fight with Remus.

* * *

'Class put on your dragon hide gloves, we'll be handling firecrabs today…' Remus put on his gloves but his mind was elsewhere. He'd fought with Kayla, the girl he'd had a crush on since third year, the girl he thought would never notice him. The girl he'd finally gotten and now she was gone' Remus miserably walked to the front of the greenhouse to collect a firecrab with the rest of his friends. Sirius took pity on him.

'Come on Prongs we have to do something, look at him he's heartbroken' James glanced at his friend. Remus' crab had just set fire to his glove but Remus hadn't noticed. James whipped out his wand and extinguished the fire. Even after a jet of water had come shooting at his hand Remus still didn't notice.

'You're right Padfoot, he's devastated' James said slightly embellishing a bit. They knew why Remus and Kayla had fought. He'd told them but James didn't tell him that Kayla knew.

'You should tell her mate'

'We haven't been going out that long'

'Tell her'

'Prongs don't be a prat'

'Just tell her dammit' Remus looked enquiringly at James. 'You know something' he stated. Laughing nervously he replied. 'What are you talking about?'

'What do you know?'

'Nothing' Remus raised his eyebrows. James crossed his arms. 'And even if I did, you'll never find out. So there. Tell her'

'But what if she breaks up with me? I don't want that to happen' Sirius looked thoughtful. 'Isn't there anything you can do? I mean you could talk to Lily or Jane'

'I couldn't without giving too much away' James stayed unusually silent.

'What we need is someone who's close to Kayla but who doesn't know enough about you to put two and two together' Sirius said, James coughed. 'She has a sister, Gabrielle, first year. I've only spoken to her a couple of times…nice kid' Sirius shrugged. 'Worth a shot'.

* * *

'Alright I'd like your homework next lesson, without fail. You may leave' the students got up, grabbed their bags and made for the door.

'Dee? Sorry I snapped at you' she smiled at her friend hopefully. Adea looked at Kayla, she didn't want to smile, she didn't. The sides of her mouth twitched and yes, there was a smile. 'Friends?' Kayla asked, Adea nodded and they hugged. Adea eyed her friend with interest.

'Now unless I'm wrong. It was either problems with Remus or PMS' Kayla thought about it, shrugged and said 'both'. Adea shook her head and said 'you really need to stop being so forward about everything' Kayla looked confused. 'What? You asked!' Adea laughed and patted the other girl on the head. Kayla's had flew to her hair.

'Hey don't mess with the hair!'

'Oh you do not know how much you looked like James just then' Kayla made a sound of indignation 'I'll take that as an insult!'

'Don't let him hear that' the two girls giggled and made their way to History of Magic, forgetting their problems for that short moment.

* * *

'Gabrielle! Hey Gabrielle!' a first year girl turned around. Remus ran to meet her. Her friends started giggling excitedly. A seventh year, a marauder no less had stopped their friend in the hallway. Remus gave them an odd look while Gabrielle scowled. She turned around and said 'He's my sister's boyfriend!' the giggling subsided. 'Hey could I maybe talk to you, over there' he pointed to somewhere quite a bit away from her friends. Gabrielle nodded and followed Remus.

'What's the matter?'

'Have you talked to your sister lately?'

'Not since last night, no' Remus let a sigh of relief. Gabrielle looked at him shrewdly 'why?'

'Oh no reason, I just wanted to ask you something'

'Go ahead'

'What do your family think of werewolves?' Gabrielle gave him a "what the hell" look and Remus tried to make an excuse for the odd question. 'Um its for a survey for erm, my uh, Defence Against the Dark Arts class' Gabrielle rolled her eyes and said in a casual manner, 'I know you're lying so I won't ask any questions'

'What about my question'

'Oh that, oh we're fine with them. Mum had a friend in school that got bit by a werewolf, she got kicked out. They're people really aren't they?' Remus nodded. 'So Kayla, she thinks the same way?'

'Of course she does'

'Oh good'

'Why?' Gabrielle enquired

'Uh-uh no questions'

'Fine, it's too trivial for me anyway' she huffed, folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air. Remus laughed and took in the young girl's profile.

In truth, Gabrielle Simmons did not look a thing like her sister. You couldn't even tell they were related, that is until you heard them both speak. Gabrielle's hair was an unusual colour. You'd think it was black but in the sunlight you'd come to realise that her hair was midnight blue. Her eyes were an intriguing violet. Unlike Kayla's golden skin, Gabrielle's complexion was incredibly pale. She had extremely sensitive skin and had to go to extreme lengths to protect her skin from the sun in the summer. It was the only flaw on an otherwise beautiful girl.

A lot of the first year boys had crushes on her and Remus could see why. She had the kind of beauty a naïve first year boy would go for, not the kind of beauty however that a hormonally imbalanced 4th or 5th year would go for.

'You know kid, any guy would be lucky to have you' Gabrielle looked at him confusedly. –_What the hell does that have to do with anything_- she shrugged and said 'Thanks, I think' Remus patted her head and her hand immediately flew to her hair as he turned around he heard her call 'Hey watch the hair' in a manner so identical to Kayla that Remus froze for a second and all thoughts of Kayla came swimming back to him.

He shook his head to break out of his reverie and continued on his way.

* * *

Lily's attitude towards James had changed. Not to his face. It was just the little things. For instance she noticed that in class, when he wasn't listening (almost always) or was bored (not almost, he was always bored) he'd extract some parchment from his bag and start doodling. What he wrote on those pieces of parchment, she never knew. Whenever she asked him, he'd change the topic.

'That my dear is for me to know and you to find out'

And whenever he was particularly stuck (not very often) he started to frantically run his hand through his hair.

They were in their Potions lesson and James and Lily were working together. Professor Jabin had, in September, assigned them to work together due to their dislike of each other. Well, it had worked at the time and they had provided her with many lessons of entertainment but now that they were getting along, they were boring to her.

'James I need some spine of lionfish'

'Got it' he handed her the substance as she threw it into the cauldron and stirred 3 times clockwise and 34 times anti-clockwise, making the Draught of Living Death was no picnic. 'James I'll need a bit of Asphodel too'

'Here you go'

'Thanks'

After finishing the 53rd stir that was needed after you added the Asphodel, the potion was ready to be poured into a flask, labelled and handed in. As Lily walked up to Professor Jabin's desk she heard the sadistic woman sniff disdainfully and added 'Hmm Miss Evans not up to scratch for the Head Girl are you? Dense girl'. Lily discreetly rolled her eyes, she knew their potion was perfect and there wasn't a thing in the world Old Jabin could do to stop them from at least getting an "E", but still being called dense was not something Lily was used to.

As the class was dismissed Lily and James walked out discussing how sullen their teacher had become since James and Lily had buried the hatchet.

'She called me dense'

'Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is' James quipped; Lily cast a sideways glance towards him. 'Are you taking the mick?'

'Why, to be sure I am'

'James, I'm serious, I was quite insulted'

'Then you let her achieve her goal'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh she's just annoyed that we're friends now and she can't leech the fun out of our lives anymore' Lily mulled this over.

'I bet she had a right field day when I fell off the ladder' Lily said

'Being the bitch that she is, she probably did' James replied disgustedly.

'Oh, she makes me so angry. I've always wanted to cast a cheering charm on her. Must be her worst nightmare' James laughed.

'Actually an idea has just began to form in my head' James said thoughtfully

'Oh?' she replied, interested.

'I have to discuss it with the Marauders of course' Lily looked slightly worried now. 'No James forget about it'

'Nope'

'Can I change your mind?' Lily asked hopefully

'Will you give me a kiss?' James countered just as hopefully

'Ok fine, just don't hurt her or get me in trouble'

'But it's ok for me to get in trouble'

'Your ideas, your trouble, as of now I have nothing to do with this' and she stalked off as he watched her retreating form. –I need to find Adea; I don't know how much longer I can go without giving her the slightest little kiss-

He didn't know where Adea was and he knew he wouldn't be able to find her so he decided to ask someone else. He searched the map and found Kayla out on the grounds, alone. 'Perfect'.

'Hello Miss Simmons'

'Ugh' Kayla was sitting under a magically dried patch underneath a bare tree.

'Well I must confess you do look beautiful today'

'Flattery my friend will get you everywhere, what do you want James?'

'I was looking for Adea, have any idea where she is?' James asked politely.

'I don't know where she is now, but she was in our dormitory last I saw of her'

'Thanks Kayla'

'No problem'

'Hey can I ask you one more thing?' James added before he left.

'Make it quick'

'Would you have told you by now?' he said looking her straight in the eye. Kayla scowled. 'James don't do the whole wise thing, it's not you' James sighed and nodded. He was almost out of earshot when he heard a small. 'Thanks' he smiled but didn't turn around.

* * *

Adea sat on her bed with her hangings shut. She was digging her sharp nails into her skin until she bled, but she didn't know why. Her cheeks were tearstained and her eyes refused to cease crying. She was asking herself why she was doing it and coming up with no answer.

_I don't need to be doing this, I don't. Why can't I stop? It isn't right you stupid girl, stop it. Stop it right now! What is wrong with you? You worthless piece of crap. Stop! You'll never amount to anything and you'll amount to even less if you don't stop this foolishness. You aren't pretty, you aren't nice, and you're fat. You're of no good to anyone. _

'STOP! Just stop it. Stop with the name calling, I'll do anything, just please…' she screamed tearfully. The weeping girl took some deep breaths and looked at herself. 'What am I doing? I'm completely ruining myself' she whispered at she ran her fingers over the marks on her arm. 'Adea?' Are you in here?' –_Oh no_-

She whipped out her wand and pointed at her arm. 'Tectum' she muttered and the grooves in which her nails had painfully lain disappeared. She then pointed at her face and said 'tersi visio' to clean up her face now she just needed to cover the red, puffy eyes. She pointed at her eyes and whispered 'Occulto'. She took a deep breath and ripped open her hangings.

James stood in the dormitory; broom in hand and a window wide open behind him. 'Hey' he said. 'Good morning James' he raised his eyebrows and took in her appearance. 'You sound strangled, why?' he asked shrewdly. Adea forced a smile. 'Oh it's nothing really. Sore throat is all'

'Your face looks more fresh than usual'

'Don't be so paranoid, can't my face look fresh once in awhile?' though James noticed she didn't quite meet his eyes as she said this. He scanned her eyes for something.

They looked pained, something he hadn't seen in them before. She was quiet but unhappy, she was hiding something. Her face looked different, her eyes looked different, her voice was different.

'Why have you become so thin?' he asked critically.

'Oh it's these winter months. You wouldn't know, you haven't seen me in the winter before, I always get like this'

'Wait a second, did something happen with Mohsin. I can beat him up in a heartbeat if you like' Adea almost laughed at this insinuation. 'Oh come on, you know he'd never do anything to hurt me'

'Yeah, yeah. He's your oldest friend right?' Adea looked confused. 'Yeah, why?' James shrugged. 'Oh no reason' he lied. He turned and headed for the window when Adea remembered something.

'Hey, wait, didn't you want to ask me something?' she said. James thought –_leave that for now. I'll get back to it, I'm sure I'll manage_- 'Uh, I forgot, yeah. When it comes to me I'll get back to you ok?' she nodded and watched him fly out of the window before leaving for her next lesson.

* * *

'Remus, come on. Get up. Would you look at yourself, all sad because of some girl. You've gone soft mate' Sirius whined to his melancholy friend. Remus still didn't know what to do, he really wanted to tell Kayla but it wasn't quite as easy as you'd think. 'Piss off Sirius' Sirius huffed in mock indignation as he turned to Peter.

'One of us is going to have to do something' Sirius whispered.

'What about James?'

'Got his own problems'

'Oh' was all that Peter could say. Sirius sat in deep thought. 'Well do you want to do it Pete?' Peter shook his head quickly. 'No Simmons scares me' Sirius looked disgusted. 'Pete, honestly! Get a grip. Fine, I'll do it' Peter smiled and Sirius smacked him round the head.

'Hey!' Peter cried

'Call yourself a marauder'.

* * *

James searched the Marauder's map and saw that Waqar was currently in an Arithmancy lesson (James himself had 50 minutes until his next lesson). 'Damn it, I really can't be arsed to wait for the end of the lesson. I have my own lessons to got I did _not _just say that' he shook his head and made his way to Professor Vector's classroom.

'Professor Vector?'

'Oh Mr. Potter! How may I help you?'

'I was actually looking for Waqar Mohsin, he wouldn't be here by any chance, would he?'

'Well he is here, what may I ask is he being called for?' James thought fast.

'Something's happened, the Ravenclaw prefect needs to be alerted, a first year's been injured'

'I'm guessing the first year is a Ravenclaw?' The seventh years in front of the teacher sniggered. 'No sir, I thought I'd alert the Ravenclaw prefect because a Slytherin first year's been injured' James said with a hint of sarcasm. Vector looked confused, the students laughed louder. James was looking at the man with astonishment.

'It was a joke sir' Professor Vector smiled. 'Ah yes, very well Mohsin, don't forget to get the homework from someone' Waqar nodded, grabbed his bag and followed James.

'How can someone that thick teach Arithmancy' James asked, Waqar shrugged. 'Don't know but he manages to make us all pass somehow. What first year was it?' James smacked him round the head. 'Hey, what was that for?'

'I was lying dumbass!'

'Oh' they continued to walk.

'So why am I skiving Arithmancy?' Waqar asked, James suddenly remembered why he'd gotten the Ravenclaw out of class. 'First of all you should be thankful. Secondly, have you noticed anything different about Adea lately?'

'How do you mean?'

'I dunno. About the way she talks, looks, eats? Anything?' Waqar thought for a second.

'Well actually now that you mention it. I was eating at the Gryffindor table the other day and she ate a carrot and 2 slices of cucumber for dinner'

'Didn't you say anything?'

'When I asked her about she said that she'd had a big lunch. I asked her again and she told me to trust her so I left it at that' James looked at Waqar, bewildered. 'And you just trusted her, just like that'

'Yeah, I mean why shouldn't I? I've never had any reason not to' James raised an eyebrow. He'd only been in two serious relationships and both had finished because of lack of trust, it was something James just couldn't fathom.

'Potter? Are you there?' James snapped out of thought. 'Haven't you noticed that she's become thinner?'

'Yeah it always happens in winter' James shook his head. 'Does she always eat less in the winter as well?'

'Well…no'

'So isn't it a bit odd that she jut ate a carrot and cucumbers and all of a sudden she's thinner as well'

' Maybe she _did_ have a big lunch, have you considered that?'

'Well I guess but…'

'Listen thanks for being concerned, but I trust her, she would've told me' but Waqar wasn't completely convinced himself. James looked at the other boy.

_-Poor guy, he'll be crushed when he finds out because I know she's hiding something- _

James shrugged and said 'Well if you're sure…' the bell rang. Students started pouring into the hallway. 'Listen Potter I have to go, look after her when I'm not around' with that he walked off.

* * *

'Kayla I need to speak to you for a sec' Kayla rolled her eyes. 'What is wrong with the world today, is it too hard to have two minutes to myself' she looked up at Sirius.

'Oh you're here about Remus, got it. Well sit down and do whatever it is that you need to do as the role of best friend. Talk sense into me, give me wise advice. No wait, that was Potter. So you're here for the sense bit or maybe it's your job to make me evaluate my "relationship". Is that it?' she looked expectantly at him as Sirius looked rather taken aback.

'Uh, actually…'

'Oh I'm sorry. I have this tendency to _never_ bottle up my feelings. I know it's overwhelming, don't worry. I'm an overwhelming person. Nope, you'll never meet another one like me' Kayla said.

Sirius stared at her blankly. 'Ok I understand why Peter was so scared to talk to you now'

'Scared, ah that wuss'

'Can I get a word in here please?'

'Oh of course, this is your moment isn't it? Go ahead I'm all ears' she sat and stared intently at him, Sirius was even more disconcerted. He tried to start over.

'Right well, first of all. You can stop this act'

'What act'

'The messing around, "I don't care that I've just broken up with my boyfriend" act'

'Duly noted, act has been dropped'

'You're still doing it!'

'Doing what exactly?'

'That!'

'Hm?' Sirius sat and thought about the word he wanted to use. It was on the tip of his tongue.

'Bravado! That's what it is! I know you're just as upset as he is' Kayla frowned and threw her arms up. 'Fine! What do you want me to do? Do you want me to cry my eyes out? Do you want me to grab a tub of ice cream and sit around in my pyjamas all day? Well, what?' Sirius looked thoroughly baffled now.

'Look I don't know what kind of twisted (and I do mean twisted) things girls are supposed to do when they're upset. You just said you never bottle up your feelings'

'I don't. I always say what's on my mind, you know that'

'Do I?'

'What?' Sirius looked at her long and hard and spoke in a soft voice, which made it seem like he was talking more to himself than her. 'Do you? Do you _always_ say what's on your mind? Do you _never_ bottle up your feelings? I don't think you do. I think you make seem like you do so you can really hide what's going on inside' Kayla grimaced and didn't say anything for a bit.

'I really do not know what you're talking about'

'But I'm onto you this time Kayla, I know you're upset'

'Upset? Why on Earth would I be upset?'

'I'll let you answer that'

She stayed silent for a while he watched passers-by. He whistled she thought. Finally she said. 'I bet you think you're smart'

'I don't think I know' Kayla stuck out her tongue, as Sirius remained indifferent. He got up and said 'I want you to come with me'

'To where?'

'You'll see'

* * *

It had reached 10.00 and James and Lily were out patrolling. James was having a hard time looking at Lily, without losing the control Adea had taught him. You know, saying some cheesy chat-up line or trying to "accidentally" kiss her. So in conclusion all he did was look the other way and try to make as little eye contact as was possible. This proved to be difficult on account of the fact that they were sharing living quarters for a vast majority of the year.

'So? It's a nice night' Lily said absentmindedly. James looked out of a window they were passing and nodded. 'Nice, yeah' Lily rolled her eyes. –_He's been doing this the whole week_- 'Ok what's up?'

'Up with me?'

'No what's up with Merlin?' Lily said sarcastically

'I don't know but I suggest he talk it out with Morgana' James joked

'Don't be smart with me'

'Sorry I can't help it'

'You're trying to divert my attention, not working sweetheart'

'Shit'

'Language!'

'Oh shut up'

'Fine' they walked in silence, not talking.

James didn't know what to do. He was trapped. He knew he couldn't do anything that would jeopardise his and Lily's friendship, friends was better than nothing, but he was having a problem _not _doing anything.

'Damn it Lily. What do I do, maybe you have an answer because I certainly don't'

'I don't even know what you're talking about'

'I still like you'

'What?'

'I'm sorry. You're my friend and I love that we don't fight anymore and you're a great friend, you really are. But I want more, I can't help it, what do I do?' Lily stood rooted to the spot. She didn't know what to say.

She hadn't been prepared for an outburst like this; she thought James had gotten over his crush ages ago. What did he want her to do? Did he expect her to be hunky-dory with it or what? She looked around at the walls, the windows anywhere but him. Her mind was spinning and she didn't even know why. His little confession was so short and so quick. She couldn't make head nor tail of it. Her heart was pounding. But why?

–_Why am I reacting like this? Normally I'd give him two tight slaps. Why can't I do anything, just say something, go on, just do it. Hit him, shout at him. I can't, I just can't. What is wrong with me _– She looked at James.

Her breath got caught. His hazel eyes were staring intently at her. They were clouded with something. There was concern and something else lingered in there, it scared her slightly.

'Lily? Say something, anything? I need you to tell me what to do'

'I…I'

'Tell me Lily, will you ever give me a chance? Ever? Tell me'

'I…I can't be here right now' she turned around and ran. She ran from the confusion. She ran from the hurt she knew James was feeling.

* * *

'There. Do you see him?' Sirius asked Kayla. He had taken James' invisibility cloak and quietly snuck Kayla into his dormitory. Kayla looked to Remus and looked at his face. He looked thoroughly miserable. She hated knowing it was her fault he was like this. And she hated knowing she couldn't run to him and make him feel alright. Sirius looked at her expectantly.

'Well?' he asked. She remained silent. 'Go to him Kayla' she shook her head 'maybe when he learns to trust those who care about him' she turned and left the dormitory. Once outside the door she carefully placed the cloak at the foot before returning to her own dormitory.

Sirius ran down the stairs to meet his girlfriend in the Common Room. He spotted her reading on the sofa. He went to her and grabbed her book.

'Hey!' he silenced her with a kiss. She pulled away. 'So? What happened?'

'She's Kayla, what do you expect happened?' Jane looked at him sympathetically. She thought for a moment but drew a blank.

'What should we do' she asked. Sirius sighed and put his arms around Jane. 'At the minute I don't want to do anything, I'm just going to sit here with you' he kissed her again. He ran his fingers through her salmon pink and black hair, while they sat in silence, the occasional kiss.

Jane went upstairs to find Kayla sitting on her bed, her eyes were glazed over. For some reason the window was wide open and the chilly January airs invaded the room. Kayla seemed oblivious to this however as she sat freezing in her pyjamas.

Jane threw a glance at her friend before going to shut the window. She then walked over to Kayla's bed and hugged the girl that sat on it. 'Come on Kay, lets get you into bed but her friend didn't flicker an eyelid she just stayed exactly as she was. Jane shook her head 'Well I'm going to have to do this the hard way' still no answer. Jane went to her own bedside table and extricated her wand from it.

'Mobilicorpus' Kayla's stationary body hovered a few inches over the bed. Jane held her wand in one hand and peeled the covers of Kayla's bed with the other. She then placed Kayla under the covers and tucked her in. Her friend still hadn't moved and Jane was getting a little panicked. She checked Kayla's pulse, which seemed to be normal.

'Kayla you are going to need to nod so that I know you're medically okay' now Kayla moved. She gave a very small nod but it was enough for Jane. Jane knelt down Kayla's level and whispered

'Listen, I know you're upset with him, but this isn't the way to go about it. Do you hear me? Now you and Remus are going to have to figure this out like adults. The pair of you are acting like selfish children. I'm especially disappointed in you. How can you expect him to be so open about so something so big? And you haven't exactly told him the entire truth either have you? I want you to think about that tomorrow. Right now, go to sleep' with that she shut the hangings and proceeded to her own bed.

A/n: Well I tried very hard to make this chapter as long as possible, but this is all that came out. I'm sorry for the wait, but was it really that bad? Okay well leave me your comments.

* * *

Review responses:

**Hazen: **I'm glad you like this and look I have an update!

**The all mighty and powerfulM: **Thank you so much for your review! Hope you liked this chapter.

**Clare: **I'm glad you think so and I'm definitely not going to discontinue this

Thank you to all my reviewers, keep reading and reviewing!


	15. I promise

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and any other characters not in the book belong to me. The poem in the scene where Kayla is contemplating is the 10 things I hate about you poem. Therefore it belongs to the makers of 10 Things I Hate About you. The song at the end is I bruise Easily by Natasha Bedingfield and therefore belongs to her and whoever wrote it.

A/n: Again very adlib, I just wanted a head start on the next chapter.

_I promise_

January passed and the awkwardness felt in January enhanced as February fell upon them. Not only were Remus and Kayla still not on speaking terms but also Lily and James had become oddly quiet around each other. It seemed that they would never talk to each other unless it regarded their Head duties. Peter was too cowardly to try and fix anything so he tagged along with Remus most of the time. It did seem as though Jane and Sirius were the only ones who could help. Of course there was one other too but for the first time she had her own problems to deal with.

The funny thing (well funny to Sirius anyway) was that Jane didn't seem to want to do anything about the situation or situations rather.

'Janie!' Sirius whined. Jane started to hum as she randomly drew on some parchment. 'No Sirius and don't call me Janie' she said idly. 'But why?' he persisted. Jane sighed but did not let go of her quill or even remove her eyes from the parchment.

'Listen we are going to have to step back and let them work out their problems. We've done our bits. Now until someone gets seriously hurt I won't interfere. Now if you don't mind, I'm over this' she said insouciantly and started drawing again. Sirius just watched her. 'Jane?' he asked. No answer, just humming. 'Jane?' only humming. 'Jane?' his girlfriend appeared to be temporarily deaf.

He planned some pranks while she continued humming after a while she got up laid her parchment by his side and glided up her dormitory stairs.

Sirius watched her leave. He picked up a parchment to see a perfect portrait of him staring back at him. She'd captured everything, without saying a word or even properly looking at him during the last hour. Sirius raised his eyebrows, 'That girl is HOT!' he exclaimed. He placed the drawing inside his bag and went to show his friends the pranks that he'd planned.

* * *

Adea and Waqar were out walking about the grounds. They walked through the frosty airs and the icy earth not saying a word. This wasn't unusual for them but today both had something plaguing their minds. 

'So I noticed that you're getting quite thin these days' Waqar said in what he hoped was an offhand voice. Adea looked around before answering. 'Oh come on you know it's just these winter months'. He nodded and then added, 'you just look thinner than you normally do at this time of year' still she refused to look at him when she spoke. 'Really? I hadn't noticed'. Waqar looked at her, well the back of her head anyway she still faced the other direction.

_-She never could lie to me, lie well anyway_- he didn't voice his thoughts though but he did voice James' concern. 'Just wanted to make sure you're eating ok' he said hoping for some reaction. Adea finally met his gaze.

'We went through this, I told you to trust me' she said. Waqar nodded again. 'I know, just remember that okay? Remember that we've known each other all of our lives. Remember that I'd trust you with my life. Remember that we promised to tell each other everything' he said. Adea looked at him with, well not love just the unnamed feeling you have before you fall in love, in her eyes.

'I trust you with my life too' she said quietly. She looked at the ground when she said the next part. 'I do tell you everything'. He looked at her, he could feel it. She was going through some sort of pain. When you love someone you just have that connection. He wanted to make it better for her, to soothe her until she could feel pain no more. But, if she wasn't ready to tell him then he'd have to respect that.

She still kept intently focused on the ground. Her eyes start to well up with tears. Memories of their childhood started swarming in her mind.

_**Flashback** _

_My four-year-old self sat on the floor of my bedroom sobbing. Waqar walks in, I see the surprise on his face. 'Dee what's wrong' he asks. I hold out my torn teddy bear for him to see. 'T-teddy's arm came off and-and I couldn't find mummy and daddy to fix it and then-and then I asked Kiri (my house elf) but she-she said she couldn't and I don't know what to-to do now' I cry. He comes and takes Teddy from me and then examines the arm in question. _

'_Well your mummy and daddy have gone out remember? For the weekend. My mummy and daddy are here; they've come to check you. My mummy will fix it, she can fix everything' I look at him hopefully. 'Even my teddy?' he nods proudly. 'Even your teddy' I wipe my tears with a chubby fist. 'Well where is she?' I ask. He beckons for me to follow him. _

_We go downstairs and into the parlour where Shahira aunty (a/n: no Waqar and Adea are not related in anyway see authors not at the end for explanation) sat with Feroz uncle. When they see me they look worried. _

'_Adea darling what's the matter?' Shahira aunty says as she hugs me. I hold out teddy, she takes him and then looks at me questioningly. 'Teddy?' she asks. I point to his arm. 'His arm is broken and no one can fix it but Waqar said you could' Shahira aunty smiles and then looks at Teddy. _

'_Well we're going to have to fix him before it gets serious won't we?' she takes out her wand, says something and Teddy's arm looks good as new. I smile and give Shahira aunty a hug. 'Thank you Shahi aunty, thank you, thank you, thank you' she laughs and gives teddy back. I look back at her. 'Teddy says thank you too' she nods wisely and says 'your welcome Teddy'. _

_**End Flashback**_

**_Flashback_**

_We are six years old and playing together in Waqar's back garden. 'I tigged you, I tigged you! Na na na na na' I cry, he doesn't seem to respond. He just says 'Adea I don't want to play tig anymore' I fold my arms. 'You just don't want to be it!' he shakes his head and I drop it. I think for a while. _

'_Hey wanna' get the water guns?' I ask excitedly. He shrugs. 'Sure' I frown. 'What's the matter?' _

'_I did something naughty in school today Adea' I gasp. 'Naughty? What did you do?'_

'_Well we were painting our clay pots and Miss Walker said we had to paint them red but I wanted to paint mine blue. When I asked her if I could she said they had to be red and then I got a little angry. Suddenly my pot goes flying out of my hand and then it explodes in Miss Walker's face. Her face was all grey because it was covered with clay dust'_

_He looks at me guiltily. I try to make him feel better. 'Well at least you showed your magic' he nodded. 'I guess but now Miss Walker says she wants to talk to my mummy and daddy tomorrow'. I'm worried now. 'Uh oh'. He looks sad. _

'_Have you told your mummy and daddy?' I ask. He shakes his head. I'm shocked. 'Waqar!' he winces. 'I was scared Adea, will you help me tell them' I smile. 'Of course I will, come one lets go now' _

_**End Flashback**_

'Everything' she repeated softly.

Her eyes started to sting as she kept her tears cooped up. They started to fall freely. She looked up at Waqar and shook her head. 'No, no I don't tell you everything' he looked at her understandingly. 'What haven't you told me Adea' he said softly.

She rolled up her sleeve, whipped out her wand, pointed it at her arm and said 'aperio'. Bruises and scabs appeared before his eyes where her flawless skin had previously been. His eyes widened in shock. Waqar had a sneaking suspicion as to what caused them but hoped to God it wasn't true.

'How did this happen?' he asked. More tears started to fall. 'I-I' but she couldn't finish the sentence because she started crying. Waqar hugged her and she cried into his arm. 'I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I promise I'll stop, I promise' he stroked her hair. 'It's ok, calm down. I trust you don't worry. Come on'

Finally she pulled away, wiped her tears. He looked at her questioningly. 'I can't do it, I want it taken away. I'm not strong enough' Waqar took hold of her shoulders. 'Look at me, look at me now' he demanded, their eyes met.

'You were chosen for a reason. You've managed it all your life, even when we were little, don't let it take over. And don't you dare say you're not strong. You are the strongest person I've ever come across. Ever, and I know I'll never meet another person as strong as you' she nodded.

'I'm being stupid really, getting soft that's what it's called' she said. Waqar shook his head. 'No, you're not getting soft, you're being human' she smiled. 'It's just lately, there's been a little voice in my head that's been telling me how ugly I am, how fat I am, how stupid I am. It's, it's awful and then with the others- I couldn't cope, I just couldn't' Waqar looked at her in awe.

'I don't knowwhy this voice exists but let me set it straight' he said defiantly. Adea smiled at how cute he was when he was determined. He persisted onwards in a tone, which almost commanded her to pay attention.

'You are gorgeous, intelligent, loved and an amazing person. You are a blessing to those who know you and those who are fortunate enough to even notice you can't help but love you'. And don't let anyone or anything tell you otherwise' he said. Adea smiled. 'Do you know what I think?' she asked. He motioned for her to continue.

'I think you are the most perfect guy to have walked the face of this Earth' Waqar raised his eyebrows. 'Do you know what that was?' he said. She shook her head and he continued. 'Cheese on a stick, that's what that was' Adea laughed and shoved him. 'Hey, I resent that. I thought it was unbelievably profound'. Waqar made a gagging sound. 'Profound my arse'. She slapped him playfully and he started to chase her.

For the time being they forgot about their troubles, as they played in the freezing cold weathers just like they used to.

* * *

Lily sat in the Head's Lounge, working on her Ancient Runes essay. Professor Cummings had asked for a three-foot essay. This was his idea of preparing them for the NEWTs. Well to each his own. 

'Flippin' hell! What possessed Cummings to set us a three-foot essay? Preparation my foot. More like revenge after a bad weekend, that's what it was' small, dark mutterings like that could be heard coming from the redhead. She frantically wrote down facts as she flipped through the pages of the humungous textbook with her other hand.

James was just walking out of his bathroom; he'd left his glasses in the Lounge and needed them. He didn't think Lily was in so he'd just nip in and get them. He walked in with just a towel around his waist to see a mass of red hair at the table. 'Shit' he cried. Lily looked up.

'Oh! Oh my god' Lily blushed as she took in his bare chest. –_At least you know where all that Quidditch's been going_- she shook her head. 'I-I-um' she fumbled. He seemed to be equally lost at their awkward situation. Though he grinned at the fact that she was still staring at his chest.

She darted a glance towards his face and saw that he was grinning. She blushed harder and gazed downwards, away from his face and his chest. 'I'm so sorry Lily, I didn't even know you were in here' he said finding it easier to talk when she didn't have her eyes on him. Lily shook her head. 'Sorry I should've given some warning, my fault entirely' James whistled.

'Well I guess we're even now' James said. Lily nodded, still gazing downwards. 'She's pretty when she blushes' he said. Her head snapped up and was looking him straight in the eye. Her eyes full of surprise.

'What?' she said more a statement, than a question. James realised what he'd said 'Oh, I said that- that I have to go now. Bye' he stuttered and made a dash for his room. Lily shook the image of his perfectly toned chest out of her head and tried to focus on the Ancient Runes essay in front of her.

James locked the door behind him and let out a sigh of relief. –_Oh god, yes well that was awkward. But hey did you happen to notice how she was staring at your chest. Uh how could I not? And she was blushing, she likes you! I don't think so; anyone would blush in a situation like that_-

* * *

Kayla sat and contemplated the last month or so. Unattached and Remus free. No boyfriend to worry about, no messing about with make-up and what to wear. No shifting her schedule around to fit in date. No fuss at all. It was Hell. Quite frankly she hated not being with Remus. 

She hated seeing other girls checking him out and not being able to do anything about it. She hated not being able to talk to him and she hated that she couldn't be around him for too long. Most of all she hated that she actually missed him.

Kayla could act as insouciant as she wanted but it didn't matter because inside she was miserable.

Yes, for the first time Kayla Simmons was not being outspoken or blunt or harsh. She wouldn't walk around the castle with her head in the air, sending calculating looks to strangers. No, in fact these days she walked through the halls, with her head down, not daring to make eye contact with anyone.

You would think someone like Kayla wouldn't be affected by something like a break-up. She'd never even cried (not that she was crying now, she'd never sink that low). Someone once said "Those who fight their emotions hardest, find their heart broken easiest". Funny isn't it?

Remus wasn't much different. The past two weeks had been unbearable. Sometimes in lessons, he'd sit and stare at the back of her head or the side of her face. Subconsciously he would wait in the Common Room in the mornings and it would take him ten minutes to realise that there wasn't anyone to wait for anymore.

He would scribble her name on his parchment a hundred times over and not get bored. Part of him really wanted to tell her but another part held him back. He wondered why he always let the latter win. I mean, could anything really go wrong? Well apart from her completely freaking out. Besides James was pretty confident that she wouldn't so why couldn't he (Remus) just do it?

Remus knew Kayla wasn't over the moon either. For some reason that didn't make him feel any better. It just made the sick feeling stomach deepen.

Valentine's Day was fast approaching and though Remus never participated, he wished he could. Usually he wasn't with anyone. And if he was with someone then she wouldn't be the right girl or she'd be a friend of some bimbo James and Sirius had picked up. But, this year he'd had the right girl. Keyword being "had".

What was with James anyway? James' constant badgering of him to tell Kayla led Remus' suspicions of James knowing something else to become stronger with each passing day.

Oh and then there was Sirius and Jane. Why were they so damn perfect together? It made Remus feel jealous but guilty at the same time. The jealousy was easily explained. Remus was bitter because he himself had a chance to have that but he was passing it up. He was guilty because he knew he should be happy for Sirius but wasn't.

What was Remus supposed to do? He could tell Kayla and put them both out of their misery, or he could tell Kayla and he'd still be miserable while she would be petrified. Or option 3, he could not tell Kayla and they could carry on being miserable. Well, with winning chances like those, what can you say?

You could say Jane Swales hated many things. But of all the things she hated number 1 had to be; well number two actually. Number 1 was conformists. Number 2 had to be when her best friend didn't act like her best friend anymore. Jane didn't want to interfere she really didn't but…

'Just tell Remus would you?' Jane suggested as she threw rocks into the lake with Kayla. 'Thought you said you weren't going to try ad get us back together anymore' Kayla replied coolly. Jane shrugged and said 'I'm not, I'm just trying to get my best friend back'

'I don't know what you're talking about, I'm standing right here' Kayla said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Jane shook her head. 'No Kayla Simmons is standing right here, I'm trying to retrieve Kayla, my best friend' both girls remained silent for a while.

'How about we talk about_ my _best friend' Kayla said. Jane thought for a second before replying, 'Sure, why not?' Kayla, annoyed by Jane's calmness continued anyway. 'I think she's changed since she got herself a boyfriend'. Still no reaction.

Jane mulled it over and said 'maybe she has'. Kayla stopped throwing the stones and looked to her friend. 'So what are we gonna' do about it Jane?' The other girl smiled and held out her pinky. 'How about we pinky promise that we never let anything or anyone change who we are' Kayla laughed and latched her pinky onto Jane's. 'Pinky promise' she said.

'So what do we do now?' Jane asked. Kayla put her arm around her best friend. 'Well I'll glare at people in the corridors and you can read some Astronomy books upside down' Jane looked up to the sky and muttered 'Nice day', which Kayla knew was "Jane-ish" for "sounds good"

* * *

'This sucks' James said as he sat with the Marauders in The Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius looked puzzled. 'I swear those girls are trying to de-Marauderise us and you know what?' Peter, Remus rolled their eyes. 'We're letting them' James cried outraged. 

'Yeah, we have to do some guy stuff' Sirius added. James nodded. Remus still looked unconcerned and Peter didn't know what to do so he stayed silent. 'Well it's Full Moon this weekend' James said. Remus sighed and said in a very sarcastic tone 'yeah can't wait'. Sirius obviously didn't notice the irony as he clapped Remus on the shoulder. 'That's the spirit Moony!' James snorted.

'We could do a prank' Peter timidly suggested. Sirius clicked his fingers 'Yeah, yeah. A prank is long overdue, but who should we prank?' James looked around and casually said 'we could do one on Jabin'. Sirius was really excited now. 'Genius Prongs sheer genius' he exclaimed and pounded his fist on the table.

Sirius' fist was pretty powerful. The Witch Weekly that had been teetering on the edge of the table fell onto the floor.

'Well well well what do we have here?' Sirius mused; James gave him an odd look. 'Do you know how much you sounded like Regulus just then?' A dark glint could be seen in Sirius' eyes as James regretted his words.

'Never, _never _compare me to him or any of my family' Sirius whispered menacingly. James nodded shamefully.

Remus tried to lighten the atmosphere. 'So Padfoot what were you saying?' Sirius shook his head before picking up the issue of With Weekly. 'Look at this' he said indicating the page that the magazine had landed on. All three boys huddled to see what Sirius was talking about.

The page he was referring to had was titled: 'Mugglisms; Do They Work?' James, Remus and Peter shot Sirius odd looks with raised eyebrows. Sirius rolled his eyes and pointed at the picture.

The picture was of a muggle woman in a hot pink bathrobe, a towel wrapped around her head and brown goo covering her face. James, Remus and Peter still looked confused. Sirius shook his head.

'Think about it lads…Imagine Jabin walking into the Great Hall looking like this' they laughed. 'Oh and we could give the old hag extra hairy legs' Remus suggested. James smiled and added 'and perform a charm on her mirror so that she doesn't notice'.

Peter had a complaint. 'Guys that's all great but where do we get this goo?' The marauders looked thoughtful.

'We could make some goo' suggested Remus. James shook his head. 'Yeah we could but with our Potion skills, it'll end up purple and lavender smelling' Remus nodded in agreement. Peter looked around sheepishly. 'We ask one of the muggleborn girls to see if they have some' James looked astonished 'Brilliant Pete, absolutely brilliant'. Now Sirius had a complaint.

'But where do we find a muggleborn girl?' he asked. James, Remus and even Peter rolled their eyes at this one. 'Your girlfriend's a muggleborn you prat' realisation dawned on Sirius' face.

'Oooohhhhh yeah, good one Prongs' Remus smacked him round the head before handing him a broom and ushering him up the Girl's Dormitory stairs.

Sirius entered the Girl's Dormitory and saw Jane lying on her stomach reading a book. On further inspection, she was reading it upside down and her eyes moved along the page as though she understood every word.

'How's the most gorgeous girl in the world today?' Sirius said, making his presence known to her. She didn't look at him but said 'I'm fine today, not too sure about yesterday though'. Sirius' grin grew broader; he went to sit next to her.

'Hey I was talking about Kayla but, hey, whatever floats your boat' he joked. Jane nodded absentmindedly before saying 'Oh Kayla's fine too, at least that's what she says' Sirius rolled his eyes.

'You know I was talking about you, no one else could possibly be the most gorgeous girl…Will you stop reading?' Jane donned a whiny, childlike tone. 'But it's getting to the good part' she still refused to remove her eyes from the book.

Sirius glanced at the book and then at Jane and then back again. 'Umm Janie, your book's upside down' Jane turned the page. 'I know, so what's your point?' Sirius laughed.

'My point is just that, you're reading it upside down' Jane nodded again. 'That's right, no fun in reading a book right side up' she said quietly. Sirius looked attentive. 'Explain it to me' Jane shook her head. 'Nope now how am I going to keep it to myself if I go around telling people, before you know it'll become the next fad' she made a gagging gesture.

Sirius carefully prised the book from her hands and gave her a kiss. A gentle kiss, which slowly grew more and more passionate. Finally Jane broke away and held out her hand. 'There. You've had your kiss, now can I have my book' Sirius stared at her.

Any other girl would've forgotten all else after a kiss like that with Sirius Black. Not Jane. But then, Jane wasn't an ordinary girl.

'You're amazing' Sirius whispered. Jane smiled and gave him a quick kiss before saying 'Aaaaawwww you're amazing too, book?' Sirius shook his head. 'I just need your attention for one more minute' she motioned for him to continue.

'You're muggleborn right?' Sirius asked. 'Well yes though I don't see how you didn't know that'

'Forget that for a second. I need to borrow something if you have it'

'Sure, what do you want?'

'Brown Goo'

'Brown Goo?' he nodded. Jane looked thoughtful before replying. 'Well I don't have any though I wish I did, don't know what I'd do with it though.' The last comment made Sirius realise she didn't know what he was talking about.

'No, no. Brown goo, it's this stuff muggle girls put on their faces after they've put towels on their heads and have bathrobes on' Sirius explained. Jane looked puzzled now. 'On their faces did you say?' he nodded. 'Look I'll show you' he said before taking out his wand.

'Accio Witch Weekly' Jane's eyebrow rose as a copy of the latest With Weekly came flying their way. He grabbed it and flipped through the page before stopping on the desired one. He brandished the article in front of her face.

Jane rolled her eyes as she looked at the picture. 'That's a mud mask, though I can see why you'd call it brown goo'

'Do you have this mud mask then?'

'No I make my own avocado ones. These types of masks are cruelly tested on animals…' but Jane never got to finish her lecture as Sirius had already left. She shrugged, picked up her book, turned it upside down and started reading again.

'So any luck?' James asked as he saw Sirius fly down the steps. 'Nope, but we can always ask Lily'. Remus nodded and looked to James. James really didn't want to.

'Me? Why's it got to be me?' James said, as three pairs of eyes looked his way. 'Why do you think it's got to be you?' Remus asked. James shrugged. Peter spoke up. 'James you share a dormitory with the girl' James looked to Remus. 'Moony why don't you go, she gets on with you' Remus sighed. 'James normally I would but at the moment I cannot be arsed' James muttered darkly as he walked out of the portrait hole.

* * *

He walked to the chamber thinking about what he would say; but before he had formed a plan the regal mahogany door faced him. He took a deep breath, said the password (emerald haze) and walked in. 

Lily was sitting on the sofa writing in something with a Pepsi can in one hand. –_What's she writing in? A diary maybe? Focus, you idiot. Focus on the task at hand. Task at hand? Bit dramatic. Just do it! Ok sorry_-

'Hey Lily' Lily hurriedly shut the book and looked to him. 'Um h-hey James' he noticed her tone had changed when she'd said his name. Softer, more breathy, he shook his head. 'So do you need something?' she asked.

Lily took a deep breath – _Calm down, would you? It's just James. Yeah, you're right it's just James_- she took a deep breath and stood up, only realising that she had nothing to stand up for. 'Yeah actually, I was wondering if you had a mud mask by any chance?' (James had actually bothered to skim through the article). Lily gave him an odd look. James smiled mischievously, which made Lily sigh for some reason.

'What do you need a mud mask for?' Lily asked after getting a hold of herself. James' smile was still there. 'Just something' Lily looked at him with suspicious eyes but asked no more. 'Follow me' she said as she led the way to her room.

She motioned James to sit. 'Trust me this could take a while, I have quite a collection' James sat down on her bed as she went to her bathroom and started rummaging through the cabinet. 'Didn't know you were into all this girly, make-up-y stuff' he called to her. Lily laughed.

'Love the terminology. No, I'm not too into it I just like to keep my skin clear' James nodded; pretending he knew what she was talking about. He personally liked to use good ole' fashioned wizarding ways. None of this technical muggle stuff.

'Aha here it is!' Lily cried from inside the realms of her bathroom. She walked out holding a sachet. 'Now Potter, I'm not giving you the tube, for obvious reasons. So here…' she handed him the sachet. 'Thanks Lily' he said. He got up and made to leave but felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Wait right there Potter. Let's make something clear' Lily said sternly. James nodded. 'You are NOT to use this to poison anything or anybody for that matter, got it?' James looked at her with innocent eyes. 'Now why would I poison something?' Lily gave him a look and he shrugged. 'Ok so maybe I would but still. You have my word no poisoning'.

He saluted her and left.

James hurried back to the Common Room where his friends met him. 'Did you get it?' Sirius asked excitedly. James nodded and showed him the sachet. They boys left for their dormitory. More people were coming down to the Common Room and the Marauders never revealed anything until opening night.

* * *

Lily lay on her bed just thinking. Thinking about school, her duties, her friends, her homework, her family and James. 

Lily was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she failed to notice an owl fly right through her window and perch itself on Lily's vanity table.

After a few minutes of watching Lily amusedly, the owl tired of being ignored and gave a loud and distinctive hoot.

'Artemis!' Lily cried.

She went to her vanity table to take the envelope from her mother's owl. Lily had gotten Artemis for her mother in fifth year as a Mother's Day gift. Lily took the letter, stroked the owl and instructed her to go to the Owlery for food. Though Lily had gotten her mother an owl, in all her years at Hogwarts she'd never gotten herself an owl.

Lily opened the envelope and saw her mother's familiar handwriting.

_Dear Lily, _

_Lily Marie don't you ever break contact like you have done since September. You didn't even show up for Christmas and Petunia told us you'd written to her instead! Now I'm your mother and I miss you and I'd like to hear from my wonderful magical daughter every once in a while. You are to write more often, once a month and I want long ones. Are we clear? Once a month or else you'll be grounded through Easter Holidays. _

_Now dear. How are you? How are Jane and Kayla? And what about James, has he proposed yet (just kidding sweetheart). How are your Head Girl duties and your grades (though I know the answer to the latter). Have you bought anything new and magical? Tell me if you have, oh you know I love hearing about your world. _

_I wanted to speak to you about something else, Petunia's wedding. I don't know why you weren't here at Christmas, we all met Vernon and I know Petunia would've loved for you to be there. Now you are coming home for Easter, no arguments. Petunia has asked for you to be a bridesmaid, and so you can't decline. Bring a date we can situate him in the spare room. The wedding's on April 17th. _

_Now I'm expecting a prompt reply, Lily. A long, prompt reply, so hurry. Miss you sweetheart. _

_All my Love_

_Mum _

_P.S. Your father says and I quote "How's my little Head Girl doing"_

Lily laughed. That was her parents. They never changed. Complete opposites, yet perfect for each other. Lily shook her head fondly as she wrote a reply.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I'm fine daddy. James is fine too, a little weird but fine. School's great but the Potions teacher is still horrible. Jane's on cloud nine, she's in love, go figure. Kayla's not doing so well, just broke up with her boyfriend. _

_I'm excited for Petunia's wedding, I'm squealing as I speak. But, mum I'm stubborn I will not accept that Petunia wants me to be a bridesmaid until she asks me herself. And yes, I know what her handwriting looks like. I just want to know if she really does want me to be a bridesmaid or if it's you pushing her. I will be coming to the wedding bridesmaid or not. I think I can get a date, but I'm not entirely sure. _

_Now, I know this isn't as long as you're probably expecting but I promise I'll write more often. _

_Love you, _

_Lily_

_P.S. Tell Petunia I said congratulations. Oh and don't force her to make me a bridesmaid I'll be angry if you do. _

Lily decided she'd let Artemis rest for a while before sending off her letter. She lay back on her bed and started thinking about Petunia and the bridesmaid prospect. –_I'll never get a letter from her, that's for sure, but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?_ - Lily decided it was time to talk to Sirius.

She remembered at Christmas that James said that if she ever needed to talk about the Petunia situation, Lily should go to Sirius.

Lily walked into the lounge and called around for James. 'James! JAMES, are you in here?' No answer.

Lily then tiptoed into James' room to find him sleeping. She quietly walked over to his desk and started rummaging through it.

'Aha! There it is' she whispered. The Marauder's Map. Lily knew the password; she'd seen James use it countless times. 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' she muttered. Lily gasped as the map came alive. Though she'd seen it being used she'd never taken a glimpse of the map herself.

After the initial surprise she scoured the map for Sirius Black. 'There he is' Lily whispered. She placed the map back where she'd found it. Lily was about to leave the room when she felt a hand grab her wrist as it went for the door handle.

'Not so fast'

'Shit'

Lily turned around to find James staring back at her. She smiled sheepishly 'Uh…hi James' she laughed nervously. James continued to look at her indifferently.

Lily looked around and added 'Um…Nice room, by the way'

'Nothing you haven't seen before' James replied coolly. He still hadn't let go of her wrist. There was something about his mood, which seemed strangely attractive to Lily.

'Lily what were you doing?'

'Oh, you know…nothing' James threw a glance to his table and added 'You forgot to close the map' he said calmly. Lily was really cornered now. –_I should just tell him, James will understand_-

'I was looking for Sirius' Lily mumbled. James' face fell. 'Sirius?' he repeated. Lily nodded. 'It's just, I was thinking about my sister and you said I should talk to Sirius…so' she finished. James was not nearly as hurt. 'Oh' he said and let go of her wrist.

As soon as his hand released her, she reached out and took it in hers. James stared and Lily gasped. –_Let go, let go of his hand, idiot girl_-

It was as if her hand had a mind of it's own. It just didn't want to let go. James stared at her for a moment.

'Lily? I think you're going to have to go on your own so I'm going to need my hand back' James said. His voice seemed to be the key; she let go and immediately thought of an excuse.

'S-sorry about that. It's just my hand was um… cold And yours was, well…warm. So I just thought that…yeah' Lily finished lamely. He nodded but was still unconvinced.

Lily was blushing profusely. She looked longingly at the door –_I just wish I could get to that door and run away from all of this_- 'I, I better uh- get going, yeah…I should do that' Lily fumbled before scurrying out the door.

* * *

Sirius was doing laps on his broom at the Quidditch pitch. He felt he should get out and be at least a little active; their game against Ravenclaw was in a few weeks so taking a few laps wouldn't kill him. He'd been flying around for ten minutes when he spotted someone in the Gryffindor stands. 

A redhead was sitting in the stands shivering slightly, by the looks of it. Sirius slowed down and made his way to her.

'Lily?' Sirius asked. Lily smiled. 'Hey Sirius' she replied brightly. Sirius was puzzled. 'What are you doing here, Jane's in her dormitory you know' Lily shook her head. 'That's nice. No, actually I wanted to talk to you' Sirius raised his eyebrows. He flew a little closer, jumped off his broom and took a seat next to her.

'So…what's new' he asked.

'Hang on a minute Sirius' she said. Lily took out her wand and a jar. 'Incendio' she whispered and a small fire resided itself in the jar. Both she and Sirius hovered their hands over it for warmth.

'So…now what's new' Sirius asked again. Lily thought for a minute, she really hadn't planned how she was going to start.

'Well you see, it's like this. I have this sister right?' Sirius nodded and Lily continued. 'Well we don't talk, haven't said a word to each other since the day I got my Hogwarts letter. I didn't know whether she really liked me or not, I thought she just took a long time adjusting. At Christmas I got this letter from her saying that she didn't want me to come home for Christmas because she was introducing her fiancé to mum and dad. And…well I was a little upset, but I wasn't wrong was I?' she asked looking at him.

Sirius sympathetically shook his head and beckoned for her to continue.

'Well you know I didn't go. Anyway I just got another letter from my parents, they said Pet wants me to be a bridesmaid at her wedding, bullshit. I just don't get it. I mean all sisters fight mine doesn't even want to know me let alone be related. Sisters usually tell each other when they have fiancés. Why can't I have one of those sisters? I love her, like I should, why can't she accept me?' Lily's eyes began to well up. She looked at Sirius expectantly.

'Lily I'm sorry she's the sister you got, but you have to push her aside and look to other things. You heard of Regulus Black, fourth year?' Lily nodded. 'He's my brother' Lily gasped. 'But he's such a-a Slytherin' Lily blurted and then looked ashamed. 'Oh I'm sorry, I probably don't even know him, that was out of order' Sirius shook his head.

'No, you're right actually you were being rather kind, I've heard the bastard's given you quite a bit of trouble in the past' Sirius said offhandedly, Lily shrugged. 'Well my parents are obsessed with pure blood, I hate them, I hate them all. My cousins, my aunts and uncles' Lily looked at him sympathetically.

Sirius shook his head disgustedly and added 'I ran away last year, went to James' house. See that's my family. The Potters. Mrs. Potter even lets me call her mum. I'd change my name if keeping it didn't wind my mum up so much' Lily didn't say anything, she didn't know whether to smile or not. Sirius looked back at her.

'See I had James, Remus and Peter and I've come to realise that I don't need anyone else Lils. Now your sister, I hate to say it but she'll never come round. She'll never open her eyes and see you for the wonderful person you are and that's not a bad thing. Because people like her Lily, you don't need them. You have two great friends; they'd do anything for you. You still have your parents, you're lucky. Forget your sister, there's no need getting upset over her' Sirius finished. Lily looked around for a while before confidently nodding and getting up.

'You're absolutely right Sirius, I don't need her. Thanks' Lily said, she smiled and hugged Sirius. Sirius put his arm around her and said 'Come on time to be getting in'.

* * *

Valentine's Day had finally arrived and so had the Hogsmeade trip to go with it. Jane and Sirius were obviously spending the day together as were Adea and Waqar. Remus had decided to take a walk around the village and Lily and Kayla were using the trip to shop. 

'Hey Kay so what do you need to get; I presume we're going to Gladrags' Lily asked.

'Look at all these disgusting public displays of (fucking) affection' Kayla said disgustedly as she looked around at her fellow students. Lily laughed 'Now there's no point in being bitter you've had plenty of chances to be where they are' Kayla mimicked her. Lily rolled her eyes 'Oh that's mature Simmons, come on Gladrags it is'

* * *

'3 sickles please' 

'Here you go ma'am'

'Have a good day duck'

'Thank you'

'Here you are Sirius' Jane said brightly as she handed him a rose. Sirius took it raised his eyebrows. 'Now what am I going to do with a rose?' Sirius asked. Jane shrugged 'Fine give it to me'. Sirius shook his head. 'Can't get it back now' he stuck out his tongue. Jane folded her arms 'Would you make up your mind?' she shook her head and muttered 'honestly'.

Sirius' fellow teammate Eric Bell walked past and shouted to Sirius. 'Hey Black, what's with the rose, like smelling pretty things do you?' Sirius scowled and replied 'my girl got it for me, don't suppose yours got _you_ anything Bell' the other boy immediately stopped laughing and hurried away.

'See, you like it now' Jane said with a smirk. Sirius turned around and said 'you and you're uniqueness, your corrupting me' Jane looked thoughtful before saying 'I wouldn't say corrupting, saving would be the word' Sirius laughed before saying 'I love you' and gave her a lingering kiss. Jane pinched his cheek.

'Aren't you sweet?' she giggled and ran away. Sirius looked highly affronted. 'Well? Aren't you going to say it back' she shook her head from a few feet away. 'I'll make you say it then, I know you love me' and he went chasing after her.

* * *

'I feel like buying shoes' Lily said. Kayla nodded absentmindedly. 'That's nice Lils' Lily turned around to see her friend looking bored. 'Am I speaking to the same Kayla Simmons who was Customer Of the Month nine times last year?' Kayla nodded. Lily directed Kayla towards the dress robes 'if anything you're at least leaving with dress robes, I don't _do_ window shopping, I do _actual_ shopping' Lily said airily. 

Kayla gave her a small push 'Oi! That's my thing'

'Well you weren't saying it so I had to uphold the tradition' Lily said matter of factly. Kayla looked at the clothes inn front of her. 'You know what? You're right that's just what I need. What you muggles call retail perathy'

'The term is retail _therapy_ and I'm a witch thank you very much!'

'Whatever you say sweetheart' both girls laughed.

It was a long running private joke the two had had. It had started in first year when Kayla called muggles odd and Lily had taken it the wrong way and became very defensive.

By the end of the their expedition each had decided to buy some robes, a bag, a pair of shoes and jewellery.

'What should we do now?' Kayla asked as they came out onto the street wit their bags. Lily looked around and felt her throat dry. 'Could do with a butterbeer, what d'you reckon Kay?' Lily asked

'I reckon you're right, come on' Kayla said before they both set off for the Three Broomsticks.

On entering the pub the girls found that it wasn't as congested as usual. They found a table before Madam Rosmerta came over to them, her heels clacking away.

'Hello Madam Rosmerta' Lily said cheerily. The barmaid smiled at her. 'Well I'm glad someone's happy to see me'

'Yeah, what happened? Where is everyone?' Kayla said throwing a glance around the pub. Madam Rosmerta shook her head. 'Oh it's that new café that's opened up, Madame Puddifoot's they call it. They're having their grand opening and so most of your lot have rushed over there. Don't think I've ever had a drier Hogwarts trip than this' Lily looked sympathetic.

'So what'll you have' Madam Rosmerta asked

'Oh, just get us two butterbeers please' said Kayla. A few minutes later Madam Rosmerta returned with two foaming tanks of hot butterbeer. 'Thank you' they chorused before taking a sip.

'Poor Madam Rosmerta' said Lily

'Oh don't worry, they'll come back and look there are a few loyal people in here' said Kayla. Lily looked around. 'I suppose' she said.

'Hey, is that…it is, look' Kayla whispered and pointed to a corner. 'What is it? Don't point Kayla!' said Lily before turning in her seat to see what her friend had been pointing at.

Lily froze, her heart started pounding, her mouth dried up. She couldn't blink or look away, she couldn't speak and if her heart beat any louder the prisoners of Azkaban would've heard it. Her stomach churned and her lungs constricted, she couldn't tear her eyes away from it and there was a distinct roaring in her ears.

There, in the far corner of the pub sat James Potter kissing Dulcie Fairbairn. Dulcie was a Hufflepuff seventh year. She had curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

Kayla didn't notice her friend's shocked state before she shouted 'Hey James!' James and Dulcie broke away. James waved back while Dulcie smiled. He looked towards Lily who was staring at him in disbelief. Their eyes met and Lily tried to manage a weak smile.

'Listen Kay I'm heading back up, I don't feel like staying, you stay ok?' said Lily hurriedly

'Sure Lils, what's the matter? Are you ok?' asked Kayla and Lily nodded. She then grabbed her bag and ran out of the door.

James had witnessed this and so had his date. He tried to look back and concentrate on the girl with him. But found he couldn't. Luckily Dulcie had noticed as well.

'Go on James, run after her' said Dulcie kindly.

'After who? Evans? Nah, I'll stay here thanks' said James in what he thought was an offhand voice.

'Lily, James. Her name is Lily. And you do want to go after her' said Dulcie

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Do you honestly think I came here thinking you liked me more than you did her?' she finished. James looked relieved, he gave Dulcie a kiss on the cheek and left.

Remus had walked in as soon as James had left and taken a table. Kayla's heart skipped a beat and she debated going over to him. –_It's been over a month, it's getting pathetic now. Go and talk to him. Do you want things to remain awkward between you for the rest of your days?_ – Kayla took a deep breath and strode over to his table.

'Hey' said Kayla quietly. Remus looked up and stared at her in disbelief but didn't say anything. Kayla pointed to the seat in front of him. 'Can I sit here?' she asked, he nodded.

'So anything the matter?' said Remus, finally. Kayla searched for her next words. 'I've just…I-I've just missed you, I guess' Kayla whispered. Remus looked downwards and said 'I've missed you too' Kayla winced at his pained tone and continued. 'And I-uh I wanted to apologise, I'm sorry for…for, you know' he nodded again.

'Remus I need to tell you something' said Kayla hurriedly.

'What is it?' asked Remus.

'No, not here. There won't be many people at the Shrieking Shack, lets go there' they paid and left for the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

Lily sat in her bedroom assessing what just happened. 

_Why do I care about who he dates all of a sudden? I've seen him with a hundred girls, no; more than a hundred and it's never concerned me. It's just…it was different today. Maybe you're falling for him. How many times have we been over this? I am not falling for James! Who said anything about James? _

_What? Oh that was cheap. No I think you just outsmarted yourself? Am I falling for James? I don't know, you tell me. I can't be right? Yeah I mean he has nothing going for him. Yeah exactly, nothing. Well maybe those hazel eyes. Yeah that light up when he laughs, the beautiful green tinged with dark brown, their his weak point you can know exactly what he's thinking just by looking into them. Yeah, what about his hair. Oh that hair, it's so stubborn and so cute, the way it sticks up everywhere and sill looks amazing. Would you listen to yourself? Why, Oh my god what am I doing? I don't know you tell me. It's happened hasn't it? What? It has, I am falling for him, I can't be, no, just let me talk to myself for a bit._

_No, no! I refuse to believe it. It's not like I melt when he smiles at me, and it's not like my heart wrenches when he's upset. My stomach doesn't do flip-flops when he's in the room. And I didn't exactly bawl my eyes out when I saw him. _

_Maybe I'm just concerned for him. I mean he's a friend now and I don't want him hurt by anyone. Of course I don't-_

'Lily! Lily? Can you open this door for me?' James yelled. Lily shook her head. 'Sorry James, I was just uh… preoccupied' Lily called back.

'OK. Do you mind opening up now? It's kinda weird talking to a door' said James.

Lily went to the door and opened it up. 'Sorry' Lily said sheepishly. James waved it away. 'Oh forget it' he said.

'Are you okay?' said James after taking a seat on Lily's bed. 'You ran pretty fast out of there'. Lily glanced at her clock and tutted. 'Oh don't tell me you left your date to run after me!' she said. James shrugged. 'Oh James! That poor girl!' Lily cried. James rolled his eyes.

'Calm down would you? She told me to come after you, _I_ wanted to stay' James said. Lily made a sound of mock indignation. 'You mean, you wouldn't have checked on me if she hadn't told you to' she asked. James shook his head. Lily shoved him playfully.

'Oh you know I would Lils' said James. Lily nodded before heading into the lounge and taking out the Hogmeade plan. James had followed her.

'So when do you think the next trip should be?' Lily asked. James raised his eyebrows. 'Are you sure you're ok? You're awfully unpredictable today' Lily started writing something down and said 'Ah well…you know, it's all part of the enigma that is me' Lily laughed quietly without looking up.

James watched her before muttering 'It certainly is'.

* * *

Kayla and Remus stood awkwardly in front of the Shrieking Shack. Kayla paced around nervously while Remus leant on the rickety fence. 

'OK so I need to tell you something that I may have failed to mention while we went out and that you probably really need to know' Kayla said fearfully. Remus nodded. 'Me too, I should probably go first' he said resignedly. Kayla nodded.

'Now don't freak out or anything, promise?' Kayla looked away; Remus took that as a yes. 'OK so I…when I was little. I mean like you know, five maybe six. We, my parents and I, visited my aunt in the countryside. Well behind her house here were some large woods. My aunt and uncle and my mum and dad had strictly forbidden my cousin and I to go in there. We weren't to set a foot inside.

Well obviously that lighted a curiosity in us so naturally we just had to take a look. I wish now and have done ever since that we hadn't. We were just getting into the heart of the woods when a wolf attacked us. I was too young at the time to realise it was a werewolf, but anyway. My cousin, thank god, managed to get out, I wasn't so lucky. I got bitten.

So every month I come…come here actually in there' he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder towards the Shack.

This last piece of information was new to Kayla but she didn't say anything, she still didn't look at him. Remus observed her. 'You aren't reacting; you aren't screaming or yelling or crying. Why?'

Kayla turned around her eyes were sapphire eyes tarnished with fear, yet a faint glimmer of hope could be caught as well. Remus looked even more upset. 'Oh god Kay, you're not scared of me? Oh god that's the worst thing that could've happened' Remus said. Kayla shook her head.

'No…well yes but not in the way you think I am. I'm just scared of your reaction to what I wanted to say' Kayla said so fast that it was almost incoherent. Remus was thoroughly confused now. 'Well what is it' he asked.

'Now Remus, don't, don't get angry or anything will you?' Remus narrowed his eyes in suspicion while Kayla continued. 'Well see…I –I knew that you were a werewolf, I have done since fifth year' she said again very fast.

Remus looked dumbstruck. 'H-how' he stuttered. Kayla bit her lip. 'I just found out by, by chance' she whispered. 'W-why didn't you tell me?' Remus asked.

'I wanted you to be able to tell me yourself' she said sheepishly. Remus stood rooted to the spot, taking a minute to digest the information that had just been thrown in his face.

Slowly he began to laugh. Not his usual laugh which made Kayla smile. On the contrary this laugh made her even more nervous than she already was. 'Why are you laughing?' Kayla asked. Remus laughed even more. 'This, this is funny' he said.

'W-why?'

'Think it about it for a second would you? You've just put us both through hell for the past two months for the fun of it' he said. Kayla understood now.

'Now Remus please, please don't be angry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just needed to know if you could trust me. I didn't want to know from anyone else. I wanted to hear it from you' she pleaded. At her tone Remus stopped laughing and the anger that had been steadily surfacing was buried again. 'Well I guess it is fair' Remus pointed out more to himself than anyone else. He looked back at Kayla.

'One question: why? Why did you still go out with me if you knew, why?' Remus asked.

'Knowing that you were a werewolf didn't change you in my eyes' Kayla said as she gently fingered his hair. Remus' eyes widened with incredulity. 'It didn't?' he asked hopefully. Kayla shook her head and gave a sly smile. 'Nope if anything it made you sexier'

'Sexier' Remus repeated sceptically. Kayla nodded. 'Well oddly enough to a girl like me, knowing that there's a wolf buried inside your guy somewhere is kind of sexy'

'I'm still your guy?'

'No but you used to be… Well I'd better leave; all I wanted was to straighten things out between us' she grinned and turned to leave but felt a hand on her elbow.

Remus spun her around and pulled her close. 'Maybe that's all _you_ wanted to do, but me, I want something else' he whispered before drawing her into a passionate kiss. They put everything into this one kiss, all the pent up anger, the emotions they'd felt, the happiness at having each other again and a bit of what they'd had before that had never really left. And now that "bit" wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

It had been a hectic day to say the least. In a nutshell this Valentine's Day had been entirely different from any other Valentine's Day that the Marauders had ever experienced. 

Sirius had obviously had a fantastic day. And unlike others it hadn't been too expensive either. You see you could refer to Jane as high maintenance but only as far as understanding her went. When it came to material things, she was brilliant. She always bought her own drink, she didn't expect presents all the time. She paid for her own half of dinners they had together, perfect for Sirius. But, we've already established that.

James' day hadn't been as great as Sirius' but it had been okay. Though she wouldn't admit it James knew that Lily was finally starting to come round. And hey after seven years of chasing the same girl, you can probably see why he was quite content.

Remus, according to his own opinion, had had a better day than everyone in the entire school put together. He had Kayla back and she didn't hate him, in fact she'd known all along and still gone out with him. He was to put it frankly, over the moon.

Peter had also had a good day; he spent an entire day down in the kitchens tasting food for the elves. Food, yes that was Peter's valentine and it always would be.

James lay asleep in his room. Sirius and Peter were in the same state only in their dormitory. Remus however was completely conscious as he lay awake thinking about, what else? Kayla.

After a while he heard something, a distant voice coming from behind the door, probably from the common room.

_-What idiot is singing at this time of the night? _– Remus thought angrily. Yet he listened again.

_-At least they can sing well, I'm a prefect I can stop them they'll wake the tower_- He left his bed, exited the steps and crept quietly down the stairs.

The person sat facing the fire, so they couldn't see him. Just as he was about to open his mouth something stopped him. It was as if this person wanted him to listen, to really _listen _to what they were singing. She continued singing a mournful song about delicacy.

They sang beautifully and by the sounds of it, they had no idea. But who was this person.

'You have the voice of an angel, do you know that?' Remus said softly. The person gasped and turned around.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Now for an explanation. In her flashback Adea calls Waqar's parents Shahira aunty and Feroz uncle. Adea and Waqar are not related. Adea is south-east asian and in that culture, your parents' friends are referred to as aunty and uncle but your parents' siblings have specific names so for instance your mother's sister is called a khala, you get it right? Originally at the end,the personwas singing "I Bruise Easily" by Natasha Bedingfield and the lyrics were very fitting but of course this sitedoesn't like lyrics so they had to come out oh and when Kayla was thinking I had originally inserted Kat's poem in 10 Things I hate About you but that had to come out as well. Leave me a review because unfortunately I can't read your minds.

* * *

Review Responses: 

**Anna**: Thank you so much for your review. It really made me smile. After I read your review I had to seriously stop myself from uploading this earlier but due to certain reasons, I couldn't do that. But here it is, hope you liked it.

**Zippyfox**: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like it.

**Piperhalliwellcharmed**: You were so sweet! I loved your review, I've never had anyone say such a nice thing to me in a review and it really meant a lot to me and by the way Piper's my favourite character in Charmed too

**The all mighty and powerfulM**: It's okay, don't worry. It's all here; all the answers, hope you had fun.

**Anna: **I only just realised that you reviewed twice, thank you so much! The first review really cheered me up as well. Thank you for calling me creative, I love hearing that.

**Cheesytrees**: Thank you for loving my story, that makes me so happy. I love writing this story! Just keep reading and reviewing.

**SHANEY**: Thanks for your review. I hoped you liked this chapter. Afraid I can't divulge too much about Adea but keep reading and you'll find out.

**Jennifer88**: Thank you for the reassurance. It's so nice to know that you keep up with this story.


	16. Luminous

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and any other characters not in the book belong to me

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, again I appreciated them. Hope you all enjoyed HBP.

Luminous

_She sits in a corner  
__No one knows why  
__They never see her  
__As they walk past _

_She's part of a wall  
__Her skin is the paint  
__And her clothes are the pattern  
__They don't see her but she sees them _

_What are they thinking?  
__Do they know I'm here?  
__I have no voice  
__At least not one that can be heard  
__Because they're part of a world where I don't exist  
__They laugh and they smile  
__How does that feel?  
__I've tried it before  
__But happiness rejects me  
__They're part of a world where;  
__Good emotions exist  
__I'm part of a world where;  
__Where good emotions don't_

The person gasped and turned around.

It was a girl, a beautiful one at that. The fire illuminated her face.

She had straight hair. It was sleek and jet-black. Her eyes were so brown they were almost black and speckled with forest green; they were emblazoned with fear and seemed eerily dull with…pain? Her skin was a soft olive tone and utterly flawless.

'Who are you?' Remus asked intrigued.

'I'm…I'm no one, in fact I'm not even here' the girl replied.

'Yes you are, I can see you, you're sitting right there' Remus said.

'No, no I'm not' she said and leapt up and made a dash for her dormitory.

'I _will_ find you' Remus yelled up the staircase.

-_Who was that? I've never seen her around before. She must be a Gryffindor otherwise she wouldn't be in here_ –

Remus walked over to the coffee table and examined the books and their titles.

The Standard Book of Spells Grade 7 

_A Further Insight Into the Past_

_NEWT Potion Theory _

_Advanced Arithmancy_

_Advanced Charms: When you're already an expert_

Remus was really confused now. These were NEWT books designed for seventh years and the last one was for someone like Lily whose skills surpassed the spells taught in the curriculum. Yet these couldn't possibly be Lily's books, he knew for a fact that Lily didn't take Arithmancy.

-_Whose could they be? I mean I know all the seventh years. No wait; no I don't, there is one. Adea Qureshi. But she isn't in Gryffindor_-

Remus opened the cover of _Advanced Charms: When you're Already an Expert _to see if there was a name inside.

There was a name.

Well Remus thought it was a name. It was still useless; it seemed to be written in a different language. A language entirely unknown to Remus. Whoever this person was obviously intent on hiding and seemed to be good at it. The book was labelled so that even those logical enough to check for a name still wouldn't be able to find an answer, it could only be identified by the owner and the few people in the castle who could read the writing as well.

-_I'll ask someone in the morning, right now, bed_- and with that Remus left the mystery for the night and resigned to his dormitory.

* * *

Adea bolted upstairs and threw the door open. She dived onto her bed but rolled right off and landed with a thud onto the cold stone floor. 

'OW, ow, ow, ow' she moaned clutching her back. –_Well that hurt; remind me to never dive onto the bed again_-

'Dee? Is that you?' Kayla mumbled amidst the darkness. Adea sighed –_Great_-

'Sorry Kay, I'd forgotten you were such a light sleeper'

'It's alright, what happened?'

'Fell off my bed' Adea said.

'Ouch! Are you okay?' Kayla asked.

'Fine. Do me a favour will you?'

'Sure, what is it?'

'Distract Remus for the next couple of weeks or so' Adea said offhandedly.

'Uh why?' Kayla asked suspiciously. Adea fidgeted a bit.

'Well I was downstairs. I was…I was, well-singing and Remus saw me'

'WHAT!' Kayla cried but her concern was interrupted by a loud snore coming from Jane's area of the room. Kayla shook her head and calmed down. 'What happened Adea?' she asked.

'Well I told you I was singing and as soon as I finished I heard him say I was good and I realised that he must've been listening and then I turned around and he started asking me who I was. I ran up here and he shouted, "_I will find you_" so I just need you to keep an eye on him and keep him distracted ok?' Adea recalled, her friend consented with a nod of the head.

'Are you okay' Kayla whispered after a while. Adea nodded. 'Yeah fine, don't worry about it. We should be getting to bed'. Both girls returned to their respective beds and fell asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

Remus got up early the next day to wait for Kayla and all of her friends. He knew Lily always came to the Common Room in the mornings to walk down to breakfast with her friends. 

After waiting for about fifteen minutes a cheery redhead walked into the room, whistling happily. She seemed to ignore Remus as she walked to the girl's staircase 'KAYLA, JANE, DEE' she yelled.

'Dee? Who's Dee?' came a voice from behind her –_Shit!_ – 'Remus! What are you doing here?' Lily cried. Remus persisted.

'Who's Dee?' he asked again. Lily sought an excuse and tried the first thing that came to her head. 'Dee? Did I say Dee? I mean t to say The' she said and then realised how lame it sounded. Remus raised his eyebrows.

'And why would you say The?' Remus asked.

'Well you see I was going to say "The Great Hall is waiting" but then Jane and Kayla would just shout at me for being too perky and I decided against it' Lily finished. Remus nodded and left it at that. Lily was a little surprised at Remus' perceptiveness and realised that something must be up so she decided to yell Kayla a warning.

'KAY! REMUS IS WAITING FOR YOU' Kayla and Jane rushed downstairs but no Adea.

Kayla immediately engaged Remus in a passionate kiss; giving Jane just enough time to tell Lily what was going on.

'Remus found out about Adea so she'll have to hang around upstairs for a bit. Don't say anything no glances to her direction no holding back to walk with her, no nothing.' Jane whispered hurriedly. Lily was shocked though some things made sense now. 'No wonder' Lily muttered. Jane looked at her quizzically.

'This morning when I called you down, I called Dee as well. Remus was sitting here and started asking all sorts of question about why I said Dee as well' Lily explained, Jane raised her eyebrows. 'I didn't actually expect him to continue with his curiosity' she said, Lily shrugged and then smiled.

'Looks like Kayla's doing a good job of making him forget though' Lily commented. She and Jane looked to the sofa where two teenagers were currently very absorbed with each other. Jane cleared her throat loudly as two second years stood watching Kayla and Remus in shock.

'Kayla, Remus. Please? Honestly! Not in front of the children!' Lily mock scolded. The two sprang apart. Remus blushed but Kayla straightened her blouse, entirely unperturbed. She then turned to glare at the two second years who immediately broke into a run and exited the common room. Lily tutted.

'Five points from Gryffindor' The Head Girl muttered lazily. Kayla made a noise like an angry cat. 'What? Why?' Kayla cried, outraged. Lily gave her a stern look. 'You continue to be unkind to the younger pupils and for that I will have to take points' Lily said airily.

'I'm nice to Gabby!' Kayla reasoned, Lily sighed.

'Being nice to one out of a possible thirty pupils doesn't help your case Kayla, especially if that one pupil happens to be your sister' Lily said. The other girl rolled her eyes. 'Fine whatever, I'll just talk to James about it' Kayla said haughtily as she folded her arms. Now Lily rolled her eyes.

'Good Morning!' The first year in question said brightly. Kayla looked at Lily and then ran forward to hug her little sister. Gabby was definitely surprised, though her sister was brilliant she never gave random hugs. What Kayla did next surprised her even more.

Kayla turned and smiled at her sister's friends, who froze with shock at this act of kindness coming from Kayla Simmons.

'Hey I don't think I've talked to you very much you're Jaylin right?' The girl, Jaylin nodded. Kayla smiled again and continued 'I love your earrings!' she then turned to the girl on the other side of Gabrielle. This girl was particularly innocent looking and had pretty features.

'And you must be…Nerissa? Right?' The girl nodded fearfully. 'Well you _are _going to be a stunner someday aren't you?' Kayla praised. Nerissa blushed and stammered a small thanks.

'Hey Gabby could you guys go upstairs and grab my compact for me, I need to talk to Lily' Kayla said sweetly. Gabrielle looked at Kayla with suspicion before climbing back up the staircase with her friends.

'Well?' Kayla asked, looking round at Lily expectantly. Lily rolled her eyes before saying 'Five points to Gryffindor'. Kayla cheered but Lily cut her off

'But…you have to keep being nice to them' Lily challenged. Kayla's smile faltered a little. 'Keep? Being nice?' she asked, the redhead nodded smugly. Kayla looked as if she had an extremely unpleasant taste in her mouth. She sighed 'Fine, but only for a month' Kayla and Lily shook on it and Lily added 'who knows? You might even end up liking them'.

Gabrielle, Nerissa and Jaylin came bounding down the staircase. Gabrielle chucked the compact to Kayla who checked herself once over before storing it in her bag. Remus smiled. 'Hey Gabrielle why don't you and your friends join us for breakfast. I owe you one anyway Gabby anyway' Gabrielle shrugged. 'Sure, why not? Come on' Remus smiled again and said 'just go on for a sec I need to talk to these three about something' Gabrielle shrugged again and led her friends out of the portrait hole.

Remus faced the three seventh year girls. All of who now wore anxious looks on their faces.

'Guys I just wanted to ask you about these books' Remus said as he pulled out the five books he'd found in the common room the night before. 'Now, these are seventh year books and they're not yours' he pointed out. Jane, Kayla and Lily exchanged glances.

'Yes they are' Lily said.

'Grade 7 and Arithmancy are mine'

'Potions and Charms are mine'

'History of Magic's mine'

Remus raised his eyebrow and opened the cover of "_A Further Insight Into the Past"_ and pointed at the writing inside. 'See this' he jabbed a finger at the writing. 'This is a name, I can't read it but I know it's a name, now it's written on each of the books. They're not yours but do you know who they belong to' he said sternly. The girls exchanged glances and decided it would be best to say no.

They shook their heads. Remus looked thoughtful.

'I think I know someone who could read this' and Remus took off. 'Who are you going to?' Lily shouted. 'Mohsin' he shouted back. Lily sighed in relief.

Kayla and Jane went to join James, Sirius, Peter, Gabrielle and her friends at breakfast while Lily waited for Adea to come down.

Adea thundered down the stairs in a mad rush. 'Oh finally he's gone!' she exclaimed. Lily didn't reply she merely said 'Follow him down and get your books' Adea nodded and walked out of the portrait hole as well while Lily made her way down to breakfast.

* * *

'Hey Waqar! Slow down!' Remus called through the corridor. Waqar stopped and turned around as Remus caught up, brandishing the books in the Ravenclaw's face. 

'Can you read this for me' Remus pointed at the writing 'and tell me whose books these are' Waqar scanned the name –_These are Adea's_

'No problem Remus, it's easy they're mine' Waqar said calmly. Remus raised his eyebrows. 'And why were _your_ books in the _Gryffindor_ Common Room?'

'I was tutoring someone'

'Tutoring? Who were you tutoring?'

'Felicity Williams' Waqar replied without thought.

'She's a sixth year, these are seventh year books' Remus said.

'Can't blame a kid for wanting to be ahead can you?'

Remus shook his head and handed the books over to his fellow prefect. 'Here you go. Sorry about not believing you and everything, see you later?' Remus said.

Ever since Halloween when Waqar had been spending more time with the Marauders and the girls, Remus and Waqar had become good friends. They had a lot in common. They both liked to read and were popular. They were soft spoken and didn't like to cause too much trouble but in Remus' case it was slightly harder.

'Sure don't worry about it, you're the prefect it's your job isn't it? See you later' Waqar said glancing at a shadow in the distance. Remus nodded and walked onwards to breakfast.

Waqar stood tapping his foot lightly and smiling slightly. Adea ran to him with a relieved look on his face.

'Do you know this is like the time I took the blame for when you nicked those sugar quills from your cousin' he said.

Adea smiled at him sheepishly. 'Sorry but thanks for getting my books for me' she said.

'Oh it's fine. Something tells me I'll be taking blame for even more in the future' Waqar said

'That's right, you have the rest of your life to spend with me yet' Adea joked.

'Oh God I know how am I ever gonna' survive?' Waqar sighed.

'Oh you know you love me really' Adea said. Waqar rolled his eyes and looked at her.

His breath got caught as he gazed into her eyes. The way they were still glassy from waking up. And how they glowed as she smiled. How even when she smiled he could detect the pain she felt from her burden. And most of all he noticed how they still didn't contain love when she looked at him.

'Yeah I suppose so' he muttered. Adea laughed. Waqar slung his arm round her shoulder and led her into the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

James and Lily were having an emergency Head meeting, something about James having an "on-the-spot", supposedly genius idea. Lily rolled her eyes when Peter had given her the message but decided to meet him anyway. Besides it got her out of Potions. Head Meetings always did. When she went to see Jabin about it at the beginning of the lesson she noticed that James hadn't even bothered to excuse himself. 

-_Typical James_- 'Professor?'

'Ah Miss Evans. What a…pleasure, I'm sure' Jabin sneered. Lily took a deep breath and let it go. 'Sir, oh sorry I mean miss' here Lily gave Jabin a fake sweet smile. 'I have a Head's meeting to attend right about...now so I won't be in this lesson' Lily excused. The other woman sniffed 'oh what a shame'. Without another word Lily turned and left the dungeon.

She walked into the Head's lounge to find James reading 'Pride and Prejudice' a muggle book by Jane Austen that Lily absolutely adored. She had left it on the table the night before and forgot to put it back in her room.

'James? Didn't know you liked muggle books or any books for that matter' Lily joked

'Just wanted to see what they were like' Lily looked at the page he was holding and raised her eyebrows. 'You've gotten quiet far' James shrugged as he carefully placed the book back on the table.

'So, genius idea?'

'Hm? Oh that…yeah I don't have one'

'So why am I missing Potions?'

'I thought it'd be nice, you know. Just you and me. James and Lily quality time'

'James! It's February!'

'Oh no! Not February! Say it ain't so Lily say it ain't so' James replied hysterically, Lily kicked him hard causing James to howl in pain.

'Do you know? We're kind of like Darcy and Elizabeth in a way' James commented after the pain had subsided. Lily mulled it over and said 'Except that Darcy and Elizabeth never exactly become friends and she falls in love with him'. James sighed.

'Yes but you could fall in love with me if you didn't have that whole mental block-against-James Potter thing going'

'What are you talking about? I have no mental-block against you!'

'Oh really?'

'Fine, describe your perfect guy' Lily gave him a weird look.

'Do you know scary it is that you're asking me that?' Lily said, James rolled his eyes. 'There is a point to this, just do it would you Evans' he commanded.

'Fine. The perfect guy would have to definitely be taller than me, have to have a good physique, not too muscular but not scrawny either. He doesn't have to have any particular facial features just as long as I found him attractive. He'd have to be confident but not arrogant. He'd have to be intelligent and be able to hold stimulating conversation. A good sense of humour. He'd need to have some sort of fault, I find faultless people amazingly annoying. He would have to be sensitive, honest, loyal and…and he'd have to have an air of mystery about him as well' Lily finished.

'OK ok now which of those do I have?' James asked crossing his arms smugly. Lily rolled her eyes.

'I see where this is going. Can you say persistent?'

'Yes I can'

'Don't you be cute with me Potter'

'Can't help it Evans' Lily rolled her eyes at the use of her last name and sighed in resignation. 'Fine, you win' she consented.

'Well you_ are _taller than me. And physique…' Lily shrugged passively yet fighting tooth and nail to fight back the blush that was daring to creep across her cheeks at the memory of seeing James' "physique".

'Oh don't you give me any of that. I saw you staring at my physique that day. I'll answer your questions for you. I do a lot of jogging, weight lifting, press-ups it's not all Quidditch although my brutal team practises help. But to be honest with you it felt quite degrading to have you stare like that.' James said in the same tone Lily had used with him for so many years. Well except that Lily's tone wasn't fake.

'You can't talk! All you've done for the past seven years is stare at my arse, chest and in the summers my legs! In fact you still do it' Lily cried. James shrugged.

'What can I say Lily? You're too damn gorgeous' he said offhandedly, as Lily blushed prettily. 'Can we go back to me being your perfect guy?' James said

'You are not my perfect guy!'

'Yeah yeah whatever you want to call it'. Lily sighed and continued.

'Well you are attractive-don't twist my words- Aha! I've got you now. You James Potter, are arrogant how are you going to shoot that one down?' Lily folded her arms and smiled triumphantly.

'Oh come on Lily I haven't been _that_ arrogant. At least not this year' James whined. Lily thought about and grudgingly agreed. 'Ok fine, you _are _intelligent and you have a good sense of humour, no doubt. Fault?'

'Evans, I wear glasses'

'Good point. That'll do. Well you are sensitive, or at least you were at Christmas. Honest…well I suppose you are honest you've never really cheated on any of your girlfriends have you? God knows you're loyal. So all that's left is…mystery. You're not mysterious' Lily finished matter of factly.

James thought hard. 'Wait here'. He went into his bedroom and fished out a wad of parchment. He went back into the lounge and thrust them into Lily's arms.

Lily shot him a curious look but James kept his gaze firmly focused on the ground.

She leafed through them and gasped. They were the parchments he doodled on in classes. A lot of them were her initials beautifully engraved into the parchment. More than just doodles. There were lots of pictures of a broomstick with a lily entwined around it. There were several poems and songs obviously dedicated to her. And Lily noticed with a smile, lots of Mrs.Lily Potters. There were pictures of lilies blooming. There was a sketch of an emerald with a pair of snitch wings fluttering around the page. Parchment upon parchment of his artwork, all dedicated, centred and focused on her.

Lily was shocked but she didn't start feeling tears until she saw the parchment right at the bottom. It had a date and title. It was meant for a History of Magic lesson in their first year, but James must've gotten bored because instead there being notes on Binns' lectures there was a heart with her and James' initials on them with an arrow going through. Obviously the work of an eleven year old.

There were so many emotional and beautiful things in the pile she was holding but of all the things this little love heart meant most to her. It showed her that never, not once in seven years had James stopped caring about her. It showed her that no matter how many teenage insecurities she went through on different days it never mattered to James and it proved wrong the very theory she had believed to be true from day one. He didn't just like her for the chase, or because he was attracted to her body. James liked her for her, nothing else.

Lily gazed up at him with tear stained cheeks. 'Is this what you do when you're bored in lessons?' James met her gaze.

Lily couldn't deny it any longer she knew it. She was falling for James, falling fast.

'Do you mind if I keep these?' Lily whispered softly, James shook his head. She slowly got up and went to her bedroom.

Once she got inside she collapsed onto the floor, leaning on the back of her door, breathing heavily.

-_What's happening? This isn't supposed to happen, this was never supposed to happen. When did he become so perfect? Why does he like me? I'm not special enough for him. Who is he? He's like a whole new person now. No he's always been the same person, you've just never realised it_-

The tears were now rolling freely down her cheeks. Why, she didn't know. Maybe it was confusion, shock, joy, maybe even remorse. She didn't know but in the back of her head underneath the haze of confusion, her mind knew this was the best most indescribable emotion ever.

Shakily she retrieved her special box. She fingered the mint green raw silk after placing the parchments inside it.

* * *

'Seriously Kayla you should've heard her, her voice it was just so, so…I don't know' Remus sighed at lunch the following day. He went back to sipping his pumpkin juice. Kayla smiled nervously as her and Gabrielle exchanged glances. 

'You know if I was the jealous type I might be worried' Kayla said.

'What do you mean' Remus asked.

'The way you go on about this girl, one might think…' Remus smiled at his girlfriend's comment.

'This girl could sing as well as she wants and have the nicest features but she'll never be as gorgeous as you' Remus said. Kayla smiled and gave him a kiss.

'Ugh!' came a voice. The couple turned to look at Gabby who sat with fork in mid-air looking revolted. 'God! Could you two be anymore disgusting? Honestly' she shuddered as Kayla and Remus laughed.

The bell rang. Remus picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. 'Well I'm off to Ancient Runes, you have Muggle Studies, I'll walk you there come on' he offered. Kayla got up and together they walked out of the Great Hall and onto their lessons.

'Oh wow am I glad we're back' Kayla noted

'Any particular reason?' Remus asked

'Yeah I hated carrying my own books, opening my own doors and pulling out my own chairs' Kayla listed

'Well if that's all you wanted me for' Remus said as he opened the door of her classroom for her and handed her books 'Then I'd best be off' and he started to walk away.

'Hey what about my kiss?' Kayla called, still standing in the doorway. Remus walked on as if he hadn't heard her. Kayla rolled her eyes and took a seat.

* * *

Adea sat in Ancient Runes sitting beside Waqar and thought back to her days before Hogwarts 

_Flashback_

'Adea, why are you so scrawny?' Mandy says poking at me as if I was some sort of odd animal

'Yeah and why do you always put your hand up in lessons?' Claire says as she does what's supposed to be impression of me in classes. The other girls laugh. 'Why d'you talk so quiet?'

'Yeah and you talk posh as well'

'And you always wear that stupid necklace, it's so ugly'

'And weird stuff always happens when you're around'

'And you have no friends'

'HEY!' comes a new voice. Waqar's voice, he's pushing through the crowd of jeering girls all hovering over me. 'Are you ok?' he's asking, I nod. The other girls start whispering, that's never good.

'Waqar fancies Adea. Waqar fancies Adea' they sing, I groan inwardly. Waqar looks furious. 'Waqar's gonna' give you all black eyes if you don't get out of Adea's face' he shouts menacingly. The girls look scared, he looks at them again. 'NOW' he yells, they scurry away in different directions.

_End Flashback_

-_Wow it seems like another life. I have female friends now, by chance of course. I know people will be nicer now but I couldn't face anyone else, too many memories, too many hurtful memories. And on top of the…no just forget about it ok_ –

She caught Waqar's eye and offered him a weak smile, which he returned before turning back to Professor Cummings and proceeding with the note taking.

Half an hour later the bell rung and Waqar and Adea quietly slipped out of class. Remus stood standing beside Lily's desk, waiting patiently like a good friend.

Lily looked up at him in surprise. 'Oh Remus! You're here, oh hey listen you go on, you have a lesson to get to and anyway McGonagall's classroom isn't that far from here' she said. Remus smiled and headed off to his next lesson.

Lily's head was buzzing with thoughts of the day before. She liked James, she knew it but her pride stopped her from doing anything. On top of everything she didn't have anyone to talk to about it. Kayla and Remus were back together and never went anywhere without each other unless they had to. Adea was spending an unusually large amount of time with Waqar these days. And Jane…. well Jane…

In all honesty Lily felt that out of all of her friends, she connected with Jane the least. As much as she loved her, there was just something in the both of their personalities that made them very different from each other and hard to relate to. Jane was an only child yet the most motherly of them all, oddly enough. There was just something motherly about Jane. And Lily knew that whenever she was upset Jane would always be the one she'd hold her arms out to like she would have done to her mother back home. Yet there was just something…

For some inexplicable reason Jane suddenly seemed like the right person to talk to in this situation. Lily looked at her watch and broke off in a run; she had one minute to get to her Transfiguration lesson.

The lessons flew by but the end of the day couldn't have come sooner for Lily. All she wanted to do was talk to Jane or anybody about her problems before she exploded. Fortunately Lily managed to catch Jane in the corridor after their last lessons.

'Hey Jane!' Lily called. A black haired girl with bright purple streaks turned around and smiled at Lily. Lily smiled back –_wow Jane must really like that black she's had it in since Halloween_- Jane walked over to her.

'Salutations' Jane said

'Um, hi?' Lily replied awkwardly

'I was messing, don't worry about it' Lily laughed at this. Jane looked at her redheaded friend questioningly 'How can I be of service to you?'

'Oh right. I um need to talk to you about something, quite important' Lily said, Jane looked amazed.

'You want to talk to _me_?' she asked and Lily nodded.

Jane shrugged. 'OK where do you want to go?'

'My room or the Room of Requirement?' Lily suggested and Jane's eyes slid out of focus while she smiled slightly. 'Hang on a minute Lily' Lily looked puzzled as she waited while Jane began to scan the heads in the corridor. –_Where is he? He was just in class with me- _She suddenly spotted who she was looking for.

'Sirius!' Jane called, Sirius looked up and grinned. She ran to him put her hand to hand to the back of his neck and started kissing him impulsively. Sirius was shocked but slowly started to kiss back with the same energy. The girls cooed over the sweetness of it all and the boys just stared at the two. Jane pulled away and walked back to Lily without another glance at her boyfriend.

'Let's go to your room'

Lily was smiling sadly. 'What was that about?' she asked, Jane shrugged. As they started walking through the designated corridor, making their way to mahogany door Lily said 'Do you know how many people would kill to have what you and Sirius have?'

'Yeah and I know how many people would kill to have I have _with_ Sirius' Lily laughed as she led the way through the lounge and into her spotless, snow white room. They sat down as Lily procured some sugar quills and two cans of Pepsi, she handed one to Jane.

'So you and Sirius are happy right? I mean you guys are like perfect' Lily said

'I guess we are' Jane replied

'Have you and Sirius ever…' Lily looked at Jane meaningfully

'…Slept together? No, we've only been together for like two months!' Jane cried

'I know plenty of girls who'd put out for Sirius Black in a week' Lily muttered, Jane rolled her eyes in agreement. Lily spoke again 'Has Sirius ever…' another meaningful look.

'…Tried? Nope. He knows that if he ever tries without consulting me first I'd be up and out in a second' Jane said matter-of-factly. Lily grinned 'you've got him whipped. Wow! My friend: the girl who tamed Sirius Black'

'He won't admit it though' Jane said as she sucked on her sugar quill 'So what did you want to talk about Lils?' she asked.

Lily sighed, she'd almost forgotten. 'What do you do when something you swore would never happen actually happens?' Jane looked thoughtful. 'Do you want to elaborate?' she asked. Lily nodded reluctantly.

'I think…I think I'm falling for James' Lily mumbled. Jane's eyes widened with shock. 'For James? No, no, no. No, right?' she asked Jane incredulously as is she expected Lily to burst out and laughing and splutter "as if". But she didn't get an answer.

'You're serious? Oh my god! I can't believe this. I mean wow…I-I…how?' Jane asked.

Lily thought back. –_When did all of this start anyway? Last night just triggered it but when did it start? Not Halloween, maybe Christmas? It must've been Christmas because I started paying him odd attention after the holidays. Well he was really nice about that whole Petunia thing…but there's something else. What is it? The kiss idiot. Kiss? Oh my god that stupid mistletoe kiss. It wasn't stupid you know it._ – And she did. Just the thought of it made her run her finger over her lips as she remembered how she felt when their lips brushed.

She gasped as she found herself wishing that it had lasted longer. Lily looked back at Jane with fearful eyes.

'It's been going on since Christmas Eve! Oh my god! I didn't even know. Oh my…wow' Lily whispered. Jane stared at her as Lily continued.

'Ok I'm going to tell you something, I haven't told anyone, _anyone._ Not even Dee' Jane nodded and signalled for her to continue. Lily took a long, deep breath.

'On, on you know…Christmas Eve. Sirius well sometime he must've messed with the mistletoe or something because we were under it and we couldn't move we were completely glued to the spot. So, so we you know…we kissed' Jane grinned and whistled.

'So is that it? Just a kiss, did you feel anything, what? Come on tell me tell me tell me' Jane squealed, Lily laughed –_That's so un-Janeish_- 'Alright, alright calm down would you? Yes I did feel something' Jane looked ready to explode as she started flapping her hands signalling for Lily to go on.

'It was…it was like a huge electric shock, a nice electric shock' Lily smiled in spite of herself. 'So what do I do?' Jane got a hold of herself as she took a deep breath.

'Well first of all you're going to have go down just like I did' Jane remarked smugly but Lily was confused. Jane looked devious 'Crush time!' she cried. Lily looked fearful, and shook her head.

'No, Jane. Come on now, let's be fair. Oh please!' Lily pleaded but Jane shook her head and Lily knew her mind was not to be changed. Lily sighed resignedly.

'Then what do I do?' Lily asked, Jane gave Lily a significant look. 'After you've told your friends there's only one thing you _can _do Lils'. Lily bit her lip and looked hesitant of the idea.

'There's no dodging it Lily'

'James doesn't _really_ need to know, does he?' Lily argued weakly

'Yeah, I mean what does it matter that you might spend the rest of your life thinking: what if…' Lily laughed at dramatics of that comment, it didn't last long though.

'I mean seriously it's not that big of a deal is it? I'd get over him eventually' Lily reasoned

'Right, of course. I mean it's not that big of a deal that James could be your soul mate' Jane said simply. Lily bit her lip again and asked 'D'you think?' her friend shrugged.

'Couldn't hurt to give it a go, could it?'

'But what if he isn't my soul mate, I'd be upset' Lily said, she was fishing for excuses now but Jane shrugged again.

'Like you said Lils' and here Jane got up and heaved Lily up too 'you'll get over it eventually' she gave Lily another significant look and looked to the window.

'You have an owl' Jane then hugged Lily and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Lily thought for a minute before attending to her owl.

'Hello Artemis' she untied the letter from Artemis' leg 'you know where the Owlery is by now, don't you?' The owl hooted in response before hopping out of the window and soaring over the Hogwarts grounds to the Owlery.

The letter was addressed to her and obviously written by Petunia. Again like Petunia's other letter it was short and harshly blunt.

_Lily Marie,_

_Be a bridesmaid at my wedding. _

Petunia 

Lily screamed in frustration. This was getting ridiculous. She and her sister were finally having some sort of a sibling relationship only they were acting more like woman and mother-in-law and even those relationships probably had more words in their conversations.

She stormed into James' room to find him working on some homework, he looked up distractedly and upon seeing her he blushed and looked at his feet. Lily suddenly realising she was before James did the same.

'Do you have any floo powder?' she mumbled almost incoherently. James nodded and reached into the drawer of his desk. He pulled out a small pot, which when uncovered contained sparkling green powder. Floo powder.

She took the pot into the lounge. Lily put her head near the fire, took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. '15 Goddetia Avenue!' Lily roared and felt an odd sensation.

She felt her head spin and travel past all the fireplaces along the way to her own. Her head suddenly stopped and she felt extremely dizzy.

'Petunia! Petunia! Petunia! Where are you?' Lily's head called at the image of her living room. It smiled slightly at the familiar sight, her heart ached a little and she found herself feeling slightly homesick.

'What on Earth?' cried a confused voice and Lily saw a flash of somewhat faded blonde hair and her smile grew wider. Rosalind Evans appeared. She had grey eyes, was quite short and very slender with faded blonde hair that had been passed onto her eldest daughter.

'Mum!' Lily cried.

'Lily?'

'Yep it's me'

'Oh Lily darling! You don't know how much I've wanted to see that head, now where's the rest of you?'

'Oh mum I'm still in Hogwarts my head can just see you at the same time' Lily explained patiently. Mrs. Evans looked pleasantly surprised and delighted at this new discovery.

'So why do we bother with letters when I can talk and see you at the same time like this?'

'Mum that is something you'll understand when you go through the experience that is floo transport' Lily said wisely and her mother smiled.

'By the way can you eat through that thing because I just made some of my famous strawberry jam and I could do with an expert opinion' her mother said excitedly and Lily grinned. 'Go on then just put a bit on the spoon and quickly shove it into my mouth without getting burnt'.

Mrs. Evans approached Lily's head with a spoonful of jam, which Lily quickly swallowed. 'Mmmmmm, one of your best, not _the_ best, that was summer before last, but definitely _one_ of the best. Her mother nodded in a satisfied way and then looked confused.

'Lily what are you doing here?' Rosalind asked. Lily rolled her eyes and wanted to smack her forehead but obviously couldn't.

'I wanted to talk to Petunia…privately. Do you mind?' Lily said meekly. On the contrary her mother looked thrilled at the thought of her daughters talking things out. 'Oh of course sweetheart let me get her' and the older woman disappeared up the staircase and in the distance Lily could hear the faint cries of 'Petunia! Petunia! You'll never guess who's downstairs!'

For some odd reason, Petunia came charging down the stairs as if actually excited to see Lily. She straightened up as she got closer and concealed her excited smile but not quickly enough for Lily to miss it.

'Lily! You're in the fire' Petunia said in greeting

'I noticed' Lily replied coldly and felt a satisfaction at seeing her sister wince at her tone.

'We need to talk' Lily said brusquely. Petunia nodded curtly. The sisters then fell silent.

'Wow! We haven't done this for a while' Petunia said, Lily's head rolled it's eyes.

'Okay let's start from that thing you sent me at Christmas' Lily said

'You mean the letter?' Petunia said

'Petunia that was hardly a letter' Petunia shrugged.

'Why couldn't I see your fiancé? Do you not like me? Are you ashamed of me' Lily prompted, her sister looked uneasy.

'Not of you per se' Petunia said, quietly as she twiddled her thumbs, Lily looked expectant. 'Well then? You could've _at least _told me you were seeing someone, or that you were engaged'

'There _is _a reason, I promise'

'Go on then let's hear it, promise I won't get angry' Lily said.

Petunia took a deep breath. 'Right okay. I know we've never really got along, but you know we were normal. I just, ever since you got your letter I just don't understand you anymore. I mean you're still my sister and I lo- I just don't like magic. Actually I hate magic. I haven't said anything, but I hate talking to you like that, in the fire and everything' Lily, whose eyebrows had been raised ever since Petunia couldn't say that she loved Lily, now realised something.

Petunia was always one of those people who could never understand anything that was so completely different than things that were routine to her. And if there was one thing Petunia hated, it was not being able to understand something. Petunia had always basked in the feeling of being able to relate to everything around her so when she couldn't, she just blocked it out. It made sense now.

'Magic's just freaky. I hate your nose biting teacups and your dumb frogspawn soap, it is disgusting and I have a phobia of your stick thing' Petunia continued

'It's a wand Petunia' Lily said, irritated.

'As for not introducing you to Vernon. Well Vernon, the thing I love most about him is that he loves everything orderly and neat. And well you're magic and everything…it just wasn't good for him to know. I wanted us to seem perfect so I told him you attended a top of the line private boarding school' Lily felt disgusted at what her sister was spouting, Petunia didn't even seem to realise this might be hurting Lily.

'Oh well aren't you ashamed of me being a bridesmaid at your wedding?' Lily asked coldly

'I didn't say I was ashamed of you' Lily rolled her eyes as Petunia ploughed on 'I mean there just wouldn't be enough time during the wedding for Vernon to find out and you _are _my sister, I did always want you to be my wedding, I just don't like who you are'.

There. She'd said it. And now there was no point in her sticking around. Lily blinked in understanding; Petunia understood that her younger sister was about to leave. 'Lils, before you leave. I-I just want to tell you something. Like I said you _are _my sister and-and I lo-well I don't hate you' Petunia said brightly as if proud of herself for being able to say it.

Lily looked at the now unrecognisable girl in front of her and said 'you're my sister too and I _do _love you but I _do _hate you at the same time. Never thought I'd be able to say that with a straight face, but I guess, now, I can'.

Petunia was deeply affected by her words. 'Lily I'm sorry' but Lily laughed at that and replied 'of course you are'. A thought just occurred to Petunia 'are you still going to be a bridesmaid?' she asked hopefully, Lily laughed again.

'Of course I am, can't have something as small as me spoil your dream wedding can we?' and with those quiet words Lily retracted her head from her parents' fireplace and returned her whole self to Hogwarts.

She sat by the flickering fire and watched as it licked the sides of it's location. Her heart had completely shattered.

James walked out of his room to get something from the lounge, he saw Lily seated by the fire. It flames illuminating her hair beautifully making it seem even more spectacular than usual. He smiled until he noticed the look on her face: a mournful brooding look.

'Lily?' he called out to her softly. She slowly raised her head to look at him. In that instance all of her problems with him vanished, in that instant she wanted him to comfort her, to be able to cry into his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

James made his way to her. He took hold o her shoulders forcing her to face him. 'What's wrong Lily?' but the redhead just shook her head and James understood that she'd rather not talk about it. He hugged her and Lily broke down and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

James didn't say anything as he held her. He knew Lily didn't expect him to. She just needed him to be there for her and he was more than happy to.

* * *

The next morning as Lily heard the birds twitter and sing to indicate morning, she felt infinitely better. But, considering yesterday's events she didn't really know why. 

Suddenly she realised exactly where she'd fallen asleep. On the floor of the lounge by the comforting fumes of the fire which resided there no more. As she tried to heave herself up she found herself unable to. Lily gasped as she looked at her stomach.

James' arm was wrapped around her waist protectively. As she turned her head she noticed that he had her pressed so tight against him, there was less than an inch between them. Lily instinctively blushed as she inwardly admonished herself for be stupid enough to not realise this when she first woke up. She'd have had to be blind or senseless not to realise it.

She tried prising his arm off but to no avail. He would not let go of his firm hold on her. Lily didn't want to wake him up, or maybe she didn't want to move from this position, either way as she relaxed herself back into the position she was in before waking up she felt herself melt. James' arms just felt so safe as if no wrong could happen as long as she stayed there. All of her other worries disappeared, lying there and thinking about they just weren't important anymore. Just so long as she had James.

-_But you don't have James. What is with you? First you tell me off for not liking James now you're making me feel bad because I do like him. I'm not trying to make you feel bad I'm just trying to make you do something about the fact that you don't have him yet, but that could change you know. I don't have to listen to you, what will happen will happen, so get lost- _

Lily cast her emerald glance on the clock and noticed that it was 8.40 am. Lessons started at nine, she had to be at breakfast as well. There was absolutely no way she could get ready n ten minutes. With a reluctant sigh she tried to shake James awake.

'James, James wake up we'll be late. Come on at least let me out, I'll make your excuses' Lily whispered hoarsely. It had no effect whatsoever on James. He didn't move he just made a small sound. She heard him muttering and smiled –_aw he sleep talks. Listen to yourself, would you?_ – Lily leaned closer? (If it was possible to see if she could make anything out.

'Love you Lils' James muttered. Lily laughed softly as she took in his sleeping form properly. James looked so utterly peaceful and so, so angelic. He looked cute to put it in a nutshell. Lily ran her fingers through his stubborn hair.

James groaned in protest. 'Mmmmmm who is that?' he reached out to grab the hand.

'So that's the key to waking James Potter up huh?' Lily teased as she removed her hand from his hair.

'Lily? No don't stop it's rather nice actually' James said

'I don't think so because of you I now have only 5 minutes to get ready and get to breakfast' Lily scolded softly. James opened his eyes, which had remained adamantly shut up until then.

He stared at his and Lily's close proximity. 'Oh my god! Did something happen…' he said nervously but Lily cut him off. 'No nothing happened in fact you were the perfect gentleman' James sighed in relief and then looked at her properly and noticed his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Lily noticed where his glance was headed.

'Yes I would've been up much earlier if it hadn't been for that' Lily laughed. James blushed as he removed his arm and mumbled an apology. At first Lily was confused as to why he was blushing and then realised she had been blushing for the very same reason. They were way too close, too close for comfort. Yet oddly it felt comfortable.

Lily blushed as well. 'I'll just be getting up then since you now have three minutes to get ready' James said as smoothly as was possible. He got up and turned around very quickly as if not being able to look at Lily.

'Hey James?' Lily called at his retreating figure. James stopped indicating that he'd heard but didn't turn around. 'Thank you for staying with me last night, I really needed it' James nodded and hurried off to his room. Lily ran to hr room as well to get changed in record time.

James shut the door and leaned on the back of it. 'Oh god, I need a cold shower, now' and he grabbed his things and ran into his bathroom. –_Being that close to Lily in a state of consciousness, ha a I thinking_ –

Oddly enough Lily hadn't noticed James' ah-uncomfortable situation because she was too wrapped up in the feeling of warmth she'd felt when she'd been in his arms. Without his arm around her waist now, Lily felt…lonely.

-_Oh god, it's more serious than I thought_-

Within the next two minutes the two of them were dressed and out of there, rushed but the job was done.

Lily noticed James that avoided her gaze as he spoke. 'What day is it?' James asked

'Oh uh…Wednesday' Lily replied as she flicked her hair and exited the chamber with James.

'Shit! Come on, we have to move!' James said frantically, grabbing Lily's elbow and dragging her in the direction of the Great Hall.

'Why what is it? James, let go!' Lily said, James let go immediately as he replied 'You'll see' and he ushered her into the Great Hall so fast that they reached it with one minute to spare.

As they took their seats all four of the girls noticed that the Marauders looked particularly devious today as they ate their breakfast and were slightly worried.

As Lily poured milk into her cereal bowl, whispers erupted followed by giggling, which became steadily louder with each nanosecond. When she looked up she was met with the most bizarre sight she'd ever seen.

Professor Jabin had just walked into the Great Hall. She obviously hadn't looked in the mirror. Jabin was wearing a hot pink bathrobe that stopped, horrifically, at the knees baring her mannish and disgustingly hairy legs. A bright orange towel was wrapped around her head. Her face was covered in a thick, pasty layer of mud mask through which her incredibly bushy eyebrows (though as far as Lily could remember they weren't normally like that) could be seen. They protruded like odd little tufts. Not only were her eyebrows visible but her newfound moustache was as well.

The funny thing was that Jabin thought she looked perfectly normal and obviously she was deaf as well because the students (sans the Slytherins) were now howling with laughter. As she strolled onwards towards her seat at the Head Table people caught a glimpse of her back.

On the back of the hot pink bathrobe, in large, thick white letters read the words: 'I upset Lily Evans and this is my punishment'. She then sat down, took some toast produced an issue of the Daily Prophet and continued with her everyday breakfast routine.

The Marauders cast a glance at Dumbledore whose blue eyes sparkled with pleasant amusement. They then directed their eyes towards Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall looked like she was trying her absolute best not to laugh but couldn't refrain from smirking (it was a common known fact that McGonagall and Jabin had been at Hogwarts together and had been rivals ever since). None of the teachers, the students noticed, bothered to tell the Potions Mistress of her current state.

All too soon Professor McGonagall came to her senses. She rose out of her seat, still smirking, and looked directly at where the Marauders were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

'Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew and Miss Evans, report to my office immediately!'

James looked uneasy and Lily's jaw dropped as her name was bellowed by the Transfiguration teacher. Slowly but surely Lily rose from her own seat along with the Marauders and followed her Head of House to her office.

'Sit' Professor McGonagall snapped when they reached her office. All five of them sat down.

Professor McGonagall though not smirking still was still smiling.

'I think we'll start with Miss Evans. I am very disappointed in you, you are the Head Girl!' the older woman reminded making Lily feel extremely guilty for no reason.

' I know Professor, I'm sorry I…OW' James had just stepped on Lily's foot as she was apologising. She gave him a look that plainly said 'what the hell was that for?' to which James replied with a look that said 'what the hell are you doing?' At that Lily came to her senses.

'No wait a second. Professor I had nothing to do with this' Lily said. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. 'You had nothing to do with this?' she asked sceptically to which Lily adamantly shook her head. 'So why was your name written on the back of that bathrobe?' she asked again but this time Lily looked to James.

'That was my doing Professor' James admitted, McGonagall turned her head towards him. 'Your doing? And why would you write "I upset Lily Evans so this is my punishment" on back of that bathrobe?' James had more trouble explaining this one because the truth sounded stupid.

'Well you see we had this lesson and uh Professor Jabin was bullying Lily' James started slightly exaggerating the roll of events 'and Lily was very upset at the end so I thought it only fair that Professor Jabin get punishment for singling out and bullying individual students for no reason' James finished as eloquently as possible.

Professor McGonagall sighed and turned to the remaining three 'and I'm guessing you hoodlums just needed a reason to prank someone' Peter looked terrified, Remus stared up at the ceiling and Sirius grinned at her.

'Well with the exception of Miss Evans I have to tell you that this kind of behaviour is unacceptable and will not be tolerated. Pranking students is one thing but to completely defy the rules and prank teachers, well… Especially you Mr. Potter. How many times must I remind you? You. Are. Head. Boy. We are now in February and you still haven't managed to grasp the concept' Professor McGonagall scolded though her anger did not seem entirely genuine. James had now taken to staring at the ceiling as well.

'For this act of disobedience and outright disrespect I shall give you all one detention each and take away five points from Gryffindor each' Professor McGonagall said.

The Marauders grinned at their Head's intended feeble punishment. Sirius flashed Professor McGonagall his winning smile even though he knew it had no effect on her.

'See Minnie, no one can resist a good old-fashioned prank on Professor Jabin' McGonagall's mouth reduced to a thinner line at Sirius' remark. 'Black don't push it' she then pointed to the door and all five of them left, four of them wearing broad smiles.

* * *

That Saturday the girls gathered in the Seventh Year Girls Dormitory for their sleepover. Jane had promised that something big would be revealed. 

'Once the sleeping bags had been arranged and the food had been summoned the girls sat down.

'Someone change my hair!' Jane whined. Lily smiled, she had felt a lot closer to Jane after they'd talked and she and Jane had spent a lot of time together in the week since Adea and Kayla had been off in their own little worlds and so they had nothing better to do.

'I'll do it, I haven't done it in ages' Lily volunteered. She went to the vanity table to stand behind Jane. 'Keep the purple streaks, I like those' Jane ordered, Lily nodded as she tilted her head from one side to the other trying to envisage a colour for her friend. Eventually she thought of one.

She flicked her wand and muttered an incantation, Jane's hair turned indigo. Jane smiled 'I like it, lets leave it like that'. An idea had just struck Lily.

'Hang on a sec, I just want to try something' She waved her wand again and cleared every bit of dye (except the streaks).

There in front of the mirror sat Jane, her hair had gone from straight violet to wavy locks of luscious deep brown. Which, as it happened, set off the purple streaks nicely.

'Wow! Kay! Dee! Look at Jane!' Lily called, beckoning the other two.

Jane suddenly looked less dotty and a lot more beautiful. She looked childlike and innocent, pure and very vulnerable. Her silver eyes didn't seem so eerie, they seemed to fit. Her pale skin contrasted oddly with her hair but instead of making her look sickly or timid it gave her a slightly fairylike quality. Jane looked at her reflection as though she was looking at a stranger.

'Wow Jane you look gorgeous'

'Yeah amazing'

Jane looked uneasy now. 'Lils change it back, change it back please, now' Lily was confused at her friend's request.

'Why? Sirius will be blown away when he sees you like this tomorrow' Lily said. Jane frowned. 'Sirius doesn't mind how I look as long as I'm me. And this…this isn't me' Jane ended softly. Kayla raised her eyebrows. 'Not you? How can you say that? This is your _natural_ hair colour'

'And…' Jane said expectantly, Lily shrugged. 'Ok, it's your hair I guess' she flicked her wand again and Jane's hair became Indigo and purple again.

Jane sighed contently as she examined her reflection and turned around. 'OK girls. Now, crush time!' she said as she clapped her hands to grab their attention. Lily groaned. Saying crush time now only applied to Lily as the rest of them already had boyfriends or something of that sort.

'I'm going to kill you Jane!' Lily cried but Jane stuck out her tongue. 'Of course you will sweetheart' Jane said in a babying voice. Kayla looked interested. 'Why Lils, is there something we should know?' she asked teasingly while Adea just laughed.

As always Adea Qureshi knew what was going on and she hadn't even been told.

'Oh go on Lils you have to tell or we'll force it out of you' Adea brandished her wand 'in the mood for dancing Lily?' she threatened laughingly. Lily put on a pitiful look as she mumbled two words 'James Potter'.

'What was that I didn't catch that?' Kayla said she leaned closer. Lily scowled.

'JAMES POTTER okay? I have a crush on James Potter, are you happy? Go on then laugh, all of you, you have a minute' Lily huffed. Adea, Jane and Kayla however sat there with blank looks on their faces.

'Woah calm down Lils. Time of the month?' Kayla asked sympathetically. Lily gave her a 'look'. Kayla shrugged. 'So what am I going to do?' Adea spoke up.

'Well first you're going to tell us what happened.

Lily looked to Jane who encouraged her with a nod of her head.

'Well we um- we might have kissed' the redhead mumbled. Chaos broke loose. They started to squeal and shriek and hug Lily simultaneously. 'Okay okay okay. Calm down!' Lily said. The girls settled down and tuned in to listen to Lily once again.

'Well you know ever since then I suppose he's grown on me. Then on Valentine's Day he was at the Three Broomsticks with Dulcie Fairbairn from Hufflepuff and I swear time stopped, felt like I couldn't breathe'

'I KNEW IT!' Kayla cried suddenly. The other three looked to her but she shook it off 'sorry, you had to be there'. Lily shrugged and continued with the story.

Then a couple of days ago he made me tell him about my perfect guy. And all of a sudden I realised that he was sitting right there, chasing me the whole time, it was James.

'Aaaaaaawwwwww' Adea and Kayla chorused.

'So what do I do now' Lily asked but started again as all three of them opened their mouths 'that _doesn't _involve telling James' the mouths all shut. Lily groaned at their help.

'You are kidding me! Do you know how humiliating that's going to be?' Lily whined, Adea looked at her wisely. 'Lily you are going to have to swallow your pride' she advised. Jane nodded in agreement and added 'yeah it doesn't _have _to be humiliating. You could take a leaf out of Kayla's book, just snog him to death, he'll get the message'

'OI!' Kayla cried and shoved a pillow in her best friend's direction.

Lily was deep in thought. The thought of snogging James to death didn't seem so disgusting anymore.

'You know I might just do that' Lily mused but no one heard her as a pillow fight had broken out and Lily could do nothing but join in. Ah…good times.

A/n: There you go! Not much going on at the minute. Tune in next time for a very important chapter. Speaking of the next chapter. Here's the thing: I'm going on holiday for just under two months. Long time for a holiday, yes I know but there's ots to be done. I may or may not be able to post a new chapter, I can't be certain. I can promise you that as soon as I get back I'll post a new chapter. Okay review, even if it is to shout at me, I don't care.

* * *

Review Responses:

**Jennifer88**: Wow! You must've read a really early version of that chapter, i could've sworn I fixed that asap, but hey. Ssshhhh lets keep it a secret that it ever happened, thanks for your review

**Cheesytrees:** Thank you so much for this review, it was very sweet. As for your question, Sirius doesn't know about Adea does he? ;) Thanks again.

**Padfoot76**: Thanks for your review, it made me smile. Yes, I'm planning to continue, even with the new cannon. I love this thing. Anyway keep reading and reviewing.

**NoProblem: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry I bored you but I'm glad you liked it. As you can tell from the author's note, I'm going to be out for a while but don't give up because I _will_ be back. As for your story, well I don't know if you read the review I left you but it explains everything.

**The all mighty and PowerfulM: **I was cheering when they got back together too! Thanks for your review, here's your update! Leave a review, it'll be greatly appreciated as always.

**Zippyfox**: Thank you for your review!

**SHANEY**:Thanks for the review! Now onto your questions: as much as I don't want to say this, Adea's reason can't be divulged just yet, sorry. Oh and Lily and James? Wait and see...


	17. This Essence

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and any other characters not in the book belong to me

A/n: Hey guys it's finally done. Sighs with relief. By the way thank you to little-angel123452000 for giving me my 50th review! Now I know that a lot of you will be angry but read the chapter first before you start pelting cyber tomatoes at me. If it isn't to your liking then pelt away!

This essence

February drew to an end. March began, bringing with it the chirping birds, the leaf bearing trees, the blooming flowers and that general aura of happiness that was Spring.

Lily and James had not progressed any further though that wasn't to remain for too long.

Lily had been looking over those beautiful parchments and being her analytical self she had dug underneath every word, read between every line and brought out just about every hidden emotion. Some of the underlying feelings in his (written) work made her blush (well he was a boy, a teenage one at that) but some of his earlier work made her coo. The fact was that Lily had just about everything she needed.

After a few contemplative sessions in her room alone Lily had finally worked out a way to let James know without having to endure a serious blow to her pride. Lily had devised a plan which comprised of James coming to her rather Lily going to James. Next time he flirted with her instead of protesting she'd play along something she knew would throw James off his guard.

NEWTs were in June and no matter how much the seventh years tried to convince themselves otherwise they really weren't that far away. Four months, though it might seem long to the average second year wasn't really that long when it was the distance between then and the arrival of tests whose results would determine your future. No, four moths definitely wasn't long, in fact it wasn't long enough.

Lily took her Transfiguration notes into the Lounge and started revising, it was after all one of the subjects she lost out to James on and though her feelings towards James himself had changed she wasn't about to leave Hogwarts without putting her sweat, blood and tears into a subject she hadn't always been best at. It just wasn't what Lily did.

She'd been revising for about half an hour when James walked out of his own room holding his Charms notes. He glanced at Lily and noticed she was revising Transfiguration and Lily after sneaking a quick glance at James noticed that he was revising her _favoured _subject.

'You test me in Transfiguration, I'll test you in Charms'

'Done'

Without looking at each other during their short conversation James sat in front of Lily took hold of her notes and preferred to look over them devising questions while feeling her gaze upon him.

As he asked questions concerning her notes and corrected her mistakes James successfully manage not to look at Lily for which she was grateful because he would've distracted her even more, watching his slightly long, stubborn hair fall in his face and resisting the urge to run her fingers through it was distraction enough.

He put down her notes and handed her his Charms notes. 'You did well, but I suggest giving Human Transfiguration one last look' he commented while looking at the ground, Lily nodded as she scanned through his Charms notes.

'Okay list three advantages of the Bubble Head Charm?' Lily asked, James racked his brains –_Bubble Head, Bubbled Head. Oh come on I know this, I do_- he glanced at Lily looking for a clue.

Lily was biting on her lip and twirling her hair round her index finger absentmindedly. Both of these were habits of hers that James loved, he watched for a second before shaking his head and focusing on the Bubble Head Charm.

'Come on James, you won't have this much time in the exam you know?' Lily admonished, making James look up at her and meet her deliberately (in this case) piercing emerald gaze. The gaze that James couldn't help but losing himself in.

He held her gaze for a second before finally giving up. 'I don't know, next question' he muttered as Lily sighed.

'Okay, the advantages are: a) they're a great way of keeping yourself from epidemics, b) very useful for secluding yourself from unpleasant smells and noises and c) they also help humans breathe underwater' she answered, James nodded.

'Okay, what is the most important factor for a successful summoning charm, see this is an easy one' Lily prompted. She picked up one of the parchments from her Transfiguration notes and scanned it. Lily then tilted her head to one side, furrowed her eyebrows slightly and set her lips in a confused pout. All things she did when she was puzzled about something but was trying to work it out on her own. Another one of James' favourites.

James observed her again. He shook his head when he realised he'd been staring _again_. This time he decided to take action against his distraction –_Oh but what a distraction it is_- 'Lily?' she looked up at him, her red lips were still set in that confused pout but her eyes had transformed into large, innocent emerald pools. His voice faltered a little.

'U-um do you need anything, you look stuck?' James asked sweetly. Lily looked back at the parchment, smiled and shook her head. 'Sorry my mind drifted, from now on you have my complete attention' she smiled at him, swivelled in her chair bringing her legs into view.

Except that she hadn't bothered to change out of her pyjamas that morning, it was a Saturday and she couldn't be arsed. So her slightly too small t-shirt and shorts were brought to James' notice.

'L-Lil-Lily? Um, why aren't you wearing your robe? You always wear your robe' he stuttered. Lily smiled again this time accompanied with a mischievous glint in her eye, she reached over and pulled his cheek and a line from one of his works ran through her head –_and the day her luscious red lips utter a word of love for me…_- 'aren't you a gentleman today? That's what I love about you James, you are _so _cute!' he was gaping at her now.

What she'd said was true she just hadn't had the guts to say before then. Lily was quite surprised at her daring –_Would you look at that? I do possess Gryffindor qualities_-

'Lily, y-you feeling okay today?' James asked incredulously, the redhead nodded brightly. 'You haven't give me the answer yet James. James shook his head again and thought but Lily decided just then to switch and cross her legs the other way. This simple action drew his eyes to her legs again.

He finally tore his eyes away again and looked at the fireplace –_there you go, it's much easier when I'm not looking at her_- 'to be able to create a successful summoning charm the most important factor is to focus the object that you wish to summon'

'Correct' Lily said and began to leaf through his notes again.

'Okay James. Let's try a harder one. What is it exactly that Protean Charm does?' Lily looked up and found James staring behind her in a very perfunctory way. Lily laughed and waved her hands in front of his eyes. 'James? I'm over here' she said. James shook his head and was forced to look back at her.

As he took Lily in for what seemed like the sixtieth time he released a cry of frustration. 'What is wrong with you?' James shouted. Lily was even more confused. 'What?' she said.

James abruptly stood up, grabbed his notes and marched out of the Head's Lounge. Once he was out of sight and sound. Lily jumped on the sofa and laughed triumphantly.

* * *

Remus was currently headed for Professor McGonagall's office to talk about this mysterious student. He had just been walking along the Transfiguration corridor when he bumped into someone. 

'Professor Dumbledore! Sir, I'm so sorry' Remus apologised hurriedly. Dumbledore waved a hand 'Entirely my fault Mr. Lupin. One does tend to lose themselves in our wonderful halls don't they?' Dumbledore commented. Remus nodded and an idea struck him, who better to ask…

'Sir? I was going to ask Professor McGonagall, but maybe you could help me?' Remus asked hopefully. Dumbledore nodded 'within reason Mr. Lupin' he said quietly.

'Could you tell me about someone I've been searching for actually. Her name's Adea Qureshi?' Dumbledore sighed at the seventh year's question.

'Any particular reason you're searching Mr. Lupin?' the older man asked wisely but Remus just shrugged. –_There's no reason, really…_-

Albus Dumbledore sighed again. 'Mr. Lupin, even if I wanted to I would be unable to tell you anything you do not already know' he answered.

'Which would be…' Remus asked

'That Miss Qureshi is an excellent student' Dumbledore finished, knowing that Remus was disappointed at his reply. Remus nodded and looked thoughtful.

Dumbledore continued to look upon the boy and mulled over something. 'Mr. Lupin, there is one other thing, it won't help you though' he said warningly but Remus looked at him expectantly anyway. 'The only other thing I can say about Miss Qureshi is that she is very…powerful' he said quietly.

The old man did not regret divulging that useless piece of information even though he wasn't supposed to. He bowed his head 'Good day to you Remus' he said and continued walking onwards to his original destination.

Remus however thought hard about the Headmaster's comment.

-_Powerful? What on Earth could he mean by powerful? Powerful how? In lessons powerful? Because I already know that, or powerful powerful? Like Dumbledore powerful, well I doubt a seventh year could be as powerful as Dumbledore but you get the gist of it. Speaking of seventh years, how powerful could a seventh year be? Who is she?_ -

By now Remus had subconsciously started walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room. As he turned the corner out of the Transfiguration corridor, he ran into someone else.

'Ow! Holy sh-oh it's you' Remus said in a surprised one. He faced Waqar Mohsin, who'd overheard Remus and Dumbledore's conversation.

'I need to talk to you' Waqar said solemnly, Remus looked confused but nodded all the same. 'Go ahead'

'I know her' Waqar said quietly yet knowing it had had an impact. Remus looked amazed 'What?' he asked incredulously.

'I know her. I know who Adea Qureshi is. I know what House she's in, what she looks like, who her parents are, what she likes, who her friends are…I know everything' he finished, Remus looked at him expectantly 'Well?'

'I can't tell you' he said quickly. Remus was angry now.

'What is it with everyone? What is it about this girl? Why can't anyone say anything? Honestly, it's like this girl _wants _to not exist' Remus ranted but at this he noticed that Waqar had hurriedly averted his glance and something struck him. 'So that's what it is' he said quietly.

'Stop looking' Waqar said

'What?'

'Stop looking for her'

'Why should I?' Remus said in a challenging tone.

'Adea means a lot to me and the last thing she needs is someone stalking her, just stop. Besides, if McGonagall find out, you'll have to stop on _her _orders. Not mine' Waqar said before briskly turning away and leaving.

Remus was completely and utterly perplexed. –_I don't understand, is it really that serious? I'll tell you one thing mate, you have one temperamental girlfriend, if you don't stop now she will not be happy_-

Remus sighed again and felt immensely tired. His thought reeled to the date and he realised tonight was full moon. –_I should take a nap or something_-

* * *

'Hey Sirius!' Jane said as she sat down next to her boyfriend. Sirius grinned and gave Jane a small kiss and said 'hey'. 

'What are you doing this Easter?' Jane asked. Sirius looked at his girlfriend quizzically. 'Easter? That's like a month away, isn't it?' he laughed but Jane shook her head.

'No Sirius, have you forgotten. Two weeks!' she reminded. Sirius ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully. 'Well I'll probably be at my place, I dunno maybe drop in at James' on Easter Sunday, help look after Allegra another day, nothing special' he listed, Jane however beamed at his lacklustre response.

'Why don't you spend Easter with me?' Jane squealed, Sirius' jaw dropped. 'Easter? With you? At your parents'?' Sirius said quietly.

'Yes, with me. Not at my parents, I have my own place but we'll be eating with them Easter Sunday' she said calmly as she placed a small portion of pasta salad onto her plate and took a bite. For Sirius however, the panic was not quite over.

'Your parents are hippies right?' he asked nervously, Jane looked thoughtful as she chewed. 'Yes though not the stereotype hippies, they used to be when they were younger but they've moved on a little bit. My dad's an executive at an eco-tourism company and my mum's head chef at this vegetarian restaurant in the city centre' she explained. Sirius nodded.

'Um-I mean…I mean sure. Sure, why not. I'll spend Easter with you, uh sure?' He said feverishly as Jane shook her head fondly. 'Now why do you sound so petrified?' she asked gently.

'Well you're asking me to meet your bloody parents for God's sake! That's pretty serious isn't it? I mean that's what girls want to do when they want to get engaged or something, you know make sure they have the parents' approval' Sirius said hysterically but saw that Jane was laughing.

'You didn't think I wanted to get engaged, did you?' she asked her eyes shining with hilarity. Sirius was shocked 'Y-you don't?'

'No! Are you crazy, I'm not even eighteen for Christ's sake! I just thought it'd be nice if you met them, is that a crime?' she giggled again. Sirius sighed in relief and ran another hand through his hair as he smiled as well.

'So you have your own place huh?' Sirius said devilishly. Jane rolled her eyes and turned to face him. 'Yes is that a problem?' she asked innocently. 'Well of course not' Sirius grinned but continued 'How many rooms, does this place have exactly?' he asked

'It's a flat, a _two _bedroom flat. So that's one room for you and one room for me' she said, Sirius's grin faded.

'Oh' he said

'You didn't honestly think I was just going to let you sleep in the same bed as me' Jane asked with a smile, Sirius thought about his answer. 'Of course not!' he lied.

* * *

'Has anyone seen Kayla Simmons?' Remus called throughout the Common Room. 'Kayla, where are you?' he called again. A second year girl came down he staircase, Remus stopped her. 

'Have you seen Kayla Simmons?' Remus asked the girl frantically –_damn it, where's your girlfriend when you need a snog?_ –

The girl threw a glance at the staircase. 'She's up in the first year's dormitories, but she's completely lost it' the girl said frightfully.

Remus was worried now. 'What do you mean?' he asked again the girl sighed dramatically 'she's being' and she looked to either side of her before whispering '_nice_'. Remus stared at the young girl. 'Get back to your own business' he said coldly.

He rushed up to his own dormitory and grabbed his broom. In true Marauder fashion he flew up the staircase and walked into the first year dormitory.

There, Remus saw a sight he thought he'd never see.

Kayla was sitting on the floor of the dormitory with Gabrielle and Nerissa on either side of her. She was telling (as Remus realised when he actually listened) a story of one of the Marauders' early pranks when the first years obviously weren't in Hogwarts. Jaylin sat in front of Kayla having her strawberry blonde hair braided by the seventh year girl.

'Right so then, you know Lily? The Head Girl. You should've seen her blow. It was hilarious. She went bright red and started shouting and screaming at James –you know him- and her red hair was flying all over the place and if looks could kill James would've _so _been six feet under. Anyway so just as she finished calling him a self-centred, big headed, arrogant, conceited, pompous, spoiled prat he goes... "You're really beautiful" ' the girls all laughed and Remus chuckled slightly from the doorway as well.

'Her face froze for a second, and I swear-don't tell Lily, she'd kill me- but she almost blushed but no one saw –except me of course- and then she started yelling at him and accusing him of playing one of his uncaring, hurtful and embarrassing pranks on her' Kayla finished.

Remus decided to step into the room and finished what Kayla didn't know '…and ever since then James has sat in our dormitory devising ways to win Lily over because since that day it has been his sole mission to make Miss Lily Evans, Mrs. Lily Potter' he said. Gabrielle, Nerissa and Jaylin clapped as Remus bowed.

Kayla rolled her eyes 'you stole my thunder!' she cried. She grabbed a bobble and tied up Jaylin's hair and admired her handiwork. 'So what did you want?' she asked. Remus smiled 'I need to discuss things with my girlfriend' he said and winked at her, Kayla caught on.

'Well girls, I'll be leaving but I'll drop by another time okay? Next time we give Nerissa a makeover, bye' she called as she left the room. 'Show off' she muttered playfully.

'Your month is up you know' Remus reminded her. Kayla nodded and turned to Remus with a very sincere expression 'I do know but spending time with them is just so much fun. You know they want clothes advice, make up advice, boys advice, it's just…I don't know. It's like I haven't laughed like I do with them for I don't know how long' Kayla said in a small voice.

'What do you mean?' Remus asked.

'I don't know if you've noticed, God bless your innocent little soul if you haven't but things are changing. They started changing from our very first day. Its impact has been becoming heavier and heavier as we've progressed through the school. Times are becoming darker' Kayla stopped and inhaled the essence of Hogwarts.

'This is our last year at Hogwarts and we're damn near coming to the end of it. When we go out there we'll face terrible things. Things like Voldemort. I don't know if you know about him but I'll tell you, he's out to make this world a living hell. Old Millicent Bagnold's not helping too much is he? It's failure to failure everywhere he goes, I just, I don't know I wish sometimes I could forget about it and just… laugh' Kayla smiled fondly at the corridors.

'Gabby and Nerissa and Jaylin, they're so young. They don't know anything; they can't even feel it yet, their troubles are so trivial.

Sometimes being with them is my favourite place to be, when they're moaning about homework or how awful the boys are, it's just all this Voldemort business goes out the window and I start to concentrate on how to help them manage their homework or how to make them see how guys can actually be pretty cute and I'm getting there' Kayla laughed loudly.

Remus smiled, she was beautiful. He hadn't heard her laugh like that for four years. It was as if she was a third year again when Remus first started to crush on her. Her sapphire blue eyes lit up, her golden cheeks pinked and she generally sounded carefree. 'Lets terrorise somebody!' she cried, Remus laughed as well.

An unfortunate Ravenclaw second year walked through that very same corridor. 'You! What are you doing out so late, you should be in lessons!' Kayla yelled the second year looked scared as he started to stutter an excuse 'but I don't have…' he started but Remus cut him off. 'No buts, that'll be fifteen points off and I'll be having a word with your prefect' he admonished. The second year was truly scared now as he bolted down the corridor to get away from the two seventh years.

Remus and Kayla looked at each other and burst out laughing. 'Remus you can't t-take points' Kayla gasped through her laughs, Remus nodded 'I know but did you see the look on his face, God you would've thought fifteen points was the end of the world!' they laughed again and then stopped.

'Let me do all your worrying for you, long as you keep laughing like that' Remus said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. Kayla smiled 'I wish I could but we have to share the "weight of the world" between us' she said.

Kayla noticed something about her boyfriend. 'You look really pale, are you okay?' she asked as she put a hand to his forehead. Remus averted her gaze and his face darkened. Kayla realised what the cause of his sickly looking face was.

'Oh I see. My boyfriend going out to become the wolf tonight is he?' Kayla joked; Remus looked back at her and gave her a weak smile. He still wasn't used to her being okay with his lycanthropy. She gave him a small teasing kiss and stared at him when she pulled away.

'You know if I could I'd take away everything you have to go through?' Kayla asked.

'I know' Remus said as he took her hand and kissed her fingers.

'Come to my room tomorrow, I'll heal you' Kayla said slyly and winked at him. Remus smiled, he took hold of her chin and leaned down to kiss her. Kayla smiled against his mouth. When he broke away she sighed contently.

'Answer me something' Kayla said, Remus indicated for her to continue. 'Why me? Why do you want to go out with someone like me? I mean I'm not a very nice person; I know that, I'm brave enough to admit it. And I'm so blunt, you deserve to be with someone as compassionate and kind as Jane, not me' Kayla said and scrunched up her nose. Remus stared at her and searched her face for his answer.

'I want to be with _you _not Jane, wonderful as she is, you're ten times so. You're beautiful and you're a beautiful person too' he tapped at her chest, right where her heart was 'you have a good heart and you love whoever resides there, you just don't let them in very easily. You're afraid to get hurt, but you'd give your life to protect those you love, I know you Kayla Simmons, like the back of my hand' he said softly, she gasped.

–_How does he know that? Even I've never admitted it to myself, how did he work that out?_ –

'Today when I saw you with Gabrielle and her friends, I stood there for a good five minutes just staring at you. When you're nice you radiate, your cheeks glow. You like being nice to people as long as you can be sure that their trustworthy, you don't really like terrorising little kids, funny though it is. You're scared of them' Remus finished as he ran his thumb across her cheek.

'Now why are _you _going out with me? Why don't you go out with Sirius, he could make you forget the outside world, with him it'd be all fun and games all the time. With me, you have to give up your boyfriend to the moon once a month; you have to live with the fear of being with a werewolf. I just depress you' Remus mumbled.

'Don't you dare say that! Remus, look at you, Sirius could never make me laugh half as much as I do when I'm with you. I'm not stupid Remus I can't forget what's going on out there. You're so kind and understanding and sensitive and perfect. How many times do I have to tell you I like your inner wolf! I'm not scared of you, I never will be.

And inside you're just like me. You're scared to let people get too close to you because you think they'll hurt you. And you're so brave; I don't know I feel really safe with you. I guess we just balance each other out just like Jane and Sirius do' Kayla whispered.

Remus laughed and hugged Kayla. 'Okay let's move away from that now. We have things to tend to' Remus said.

'Like?' Kayla prompted

'Like getting Lily and James together'

'Oh don't worry Lily's got that covered' Kayla said waving her hand, but this was news to Remus.

'She WHAT?' he asked laughingly

'Oh shit' Kayla said and smacked her forehead repeatedly. Remus burst out laughing 'you're kidding me! _Lily Evans_ wants to get _James Potter _to go out with her'

'Remus, promise not to tell' Kayla pleaded but Remus shook his head. 'No way Kayla, James deserves this!' and he ran off in the opposite direction to tell James right away.

Kayla groaned and started banging her head on the nearest wall. 'Lily is going to kill me'.

* * *

'JAMES! James, mate open this door NOW!' Remus yelled as he pounded on the mahogany door. He waited for a minute before the door swung open. James looked confused 'Moony, what's up? You sound like you're having a heart attack' Remus laughed again. 

'I'm not having a heart attack but you will when I tell you this, is Lily here?' he asked first, to be sure but James shook his head. 'Right, get this. Kayla just told me that Lily Evans is trying to get you to go out with her!' James froze as he heard what Remus had said but shrugged it off.

'Shut up Remus, that was only funny the first fifteen times I fell for it' James said calmly, not wanting to get his hopes up. 'No Prongs, I'm not kidding. Kayla just let it slip. I was talking about getting you two together and she said, "oh don't worry Lily's got that covered" 'Remus explained.

James grinned as he thought about it and then realised something. 'Got it covered, she said? So that's what she was doing this morning' James said.

'What do you mean?'

'Oh we were revising, she was testing me and she started doing all these really hot things like, twirling her hair around her finger and biting her lip, then she brought her legs out and they were in full view, she was wearing pyjama shorts. I just wanted to…' but Remus held up a hand 'don't wanna know James, don't wanna know' Remus said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

'So she likes me? She actually likes me? Remus you're a genius, I owe you one. Next time we're in Hogsmeade your lunch's on me, I'll pay for Kayla's as well but I need to go talk to someone' James said hurriedly as he and Remus made their way out of the Head's Chamber and up to Gryffindor Tower.

James reached the seventh year dormitory in a mad rush. 'Adea? Where are you? Adea, I need to talk to you!'

'I thought you might be coming to see me' Adea said as she sat, reading on her bed in the far corner of the room.

James went to her and sat down next to her. 'Is it true? She must've told you' James asked but Adea feigned confusion. 'James what are you talking about?' she said absentmindedly and went back to reading.

'Adea!' he whined and took her book away. Adea smiled and sighed resignedly 'Lily might have mentioned something' she said, James looked at her expectantly. 'Well?' he prompted but Adea's lips remained pursed. 'What's in it for me?' she said. James rolled his eyes.

'Flowers Adea, lots of flowers' she shook her head 'A galleon' he tried, she shook her head 'Sugar Quills?' she shook her head again 'Levitating Sherbets and Chocoballs?' Adea thought about it and then nodded. They shook hands.

'Okay. Lily likes you and she wants to go out with you but I know she won't just ask you out but basically, yeah…Lily likes you! My work is complete!' Adea squealed and hugged James, who stared at her dumbstruck.

'You are a genius! Adea Qureshi you have managed to do something the Marauders have been trying to do for seven years, seven years! And you manage to do it in six months. Lily said you were brilliant!' James cried as he ruffled Adea's hair. Adea grinned at his praise.

'So what are you going to do about it?' she asked. Now, James was stumped. 'Hm, there's a question' he said thoughtfully.

'Why don't you just kiss her?' Adea suggested, James looked at her in surprise. 'What?' he asked as though not having quite heard her. 'Just kiss her, why don't you? She wouldn't mind, I'm sure' James thought about it.

-_Appealing though it sounds, I urge you to think about your past encounters with Lily when kisses have been involved. She did slap me every time. Exactly. What about that kiss at Christmas, she didn't slap me then. The situation was different_-

'James? ' Adea said trying to get his attention. She waved her hand in front of his glasses. He shook his head and focused on his petite olive skinned friend. 'Sorry, what were you saying?' Adea shook her head and rolled her eyes.

'It's her birthday next week! You know March 21st?' Adea said hoping to jog his memory. James nodded and smiled 'of course I remember. I don't know what to get her though. It's got to be special this year; we're actually friends' he said as he fell in thought again.

'Well you're a Potter right?' Adea said, stating the obvious, James nodded in agreement. 'Well if it's not too much trouble then get her an owl. She's always wanted one'. James looked sceptical.

'An owl? It seems…it seems…'

'Simple?' Adea supplied

'Yeah' James said but found that Adea was laughing quietly.

'That's always what's held you back with Lily. Your need to impress her with something spectacular' Adea explained.

'Hey! Girls like it when we do spectacular things for them' James said defensively but he noticed that Adea was now shaking her head despairingly.

'Yes but this is Lily. While spectacular things do seem appealing they lose their charm after a while to her. She likes to be treated like a human being not a prize. The simplest things could put you in the highest esteem' Adea elucidated.

James raised his eyebrows. 'And I couldn't have been told before? Where was this piece of information, say…six years ago?' he asked.

* * *

Lily was panicking slightly now. And why shouldn't she? Petunia's wedding was three weeks away. That meant two weeks to get a date. 

Most would think that two weeks is quite a period to find yourself a date (well boys would anyway) but it was slightly different when you hadn't had a boyfriend in nearly a year. Even worse when your last ex had broken it off by cheating on you with a Slytherin slut. So Lily's feelings on this whole finding a date issue? Not confident, no other way to put it.

It didn't help that her last date (not boyfriend), well if you could call him a date admitted to having found a reserve for you it the situation of cancelling arose (which in this case it did).

Lily would've liked to ask James. However, brave as she was when flirting with him, things were quite different when facing the task of actually going up to him and asking him to be her date. To a wedding of all things!

And last but not least when all things came down to it, Lily always brought out the fact (in her own opinion of course but she'd never realised it) she didn't exactly have a gifted face.

Yes though James Potter found her (for a reason Lily couldn't decipher) beautiful, most guys just didn't see it. Sure at Halloween she'd turned heads, but only because she'd been dolled up. Lily had a hidden beauty; of course to her own two eyes she had no beauty.

She didn't like her red hair, her tiny height, her abnormally pale skin (though she was glad that atleast Jane was in the same predicament), she just didn't like her physical appearance, and it wasn't appealing,

Lily envied her friends, mostly Kayla and Adea. Though, she felt less resentful in Adea's case since no one noticed her. Kayla _was _noticed however and she would've had dates left and right if she weren't so insistent on having everyone fear her. Jane wasn't so abnormally pretty, which Lily liked though felt awful for thinking.

Actually, now that she thought about it she pretty much envied Jane as well. Jane who underneath her violet dye was actually positively gorgeous, but ah well at Lily and Jane were in the same boat. Though, Jane took the term, hidden beauty to a new level.

Lily secretly wished that one day she would wake up with Kayla's hair, Adea's skin and Jane's body. She'd keep her eyes, she liked those.

-_Wow my concentration span is off the mark today, back to the original problem, oh yeah the date…_ - What were her choices? Lily needed to ask someone, a boy preferably.

Usually when her parents threw parties and she was asked to bring a friend, she'd just invite Jane or Kayla but her mother's letter with it's oh-so-subtle hint made it quite clear that she expected her youngest daughter to bring a friend of a different sort, a male friend to be precise.

Who, oh, who was she to ask? Lily sighed out loud and made her way to her Potions lesson. Just as she was about to leave the solitude of her chamber and join the hustle and bustle of the Hogwarts corridors she remembered that she'd left her favourite quill in her letters drawer.

She rushed back to fetch the quill. Lily yanked open her letters drawer and gasped. –_what a perfect, wonderful, flawless and utterly genius idea. At least my mind can be brilliant at times _-

That was it. She got it. Lily grabbed the quill, scribbled a sentence down and left the chamber hurriedly for the dank dungeons of Hogwarts.

Professor Jabin's back was to the class and Lily was late. She sighed in relief, ran to her seat and thrust a note into James' hands.

'Miss Evans!' Professor Jabin's voice rang throughout the room, Lily winced. 'Yes Professor?' she asked innocently. The Potions Mistress sniffed disdainfully, obviously a habit of hers.

'You're uniform is a mess, fifteen points and you're late to my lesson a further twenty points. Sit down' she said, Lily was fuming –_someone must've told her about the prank, no duh!_ - She noticed however, that Professor Jabin was red in the face with suppressed anger. Lily sniffed disdainfully, mocking her Potions teacher.

'Just so you know, red isn't a good colour on you. Neither is orange nor pink for that matter. Oh and I'd shave your legs if I were you' Lily said scathingly. And…yes, the desired effect had been achieved, Professor Jabin was now positively purple as the Gryffindors in the room burst into laughter and the Marauders applauded Lily for her unexpected audacity.

'Detention! Tonight! Out of my lesson, now take to this to Professor McGonagall!' the older woman barked and hurriedly wrote a note, gave it to Lily (who was smirking) and pointed at the door, indicating for her to leave.

Lily snatched the note contemptuously from Jabin's grasp and stormed out of the dungeon all the while giving the older woman a look that would make the devil run and hide.

Lily roamed the corridors in search of a particular one, congratulating herself on her successful escape from a torturous Potions lessons.

Finally. Professor McGonagall's room. Lily took a deep breath and went over a game plan –_okay let's put those green eyes to work and those braces you had for 3 bloody years, so nice big smile now. And in we go_-

'Good Morning Professor McGonagall!' Lily said brightly, making sure her eyes were nice and big and sparkly (which she ensured by checking in the plaque on the desk) and a large (hopefully) dazzling smile.

Professor McGonagall looked up from her papers and smiled very slightly at Lily. Well who wouldn't? When someone was being that nice…

'Good morning Miss Evans, how may I help you?' Professor McGonagall said as she pushed her glasses up slightly. 'I have a note from Professor Jabin' Lily said politely and her mouth twitched when seeing her Head of House's mouth thin at the sound of Professor Jabin's name.

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows rose as she scanned through the note. She looked up and looked at Lily incredulously. 'Miss Evans? Is this true?' Lily nodded ashamedly, though not meaning it at all.

'Yes and I'm ashamed to say so. Though, in my defence I was provoked' Lily said meekly

'How so?'

'Well I was three minutes late to the lesson and wrong to be so, I know that. I walked in and she took off twenty points! Twenty points for being thee minutes late!' Lily huffed in outrage 'and I'd been running so my tie was a little crooked and she took fifteen points, for a crooked tie! Professor you _can't _tell me that's fair' Lily explained and Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement.

'Miss Evans I understand why you would be angry but you have to learn to control your temper, especially in front of teachers. It's not like you to be like this, even with _Professor _Jabin' the woman grimaced. Lily laughed silently.

'I'm really sorry Professor, I just have a lot of…other stuff going on' Lily lied, Professor McGonagall had her own theories, she looked at the redhead over her glasses. 'Worried about the NEWTs?'

Lily stared at her teacher for a minute, not quite understanding until it hit her. The NEWTs, of course! How could she have forgotten with all this James business, she'd completely forgotten about the most important tests of her life but for now it made a good cover.

'I suppose so' Lily laughed nervously, Professor McGonagall nodded knowingly. 'Miss Evans I've known you for going on seven years now. You are a conscientious, intelligent, bright student. I know these impending exams seem nerve-racking but I know you'll get through them without hassle and you should know too. You don't need to worry about them just revise well and things should go right for you' she said kindly.

Lily felt flattered. Sure, that wasn't the advice she needed right now but it was definitely nice to know that people thought that about her, in fact, it was wonderful to know and made her feel happier. She knew people thought she was clever, but no one had actually directly said that to her. It felt nice.

'Thank you Professor, I don't know why I was so horrible to Professor Jabin. I won't let nerves get the better of me in future' she said. Professor McGonagall nodded again.

'Now about this note…well I hate to say but points that have been taken have been taken and I can't get them back for you unless rewarded and the detention I can't do anything about that either. You'll have to serve it quietly. It's tonight at seven o'clock, you may leave'. Lily smiled at her professor and exited the office.

* * *

James stared at the note Lily had handed him, over and over again. 

_James, _

_Would you mind being my date to my sister's wedding? I'm a bridesmaid and my mother's expecting me to bring someone. A male someone so I'd really appreciate it_

_Lily _

Lily Evans wanted him, James Potter to be her _date_ to a wedding. Lily Evans wanted… James wanted to punch the air in triumph.

-_Notice the word **date**. Yes, yes I'm not blind, so are you going to go? What the hell kind of question is that? Course, I'm gonna' go! For the first time I approve of your decision. Wait let me get this straight, my twisted, contradictory, completely fun-sucking conscience is agreeing with me? Oh good Lord, I've done something right! Don't you be smart with me. Ah well it's nice to know you haven't changed_-

After the Potions lesson was over James rushed over to the Head's Chamber to see Lily. Once he entered the Lounge he saw Lily on the sofa with her legs curled up reading a book.

'You confuse me' James stated simply, running a hand through his hair. Lily looked up and bit her lip nervously –_well you had to face him sometime_-

'H-hey James, how are you? How was Potions, hope I didn't miss anything too big. Nice weather we're having, don't you think' Lily said feverishly. James cast a glance to the window, it was pouring, Lily seemed to have realised this too as she now looked as searching for a new topic.

'What would you say if…I did this' James hugged Lily who awkwardly patted him on the back. When he pulled away she said 'I'd say what was that for'.

'Hm, no reaction' James observed. He then brought his hand and caressed Lily's cheek. 'What about this'.

Lily kept herself as composed as possible and refrained a sharp intake of breath. 'I'd say are you feeling alright?' Lily said boldly.

'Still no reaction' James said to himself looking at her oddly. 'What about…this' he leaned over and gave Lily a soft kiss.

Lily was shocked but relented nevertheless and started to kiss back softly. The kiss became more passionate as James released everything he'd bottled up for just about seven years. Lily finally broke away breathless and staring.

'Hm, yes I think I got a reaction there' James said with a grin. Lily glared at him 'James!'

'Sorry' he apologised, he then looked back at Lily's red lips and grinned again.

'Do you know how long I've wanted that?' he said enjoying watching Lily blush at his comment.

Lily looked up from the ground 'so will you be my date to the wedding?' it seemed so much easier now to ask him than before, for some reason… James glanced at hr lips again and back at her eyes 'I don't know, I'll think about it' he left off, knowing that Lily fully understood the implications.

The redhead rolled her eyes and kissed him fiercely for a minute, leaving James slightly in a daze. 'Now?' she asked impatiently. James stared at Lily not quite believing what had just happened and nodded mutely.

'So what about this?' Lily asked again, not wanting to leave loose ends untied. James shrugged, obviously wanting her to decide, there was no hesitation on his part. 'Whatever you want' he said. Lily smiled at the sweetness.

'I guess we're going out, that is if you don't mind?' Lily said unsurely.

'Don't mind? Lily I've wanted to go out with you since first year! Course I don't mind!' James exclaimed, Lily laughed 'don't' sound too eager' she quipped, he stuck his tongue out.

Lily looked at her watch and jumped, they had five minutes to get to Ancient Runes. 'James, get up I don't want to be late again' she said as she picked up her bag.

James rose, slung his own bag over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around Lily's waist. Lily smile slightly at the feeling of safety she suddenly felt as they made their way to Professor Cummings' classroom.

* * *

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause as James and Lily entered the Great Hall hand in hand for dinner. They'd kept quiet about the whole business but word had seemed to spread (slower than usual but it spread all the same. 

'Finally!' Sirius exclaimed as they sat down 'I was beginning to think; we'd be out of Hogwarts by the time you two cottoned on. Lily rolled her eyes and knew that Adea was smiling next to her. #

Once everyone had settle down and resumed their original activities, James and Lily turned towards each other.

'Anything I need to know about your family Lils?' James asked, Lily thought about it.

'Well dad likes to treat Petunia and me like princesses he can't stand it when we cry. Apart from he's a real, well you know into the whole…macho business. Doesn't like boys who are stupid but they have to be athletic and smart. Doesn't like boys who eat too little but then he doesn't expect you to be huge either because you won't be able to play sport properly. You'll be fine, you pretty much fit his perfect description' Lily said reassuringly.

James smiled 'long as I stay on your good side?' he said and Lily laughed 'yep so it'll be four weeks of sucking up I'm afraid otherwise I just might have to complain' she joked.

Lily continued 'Mum is an absolute sweetheart. She's obsessed with cooking; she's brilliant at it. Just remember to compliment her, she'll love you. Oh and she likes flowers' James nodded.

'What kind of flowers?' James asked. Lily stared at him as of to say "are you stupid?"

'Right lilies it is then' James muttered, Lily laughed and gave him a small kiss, which James needless to say enjoyed.

'What about your sister, Petunia?' James asked tentatively, Lily sighed.

'Petunia is in short a bitch. She's awful don't you worry about keeping her happy because she won't be, no matter what you do. Just ignore her' she said resignedly.

* * *

The week flew by and Lily became more and more excited until June 21st finally arrived. 

Incidentally, June 21st happened to be a special day for not just Lily but Jane as well. Small world isn't it? Jane however, was not quite as excited. For no reason it was just who Jane was and they way she thought and looked upon things.

Of course, that didn't stop her from expecting people to remember and give her presents, she just didn't act all hyper and ecstatic, and she acted relatively normal and collected. Even if it was her eighteenth.

The girls always received their presents from each other in the mornings before Breakfast.

This year Lily had received a gorgeous set of satin silver robes from Adea that she'd been eyeing for a couple of weeks now. Kayla had gotten her a set of Crystal jewellery obviously chosen to match the robes. Jane had gotten her an incredible jewellery box, which she had slightly modified. It contained a mirror which decided which of your jewellery would look best with your outfit, very useful.

Jane had received a book from Adea called "_Explosive Concoctions and their Properties_", Kayla had given her a cat, she knew Jane wanted one and hey if best friends can't give the best presents then who can? Lily had given Jane a brand new set of the latest Empress Fate make-up line in very Jane-ish colours (so in other words odd colours), which Jane surprisingly loved.

The boys however had to wait to give Jane her presents.

'Kayla stop you from giving Jane her present as well?' James asked Remus in the Common Room. Remus nodded. 'Yep. Said Sirius was probably planning something huge and that I should wait just in case I accidentally upstaged him or what not' Remus explained.

'Same' James said.

'Girls are weird' Remus commented

'Yeah' James agreed

Lily came bounding downstairs to meet James; he'd understood the tradition between her friends. She hugged James and they shared a kiss.

'Right, okay. Close your eyes' James said, Lily raised her eyebrows but closed her eyes all the same.

James took the owl out of it's cage, located behind a sofa and perched it onto Lily's arm. 'Okay open them now' he said quietly, Lily opened her eyes and gasped as she looked towards her arm.

On her arm sat a short-bodied owl with a large head (in a cute way), it had fluffy reddish feathers streaked with white underneath and had spots on it's back. It also had large yellow eyes, which looked up at Lily almost enquiringly; they always said owls were intelligent.

Lily looked back James, speechless. He saw that he looked nervous. 'She's a Saw-Whet owl, she's small but the lady said she can carry anything you like and fly as long you like (a/n: not sure if real saw-whet owls can do that but hey it's the magical world of Harry Potter).

'She's, she's beautiful. How did you know?' Lily asked, James sighed in relief and grinned 'well I might have had a little help' he muttered.

'Thank you James! You don't know how much this means to me, I've always wanted an owl, thank you, thank you, thank you!' Lily cried, she gave Adea the owl gently, flung her arms around James and gave him a lingering kiss.

James grinned again in a more awed way, he still wasn't used to it. 'Well what are you going to call her?' he asked, Lily thought and thought very carefully.

'A special name, something to do with greatness, look at the size of her and the things she can do' Lily said thoughtfully. Adea thought about it and whispered something to Lily, Lily clicked her fingers.

'Dee, that's perfect' she whispered. 'Her name is Shaan' Lily proclaimed and then looking to the owl and knowing they had chosen the right name, it was already giving off a "greatness" vibe.

Remus clapped his hands 'Well! I'm sure mine isn't as good as James' but here you go'

Remus had gotten her a vial of Abyssinian elixir, rare stuff that wasn't easily found, he knew Lily liked collecting them. The topaz fluid, it smelled and tasted like spice as Lily had read. The taste and it's properties combined could get rid of throat infections in an instant. It was less commonly used nowadays as it was almost impossible to brew so Pepper-up potions were used instead.

When asked, Remus assured her it wasn't too expensive and that he had persuaded his aunt into giving him some since she worked for the Accidental Magical Reversal squad and had recently needed some to stop a muggle whose throat had started flashing different colours when a child was playing with his parents' wands in the street. Lily had laughed to hear that.

Peter had timidly handed Lily a massive box of sugar quills, which she was politely appreciative of.

'Good Morning! Happy Birthday Lily!' Sirius' voice boomed as he down the stairs of the boy's dormitory.

Jane looked expectantly at him but he just gave her a quick kiss and turned back to Lily. 'Well seeing as it's your eighteenth and since you _were _a muggle and it's all big for you…I got you something extra special' he said.

Sirius summoned her present and a set of bone china teacups set in an open lavish velvet box came hovering down the staircase, they had a lovely pattern.

Lily raised her eyebrows 'teacups? They're-They're really…lovely' she lied. In truth they were the sort of thing Petunia would've loved but Lily; not so much.

Sirius laughed his bark like laughter. 'You didn't think they were just teacups did you? Me give you teacups for your birthday? Course not. Look at the card'

Lily picked up the card and read it. Slowly, a smile started to creep up on her face. 'Nose biting teacups. Perfect. Petunia will simply love these. Thanks Sirius' Lily said deviously, suddenly the teacups seemed a lot more interesting.

Lily, Kayla and Adea cast a furtive glance between Sirius and Jane to see what he'd give her. Sirius however, seemed completely oblivious to the fact that it was his girlfriend's birthday.

Even the Marauders exchanged confused glances as they followed Sirius into the Great Hall.

Jane though surprised and hurt at first was now completely fine with the problem that seemed to be fast approaching her. Or so the boys thought. The girls knew better. Kayla was especially annoyed at Sirius' behaviour.

-_What's he playing at? Can he not tell that Jane's upset that he's forgotten? Understandably so. No, no! He can't possibly have forgotten. He's crazy about Jane. He's probably planned a massive blowout surprise party for her. God knows he could pull it off. Yeah, that'll be it _– Kayla thought and convinced herself.

Remus opened his mouth to tell Sirius but felt a hand on his arm stop him. He turned around to see Jane shake her head. He ceased and shrugged his shoulders, though he was pretty sure where this was heading. And frankly, he felt sorry for his friend.

James turned to Lily. 'Hey I want to take you out to dinner tonight at this restaurant in Hogsmeade, say yes?' he said hopefully, Lily's expression became stern.

'James we can't' she reminded him but her boyfriend just rolled his eyes. 'It's your birthday, live a little would you?' Lily sighed at this and became even more annoyed when James gazed at her with his puppy dog look.

'No, James come on, not the eyes' she sighed again 'oh alright! Just stop with eyes' Lily said, frustrated that she'd relented so easily.

James grinned at her, which made her mouth reluctantly twitch upwards in a smile, she couldn't help it. 'Wear something nice okay?' he said sweetly.

-_Well, I already have some new dress robes so I could just wear them. And it'll going to be our first date, so there'll be the need to make a special effort. Great._ -

Sirius noticed that Jane looked even more beautiful than normal –_If that's possible_- He leant in to kiss her but she turned her head so he got her cheek instead.

'Hey!' he protested. Jane turned around and looked at him in mock surprise. 'Oh I'm sorry! Did you want a kiss? Didn't realise' she said scathingly, not trying to keep her hostility towards him constrained.

Sirius noticed that Jane's eyes were glassy, just like when she was upset. He scowled.

'What's wrong? Someone's upset you; your eyes have gone weird. Who is it? I'll get them for you' he said protectively. Jane just gave him a dirty look.

'Sorry, if you don't like my weird eyes but I've just woken up. Forgive them for not being perfect' Jane snapped testily and in a way that was not like her. She gathered her things hastily and rose.

'Well I'm off, need to get to Divination early. Happy Birthday again Lils. See you at lunch yeah?' she said in her normal dreamy voice. As Jane left she didn't turn around once to glance at Sirius, who was left to stare open mouthed at her retreating form.

Now even the Marauders realised that she was upset.

'What's wrong with her?' Sirius asked in puzzled way not able to hide the hurt in his eyes. Everyone but him exchanged quick glances before shrugging. Sirius knew his girlfriend possessed a unique and confusing temperament and so let it pass.

* * *

As the day progressed, Sirius still made no indication of the significance of the day that related to Jane. Finally at lunch Kayla decided to approach about the birthday scene, just to confirm what exactly it was that he was planning. 

'Hey' she said casually.

'Oh, hey' Sirius replied.

'So, I have to give you credit for your acting Sirius. Jane is thoroughly pissed; she thinks you've completely forgotten. There'll be lots of appreciation on her part when she sees what you've planned' Kayla said smilingly but Sirius just looked politely confused.

'Planned? Planned what? What he hell for?' he asked. Kayla stared at him blankly before shifting it to a more penetrating look for any sign of acting; all of a sudden it dawned on her.

'Oh. My. God. You _have _forgotten. You are in deep shit Sirius Back' Kayla whispered furiously.

'Huh? What _are _you on about?'

'Jane? March 21st? Ring any bell?' Kayla tried. Sirius put on a sarcastic look.

'Oh yes of course! Jane's favourite season is Sprin… How the hell am I supposed to know?' he demanded indignantly.

Kayla shook her head. 'Amazing. You have no idea, do you? 21st March is Jane's birthday, you moronic imbecile!' she said angrily.

Sirius looked at Kayla as if she'd gone mad. 'No, Kayla. March 21st is Lily's birthday not Jane's' he said patronisingly, the brunette rolled her eyes.

'Yes, I know darling, but it's Jane's birthday too' she said just as condescendingly.

Sirius laughed nervously and shook his head as if trying to convince himself more than he was Kayla.

'Are you trying to scare me? Because it's working' he said anxiously, hoping against hope that it was a joke but Kayla just bit her lip.

'I'm not _trying _to scare you. I'm scared _for _you' she said with an expression of great pity.

'Shit! I can't believe it! Right we'll have to set up a last minute party. You cane be in charge of…' but Kayla cut him off.

'No. Sirius, you and Jane aren't like normal couples. James and Remus –not that Remus would forget- would be able to do that but not you. You and Jane are at a place where you have to tell the truth in this sort of situation whether you like it or not' she explained carefully.

Sirius sighed dejectedly. 'You're right. You're absolutely right' he said.

Kayla pointed to the entrance Hall, where Jane had headed. 'Go' she said simply and gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

Jane settled her self down underneath a tranquil looking willow tree and pulled the food she'd taken from the Great Hall out of her bag. As she chewed on the Cheese Salad sandwiches she thought about her feelings on the whole Sirius birthday thing. 

-_I can't believe he forgot! I can't believe it. I told him, I specifically told him last week. He remembered Lily's birthday yet he can't remember mine. You don't care about your birthday; you've always said it's a beautiful idea that has been colossally besmirched by the media. Well yes, but it's still special. I don't want a present or an infernal birthday card; I just wanted a "Happy Birthday Jane!" _–

'Jane?' called an unsure voice, she knew who belonged to and frankly she was in no mood to be forgiving. Grudgingly she turned to face the apologetic face behind her.

'What do you want' Jane snapped. He brought out a cake, which had obviously been taken from the kitchens. Jane saw right through him and merely narrowed her eyes.

'Happy Birthday?' Sirius said nervously but she just snorted derisively. He took this as his cue to explain the reason for his forgetfulness.

'Jane, I am so sorry. I had no idea, truthfully, I didn't know. If I had, I most definitely wouldn't be in this muddle. I mean I just…in my defence you never told me' Sirius said hoping she was in a mood to see reason. 'I did' she replied stubbornly.

Sirius racked his brains.

**_Flashback_**

_I'm trying to get to Quidditch practise, James is going to kill me, Jane's prattling on about something._

'_-Birthday next week' Jane finished. _

'_Uh huh that's nice, Jane I have to go' I say quickly, she waves and I'm off _

**_End Flashback_**

'Oh' Sirius said simply 'so you _did_ remind me' he really couldn't say anything else. Jane looked at him in a disappointed fashion.

'Oh no, no, no. Please don't look at me like that. I can't stand it. What do you want me to do, I'll do anything. I'll do your homework, I'll take you to Hogsmeade, buy you whatever you want- '

'Ugh!' Jane screamed in anger, cutting him off mid-sentence.

She got up, forgot about her bag and started to head towards the castle. 'Wait Jane, what are you doing?' Sirius called and ran after her.

Being slightly more experienced in the art of running he soon caught up, grabbed her arm and turned her around and she immediately burst out in furious sentences.

'HOW _DARE _YOU! How dare you think you can buy me. That's just the sort of thing I hate about birthdays. You should know that…can't believe you even had the audacity to even think you could…Pathetic, good for nothing attempt to make me forget that you forgot my birthday!' it was moving away from being angry at the fact that he tried to buy her.

'I used to be a muggle too, you know! The eighteenth is important to me as well! You completely forgot _and _you don't listen to me. Then you turn up here with a cake no less to win me over! Well I have two words for you sir! AS IF! Then! Oh ho then, you try to buy me! Buy me! You don't know a thing about me! Not a single thing!' Tears of anger started to fall.

'All I wanted was for you to say Happy Birthday first thing in the morning, maybe even a kiss, but that didn't really matter. I hate you!' she cried and her silver eyes blinked to release the tears had started to sting her eyes.

Sirius ran to her side to hug her but she wrenched herself out of his hold. He sighed 'this isn't about your birthday' he whispered. He soon regretted his words.

'How stupid are you? OF COURSE this isn't about my birthday! Not anymore! This is about you not listening and being too fucking interested in your hobbies! Yes, I know you were itching to get away from me that day but would it have killed you? Would it Sirius? Just to have stayed from one more second and to listen? This is about you not knowing me! How can you say you love me! I'm not a hobby! And I don't intend to be treated like one!' Jane screamed and she fell down sobbing.

Sirius' heart broke. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He ran to her again and held her and this time she didn't even try to shake him off, she merely whispered her protests.

'No! Get away from me! Leave me alone! I don't need you! Don't you think I do!' she struggled but Sirius laughed softly. 'Don't laugh at me! Is everything a joke to you?' Sirius shook his head and cupped her face in his hands. He gently wiped away her tears with a finger.

'I'm laughing at your spirit. I love you; I _do _know things about you. I know that you love to read books upside down because they might one day reveal a secret to you. I know you would die for someone you love. I know you hate conformists and people who don't have individual personalities.

I know you're a firm believer of karma. I know you like to think of stars as your friends. I know that you prefer grass to flowers because it's so much more remarkable and beautiful especially when there are dewdrops on it in the winter. I know you love Spring because it's the season of rebirth. I know you, I do' Jane sniffed but refused to look at him in the eye, he didn't deserve that quite yet.

'I'm sorry, I didn't listen to you that day, I'm sorry I'm not the best listener, I'm sorry I thought Quidditch more important that day but it isn't. Of course it isn't right now, you are one of the most important people in my life, joint top with James. You're not a hobby Jane. I'm so sorry I made you feel like one, forgive me I'll make it up to you, I promise' he pleaded.

'I'm not going to forgive you' Jane muttered, Sirius' face fell. 'Yet' she finished, his spirit lifted.

'You can start making it up to me, but don't expect me to be all nice to you. Just because I'm talking rationally doesn't mean I'll let you get away with things' she thought for a minute and started again.

'I don't want to forgive you, you know. Annoyingly enough I love you too much to let my birthday get in the way' Jane said grudgingly. Sirius grinned.

'Can I kiss you?'

'No'

'Oh'

Jane got up and wiped her tears 'but you can walk me back up. And you can put your arm around me, I need your shoulder' Jane said. Sirius got up and put his arm around as she'd said, where she immediately buried her face into her shoulder. Slowly, he led her back up to the castle.

Once they reached the Entrance Hall, they saw Kayla who took over and hugged Jane. She and Jane then walked away leaving Sirius to look after them and think of ways to make it up to Jane.

* * *

'Where are they?' Lily cried frustratedly. She and Adea were in Lily's room desperately waiting for Kayla and Jane's arrival. 

'Where have you been' Lily cried agitatedly. Kayla opened her mouth but Jane stepped on her foot. 'Dawdling, sorry. Completely forgot' she lied. Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to her armoire.

'Right, so I think I should wear the robes you gave me this morning Adea. What do you think?' Adea and Kayla looked thoughtful; Jane eyed Lily's hair.

'Well Lily personally I think you should wear the chiffon ones that I got you at Christmas. I mean you're birthday is on the 21st March, spring officially begins today. The lavender would be more appropriate' Adea advised, Kayla nodded in agreement. 'Exactly, I was going to say the same thing'.

Lily nodded and brought them out of her oak armoire. 'Right okay I have the shoes. Jane, hair please?' Lily commanded rather than asked and sat down at her vanity table.

Jane studied Lily's hair over and over again. The straight hair just wouldn't work no matter what you did. Soon she realised that the only way around it was to leave Lily's hair as it was naturally.

Jane waved her wand and Lily's hair returned to it's natural state, elegant waves. Jane opened Lily's drawer and pulled out an ornate slide and slid it into Lily's hair. Lily then changed into her robes.

'Perfect!' Jane said and clapped her hands. Lily's stood up and did a twirl for her other two friends.

'Gorgeous' Adea and Kayla chorused. 'Wait!' Jane called, rushed forwards and tied that necklace that James had given her at Christmas around her neck.

They pushed Lily towards the door as she was meeting James in the lounge.

James was sitting on the sofa, reading a Quidditch magazine with his back facing Lily's door so he didn't see her come out.

'Hey, I'm ready' Lily said timidly. –_What if he thinks I look awful? _– James of course wasn't thinking that at all.

'You look-you look beautiful' James stammered. Lily blushed and looked at her feet to hide it. James reached over and lifted her chin up. Voicing a thought he'd only ever let slip once.

'You look pretty when you blush' he said simply, with no intention of impressing her merely stating what he thought was obvious.

Lily gave him a small smile. James gave her a light kiss and offered her his arm as they walked out the mahogany doors of their chamber.

Three pairs of eyes had been spying through the space that was obtained when opening Lily's door a crack the whole time Thos eyes now looked away and their owners shut the door and start cooing.

'Oh my god! He is so sweet! He's perfect for her!' Adea squealed happily. 'Where do those Marauders get their charm from. I swear with the exception of Peter, it's like they have a spell or something' Kayla commented. Jane sniffed.

'Well only James and Remus must know how to cast it then' she said acrimoniously. Kayla looked at Jane sympathetically and turned to Adea to explain the situation but as she did so Adea shook her head and mouthed 'I already know' Kayla was confused but let it pass.

'Oh Jane…' but Jane held up a hand 'No don't even think about it, this is about Lily' Jane smiled. 'Let's get some food, lots of it and just gorge 'til Lils comes back?' Jane suggested and the other two girls agreed happily. 'Great! I'll get the food' Jane said happily and walked out towards the kitchens, luckily they weren't too far from the Head's chamber.

As Jane entered the kitchens she noticed that Sirius sat in a corner on a spare table eating some Shepherd's pie. She frowned as she recalled that he'd missed dinner and then smiled remembering that this was where they'd start to like each other. She wasn't going to let him see that she was happy to see him.

Jane composed herself and walked towards the elves with grace and poise, completely ignoring Sirius as best she could.

'Hello?' the elves turned to face her. 'Hi I was wondering if you could get me some stuff?' she asked politely. The elves looked delighted and were more than willing to serve their visitor.

'I'd like some ice cream in assorted flavours, sweet popcorn, all the sweets you have. Two jugs of pumpkin juice some nachos with cheese and salsa, oh and some red grapes' Jane ordered, Sirius' head snapped up at the sound of her beautiful voice.

'Jane?' He called, unsure of whether or not she'd answer. Jane turned and feigned surprise. 'Sirius! Didn't see you there' she said. Reluctantly she took a seat next to him.

Sirius stared at her intently before remembering that he _could_ give her something for her birthday. He loved her and so even if it meant a lot to him he wouldn't mind. Besides Jane wouldn't care that he hadn't bought it.

'Jane? I have something for you. It's nothing much, I didn't buy it or anything. You probably won't like it but' he took off a leather strap tied around his wrist and handed it to her 'here'.

Jane looked at him oddly before taking the strap and examining it.

It was a plain piece of leather with a magically attached charm. It was the Black coat of arms, obviously removed from a signet ring. The crest had a massive cross engraved over it, the handiwork of a child. Jane knew exactly what it was. It was something Sirius had created when he was eight. He'd engraved the cross over it to show his hatred for his family and to annoy his mother. She knew how much this meant to him.

'I can't take this' she whispered. Jane tried to give it back but Sirius declined. 'No. Keep it. Please. It's all I can give you at the minute. You deserve more' he said guiltily.

Jane's anger lifted slightly, she still wasn't ready to forgive him but he had made his predicament slightly better. 'No. This means more than anything you could ever buy me' Jane whispered and placed her hand on his. Sirius smiled. Jane kissed his cheek, collected her food from the elves and rose to leave. On her way out (the food hovered behind her) she kissed the bracelet and placed it on her wrist, knowing that Sirius would be watching.

As he saw this Sirius' felt even better. Though he knew this didn't mean that things were peachy but they were definitely getting there.

* * *

'Oh finally…ice cream!' Kayla cried and she lunged for the ice cream. Adea took some popcorn. 

'What took you so long?' Adea asked Jane who happened to be deep in thought. 'Hm? Oh met Sirius in there' Jane explained vaguely. Kayla looked up 'what is it with you two and the kitchens?' Jane thought it about and laughed inwardly at realising that the pair of them really did have a penchant for rendezvous' in the kitchens.

' I don't know. Fate I guess' the girls waited for Lily and ate discussing odd things.

* * *

James had taken Lily to a magical restaurant located deep in Hogsmeade called The Jade Pagoda. It was a wonderful Chinese restaurant by an old Chinese witch whose portrait hung in the entrance. 

As they ate they talked and laughed just like they did before. At the minute they were fighting over who was cleverest.

'_I'm _the cleverest, it's so obvious why would the teachers be so nice to me' Lily bragged, James shook his head adamantly. 'They only love you because you're a suck-up. Now me, everyone knows _I'm _the cleverest' James said confidently.

'What proof do you have of that?' Lily challenged, James ran a hand through his hair. 'My fan club' he said simply, Lily frowned.

'Yes. I'd forgotten about them. They'll have to be disbanded' Lily said airily. James grinned 'jealous Evans?' Lily nodded.

'Well I like having my fan club around, you can't disband them' James said just to see how she would react. To his disappointment she merely shrugged and said 'fine, then I'll let Joseph Webster keep flirting with me and we'll be even' Lily definitely wasn't disappointed at James' expression.

'Webster? Webster flirts with you? Doesn't he know we're going out? I'll kill him' James said furiously, Lily laughed. 'Calm down James. Joseph's not flirting with me. No one ever flirts with me' Lily said quietly. James looked confused.

'Why wouldn't people flirt with you? Not that I want them to but why wouldn't they?' he enquired. Lily looked at him incredulously.

'Look at me. I know I'm not exactly the most attractive girl out there. I've only ever had three boyfriends. One went out with me for two weeks on a bet, one went out with me obviously because he thought I was a brunette and when the dye washed out he dumped me and my last boyfriend cheated on me with Krista Hartley' James winced. Lily smiled. 'Well I think you're gorgeous and I've always thought you were beautiful' James said matter-of-factly.

Lily's emerald eyes sparkled at his comment and she smiled brightly and continued to eat her food. James watched her with awe –_she's amazing_-

The pair made their way home but were rather delayed. James decided he wanted to carry Lily home as opposed to getting a carriage. They would've gotten home faster had James not insisted on kissing Lily every so often.

'James!' Lily protested feebly as he leant in for another kiss. Once they entered the Head's Chamber Lily jumped out of his arms and ran to her bedroom. She stuck her tongue out at home just before closing the door.

She sighed contently until she noticed three people 'Aaaagggghhh!' she screamed and whipped out her wand. Jane, Adea and Kayla looked up at her excitedly.

'Lily! Finally!' they cried, Lily clutched a hand to her chest 'don't ever do that again' she breathed and the other shrugged and immediately began hounding her with questions about her night.

'How'd it go?'

'Was he a gentleman?'

'What did you talk about?'

Lily held up her hands 'okay, okay, calm down. One at a time' she took of her shoes and put them away and turned back to her friends.

'Oh girlies he's perfect! I had such a good time none of that awful first date awkwardness, you know? And he was such a gentleman, he even carried me home! By the sounds of it we talked about everything' she gushed. For the next fifteen minutes they talked about Lily's date until the redhead realised how late it was.

'Oh my goodness! Look at the time! I'm sorry you guys but get out I need some sleep' Lily pointed at the door. 'That's nice' Kayla huffed as they headed for the door, Lily stopped them again.

'Oh no, no, no. I don't think so. It is _way_ past curfew, you are being escorted by the Head Boy' she poked her head out of the door and called James.

'James! Guess who I found I my room? You're going to have to take them up to the tower for me' Lily said. Kayla, Adea and Jane filed out of the snow white room, Kayla was still sulking.

'We're not babies, you know' Kayla whined, Lily raised an eyebrow. 'Are you challenging the Head Girl, Miss Simmons?' Kayla grimaced and muttered 'no, your highness'

-_All that power's going to her head_-

A/n: There you go! Now I realise the wait was disgustingly awful but I had stuff going on. Now wonderful readers feel a little sympathy won't you? I tried to make up for it by delivering my longest chapter yet. 20 pages! In size ten! Please leave a review, even if it is to tell me off for not updating fast enough because I completely deserve it!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Moonlit Mouse: **I'm afraid I can't quite divulge that yet but thanks for reviewing!

**Hpfreaklk: **I absolutely agree but when I thought about it I decided that it was a more Kayla thing to do. Thanks a lot.

**Zippyfox:** Thank you, here's your update

**CaptainOats+PrincessSparkle: **Thank you so much for your review! I hope you don't hate me for what happened in this chapter

**NoProblem:** Here's the chapter, so drop me your thoughts and as always thanks for your review

**Cheesytrees:** So sorry for the wait, hopefully you're not too angry

**little-angel123452000: **Thank you so much for all your reviews, I do believe you were my 50th reviewer! Thank you so much for that. As for the sixth sense issue I totally believe in what I wrote

**K**s: Thank you so much for being honest. Not sure you're reading this but I totally agree about that particularly chapter.

**The all mighty and powerfulM: **Thanks for your review! Tell me what you thought about this, was it a letdown, love to know

**Padfoot76: **Thanks for your review

**S.R.: **Thank you so much, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Braylla: **Sorry I took so long updating, but it's here finally!

**Ang3la: **Thanks for the review and the suggestion but the capital letters thing, long story but its not happening again I'll assure you.


	18. Parental Advisory

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and any other characters not in the book belong to me

A/n: Here's chapter 19. Review when you're done. Has it been ages since I updated? I'm sorry! I just want to say I love all my readers and I hope nobody's given up on me, because I do fully intend to finish this story, I'm mentally unable to abandon it.

Parental Advisory

It was the Friday before Hogwarts broke up for Easter and a general feeling of excitement could be felt buzzing around the corridors. It was heard in the voices of the students along with relief, which was shared with the teachers.

The Seventh Years were anxious but excited and relieved all the same. Yes, the holidays needed to be utilised for revision but a few days off wouldn't kill them right?

The Marauders were convinced the Easter Holidays should be used for rest and relaxation purposes only. Their girlfriends were a different story. Kayla and Jane were (for the first time) just as conscious as Lily and Adea of the upcoming exams and who might have sparked these feelings?

'Lily' James said as he watched his girlfriend frantically cram her books into her trunk. 'What are you doing?' he asked amusedly, not a good idea. Lily's head snapped up from its set position long enough to give James the queen of all death glares. 'Sorry' James mumbled –_Thank god Sirius' isn't here. He'd never let this go. I don't blame him, you are incredibly whipped_ James looked back at her and heard her give a slight scream and felt himself smile –_but look at her_-

'Come here, let me help' James said, feeling sorry for her. He strode over to her, but she refused to budge. 'Lily! Let me do it' James said but she shook her head, making her red hair sway. 'No James, it's okay I can handle it' James rolled his eyes at her useless persistence. 'You obviously can't' he drawled.

James bent down, slid his arms around her waist and lifted her away from her trunk, trying desperately to stop her flailing hands from breaking his glasses. Once he'd moved her, he whipped out his wand, shrunk her books and placed them neatly into her trunk.

Lily blinked, trying to digest the use of logic James had just performed. 'Oh my god! I can't even do shrinking charms. Shrinking charms!' Lily cried. James walked over to her.

'Okay Lils, what you need to do is calm down!' James ordered, Lily looked at him in a disbelieving way as if no one could ever even think about calming down in a situation like that. 'Calm down? Calm down? Are you insane? Here I am about to take my NEWTs in May and I can't even do a shrinking charm! I do not think this is the time to be calming down' she cried hysterically. She ran to get her books but James snaked his arm around her waist before she got too far but she still fought. He sighed.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss, feeling her give a small sigh against his mouth. When he broke away, he saw that she had relaxed slightly but her eyes were still hazy with fret. 'Look would you still be Head Girl if you Dumbledore thought you couldn't even do a shrinking charm? You do have to be smart to get it, you know. You'll do fine just like always, you will breeze through and laugh about it. Trust me' Lily nodded.

James picked up a cushion and held it out to her. Lily whipped out her wand and shrunk it successfully before returning it to its full size. She flung her arms around James in relief, who smiled. 'There you go. See, perfect. Now as long as you can keep a cool head you should be alright' he said soothingly.

Lily smiled at him and they left to take a walk around the grounds.

**

* * *

**

Jane and Sirius had become oddly formal around each other, with Jane making all the calls. Sirius didn't know how to act so he mirrored her behaviour. One thing that was decided was that they were still spending Easter together.

'Okay, so am I allowed to write you over Easter?' Sirius asked cautiously.

'You're spending it in the same flat as me, why would you need to write me?' Jane asked, Sirius' spirits lifted.

'Well I thought that since we-you know. I thought that you wouldn't want me to…' Sirius finished. Jane shook her head. 'No, I'm not letting you spend Easter alone. Why on Earth would I do that?' Jane asked quizzically. Sirius was really confused now. 'Look just because I'm angry at you, doesn't mean that I'll leave you all alone at Easter, I'm not that harsh' she explained. Sirius grinned.

That was a few weeks ago. Jane and Sirius' demeanour around at each other made the students of Hogwarts think that they had broken up, the girls found this especially appealing. One, Acacia Abrams was very interested.

'Hey Sirius' Acacia cooed, Sirius rolled his eyes. The blonde haired girl approached him. 'I heard Jane Swales broke up with you, you poor soul' she said, faking concern. 'I've always thought she was a bitch' she said, thinking that Sirius would wholeheartedly agree, how wrong she was.

'Take that back' he said coolly. Acacia looked taken aback and then donned her previous expression once more. 'Oh how insensitive of me, you're still hurting. Why don't you let me make it better for you, if you catch my drift' Acacia proposed, winking at him. Sirius looked at the girl and took in her appearance.

Acacia Abrams was from a respectable family. Her younger sister Céleste Abrams was the exact opposite. While Acacia was, well seemingly dim, Céleste happened to be a top student. While Acacia had never so much as gained a point for her house, Céleste had made it to prefect. While Acacia looked down upon everyone and was cold hearted, Céleste welcomed everyone and was warm hearted. Acacia's skirt was always rolled up as high as could it go and as many buttons possible undone whereas Céleste had all her buttons (except the collar, because that looks odd) done and her skirt at a perfect length. Did they have anything in common? They were both exceedingly beautiful.

In September Sirius would've walked off with Acacia Abrams and found the nearest broom closet but that had changed. He glanced behind her to see Céleste looking at him apologetically on behalf of her shameless older sister. Sirius gave her a small smile and turned back to Acacia.

'I don't know who told you that, but me and Jane have not broken up' the girl ignored this and placed a hand on his shoulder. This made him grit his teeth. In his books very few girls could now do that and Acacia Abrams was not one of them.

'It's okay Sirius, you don't need her. She doesn't deserve you. Now me, I deserve you more than anyone and you definitely deserve me. We're perfect, don't you see? And look on the bright side, she wasn't even pretty' Acacia reasoned, bad move.

'Jane is a thousand times more gorgeous than you will ever be' Sirius said with a great deal of hostility. Acacia stared at him for a minute before bursting out in laughter. 'Did she have you under a love potion or something, or are you just blind?' she asked sincerely once her giggles had subsided.

Sirius inhaled and exhaled heavily, stopping himself from hexing the girl in front of him. 'You are so lucky, I'm not who I used to be' he said dangerously. The girl remained oblivious to his tones, thinking he was joking. 'Oh Sirius she said playfully. She then fiddled with his hair and batted her eyelashes.

That was it. Enough. She'd seen all she needed to see. This girl had gone too far. Jane (who had been there the whole time) had seen that Sirius had tried to be calm about it and he'd definitely been faithful. For this particular episode Jane's anger was not directed towards him.

She marched over and lodged herself in between Sirius and Acacia. Jane proceeded to fling her arms around him and kiss him full on. Sirius was in shock at first but gladly complied with her wishes. Acacia stood there in alarm as her face reddened with rage. Once Jane had pulled away and Sirius had smiled lovingly at her, the onlooker decided to speak up.

'What are you doing? He's mine' she yelled, Jane's fierceness kicked in. 'Dream on. He's mine Abrams. Run. NOW' she said threateningly. Acacia jumped and scampered away.

Sirius looked down at his girlfriend, grin intact. 'So are we okay now?' he asked hopefully

'No'

'Oh'

Jane sighed, 'but you're still my boyfriend'. Sirius gave her a "what's that got to do with it" look. 'Well as long as I'm here, no slut is stepping within two feet of you' she explained. Sirius laughed and looked at her proudly 'good'.

Jane gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'That's for standing up for me and not going off with her' she whispered.

They were met with an awkward silence. 'Did you mean what you said?' Jane asked self-consciously 'about me being more gorgeous than Abrams' Sirius looked at her. 'Why would you ask, of course you are!' Jane nodded, remaining unconvinced.

**

* * *

**

'The train will leave in five minutes, please board now' Lily called 'Board now. That's five minutes 'til the train leaves, please board now. All students' board now' she called monotonously. James was patrolling inside the train to make sure everyone was okay and had a carriage.

'You! You over there!' Lily called to a fifth year couple, sharing a kiss. 'You'll see each other in two weeks, the train leaves…' but the girl cut her off. 'Yes I know. The train leaves in five minutes, please board now' the girl mimicked her testily. Lily rolled her eyes and ignored the comment as she watched the girl board.

As Lily looked on down the platform she saw the first year, who had been scared at Christmas, Laura. Laura caught Lily's eyes and gave her a big smile before quietly boarding the train. Once the last person had safely boarded the train, Lily boarded the Head's compartment with one minute to spare.

She sighed and laid herself down on the wide, comfortable berths that were situated there. Lily sighed again as she placed her arms carelessly in whatever position they landed in. Her hair fanned out beautifully framing her face. Her pale eyelids shut over her emerald eyes, looking like a pair of almond shaped doors.

'Tempting' came a voice, James. Lily didn't move and casually said 'Say what you want but I couldn't care less' James laughed, sat down quietly and watched his girlfriend rest.

'What are you doing?' Lily asked, still not bothering to open her eyes. 'Who? Me?' James asked innocently', Lily didn't answer 'I was watching you' James answered.

'Why?'

'Because' he replied

'Because…?' Lily asked expectantly

'Because you're beautiful' James filled in.

Lily knew that she couldn't keep her eyes shut now not when he insisted on being so sweet. Her eyelids snapped open and she looked at him. 'Here I am, minding my own business. Revelling in the tranquillity and then _you _come along. And now I have to stop because you're being so damn sweet' Lily babbled, more to herself then James, making him smile.

Lily gave him a small kiss. 'I like it when you're sweet. Nobody's ever said something so nice to me before' she said.

'Nice, isn't it? This _private_ compartment. Means we can do anything we want' James said suggestively. Lily shoved him and pulled out a pack of Exploding Snap. James groaned in disappointment.

**

* * *

**

Estrella Fonseca patrolled the corridors and checked the compartments to make sure that students were sticking to the rules. She poked her head into a random compartment and found an unexpected sight.

Sirius Black lay on one of the seats, with his head in Jane's lap. She read a book and absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair. On hearing the door open they looked at her. Sirius frowned, Jane looked inquisitive 'oh hello, anything the matter?' she asked kindly. The prefect shook her head and lowered her gaze.

'Um, no. No, no nothing's the matter. I was just- just checking, I need to go to the food trolley now' she fumbled; Jane smiled in her odd manner and said 'really? Me too, mind if I came with you?' Sirius sat up; Estrella looked to him and saw that his girlfriend's request was not to his liking. Jane didn't seem to care and by his silence Estrella guessed that Sirius knew this.

'Uh, sure?' she said unsurely, Jane rose and without a word to Sirius exited with the sixth year girl, who now had no choice but to _actually_ go to the food trolley.

Jane and Estrella strolled down the narrow passage, passing itself off as a corridor. Neither said anything for a while before the younger girl spoke up. 'So, you and Sirius, you're still pretty strong huh?' Jane nodded thoughtfully 'I guess. I mean we have said we love each other' she answered, Estrella looked crestfallen.

'Oh' she said quietly.

'You're still not over him, are you?' Jane asked

'You should be the last person I admit that too' Estrella said resignedly.

'But why? You two broke up in October' Jane exclaimed

'I know, I'm sorry. But, I don't know, ever since you two started going out, he began to look even better than usual and then…I do _want_ to be over him' she whined.

They reached the food trolley and each bought a few of every type of sweet before heading back. 'Would you like to meet someone I know?' Jane asked, Estrella shrugged.

Jane led Estrella to a nearby compartment with a boy who was reading in it. He was a boy who was introduced to Jane through Waqar as he and this boy shared a dormitory and a few classes. Jane thought he'd be perfect for Estrella.

'Jordan?' the boy looked up from his book and smiled slightly. The boy had longish dirty blonde hair and blue- grey eyes, with an intellectual aura about him, not unlike Remus'. Estrella's eyes widened. She wasn't too acquainted with the seventh years from other houses apart from the prefects and those from her own house.

'Estrella, this is Jordan Gibson. Jordan, this is Estrella Fonseca' Jane introduced formally, there was definitely a spark between them, she could feel it. They were still casting appraising looks at each other. Though, it was hard not to gain the other's approval, they were both very good looking. Once they'd said their hellos. Jane and Estrella went and sat with him and Jane waited until they had gotten into a productive conversation. Almost ten minutes later the pair had launched into a conversation on books and had just about forgotten that Jane was there. Just as she was about to close the door, Estrella called out.

'Hey Jane! Give Sirius a message, would you? Tell him I'm sorry for what I said in October. It was unfounded, out of order and completely untrue. Oh and thanks' Jane nodded and left, returning to her respective compartment.

* * *

Adea and Waqar sat together lightly discussing random things until Waqar imposed a very serious question.

'Hey Adea have you thought about…about…the-the wedding at all?' Waqar asked cautiously, Adea's head snapped up and she stared at him. 'Wedding? What wedding?' she asked fearfully, buying time for an answer. Waqar gave her a look 'you know what I'm on about'.

'Uuuumm… we should have it in winter?' Adea tried, Waqar shook his head. 'You haven't thought about it at all, have you?' he asked accusatorily, Adea looked guilty. 'Well you know, they'll be talking about it when we get home' Waqar said, she nodded to indicate that she did know. 'You sure you want to go through with it?' he asked again, unsure of whether or not he really wanted to hear her answer.

'No, no. I do want to, I just haven't thought about the actual wedding' Adea said, Waqar gave her another look, she knew what it meant. 'Fine! We'll talk about it' she said moodily. She pulled out a parchment and a quill.

'Okay. Do we want it here?' Waqar asked, Adea thought about it and nodded. 'I want my friends to be able to come without too much hassle, what about you?'

'Same, I guess' he answered, Adea scribbled it down. 'Are we sticking with the winter idea, because if we are then January would be perfect' Adea suggested, Waqar shrugged 'whatever suits you'.

'What will you wear?' Adea asked, quite getting into this wedding planning mode, Waqar looked at her as if she was insane. 'I don't know, you figure it out, just hand it to me the night before, ironed and everything and I'll put it on for the day' he said, Adea rolled her eyes and wrote down her ideas for him.

'Okay, what will I wear' she said out loud.

'Why don't you wear what you wore for Halloween?' Waqar recommended, thinking he was being completely logical. Adea glared at him and he regretted his words. 'Okay sorry, sorry. Forget I said it' Adea turned back to the parchment.

'How do you think I'd look in a soft gold?' she asked, Waqar shrugged 'good' he answered simply. 'What about a silver?' she asked

'Good'

'Red?'

'Good'

'Fluorescent yellow?' she asked suspiciously

'Good'

'You aren't paying any attention!' she slapped him, Waqar ducked.

'I so am' he protested, Adea folded her arms and gave him a challenging look 'no I am watch, what's fluorescent yellow?' he asked innocently, Adea inhaled deeply and let it pass. 'Fine I'll talk about it with our mums, you're no help'

She wrote something down and again and asked another question 'house or hotel?'

'Hotel'

'Got it'

They continued with questions like those, planning out their wedding in what some would call a very unimportant and carefree way and others would call a detailed way, but to them it was right.

**

* * *

**

Jane got back and sat down next to Sirius, who was staring out of the window. He looked at her 'you've been gone a while' he commented. Jane smiled and said 'introduced Estrella to Jordan Gibson, they really get on' she said happily, Sirius nodded when Jane remembered Estrella's message.

'Oh by the way. Estrella told me to tell you this: She's sorry for what she said in October. It was unfounded, out of order and completely untrue' Jane recalled, Sirius thought about it.

-_Well I might as well let her off. I mean it was October and she's apologised, probably seen how brilliant Jane is and regretted her words_- Sirius smiled and nodded, knowing Jane wouldn't question him about it. An awkward silence fell upon them.

Kayla and Remus walked in just then after spending a while with Gabrielle. 'Hey you two lovebirds' Kayla joked but noticed that Jane had sidled to the opposite end to Sirius. Both he and Jane looked up to glare at Kayla moodily before turning away.

'O-kay' Kayla said looking from one to other –_I thought they were over that? Obviously not_- Kayla and Remus sat in the large space that now existed between their two friends. They made futile attempts to start conversations.

'So-uh Easter's gong to be great right?' Kayla said laughingly, albeit nervously. 'Mm' and that's all she got, Remus snorted and felt a kick to the shin.

'Uh we should all meet up. Have a drink in the Leaky Cauldron' Remus suggested, Kayla nodded approvingly. 'Absolutely' she added before getting Remus by the arm and dragging him to the door.

'Give us a minute…or ten' Kayla said 'Remus needs to make his prefect rounds, don't you?'

'Wha- oh right yeah, we'll be back right back' and they stepped out.

Once they were outside, Remus laughed. 'They'll have fun, spending all Easter like that' Kayla hit him. 'Remus! It's not funny' she scolded

'I know, sorry. Trying to lighten the mood, that's all'

'If they keep on like this, next thing you know they're breaking up, Jane's kicking him out, he comes to you and voila! You spend the rest of your holidays watching Sirius mope around and obsess over Jane' Kayla said exasperatedly, creating an unfavourable image in her boyfriend's head. Remus cringed. They made their way to the Head's compartment in haste.

On reaching their destination Remus and Kayla found Lily and James partaking in a quiet chess game.

'Wow, you two are hot hot hot' Kayla commented dryly, the pair looked up. James looked quite annoyed. 'We would be, if Lily wasn't such a prude' he said. Lily poked him.

'So what are you doing here?' Lily enquired. Kayla sighed. 'Jane and Sirius. What are we going to do about them? I mean really, it's getting a teensy bit blown out of proportion'

'I suggested we all meet up for drinks in the Leaky Cauldron but judging by how they're acting, that'll be really awkward' Remus voiced.

'Well there's nothing we can do, really' James said feeling helpless. The four sat, looking defeated until Lily clicked her fingers. 'We could lock them in a room' she suggested but Remus shot that one down.

'Lily, we're all going on a 2 week holiday to separate places, how will we manage that before school starts again?'

'True'

'What if we hit Jane with a Nostalgia charm?' Kayla said, Lily looked interested but now James was the bearer of bad news. 'Guys that's not entirely safe. I mean I know you're great at charms Lils but what if (and only if) it went wrong, that spell triggers different parts of your brain and if it got the wrong parts then…' he didn't need to finish the sentence, Lily could imagine the consequences and they were not nice, not nice at all.

The four sat there for a while randomly spouting ideas (which got crazier as time went on) only to have them stamped on by someone else. Eventually Lily and Kayla came to a solution.

'Well when there's no visible solution, there's always one person to take it up with' Lily said defeatedly and exchanged glances with James and Kayla while Remus looked confused.

'I'll go' Kayla volunteered, Lily rose as well 'I'll go too'

'Let me come with you' Remus said but James held him back. 'Hey Moony, me you chess game, three galleons. What do you say?' James proposed, Remus looked to Kayla who smiled at him. He shrugged and turned back to James 'you're on'

**

* * *

**

'Adea! Adea!' Lily and Kayla called. The addressed girl looked up from her parchment with a knowing look on her face.

'It's Jane isn't it? What's going on?' she asked worriedly, wincing slightly. Lily stared at her best friend 'How did you-'Kayla cut her off. 'We'll talk about that later. Right now we need to stop Jane and Sirius splitting up'

Adea looked deep in thought. 'Well she'll need a stern talking to from Kayla. Apart from that, if they were meant to break then they will. Whatever happens will be for the best…stop being selfish the pair of you' she snapped at seeing Lily and Kayla's expressions to her suggestion.

'If Jane turns up at one of our houses and spends the whole holiday crying, so be it. I'll sit there listening and pick up every damn tissue if I have to and you two will be there too' Adea admonished.

Kayla grabbed the parchment that Adea had been writing on and her eyes lit up at reading the title. Adea tried to get it back but failed and so gave up. 'Oh my god, Dee! How brilliant, how fucking brilliant' she exclaimed. Lily craned her neck to see what Kayla was fussing about and caught a glimpse and she too became excited as she read the title out loud. 'Wedding preparations'

'Wedding preparations, does that mean…? It does, doesn't it? When, when, when. Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! No fucking way' Lily screamed as she hugged Adea. Adea tried to hide behind Waqar as she replied 'January'.

Kayla and Lily started squealing again. 'Adea's getting married! Wow! I've never been to one of your kinds of weddings, what do I have to do? What do I have to wear?' they asked sounding like little children. Adea laughed. 'Something bright and you'll be holding a corner of the canopy over my head as I walk into the hall, oh and reapplying makeup when needed' she elaborated. The two girl's eyes scanned the rest of the list and possibilities sprung into their heads until of course; they remembered that one of their number still needed to be notified.

'Oh my god! Jane! We need to tell Jane!' They took the parchment and ran off in the direction of Kayla' actual compartment.

'Hey Jane, look at this' Kayla said animatedly handing the parchment to Jane, who skimmed through it, her eyes steadily sparkling brighter and brighter.

'No way, no fucking way' Jane repeated what had been heard from Lilly, moments ago. 'Wedding…' she mused. Jane looked at her two friends with wide eyes 'she's getting married!' she said not quite believing it.

'She's getting married' Lily reiterated, though in a different tone, they all started squealing again. Jane, in her delight kissed Sirius without thought. Sirius laughed, though completely unknowing of whom they were talking.

'Well I'll let you girls have your girly moment' he said and left the three to be excited on their own. As Sirius left, Adea walked in and her eyebrows rose in an amused fashion at the faces before her. 'I don't get why you guys are so elated, you knew it was going to happen'.

'Yes but we had no idea when and when you told us about you and Waqar in fourth year, you were so angry and depressed, that we couldn't think to be happy. I mean this is different' Kayla explained patiently. Adea shrugged and took a seat.

The girls sat around, thinking of clothes to wear to this wedding, did they care that this wedding was more than six months away? No.

**

* * *

**

As it happened, the rest of the train ride was spent like the old days. Girls separate, guys separate, with the exception of Peter who only joined the Marauders for all of ten minutes.

Once the train had halted Lily and James got off first to ensure no one got hurt in the mad rush of students exiting the train.

'Please leave the train in an orderly fashion. Please leave the train in an orderly fashion' Lily called in a conductor's drone.

As Narcissa and Bellatrix Black left the train, they shoved Lily, aggressively. Lily being of a small frame fell back instantly. And stared up at the two jeering Slytherin girls. 'Aw can't the mudblood keep her balance, what a shame' they taunted, Lily breathed deeply and let it pass.

Just as Lily was about to stand up again, Bellatrix kicked her hard on the shin. Jane was heading towards them, her eyes blazing dangerously but James got there first and pulled Lily up without trying.

'Clear off now before I do something you both regret' James said icily but he looked terrifying. Narcissa and Bellatrix were slightly worried, it could be seen in their eyes but they didn't back away. 'Oh really Potter? So what's the boyfriend gonna' do?' they asked challengingly just as two jets of light headed their way with a loud shout of 'FURNUNCULUS'.

As soon as the light hit the two Slytherins their faces and arms and legs erupted in boils, they screamed and ran off in the direction of their boyfriends, Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange. Both of whom gave Jane murderous glares.

'Jane!' Lily cried. Jane seemed to snap out of a daze and gave a satisfied smile looked to Lily brightly but Lily did not look amused. 'Jane, you shouldn't have done that. Malfoy and Lestrange will kill you' Lily said worriedly, Jane shrugged.

'Let them try' she said carelessly. Lucius Malfoy walked past with a sobbing Narcissa Black. 'You'll pay for this mudblood' he whispered, by now Sirius was at Jane's side. 'Just try Malfoy, if she doesn't kill you first you can bet you won't be alive when I'm done with you' he replied.

Malfoy wasn't all too strong without his cronies so Sirius' threat raised his alarm slightly but he sneered and walked on as though it hadn't. Jane looked Sirius and smiled grudgingly. 'Thanks' she said in a small voice, Sirius grinned broadly and walked to where their trunks were.

Kayla who had come to say goodbye for the holidays and check to see if Lily was okay. Once she had finished with the others she approached Jane. 'Can I talk to you…over there?' Kayla indicated to an isolated spot on the platform. Jane nodded.

'When are you going to get over the fact that Sirius forgot your birthday' Kayla asked as soon as they'd reached the private spot. Jane shrugged, Kayla sighed. 'It really is ridiculous how cold and distant you are to him' she commented. Jane looked away.

'Look he made a mistake, I know that but he's done everything to make it up to you. He gave you an emotional token of his childhood; he's been incredibly loyal to you. He refused to go off with Abrams, and you know that the old Sirius wouldn't have thought twice. He's stuck up for you even when you're horrible on two occasions. Why can't you let it go?' Kayla asked in exasperation. Jane bit her lip.

-_They're all good points, all of them. I know I should've let him off by now; it's really horrible that I'm still being angry. I don't want to be, I really don't but what can I do? Could you at least tell Kayla? Well, I'll have to, won't I_-

'I'm scared okay?' Jane said, Kayla looked surprised at first and then her eyebrows rose and indicated scepticism. 'Scared? Jane you're not scared of anything' Kayla said. Jane thought about it and then went back on her words slightly.

'Overwhelmed more than scared I suppose' she said, Kayla looked puzzled 'how do you mean?' Jane took a deep breath and set about explaining. 'Look, Sirius and I have been going out for…for what? Six months? I mean we said we loved each other straight away, I mean more than that. We said we loved each other and then went out because of it' Jane got cut off by a disbelieving Kayla.

'What? Don't you love him?' Kayla asked with wide eyes

'Of course I do, don't be an idiot' Jane snapped testily 'what I meant was that we were just going really fast, weren't we?' Kayla nodded in agreement –_can't deny that_-

'Sirius totally put it into perspective for me. Unknowingly, of course. When I invited him to spend Easter with me, he freaked out. He thought I was asking him because I wanted to get engaged. I mean seriously, what else is there for us to do, now?' Kayla opened her mouth but Jane knew what she was going to say. 'No, I'm not sleeping with him. Not until we get engaged, at least and that might not happen' she filled in. Kayla thought about it and with a resigned sigh came to a conclusion.

'You're right Jane. But, you should tell him; if you actually love him then you must be able to talk about something like that. He really doesn't deserve all this hostility and if you carry on, he could get fed up at any given time and poof! It's over, you're heartbroken, end of story' Kayla said flailing her arms wildly.

'Poof?' Jane raised her eyebrows at her friend's wording, 'really, Kayla how old are you?' she asked disapprovingly.

'Jane, come on!' Sirius called, further down the platform. Kayla gave her best friend a meaningful look before watching her step through the barrier with her boyfriend. Once through the barrier, Jane and Sirius halted. Sirius looked at Jane for instructions while she looked to him in puzzlement.

'Why have we come through here?' Jane asked. Sirius thought this would've been obvious 'Because I can't apparate somewhere I have no clue about, can I?' Jane saw the problem; an idea struck her.

'Hey, ever been in a cab?' she asked conversationally

'A what?' Jane took that as a no and pointed in the direction to a line of black London cabs waiting outside. Sirius looked bewildered and shook his head. The "cabs" were a lot bigger and looked slightly different to normal cars or he wouldn't have been so confused.

Jane dragged him over to one and gave the driver an address. Jane indicated to Sirius to take a seat while the driver got out and stared in a dismayed way at the luggage. Jane saw this and thought fast. 'We collect antiques, big, uh colossal fans of…antiques' she finished lamely but the driver seemed to accept this and he started piling it into the boot.

'Hope you're comfortable, it's a long ride home' Jane said and smiled at hearing Sirius groan.

After getting out of London which took a while since the driver decided he just "had" to take them the long way round. Somewhere along the line Jane slipped back into her usual daze. So when Sirius started getting excited at spotting Big Ben instead of saying something believable like "he's foreign, first time in London" she said, 'he likes to get in touch with his inner-child'. This earned a grin from Sirius and slightly wary look from the driver.

Nearly four hours later Sirius saw a picture in an odd casing with a funny gold coin on it and the words "Welcome to Sheffield" printed underneath.

'Oh Sheffield! Sheffield, you live in Sheffield, are we there?' Sirius asked restlessly. Jane glanced at her watch and said in her dreamy voice 'not long now'.

Finally they pulled up in front of a reasonably large red brick house where Jane asked the driver to wait before rushing inside and coming back out with some money to pay for the ride. Once the trunks had been returned to their respective owners, they were ready to have a proper entrance. Sirius' heart started beating rapidly as he swallowed and waited for the door to open once Jane had knocked but he realised something.

'Wait, didn't you just go in here?' he asked, Jane nodded. 'Yes but that wasn't special. Coming home has to be special' she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sirius realised that though, entirely untrue in his case, in Jane's case the phrase "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" was quite true.

The door swung open and an average height, thin woman with dark brown hair, which fell to the middle of her back stood before them. The woman was pretty for her age but Jane had inherited none of her traits (as far as Sirius could tell anyway).

'Snowflake!' the woman called in an absent-minded voice, though the tone was slightly less eerie than Jane's. It was more sanguine. Jane smiled absently (though her eyes sparkled) and hugged her mother. Sirius stood there watching on wistfully, he'd never been able to do anything remotely like that.

Jane now turned to her dad. Sirius could instantly tell that Jane and Mr. Swales relationship was different. There was more…serenity you could call it. The man was tall with an indefinable presence, light brown hair and silver eyes. He was just like Jane, bar the hair.

'Dad' Jane said simply

'Welcome home Snowflake' the man said and looked at her with a seemingly blank expression. Jane smiled widely and hugged her dad.

'How are you? You're okay? Good, good. Introduce me, introduce me' the woman said, Sirius laughed slightly –_nope, she's nothing like Jane_-

'Mum, dad. This is my boyfriend Sirius Black. Sirius these are my parents: Maiara Dean and River Swales' Jane said. Sirius was slightly confused concerning her parents' last names. He decided to ask Jane later as he grinned and shook hands with both of them and noticed her father had the same aura.

Maiara smiled and led them into the dining room 'I've made your favourite' she said, winking. Jane's eyes twinkled again and Sirius laughed at how little it took to please her if there was a thought behind it, he thought about this as Maiara served vegetable lasagne.

**

* * *

**

When Jane and Sirius crossed over Lily and James had almost immediately followed.

'Right well my dad can pick us up so… we don't live far from here so let me call him' Lily said but James interrupted 'can't we apparate, I know where your house is' James said the last part sheepishly. Lily looked at him oddly but James didn't care to divulge _how_. Especially since the story contained a drunk James and a sensible Sirius.

'Okay, a little creepy but fine' Lily said amusedly. They crossed back onto the now empty Platform 9 ¾ and disappeared with two pops.

They appeared in the same way they left on the doorstep of 15 Goddetia Avenue. Lily rang the doorbell; James took a deep breath as he watched the handle turn. A woman possessing faded blonde hair, grey eyes and a delicate frame yet graceful posture (like Lily, James thought when noticing the last two characteristics) opened the door and looked at them in delight.

'Lily! Oh come, come in dears' she ushered. As soon as the door shut, Mrs. Evans hugged her daughter fiercely and James too, even though she didn't know his name.

Lily went to her dad and smiled 'hey daddy' she greeted; only calling him that on occasions like these. 'Hey princess' her father said in return and ruffled her hair. James had a rough idea of what Mr. Evans was like and took in his appearance. The man was broad and smart, with a head full of red hair, which, like his wife's, was fading; he had emerald green eyes as well. Lily seemed to be a mixture of both of her parents though it didn't seem so at first glance.

Mrs. Evans looked at her youngest daughter expectantly. 'Oh of course!' Lily smacked her forehead 'mum, dad this is James Potter, my boyfriend. James this is mum and dad' Mrs. Evans looked surprised 'you mean you're _actually_ going out with James Potter, I thought…'

'Never mind, mother' Lily cut in calmly.

James stuck out his hand 'pleasure to meet you Mrs. Evans' he said charmingly, Mrs. Evans smiled but Lily just rolled her eyes. 'Nice to meet you too James. There'll be none of this "Mrs. Evans" business, call me Rosalind' her mother said kindly. James now turned to Mr. Evans.

'Nice to finally meet you sir.' James said, the man shook it firmly.

'Nice, firm handshake. You're alright so far. S'pose you could call me Adam' Mr. Evans said with a slight Irish accent.

'Let me get you some tea' Rosalind offered and headed off to the kitchen (a/n: note to American readers; hope you know that tea isn't literally tea in this case, it's a commonly used name we give to dinner or an evening meal).

'Play sport, boy?' Adam asked. James nodded enthusiastically. 'Absolutely. Know about Quidditch, sir?'

'Heard mention of it, yeah'

'Captain of my team' James said proudly. Adam seemed more interested now 'really? Explain it to me, love to know. Lily's never been able to give me a clear idea, bless her' he added fondly.

Lily smiled back but frowned immediately as she noticed that someone was missing. Her dad had noticed her frown 'what's wrong Lily?' Lily shook her head as if saying "it doesn't matter" but as if her dad could read her mind he said 'oh you're sister's not here, she's been going round the twist these days because of the wedding and everything, hang on'

Adam could soon be heard shouting 'PETUNIA! WOULD YOU LIKE TO GRACE US WITH YOUR PRESENCE, I'M SURE THAT LILY WOLD LIKE TO SEE YOUR FACE!'

A blonde haired girl with cold grey eyes descended the stairs and entered the living room. The girl was different to who James had seen in the photo back at Christmas. There was warmth in that girl's eyes. Now she seemed almost empty, her beauty had been stripped of her though her appearance hadn't changed. You couldn't tell at first glance. Her grey eyes that had in that photo and the one of her when she was younger; been filled with a sort of happiness, yet now there seemed to be no ounce of it in existence.

Lily noticed as well, no matter how much they fought; blood's thicker than water any day. Somewhere in the back of her head Lily knew it hurt to see her sister like that. Had her parents not noticed? How could they not? It was so apparent, so blatant. How could they just sit back and let that happen?

Petunia glanced at her younger sister and looked back to her father. 'What is it, dad? Vernon will be here soon' she said.

Adam rolled his eyes 'your sister's entertaining company too or had that escaped your notice?' he said, nodding towards James, Lily frowned; her dad never spoke like that, not to his daughters. Other fathers might've done but not Adam Evans. Petunia turned once more to face James and her jaw dropped, soon a hand was waving in front of her. Petunia closed her mouth promptly.

'Who might you be?' she asked tartly

'James Potter' he replied jovially, offering his hand Petunia stared at it for a second then glanced at her sister, whose eyes shone with curiosity. Slowly she extended her own hand and for the briefest second shook hands with the boy in front of her before dropping it as quickly as possible.

The blonde haired girl looked between him and Lily and back again. 'Wait…you're going out with…him?' she asked rudely, Lily in turn nodded.

'Adam we need to get some pop, we've run out' Rosalind's voice called from the kitchen, Lily rose 'Mum, it's okay. James doesn't even know…'

'Nonsense' her parents chorused as they grabbed their coats and headed out the front door.

The three of them stood in the middle of the living room in formidable silence before Petunia proceeded towards the kitchen. Lily followed her, signalling for James to sit and stay.

Once inside the kitchen Petunia decided to pour herself a glass of water, Lily hoisted herself up on top of the counter, like she did when they were younger. 'Why aren't you happy?' she asked abruptly. Petunia twisted immediately, her eyes full of fear and doubt. That was the first time that evening that Lily had seen Petunia's eyes filled with anything.

'What? What are you talking about? I'm perfectly happy, what do you mean I'm not happy, I'm very happy! Very happy indeed! What would you know about these things Lily? Vernon and I will be married next week and we will embark on a beautiful journey that is marriage' she repeated as if she'd learnt it off by heart. Lily stared at her sister.

'I never said anything about Vernon' she whispered.

'Shit' Petunia started banging her head on the counter with those words of wisdom, Lily smiled, 'You still fall for that one?' she asked mockingly.

'I don't' Petunia said childishly

'You so do'

'I do not'

'Do too times infinity and one'

Petunia huffed in indignation 'take that back'

'No' Lily replied

'Yes' Petunia ordered

'No'

'Yes'

'Yes?' Lily asked in a deceivingly puzzled way

'I meant no' Petunia said just as Lily had predicted.

'That's exactly what I've been saying' Lily exclaimed

'Oh! Really…Hey! Not again' Petunia groaned at realising that she'd fallen for another of her sister's verbal tricks.

'Ha! You even fell for that one!' Lily said triumphantly

'Shut up'

'No' Petunia looked at her sister in surprise.

'What are we even fighting about?' the older girl asked

'I don't know' Lily answered. They fell into giggles, something they hadn't done in a long while. The sisterly moment was broken however by the sound of a doorbell.

As the bell chimed through the house, the giggles subsided. Petunia's hand flew to her hair and Lily cleared her throat uncomfortably. 'That'll be Vernon' Petunia said passively, Lily nodded and they exited the kitchen though Lily decided to wait in the living room.

Soon Petunia entered the room with an unbelievably large man at her side. Lily and James stared for a second before springing to their feet. 'Lily, this is my fiancé Vernon Dursley. Vernon, this is my sister Lily and her boyfriend James Potter'

The man had six chins, a purpley face and an impeccable moustache. As for his size, he took the term beefcake to a whole new level and not in a good way.

Lily watched her sister attempt to stare adoringly at her husband to be. Petunia could try but Lily knew her sister's eyes were devoid of love. She'd seen how Jane looked at Sirius. How Petunia was staring at Vernon didn't even come close.

They sat down, Vernon struck up a conversation. 'So Lily, Petunia tells me, you attend a top of the line boarding school, which one would that be?' Vernon asked pompously.

Lily's emerald gaze flitted to her sister's face. Petunia's grey eyes met her green ones, that's when she found the final piece of Petunia's mind. The puzzle was complete. This was what Petunia wanted, to be entirely different to Lily. That was why she was marrying this man, not because she loved him. Because she wanted to become someone Lily could never be and never was. Someone Petunia had always wanted to be. Entirely cut off from Lily and everything that defined her. It brought tears to her eyes to have it spelt out like this but it had to happen someday.

Lily blinked away the tears –_this is what she wants, I'm her sister I can't stop her from getting - _'Yes I do actually, have you heard of St. Anne's up in Scotland?' Lily lied conversationally though it was barely above a whisper. Vernon now looked to James who happened to be very confused.

'What? Lily, no you-'Lily stepped on his foot mid-sentence, causing James to change direction 'yes you do' he said obediently. 'So do you go to St. Anne's as well?' Vernon asked. James looked at Lily suspiciously before saying 'yes, yes I do. Lily and I happen to be Head Boy and Girl'

'Impressive' the man commented, though everyone in the room knew he didn't mean it.

'Hello?' called a voice. Rosalind. Lily, James and Petunia gave a silent thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Evans' excellent timing.

As everyone went into the dining room, Lily held Petunia back. 'That's what you want? To be married to someone you don't love, just because the life he can give you seems attractive? There are a million guys in the world who can give you that. He doesn't deserve you, you could get anyone, look at you' Lily said and stopped herself from saying "for now".

'Lily, we've been over this. I _am _in love, why shouldn't I be?' Petunia snapped

'You tell me' Lily murmured and left her sister to take a seat by her boyfriend.

**

* * *

**

After a nice evening with Mr. and Mrs. Swales, Jane drove back to her flat. Once they entered Sirius noticed that her walls were a dark pink, almost purple but not quite.

'Nice colour' Sirius commented dryly.

'Thanks, it's called Garnet Symphony' Jane called. Sirius looked around 'where do I sit?'

'On the floor, harder to meditate on a sofa' Sirius didn't know what "meditate" meant but sat down on one of the cushions anyway. Though the colour was dark and not entirely to his liking, it emitted a certain vibe of peace and calm.

Jane took a seat next to him, inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Sirius watched her face take on a blissful expression. She sat in silence, completely content with her own company. A moment later her eyelids flickered open, revealing once more her ethereal silver eyes.

'I haven't been here since September, just familiarising myself with its vibe, just to get back in the feel of things' Jane got up and beckoned for Sirius to follow her. He rose and trailed his girlfriend to some double doors, which she thrust open to expose a beautiful balcony adorned with plants.

'Beautiful night isn't it?' Jane said as she tilted her head upwards to gaze at the sky. Sirius was now inclined to look at as well. It was indeed as Jane had said a "beautiful night". The stars twinkled in their random fashion illuminated by the moonlight belonging to a crescent moon, which stood so clearly among the shimmering stars plotted on an inky black sky.

'It is' he replied simply. He looked at Jane again. Her pale skin seemed to glow by the light of the moon and her eyes shone vividly as they mirrored the stars. The wind blew faintly, blowing her violet hair forward, hiding her face, giving only slight flashes. She had never looked more beautiful. He wished he could take a picture but found himself unable to leave; such was the enigma that defined Jane Swales.

'Sometimes I stand out here and I forget that there's another world within this planet. I forget that I belong to two different yet bizarrely similar worlds. Though, I suppose you've never felt that. Imagine thinking that you're just part of a mundane world where excitement diminishes almost as quickly as it starts. Then one day you find a letter that is the key to a world you've been yearning to discover yet never knew' Jane paused to smell a flower from a nearby pot.

'Being a muggle for eleven years and then being a witch for the following seven. It's…an experience' Jane laughed. Sirius stared, hanging onto every word her dreamy voice spoke. He could listen to her the whole night through. When? How? How could that voice, that mind ever have become boring to him? It seemed impossible though as his mind recalled, it had indeed happened.

'Oddly enough, sometimes sitting in Hogwarts or roaming Hogsmeade, I sometimes miss this mundane world that I left behind' her tone had a hint of distinct fondness. She looked directly at Sirius, piercing his smoky grey eyes with her own sparkling silver. 'What about you?' When did you realise you weren't like the rest of your family?' a shadow crossed over his face.

'Day one. My mother always was said that I was, and I quote "a rebellious infant" ' Sirius said, grimacing, Jane gazed at him, her eyes urging him to go on. 'When I was old enough to understand their ideals and opinions, I realised I wanted to be their opposite. Yet, sometimes I'd be upset that I didn't fit in. If you can't fit in with your family, who _can_ you fit in with? My mum never once looked at me the way yours did when she opened that door. I know you wanted to roll your eyes, even if it was in fun, don't ever take it for granted. My cousin Andromeda was the first person to ever make me feel wanted within my family and for that I can't thank her enough.

When I got sorted into Gryffindor and sat alongside James and Remus and Peter, I thought "finally! I'm somewhere people aren't judgmental and narrow-minded and cowardly" And I was right, for the next few years, things were great. We pranked, went out with a new girl every week and stuff. Then in September, I met you properly. Have you ever met you? In your words "it's an experience". When I insulted you and you had me kicked out, right then I knew you were different' Sirius finished.

The two stared at each other blankly. Jane was unsure of how to react but when she saw Sirius lean in she decided to let her problems slide for just one minute. They hadn't kissed like that in a while, it felt like their first: soft and tentative yet oddly satisfactory. Jane ran her fingers through his hair but felt guilty all of a sudden when his tongue ran across his lip. She broke away, breathing fast.

'Wait, we have to talk' Jane whispered, Sirius wanted to groan but didn't. They walked back into the living room and Sirius immediately began talking.

'Jane, I'm so sorry I forgot I really am. Do you want me to say it again, because I will you know. Or do you want me to get down on my knees and ask for forgiveness, because I'll do- '

'NO! No one needs to get down on their knees and ask for anything' Jane said hurriedly. Sirius gave her a "what was that about?" look. Jane sighed.

'Okay the birthday thing: in my books you're forgiven, you were ages ago. The problem's quite different. Okay so…don't hate me for this. I needed a little space' she muttered. Sirius stared at her, dumbstruck. 'So are we- have we…' he couldn't quite say it, but Jane shook her head. 'No, no I never considered us broken up, I couldn't. No matter how much space I need I couldn't stand not having you around and frankly what would you do without me?' Jane said. Sirius smiled at her words, knowing them to be true.

'So what's this about?' he asked in a concerned tone. Jane suddenly started talking in one breath, really fast.

'I don't know, maybe I'm being stupid, am I being stupid? Oh I don't know, I really don't. I felt like we were going so fast, I mean Remus and Kayla have been going out for eight months and even after working through a fight they haven't said they love each other. We just said it straight away and…' She had been talking feverishly, which in her throaty voice was doubly confusing.

'Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. Shit, how do you talk so fast?' he asked incredulously.

'Sirius, shut up' Jane shoved him.

'Alright look, I caught the gist if it. I agree, we _were_ going fast and I understand why you needed space. But you can't pretend that we don't love each other just to slow things down. I'm not about to pull out a ring from my pocket and get down on one knee anytime soon and it seems you're fine with that. Like I said, I know we were going fast, but that worked for us. I'm not going to say I don't love you, because I do. Whether you still do, I don't know' Sirius finished and looked up expectantly.

'That's a stupid question' Jane said

'Yes or no, Jane' Sirius said firmly. Jane searched her boyfriend. 'Of course I do' she said with an air of surety.

After a moment in silence, Jane rose slowly 'It's late, time for bed. Let me show you where you'll be sleeping' Jane offered, Sirius shrugged and followed her.

They entered a room possessing a dark wooden floor and walls in a burnt sienna. 'Is it okay?' Jane asked, Sirius thought the room odd but again felt vibes of tranquillity radiating from it. 'It's fine'

Once he'd changed out of his clothes. He fell onto the bed and was immediately in a state of slumber.

A/n: Not as long as they usually are but there you are. Anyway, so again please review and tell me what you think. Oh by the way, I'm just curious but I've wanted to ask this for ages:

**How do _you_ pronounce Adea?

* * *

**

**Review Responses:**

**Cheesytrees: **Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you like James so much.

**hpfreaklk: **Thanks a lot and yes, Sirius was an idiot, wasn't he? How did you like this?

**zippyfox: **Thanks a lot, but did you mean poor Sirius? Thanks again for reviewing.

**The all mighty and powerfulM:** Thanks for your review. I know, they did take their time, didn't they?


	19. Intended Bliss

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, and anyone not in the books belongs to me. The dress is a creation of Allison Blake and therefore, belongs to her.

A/n: Right, okay. You all probably hate me at the minute, right? Two months! Yeah I didn't realise until I checked today. I am so sorry! Really I am. Well I hope you like this chapter. And please leave a review, even if it is to tell me off for being lazy.

Intended Bliss

The highly anticipated day of 17th April had finally arrived and mayhem was lurking in every corner. Whether it was Petunia fretting about her dress or one of the bridesmaids was late or the veil kept placing itself in the oddest places, the fact was that the situation seemed to have its own mind as important situations often do.

Lily was still uncomfortable about her sister's reason for marriage. Petunia however, didn't seem to want to listen. Lily's final resort was Rosalind. This proved to be rather difficult due to the fact that Mrs. Evans was always running around tending to everyone's problems time was running out fast, swifter every second. For the moment Lily had forgotten her newfound hatred for her sister.

Adam and Rosalind had fallen in love with James as the days had passed. James loved Rosalind's food ('Rosalind, my standard's raised so much, Hogwarts food will just disappoint'). And he was so damn obsessed with his masculinity that he and Adam could go on for hours about sports and…well sports. James taught Adam about Quidditch, he even lent Adam "Quidditch through the Ages" (which fascinated Adam exceedingly with its moving pictures). Adam in turn taught James about football and rugby.

When Lily compared her parents' attitudes towards James with their attitudes towards Vernon she noticed more than a small difference. Her parents were very cold towards Vernon. They gave him the smallest food portions at dinner and rolled their eyes when he talked of his ambitions.

Lily had to admit that her sister's fiancé was boring as hell. All he ever talked about was the company he worked at. That wasn't the worst of it though. The worst of it was the fact that this company made drills. Lily made every effort to be nice but he just wasn't interested. The fact was that Lily was prettier, smarter and a lot more popular than his fiancée. Vernon always had the best; if he shut Lily out then Petunia would still be undefeated.

The bridesmaid dresses were (Lily grudgingly admitted) simple looking yet elegant. The dresses were blush pink with a bone bodice; the skirt had organza layering and silk lining. Art first hearing that the bridesmaid dresses were a shade of pink, Lily had cringed what with the fact that red and pink just didn't mix but the shade was so pale it didn't make any difference. The bouquet was composed of roses identical to the corsage on Petunia's dress. Petunia did look beautiful; she'd had her hair dyed dark brown (despite protests from Rosalind).

The maid of honour was Petunia's friend Yvonne. The flower girl was their cousin Felicity. The other two bridesmaids were Scarlet and Trinity Williams. The Williams family had lived next to the Evans since before Petunia was born and the four girls were close in age. Scarlet was a year younger than Petunia and Trinity a year younger than Lily. The girls had been friends since before any of them could remember. All of them had had their hair curled and left down. As a gift from the bride they'd received a chain of freshwater pearls.

At the minute Petunia had sent Yvonne to check on Vernon and the crowd. Once Yvonne had checked Vernon was alright and that the crowd had settled the girls would start sorting themselves out, but she hadn't reported back as of yet, the finishing touches were being put on Petunia.

Three minutes later everyone was ready and silent just waiting for Yvonne's word. Petunia sat quietly through her last time as Petunia Evans. Rosalind was sitting on a nearby chair and Lily knew it was taking her all her willpower not to bite her newly treated nails.

Lily sighed and strode slowly over to where her mother sat. 'Hey mum' Lily said softly, Rosalind in turn smiled sadly and kissed her younger daughter's forehead. 'Hello darling' she said tiredly. Lily looked at the ceiling for a second to collect her words from an unknown source.

'Noticed anything different about Petunia lately?' Lily asked offhandedly

'Apart from the fact that her eyes are dead, she never laughs and has forgotten how to smile or experience any positive feeling? Too late to be bringing that up sweetheart' Rosalind smiled forlornly. Lily was shocked –_how is she letting her do this?_-

'How are you letting her do this?' the redhead cried, for once recounting her thoughts word for word. Rosalind looked at her expression that clearly said "oh please don't look at me like that"

'Have _you_ tried talking to her?' she asked

'Yes but-' Lily started but got cut off

'Then we obviously got the same answer if we're sitting here in these outfits' Rosalind said, her grey eyes had started misting up with tears. Not the tears of joy that filled every mother's eyes on her child's wedding day. No, Rosalind Evans' tears were those of regret, remorse and fear.

'Mum why didn't-'Lily started again but yet again was cut off by her mother. 'Do you know what it's like for me, Lily?' Rosalind cried wretchedly. Lily opened her mouth but closed it again wordlessly, Rosalind continued.

'Do you? Do you know what it's like to be a mother awaiting the moments in which will throw away her whole life and her chance at happiness and know that she's doing it? No, Lily-' she was unable to carry on as her tears fell freely yet soundlessly never the less. Lily closed her eyes, pursed her lips and hugged her mother comfortingly. A pair of eyes could be felt upon them. Petunia.

Rosalind looked up and began explaining 'I'm just happy is all' she said unconvincingly. Petunia turned her head. She turned back and stared at her mother with eyes that brimmed to the rim of each iris with insecurity. Petunia swallowed and whispered 'don't cry mum, there's no time to do your face up again' This must've had a hidden meaning which Lily didn't catch because Rosalind offered a small smile and wiped her tears. Well, there were some disadvantages of going to boarding school.

Just then Yvonne came rushing in. 'We'd better go, the organist will start any minute' all the girls fell quiet and rushed to form a line in the precise order in which they were to leave. The Evans' were the last ones out. Lily looked to her mother and then Petunia sadly before sighing and leaving.

Felicity went out first, scattering beautiful rose petals. Then Scarlet went out followed by Trinity and then Lily. She slowly walked up the aisle looking at her soon to be brother in law looking rather impatient instead of excited. She glanced at James who looked at her how she thought Vernon should look at Petunia. When their eyes met James quickly mouthed 'you look beautiful" Lily's spirits lifted just to know that someone cared about her like James did and her heart went out to Petunia.

After Lily, Yvonne and finally on the arm of Adam walked Petunia. Her dress was quite unusual and not everybody could pull it off but she'd managed it. She wore a dress with a blush pink duchesse bodice with a rose corsage and heavily beaded straps to match the flowers. The dress' organza skirt was lined with deep rose silk. Many in the crowd doubted the dress and the design but nobody could deny that Petunia looked beautiful. She had decided not to wear a veil because the dress was enough as it was and she didn't want to look overboard.

The priest then began the ceremony, nobody whispered comments about the dress. No one made a sound throughout the time that Vernon recited the vows. The priest turned to Petunia. (A/n: not quite sure about the way a service is conducted, but I've had a go).

Petunia froze. She glanced at Vernon's expectant face. She then darted her eyes in the direction of her parents and gave them a look that plainly said "I'm so sorry I have to do this" Rosalind and Adam moved forward in their seats at seeing this but didn't actually get up. People were getting worried now.

Petunia then looked at Lily with a blank expression as if enduring an internal struggle between relief and regret. Her gaze changed of its own accord and to Lily it was like they were speaking to her. Petunia's grey eyes flitted to James and back to Lily as if saying "you're very lucky" Lily nodded and then nodded towards Vernon. The bride closed her eyes knowing she was seconds away from sealing her fate. When she opened she spoke in a slow but steady voice.

I, Petunia Grace Evans take thee to be my wedded husband

To have and to hold

From this day forward

For better and for worse

For richer and for poorer

In sickness and in health

To love and to cherish

Until death us do part

According to God's holy law

And thereto I give thee my troth

After the vows the priest announced to the hall that they were officially married and then came the customary kiss. People clapped but the remaining Evans' winced, not wanting to believe that Petunia had actually gone through with this.

* * *

Two days after the wedding, Adea had contacted Lily, Jane and Kayla to discuss her dress. She didn't elaborate much, merely told them to apparate to her house. 

That Friday all three girls invited sat in the vast ladies living room that was part of the large Victorian manor that Adea lived in. Apart from Lily, Kayla and Jane sat two other women. One of them was Adea's mother, Jessenia Qureshi and the other woman, they didn't know.

The first few minutes were spent by the Lily filling her friends in about her sister's wedding and the other two women conversing cheerfully in a language they didn't know. Usually people feel uncomfortable when this happened but the girls had frequented this house so often they were quite used to it and utterly at ease at that moment.

A few more minutes passed and a beautiful dark haired woman entered the room. She was of average height; her hair was dark but could clearly be distinguished as a dark brown. Her eyes were a caramel shade and had a warmth about them, her skin tone was identical to Adea's and she looked in her twenties. The girls could guess who this was but hadn't actually met her before.

Following this unexpected entrance came Adea's. She walked in, smiling and hugged her friends. Everyone fell silent, Adea rose. 'Guys you know my mum, obviously'

'Hello girls'

Adea now gestured to the other woman with whom Mrs. Qureshi had been conversing with 'This Waqar's mother Shahira Mohsin and this' she pointed at the woman who had entered before her 'is my older sister, Rayna' the girls smiled and then further analysed Rayna.

She was indeed beautiful. At first glance she easily came second to Adea but on closer observation she seemed almost as beautiful. Her hair which had looked just brown was now obviously distinguishable as having an under layer of dark auburn. Her caramel eyes had appeared remarkable at first sight and were remarkable still. Her skin tone was identical to Adea's though with her dissimilar features it created a different effect.

The girls knew Rayna was married and had a little girl. She was seven years older than Adea. Rayna smiled at them 'hi, I'm sure I've heard a lot about you, I just wish I knew your names' she said in a very jovial voice quite different to Adea's mysterious voice which sounded like a whisper but not quite. Adea had rolled her eyes at this comment, the other girls had smiled.

'Fine if you're in a rush' she pointed at her friends 'Aapi, aunty (a/n: in south Asian culture you call your parent's friends aunty and uncle and you can't call your older siblings by their name as a mark of respect so when Adea says aapi she means Rayna) this is Lily, Kayla and Jane' Rayna spoke again 'I was right, I have heard a lot about you girls, how are you?'

'Fine thank you' the three chorused brightly.

'Right. Okay ladies, the date's been set for November 21st' Adea started in a very military style of talking 'what about January?' Lily asked.

'Problems, busy month etcetera etcetera etcetera' Adea explained vaguely before waving away the question.

'That gives us less time to do all this. We have to get the dress, the shoes, and the jewellery. We have to get the invitations printed, hire a cameraman and a photographer. We need to choose a venue, appoint caterers, and decide when each event is going to take place in relation to the wedding date. We have to hire a beautician, the mehndi artist, get the ubtan from god knows where and all the little things that crop up in between and we have approximately seven months to do this' Adea listed feverishly. Lily, Jane and Kayla raised their eyebrows. Lily in particular was visualising the nightmares to arise in the near future –_hhhhmmmm, why is it that helping out in planning a wedding seems so stressful all of a sudden?_-

'Today we get the dress planning out of the way, if we plan we don't have to spend stressful hours in a stuffy shop hidden away god knows where, probably abroad and frankly we have exams coming up and don't have time for it. If we can get the dress planning out of the way we can move onto other things but I doubt it'

They were interrupted just then by the giggling of a three year old, followed by Adea's younger twin brothers both aged eleven. 'Run Liyana! We're going to catch you! Then we'll feed you to that big old tree outside, it's getting hungry!' they said menacingly, the little girl screamed and hid behind Rayna

'Mummy!' the little girl cried, her mother smiled and soothingly said 'don't listen to them darling, its okay' she seemed to find it rather amusing; Adea, Mrs. Qureshi and Mrs. Mohsin however were not quite as pleased.

'Raheel! Diyari!' Adea admonished, the two boys turned their heads to face their sister. They were both quite obviously Rayna's brothers though their hair was like Adea's and the pair were taller than Adea (who was only 5'3). 'What have I told you about scaring Liyana?' she continued crossly 'She's three! For heaven's sake, if you scare her about trees now she might grow up to have a…a tree phobia or something!' Adea cried in frustration, the two boys snickered slightly. 'Tree phobia? Adea really-' came a voice from behind, trying hard to conceal laughter. Adea looked between her siblings.

'Fine, fine! If you want to pick on me, then fine! I'll be the bigger person here. You two take her outside, don't make her cry and please try not to interrupt again' she said calmly but the little girl, Liyana seemed to have changed her mind.

She had lighter skin than her mother and aunt, green-grey eyes and black hair which curled into ringlets. She was slightly pudgy, which added to her innocent very childlike appearance and she was a very pretty child. She looked in curiosity at Lily, Kayla and Jane all of whom cooed at how cute she was. 'Who are you?" she asked boldly.

'Liyana! Ask politely' her mother chided, but the girls had just laughed 'who are they mummy?' she persisted; she spoke well for a three year old.

'This is Lily, Kayla and Jane' Rayna said 'They're Adea's khala's friends' (a/n: your mother's sister is referred to as your khala in urdu/hindi). The girl still stared at Lily, Kayla and Jane. 'Hello I'm Liyana Rizvi' she said, holding out her pudgy hand and shaking all of theirs in turn. The girls beamed at the adorable child.

Adea sighed before turning back to her brothers. 'Raheel, Diyari, if you wouldn't mind' one of the two picked up their niece and hoisted her onto his shoulders. Mrs. Mohsin and Mrs. Qureshi looked worried for a second but it passed.

'You're very, very naughty!' Liyana said, wagging her finger at the boy who hadn't got her on his shoulders, Diyari. 'Naughty are we? I suppose naughty boys don't buy their Liyanas ice cream, now do they?' Diyari teased

'Love you' she brightly and the two boys laughed.

'Such a little madam she's turning into' Mrs. Qureshi said fondly.

'Oh but she does breathe the life into this big house' Mrs. Mohsin laughed

'This house is hyperactive, what with those two running around as well'

'Oh the things they get up to' Shahira said

'They could compete with the things Adea and Waqar used to do. Remember when-'

'Yes, thank you mother, moving swiftly onwards' Adea cut in firmly. This is why the girls loved coming over to the Qureshis. There wasn't a moment in the house where somewhere something entertaining wasn't taking place and plus Adea really became herself when she was with her family.

The next couple of hours were spent discussing the dress, it wasn't easy. The colours couldn't be too dark 'it's not traditional to wear black Adea, no matter how nice it looks' A soft gold was suggested but Adea shot it down 'how am I supposed to enjoy myself if I'm sparkling?' The traditional red was too bright 'I want people to have a good time without being blinded' Dark blue was suggested but Kayla disapproved 'Adea, I know your colours. Dark blue will be okay but it won't do you justice' Silver seemed to be unanimously liked until Jane was asked 'silver doesn't seem your colour somehow' she whispered.

After nearly three hours of getting basically nowhere, the females decided to order in for lunch. They ordered pizzas in a mass amount as Adea assured her friends that Raheel and Diyari were known throughout the Mohsin and Qureshi families as 'the termites' Shahira walked up to the staircase and magically amplified her voice to shout 'lunch' when the pizzas had arrived

Four pairs of feet could be heard trotting down the handsome cherry wood staircase. One little pair, two identical pairs and oddly enough one big pair. Liyana, Diyari, Raheel and Waqar appeared in the dining room. Lily raised her eyebrows.

'Just how close are you guys?' the redhead whispered to her best friend. Adea smiled 'Dad and uncle have been best friends since they were ten years old. This whole atmosphere was kind of like their dream. We both have big houses, if one person goes, the whole family goes. Mum and dad have the key to his house and his parents have the keys to ours. Waqar's older brother and sister are both married and his sister has a little boy. But they're all at work and the boy at a birthday party or they'd be here, they'll be here for dinner. Aapi took a day off' she explained.

As the plates were handed out, Adea and Rayna rose to fill the glasses with pumpkin juice. They headed for the kitchen laughing at something or the other. Mrs. Qureshi cast worried looks their way and exchanged glances with Shahira 'Uh Lily darling, would you mind giving Adea and Rayna a hand with the glasses. There are nine of us so if you split three glasses between each of you it'd make things easier' she said. Lily smiled 'sure Mrs. Qureshi, no problem' –_wonder why she wants me to help they both have their wands, oh well_-

'It's ridiculous' Lily heard a voice cry from the kitchen, she froze and didn't enter. The voice had sounded like Rayna's. 'Aapi this matter is not going to be discussed' Adea said coolly

'Adea, this isn't something you can shut out. It _has_ to be discussed' Rayna snapped. The setting down of glasses could be heard. 'Fine, you want to discuss it? Then fine. Go ahead, what is so important?' Adea said calmly though there was a hint of something else there hat Lily hadn't heard before.

'You're too young to be married. Can you just accept that you'll be married at eighteen?' Rayna cried again.

'Well the fact is that I have accepted it' Adea replied

'Are you okay with this?' Rayna asked incredulously'

'I wasn't happy with this-' Rayna cut her younger sister off mid-sentence. 'Ha! See? Why don't you tell them? They promised you off at fifteen and now they're planning your wedding' she said angrily, Adea sighed.

'You're right they did promise me off at fifteen, meaning I've had three years to get over it and I have. Yes, I was furious when it happened but I said okay because it was my fate. We always knew this was going to happen. Me and Waqar. If I didn't say yes then, I would've said it later on and what's the point?' she said reasonably. Lily decided that now would be a good time to step in. Though, when she did neither sister took notice.

'You shouldn't have to be obliged to fulfil Dad and uncle's dream!' the older sister shouted

'You're right again, I shouldn't but can you think of anyone who could be better for this?'

'No but still…I was twenty one when I got married and –' this time Adea cut Rayna off as she hastily levitated three glasses and said 'and I'm not you' she left and on passing Lily she added' take three glasses' Rayna jumped and looked at Lily in surprise.

Lily was at a loss as to whose side she should take –Adea is your best friend, it's your duty to side with her. But I know exactly how Rayna feels. She feels exactly the way I did about Petunia-

Rayna spoke up 'I was only trying to help' she said. Lily lowered her gaze 'I know'

'She shouldn't have to do this'

'I understand' Lily said

'She's too young'

'She is'

'She could've at least listened to me' Rayna said exasperatedly

'She should've listened to you' Lily replied.

Rayna sat on one of the chairs tucked underneath the breakfast table. 'I only want what's best for her. She's so delicate; I don't want her to get hurt. Sometimes, I suppose I get a little overprotective and that doesn't do her any good' Lily looked up now.

'I know you only want what's best for her but she isn't delicate. She's one of the strongest people I know' Lily said, defending her best friend. Rayna smiled bittersweetly.

'There are things about Adea you don't know. She's very strong and I'm very proud of her for that but then there's times when she can be so delicate you won't believe she's the same person' Rayna said, Lily was confused but decided to leave it for later. 'I know how you feel' Lily said sympathetically.

'Do you?' Rayna asked, Lily nodded.

'Unfortunately. My sister just got married to a guy she doesn't love. She's only married for the life he can give her. I tried talking her out of it so many times but she just refused to listen' Lily elaborated

'So you _do _know how I feel' Rayna conceded.

'I just don't want her to ruin her life without knowing I' Rayna said, Lily smiled 'I wish my sister was like you' Rayna laughed and then continued. 'She's so….special. I mean she's very vulnerable. Tell me, how does she treat people at school?' Rayna asked

'Who? You mean Kayla, Jane and me?'

'No, no. I mean the other students' Lily stared at Rayna in a bewildered manner.

'Other students? Hasn't she told you?' Lily asked

'Told me what?'

'The other students don't know who she is. I mean, they know of her but they don't actually know her. To Hogwarts Adea Qureshi is like the stuff of myths. The girl everyone knows, but can never see. She's concealed herself in such a way that no one notices her. I can be talking to someone and she'll stand right there next to me but no one ever sees her' Lily said

'Does she cast a spell?'

'No that's the thing though she doesn't use magic at all. She spent all of first year hiding. Hiding everywhere. In lessons, she sat in the darkest corner. She always skipped flying lessons. At meals, she took food before everyone else and rushed up to the dormitory. She even tried to take hide from Jane and Kayla, if I hadn't convinced her…anyway. It's funny really. Everyone in our year thinks she's like a ghost or something. Every year she hides for the first week waiting for the rumour about her to be spread. It's all in the power of suggestion, you see'

'The power of suggestion?' Rayna repeated questioningly. Lily set about explaining.

'In the magical world, it's easier. Because we know there are such things as ghosts and magic and witches. So myths are easier believed. The students think it impossible to see Adea Qureshi so even when she's right there no one bothers to think it might be her because-'

'-you just can't see Adea Qureshi' Rayna filled in

'Exactly'

'Wow' Rayna said, clearly impressed at her sister's way of thinking. 'Right'

'What happens when someone sets about trying to find her?'

'That's when the problems start. She hides again' Waqar walked in just then. 'Hey, people want their drinks; Liyana's going to throw a tantrum any second now'

'Sorry' the two chorused and followed him back into the dining room.

Adea was still clearly angry as she'd taken Rayna's seat next to her mother because she knew that she couldn't be bothered in that position. Rayna had no choice but to take the seat next to Lily. This gave her a chance to ask the redhead more questions about her sister's school life.

'So has anyone ever seen her?' Rayna asked. Lily took a bite of pizza and swallowed quickly before replying. 'Two people. The first was Kayla's little sister Gabrielle but the only reason she saw Adea was because she saw her on the first day on the train so she didn't really know about the whole deal' Lily said and took another bite. 'And the second?' Lily smiled at this.

'The second was James Potter. I think that James never believed all the guff about Adea. He just noticed her one day at dinner' Lily said proudly, Rayna looked suspicious but amused all the same. 'Why are you so happy all of a sudden?' she teased, Lily laughed and said 'he's my boyfriend' Rayna smiled knowingly.

'So has anyone else ever seen her?' Rayna asked, Lily thought for a second. 'Not exactly but they have come very close. It was Kayla's boyfriend. He heard her singing one night. She ran away before he tried to put two and two together but he saw her books. He couldn't read the name but he took a guess' Lily said grimly

'Then what happened?'

'Well Waqar covered for her. Remus kept trying to find her though, one day Waqar told him to drop it and that was that. I know you're not happy about this but he really is the best guy for her' Lily said. Rayna was quiet for a few minutes.

'I know but…' she finished her sentence with a sigh. Lily voiced a thought that had been plaguing her mind for years. 'Why does she want to be invisible? She says it's because she was bullied in junior school but I don't get it, it's been seven years. And even if it was just bullying why can't she tell James? It's not like he'll-' Lily stopped when she realised that Rayna had become strangely quiet. 'What? What is it?' Lily asked, she stared at the young mother for a few minutes before it dawned on her. 'It's not bullying is it? It's something else'

'Don't ask questions about that. You'll have to wait until Adea's ready'

On the opposite end of the table Mrs. Qureshi and Mrs. Mohsin were still discussing colours for the dress. 'We can't seem to agree on anything' Waqar sat quietly, not listening to a word, just eating his lunch when the women turned to him. 'What do you recommend Waqar?' they asked, all the other girls became quiet to hear his reply, he looked up 'huh?'

'She's your bride, any particular you'd like to see her in?' Waqar looked around for clues and said the first thing that came into his head 'green?' he thought fast –_think of a girly colour, think of a girly colour_- 'or uh…pink?'

The girls and women looked around at each other. 'That's interesting, we hadn't thought about those yet' Jessenia (Mrs. Qureshi) mused

'Okay ladies, ten minutes to finish your lunch and then it's back to the drawing board' Adea announced.

Liyana felt her plate and walked around the long table to her mother 'mummy, I don't want anymore' she whined, Rayna glanced at her daughter's plate and back with a stern face 'no, finish your lunch'

'But mummy, I don't want to'

'Liyana, what did I say?' Rayna said, the little girl's eyes started to well up when Lily jumped in. 'Liyana, do you know why you have to eat all your food?' Lily asked the child who in turn shook her head. Lily smiled and said 'because if you finish your food then you'll grow up to be really, really pretty' Liyana's eyes widened 'will I be as pretty as you?' she asked excitedly, Lily stared at her.

She'd never felt so flattered. The little girl's eyes shone with hope and Lily laughed 'come here' she hugged Liyana 'you'll be way prettier than me if you finish your food'

'Okay' and Liyana ran back to her seat and resumed eating.

'She's adorable' Lily said to Rayna who smiled 'thank you, you're very good with kids' Lily shrugged and replied 'who does she look like? I mean, she's very different to you'

'She's entirely her father. Adea likes to think Liyana's hair colour came from her but the hair's her father's as well. She is beautiful isn't she?' she asked with a hint of pride 'absolutely' the red head answered. Rayna smiled like only a mother could and suddenly her resemblance to Adea was remarkable.

'You and Adea are quite different as well' Lily commented casually

'I suppose. She looks like our aunt, spitting image. I'm more of a mix of mum and dad, I guess. Though at times people say we have a slight trace of each other in our expressions'

'I can see that'

'Alright time to go everyone' Adea said. At those words six people left the table to return to the ladies room. Once there they took their seats and resumed their conference. 'Right okay any more colours you'd like to suggest?' Adea asked

'Well I thought we should discuss the ones Waqar suggested' Mrs. Mohsin inserted 'I thought they were good ideas' everyone else nodded in agreement, Adea inwardly rolled her eyes –_and yet he had no clue what he was on about, the idiot_- 'I suppose'

'Let's start with green' Mrs. Qureshi said

'I've never really tried green' Adea said hesitantly

'Yeah it's always been thought Lily's colour so we never really…' Kayla trailed off, Lily was in thought 'though now you mention it I think you'd look good in green' she said slowly

'Mint' Jane said languorously, everyone stared at her 'I'm sorry?' Shahira (Mrs. Mohsin) asked. Jane looked around in confusion and then realised that she must've voiced her thoughts.

'Oh! I was thinking that Adea would look really nice in mint green' they all fell silent, each imagining Adea in mint green. 'Perfect' Jessenia whispered the others started to smile as well 'perfect, what a mind this child has, I would have never even considered that but she's absolutely right' Adea's mother continued in her praise of Jane's choice.

'What about the pink' Rayna questioned

'Oh Adea looks gorgeous in any shade of pink, I'll vouch for that' Kayla said, Lily agreed with an eager nod of the head. 'On my side of the family we've all worn pink. The red comes from her father's side. Pink is tradition' Jessenia finished. Mrs. Mohsin looked unsure 'oh but she would look lovely in the mint green but then again the same goes for pink'

'I know' came Adea's rational voice 'mm, aunty when you go shopping for the dress look out for pink and green dresses find a final candidate for both colours and pick the best one. Just remember aunty, the final decision is yours' Adea concluded. Lily and Kayla looked confused.

'So are we all decided?' Adea asked

'Yes' the other five chorused. Lily, Jane and Kayla looked at each other and Lily spoke up 'well we should be going' the three rose and Adea followed them out.

Once they were in the entrance hall, Adea smiled at her friends. 'Hey why don't you guys stay for dinner? Then you can meet the rest of this- this, well pack, I guess. It's loads of fun' she offered, the girls laughed. 'I wish I could, you know I love it here but I've left Sirius alone at home. God knows what he could do to my poor flat' Jane shuddered

'And James went golfing with my dad today. There's no telling what mum might tell him about me' Adea smiled sympathetically 'perfectly valid reasons, you're excused' she then turned to Kayla 'what about you'

'I'd love to, it'd be nice to get away from my own madhouse and get acquainted with a new one. My mum's not in so I can probably stay the night' Kayla said

'That'd be so much fun'

'Great, I'll send Gabby a note, bye guys' she waved to Lily and Jane and bounded up the cherry wood staircase.

'Okay you two enjoy the rest of the holiday. Don't forget to owl me and take care. Oh and tell James hi' Adea hugged both of her friends 'oh and stay safe and do some revision and be happy and, and…' Lily held up a hand 'Okay mother, we'll be fine' she assured, Adea sighed 'of course you will. Well okay then bye' and with that Jane and Lily disapparated with a pop and a whistle.

* * *

'I'm home' Lily called 

'I'm up here' James replied from somewhere upstairs. Lily went up to the guest room where he was lying on the bed reading a Quidditch magazine. Lilly gave him a small kiss 'how was golf?' she asked

'It was great, I had fun'

'Good'

'Listen'

'Yeah'

'My parents have invited us over for dinner tonight, if that's okay' he said, Lily smiled brightly 'I think that'd be brilliant, I'd better ask mum and dad though'

'I'll go with you, I was getting bored reading this anyway' they headed downstairs where Adam was watching a football match and Rosalind was pottering around the kitchen.

'Mum, dad' Lily said, Rosalind walked into the living room as well 'yes Lily' they prompted 'Mr. and Mrs. Potter have invited us over for dinner tonight, may I go?' she asked, Mr. Evans raised his eyebrows 'just dinner?'

'Yes sir, that's it. They just want to meet Lily' James explained. Rosalind and Adam exchanged glances and nodded 'sure, I don't see why not' Lily hugged her parents 'thank you. Oh no! What should I wear?' she said. Rosalind laughed and steered her daughter out of the room while saying 'come, I will show you the art of dressing to impress your boyfriend's parents' they walked on. James and Adam were left.

The older man cleared his throat. 'James, I need to talk to you. Take a seat' James widened his eyes –_oh god, here it is the moment I've had nightmares about ever since Lily invited me_- he sat down and tried his absolute best not to look too nervous 'yes Mr. Evans?'

'I know this sounds frightening. I don't want to have to do this –especially for you- anymore than you want to listen but… well after seeing how Petunia chose; I have to say it. Petunia's thrown her life away, I'll admit. When I became a father I promised myself I would do everything possible to keep my girls happy, I tried, but it's too late for Petunia. I don't want Lily to repeat her sister's mistake; I don't want to have to be an onlooker to that again. Do you have any idea how it feels to have failed in something so important, that you don't think you'll ever breathe in the same way again?

The difference here is that I know Lily's happy with you. She's always been my happy-go-lucky child and now she's with you she's even more so. I don't want to see that change, I don't want to ever see her upset. I like you, I want to carry on liking you but if I hear that something should happen to Lily…'

'I promise sir, I'll do everything possible to keep her happy and safe' James said firmly, Adam nodded vaguely and stared out of the window.

'In you two I see a little bit of Rosalind and myself. If you two got engaged tomorrow, I'd give you my blessing because I know that it would be a well thought out decision. You've both got a good mind on you. It's sense and sensibility really, have you ever read that?' James shook his head ' well Lily's sensibility so I suppose that leaves you with sense' James now looked at Adam in disbelief who laughed at this 'yes Lily's told me, you're quite the prankster but I know you've got good sense in there somewhere' he paused to allow James a minute to think.

-_Sense? Me? Yep, Adam's lost it, let's think. Just remember that sense and sensibility are two completely different things. But Lily has both. Does she? Was it sense when she had a breakdown about the exams? No, not exactly. But wasn't your method of calming her down, sense? I suppose. Was it sense at Halloween when she tried to do everything herself? Of course not but…Was it sense when you stopped Sirius' prank and saved Snape from getting bitten by Remus? I guess. And wasn't it sense when you made friends with Adea? It was sense, wasn't it? It was indeed. I think you're right, I mean Adam's right. I'm sense and Lily's sensibility. Bang on _–

'You're right, I never realised it' James said

'Sometimes though we strive to become men we don't particularly like admitting that somewhere along the lines we grew up as well' Adam said wisely

'Right again' James laughed. Adam smiled and with a tone of finality 'Look James, all I'm asking is for you to look after our Lily' James nodded 'I've already given you my word, I can't give you much else. You'll have to trust us'

* * *

Jane had arrived in her bedroom and after taking a quick shower she was going to start the salad, in her bathrobe. Once the salad was done she planned to change into some clothes, after all how long does it take to make a salad? She walked into the kitchen and began taking the vegetables from the fridge when Sirius walked out of his temporary room and froze at the sight of Jane. 

Her 'just a little too small' bathrobe quite obviously left her legs rather exposed. This was something Sirius was not accustomed to seeing. Jane wasn't into mini skirts. She usually wore long flowing skirts or occasionally trousers. It wasn't that she minded showing her legs; it was just that the clothes she preferred just didn't. And in their more 'amorous' meetings she always made sure that they didn't get too carried away, namely before the skirt came off.

'J-Jane?' Sirius said shakily, his eyes glued to her body 'oh hello, what's the matter?' Jane said abstractly, she looked at her attire and rolled here eyes 'oh Sirius, don't be ridiculous. Sirius didn't answer –_shit! Those legs are long and damn it why has she got that bathrobe tied so tightly. I mean really, what's the point? Well a: so that it doesn't come undone and make your head explode and b: to torture you. Yes I can see that_-

'Don't you want to change into something else, it'd be more comfortable' Sirius proposed

'No, I don't. What are you going to do?' she whispered sinisterly

'Well I am trying to control myself but it isn't working so go change' Sirius ordered

'Are you telling me what to do?'

'No ma'am'

Jane smiled smugly 'good because I'd like to remind you that this is my home. Sometimes I like to make the salad in my bathrobe and you'll have to get used to that because if you don't then I'll do it again tomorrow. Oh and by the way I'm up here not down there' Jane said.

Just then a voice came from the fireplace 'Sirius? Sirius, dear it's me' came a woman's voice. Sirius froze for a second time and then winced 'Crap! Not now, Jane change into something decent' Jane give him a "look" in response making Sirius sigh and lead her over to the source of the voice. 'Hello Anita' Sirius said kindly, she had brown hair and hazel eyes. Sirius continued 'Jane, this is my pseudo mother Anita Potter. Anita, this is my girlfriend Jane Swales' Mrs. Potter smiled brightly at Jane who knelt down.

'So sorry you had to see me like this, I've just come out of the shower you see'

'No problem dear, I just hope you weren't busy' Mrs. Potter said, eyeing the pair of them 'not at all. Actually you called in the middle of an argument with a lot of potential' Jane said mistily.

'Lucky I called when I did then' the older woman laughed and Sirius laughed too albeit nervously.

'So what brings you here?' Sirius asked

'Oh! I was wondering if you two would like to join us for dinner, I've invited James and his Lily as well' Sirius looked at Jane who nodded and turned to the head 'perfect timing, I was just going to start the salad when you came'

'Brilliant, then it's settled?'

'Definitely' Sirius said

'Half seven it is then' Mrs. Potter said jovially and then looked at the clock 'that gives you an hour, by the way Jane, lovely place you have here'

'Thank you, that's so kind' Jane replied. Mrs. Potter's head then smiled and disappeared.

Jane stood guiltily for a second and then looked up at Sirius 'sorry' she said 'if I'd known, I would've listened to you' Sirius laughed at her change in stance. 'It doesn't really matter' he said, suddenly he crushed his lips onto hers. Jane struggled at first and then pushed him away. 'Sirius! You know I hate it when you do that, at least give me some warning'

'Sorry I had to' Sirius said, Jane smiled and walked off into her room to change.

The next hour was spent getting ready for dinner. They sat in their rooms quietly preparing. Jane had decided to stray away from her usual ways for one night, for Sirius' sake. She knew Mrs. Potter meant a lot to him. She also knew that Lily was the perfect girlfriend and the Potters would simply love her and so she had to at least make an effort, even if it killed her.

At quarter past seven both Jane and Sirius walked out of their rooms. Sirius was wearing some navy blue robes. When he saw Jane his jaw dropped. Her hair did not look like it normally did. It was down curls and it was dark brown with very dark purple streaks. She wore flat shoes, light make up and white dress robes giving her an almost angelic appearance.

'Wow' Sirius whispered, Jane looked incredibly uncomfortable. 'Is it okay?' she asked with a hint of resentment 'I got rid of almost all the colour just for tonight' Sirius nodded 'you look amazing'

'Yeah well…might as well make a good impression but just so you know, I'm dying over here' Jane huffed

'Well I do appreciate it, if that's any consolation' he replied, handing her a pinch of floo powder to Jane 'ladies first. She threw the powder into the flames, stepped into the fire and said clearly 'Potter Manor' (a/n: not the most creative name, I know)

She landed gracefully in a large entrance hall with marble flooring, Sirius immediately followed and landed next to her. This was one of those rare occasions when Sirius actually looked nervous. Jane ran a hand through his hair and looked at him with eyes that teemed with reassurance and support.

'Ugh! God I hate flooing' came a familiar voice. Jane and Sirius turned to see a redhead in front of the fireplace, dusting herself off. A second later a raven haired boy followed in a rather more dignified way than his date. Jane and Sirius smiled 'hey' Lily and James jumped and then smiled back at seeing who it was. 'Hey. I didn't know you two were coming, that's great' Lily exclaimed. She'd worn her hair down and was in pastel green dress robes while James had opted for maroon. James and Sirius grinned and exchanged a manly handshake while the girls hugged.

'You look great, Jane' Lily said

'Same goes for you' Jane countered

'Jaaaaames' shouted a voice. The girls turned to find a little girl running towards James with her arms outstretched. She looked about four, had black hair like James' and blue eyes. James laughed and spun the girl round who giggled. The girl now turned to Sirius who knelt down so that the child could give him a kiss on the cheek. 'Siri!' she cried in delight and laughed as Sirius picked her up, chucked her in the air and caught her again.

'Lily, Jane this is our little sister Allegra' James said, beaming proudly. Both girls noticed the usage of "our" but thought it sweet and didn't enquire further. Allegra smiled at the two girls and then ran up to them hugging Lily first who was taken by surprise but laughed and hugged the little girl back 'aaaaawwww hello, I'm Lily' she said. Allegra now turned to Jane and hugged her as well. Jane looked bewildered but in a good way as she hugged her too 'I'm Jane. Aren't you pretty?' Allegra looked at her brother and back and said 'thank you' quietly as if she had suddenly become very shy.

'Sorry, she hasn't had the "don't be friendly to strangers" talk yet' Sirius explained as he picked up Allegra again. Lily laughed and said 'oh don't be silly she's adorable; I can see why you're so proud of her James' Allegra looked confused 'Siri aren't you proud of me as well?' she asked.

'Of course I am, aren't I Jane?' he said

'Yes you are' Jane said firmly 'both of your brothers are very proud of you Allegra' she finished 'Oh sorry' came an older voice.

'I took forever getting ready and supervising the elves and what not. Well it doesn't matter' said Anita Potter. She looked at her two sons 'Sirius very nice. James dear you look very handsome but couldn't you do something about your hair, it's your father's fault that's what it is. How are you dears? And I don't believe we've been properly introduced' she said this all very fast in one breath.

'Mum, this is Lily Evans. Lily, this is my mum' James introduced

'Good evening, Mrs. Potter' Lily said politely. Mrs. Potter stared at Lily as if remembering something 'look at you! Just look at you! Aren't you just- oh!' she gasped and hugged Lily tightly who smiled. Mrs. Potter turned to Jane and stared at her brightly 'and you- Oh my goodness, I didn't realise how stunningly beautiful you are' she praised. 'Both of you. You're _both_ so beautiful' she breathed. She then guided them into the dining room.

A few minutes later a tall man with glasses walked into the room and smiled brightly at all of them. 'Hello I see you've all arrived safely. Sorry, I'm a little late' he apologised. Mrs. Potter looked at the man fondly 'girls, this is my husband Joseph. Joseph this is Lily, James' girlfriend. And this Jane, Sirius' girlfriend' Joseph nodded to both girls and said 'splendid' As soon as he sat down at the head of the table, the house elves entered carrying the starter course.

* * *

At the Qureshi house Adea and Kayla were having fun with all of the manor's other occupants. On top of the nine people present in the house during the afternoon; Mr. Mohsin, Mr. Qureshi, Rayna's husband Jauhar, Waqar's brother Haaziq and his wife and kid and Waqar's sister Inaya and her husband and kids had joined the party as well. It was definitely enjoyable. There was a lot of commotion, noise and laughter. The sound of children chuckling and squealing as they ran around the house, the shouting and cheering of the two Mohsin boys and Inaya's husband as they played video games, the giggling of Adea, Rayna, Kayla, Inaya and Eilyah (Haaziq's wife, Waqar's sister in law) and the chattering of the women. 

Kayla walked into the kitchen to refill her glass. She saw Waqar sitting quietly at the breakfast table. She filled her glass with pumpkin juice and sat opposite. 'Penny for your thoughts' she said, he looked up at her 'oh hi'

'I haven't talked to you properly in ages, what's up?'

'Just thinking' he said solemnly

'I'd never have guessed' Kayla quipped, Waqar gave her a look. 'Okay sorry, what's the matter?' she asked

'Maybe I'm worrying too much'

'Why don't you let me be the judge of that' Kayla replied wisely

'It's just this whole business. I don't know if Adea is ready to be married, yet' Waqar said

'Oh but she is! She's really looking forward to it and getting into the planning everything' Kayla cried defensively

'Maybe but is she looking forward to the wedding or getting married?' he challenged

Kayla thought about this and quite frankly she didn't have an answer for him –_he's right. I mean in all of Adea's excitement about the wedding, she hasn't said anything about the marriage. I mean she hasn't thought about where she's going to live or anything. Yet, I'm positive she's ready to be married. She'll be the perfect wife. The way she's always tidying the room and making sure that we don't leave too long until we write home and stuff. She needs to be married; she needs someone she can fall back on without worrying if they'll fall under the pressure_-

'That's a very good question and to be honest I couldn't tell you but I know one thing; Adea really cares about you. And she'd be a terrific wife. I don't know if she's registered the fact that she's going to be married but when it _does _hit her I know she'll take in stride and rise to the challenge spectacularly. Adea's always been careful about the things she gets herself into. She's never impulsive about her decisions and this should be no different' Kayla finished

'You're probably right. I've known Adea for eighteen years, she's not stupid. She'll have thought about this. Thanks Kayla' he smiled gratefully. Kayla shrugged 'any time'

* * *

Back at the Potter residence the evening was progressing magnificently. Lily and Jane were enjoying a wonderful dinner in good company. There was plenty of entertainment provided by James, Sirius and Mr. Potter. Their jokes and imitations had the girls in constant laughter. 

As the main course was served Mrs. Potter started a slightly more serious conversation. 'So Lily, you're head girl, aren't you?' she asked

'I am'

'What's that like?'

'Stressful' Lily replied, Mrs. Potter laughed but Lily shook her head.

'No but seriously, it's very interesting. I mean I've learned more this year than all the others put together. To see how students think. When you're a third year say and you're lurking out after curfew. You feel so good about yourself, but when you're Head Girl and you're lurking out after curfew its just annoying' Lily explained and James laughed at the memory of some of their more frustrating late night rounds.

'Though I imagine it's a very good opportunity' Mrs. Potter commented

'Oh definitely. You know it really teaches you how to handle stress and responsibilities. It also helps with time management skills and people skills as well' Mrs. Potter nodded 'sounds like you really enjoy it though it must annoy you that it takes up so much of your free time'

'It's fun but you're absolutely right, I mean sometimes I feel like giving it up, it takes up so much of my free time especially since I get so little help from my counterpart ' Lily said pointedly.

James looked up and swallowed a big mouthful 'oh! Are you talking about me?' Sirius snorted and James kicked him, hard. 'Well I help out sometimes but Lily's just plain better at the "being authority" deal. You should feel lucky Miss Evans I don't pay compliments like that easily' he said conceitedly, Lily shook her head despairingly 'what am I going to do with you?' she groaned, Mrs. Potter patted her on the shoulder 'it's okay dear, I've asked myself the same question for the past eighteen years' Jane laughed aloud.

'What do you plan to do after school, Lily?' Joseph asked

'I'd like to be a healer' Lily answered, the Potters looked impressed and James grinned proudly. 'Wow! It takes a lot of will and a lot of NEWTs'

'It does but it'll pay off in the end' Lily replied good-naturedly. The Potters now turned to Jane 'and you, Jane?' Jane looked at them with her silver eyes as though she was surprised at being addressed.

'I've been thinking that I'd like to work for the Committee on Experimental Charms' she replied abstractly. Joseph and Anita stared at her for a second, letting her faraway voice float around until the words spoken had fully registered in their minds. They blinked and looked intrigued. 'Fascinating! Tell me, what attracted you to that field?' Joseph asked in an amazed tone of voice. Jane's eyes glazed over as she replied 'the possibility of discovering new spells to further benefit our world. Building the steps for the magic of tomorrow and the development of new spells and incantations and research' Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked clearly impressed, again.

'So do you and Lily see a lot of each other at school or are you just acquainted through James and Sirius?' Jane and Lily exchanged confused glances. 'Well not exactly. We're best friends. I mean there are fo-three of us, we've known each other since first year and until I got my own room we shared a dormitory too' Lily elaborated. Anita looked surprised

'Oh well that's even better, you must have a lot of fun' she said, Jane nodded 'we do, especially since Remus and Kayla are going out as well' Joseph laughed 'attack the whole pack, did you?' he teased

'You could say that. Kayla's liked Remus for ages and vice versa but these two were the only ones who didn't fall for the natural charm. In fact, for the first time, we fell before they did' Sirius said, Jane and Lily smiled.

'Seven years of pursuit and rejection' James said reminiscently 'good times' he sighed. Sirius thought back as well 'wasn't that bad for me, three months but painful months they were' he said dramatically.

Anita looked at the girls 'well I have to congratulate you two. You've finally taught my boys how to respect the opposite sex'

'Thank you but it wasn't easy. Especially for Jane when she had to say no to Sirius' Lily said. Sirius looked confused.

After the main course it was time for dessert to be served. After that was the departure of James, Lily, Sirius and Jane.

'Thank you for a lovely evening, Mrs. Potter, I really enjoyed it' Lily said sincerely. Mrs. Potter beamed 'my pleasure, come over again, won't you?' James hugged his mum, who quickly whispered 'hold onto her James, or else I'll kill you' he laughed quietly and then disapparated with his girlfriend.

Jane now stepped up 'dinner was delicious, thank you so much for having us'

'No problem, it was a delight to have you. Look after yourself, dear and do come round again, don't hesitate just come anytime you want' Jane hugged the woman and waited for Sirius. Sirius hugged Mrs. Potter like Jane had done and Mrs. Potter whispered to him as well 'I really like her Sirius and she's perfect for you. Look after her' Sirius nodded and then he and Jane disapparated as well.

When they were back at Jane's flat, Sirius held Jane's arm before she could go to her room 'wait just one second, I need to ask you a question' he said, Jane twisted her captured arm around into a position that caused Sirius immense pain, once he'd let go she said 'ask away' Sirius shook his arm and continued 'why was it hard for you to say no to me? I was under the impression that up until Christmas, you just didn't like me' he said, Jane smiled 'why are all males so clueless? I liked you at the same point that you started liking me, the night in the kitchens' she put her shoes away, Sirius trailed after her.

'Why didn't you ask me out?'

'So that your ego could become even larger? Don't think so' Jane said and made her streaks more defined 'what about when I dumped Fonseca?' he cried

'I was supposed to say yes? After what you did to that poor girl? Besides you couldn't even promise me that you wouldn't dump me after a week'

'The kiss at Halloween? Couldn't have showed something there?' Jane shook her head 'I've told you, I hate it when you do that'

'All that time, you didn't say a thing?' Sirius said indignantly

'Because, I don't go out with guys who can't respect me. It was only in mid-November that you started to do that and by December I had you with respect for the female population and by that time I was in love' Jane said simply, though it'd been harder than it sounded. She walked on when Sirius' voice called out.

'You're surreal, did you know that?' Jane looked in thought 'I've heard extraordinary, eccentric, spooky, freaky, brilliant, clever, abnormal, psychopathic, ugly, ghostly even. Maybe somewhere along the lines I've heard surreal as well, can't quite recall' she said. Sirius stared 'You've managed to do what people thought literally possible'

'I guess' Jane shrugged. Now Sirius looked thoughtful.

'If I dumped you, I could return to my old ways and be even more successful, if it's possible, which it apparently is' Sirius said conspiratorially

'You could and you would' Jane replied

'I wouldn't even have to wait a week, just chuck them after two days'

'You could indeed'

'Of course I'd have to get rid of you first' he said, Jane inhaled deeply and said 'indeed you would' and started to walk back to her room.

A hand grabbed hold of her wrist 'let me go Sirius. Wouldn't want to ruin your fantasies. After all, I imagine it's harder with your girlfriend in the room' she snapped.

'Oh come on Jane, it was just a joke'

'I'm all for jokes but I didn't find this one quite so funny' Sirius now held her in his arms but Jane soon made sure there were an arm's length apart.

'You didn't let me finish. So I'd dump you and then date every girl in school and be extremely miserable because I wouldn't have you anymore. Then one day I'd come crawling back and beg you to take me back, then we'd pick up where we left off' he whispered and drew her closer. Jane shook her head and took a step back again.

'No, no let _me _finish. So you'd come crawling back and beg me to take you back and I'd say no because I'm not an idiot and you could carry on being miserable' Jane said pleasantly, Sirius nodded 'you're right, that is what'd happen' Jane nodded but Sirius shrugged 'Or- I'd not dump you in the first place and we could continue in bliss'

'Possible but who's to say I'd keep you and who's to say it would be bliss?' Jane challenged.

Sirius sighed 'well it seems we've reached a fork, so which path are we going to take?' he asked, Jane raised her eyebrows. 'We? Excuse me but I was under the impression that each of these paths differed by varying final decisions made by _me_'

'So which path are _you _going to take?' Jane stared at Sirius and the leaned forwards to give him a teasing kiss 'I'll tell you at breakfast, goodnight' she said and walked into her room. Sirius stared at her door for a second before shaking his head and walking into his own.

* * *

It was almost two in the morningand yet Lily Evans found herself unable to sleep. She crept downstairs to find the fire alight and figure silhouetted against it. 

'James?' the raven haired boy turned 'oh, Lily. Hey. Couldn't sleep either?'

'No' they sat together for a while in silence.

'I'm bored' James said suddenly

'Okay, let's play something'

'Exploding snap? Chess?'

'No and no. Something normal' Lily said

'They are normal!'

'I mean something muggle'

'Ah you mean something abnormal, okay' Lily rolled here eyes at this 'I know! I used to play this with my neighbour. It's like "what if we were married?" '

'No! That's a girly game' James whinged

'James, it's fun' she protested.

'Just out of curiosity, your neighbour was a guy right?' James asked, Lily shoved him 'be serious' James stared at her 'it's a game! Would you like to look game up in the dictionary?' he said

'I'll stop talking to you' she threatened

'Okay, I'll be serious'

'Well we'd buy a house in a small village' Lily started

'Now why would we do that? I want to live in a big city' James resisted

'Then you can live without me'

'Alright, but you need to loosen up'

'After a year, we'll have a baby. A boy first'

'Definitely'

'And we'll call him Elijah' Lily said

'We'll do no such thing' he cried

'Philip?'

'No?'

'Charles?'

'Are you insane?'

'Harry?' Lily tried, James shook his head 'Harry sounds like something you'd call your rabbit' Lily blinked and looked at him crossly 'Harry was my grandfather's name' James' eyes widened and he laughed nervously 'Harry it is then. I'll be able to teach him Quidditch and everything' Lily nodded 'yes but not until he's six' James stared, open mouthed.

'Three' he exclaimed

'Five'

'Four'

'Done' they shook on it.

'After that we'll have a little girl' Lily planned

'And I'll name her because you named Harry'

'Fine'

'What about Pia?'

'Mmmmm no'

'Mary?'

'No'

'Joanne'

'No'

'Azalea'

'Had enough of flowers thank you very much'

'What about Ariella?'

'What kind of name is that?' Lily asked

'One that sounds nice' James replied

'Ariella Potter. Yeah okay' James sighed in relief.

'She'll be the prettiest little girl ever' Lily said dreamily

'Of course she will, she'll have you for a mother' James said, Lily smiled 'our beautiful Ariella' she said, James laughed, it did sound nice 'and if a guy ever dares to talk to her then I'll cut him up into little pieces and feed those pieces to an acromantula' he said, Lily giggled.

'Lils, we'll have four kids, keep the house alive' James said, Lily mulled it over 'okay, what about us?' she asked

'Well what will _we _do?'

'Always stay together, share a world and explore it side by side' James said confidently

'I'll be behind you one hundred percent'

'Me too'

'We'll make every decision together, if I ever make one without you, you can kick me out the bedroom' James proposed

'Rest assured, I will' Lily said

'We'll never keep secrets from each other' James promised

'Do we keep them now?' Lily asked

'Do you?'

'Maybe and you?'

'Maybe'

'Okay well all will be revealed right here, right now' Lily nodded gestured for James to start.

'In first year, I'd put on my invisibility cloak and sit next to you in the common room just so I could hear you laugh' he admitted, Lily looked shocked 'you listened to my conversations?'

'No'

Now it was Lily's turn 'well, in second year I had a crush on Remus'

'WHAT'

'Calm down, it was only for like a month' Lily assured; James seemed to be comforted by that.

'I still hex Snape sometimes'

'If being Head Boy hasn't straightened you out then whatever, her tone of voice made James' insides squirm with guilt.

'I was going to say yes to you once, I got fed up of your stupid badgering, fourth year' Lily said

'Why did you say no?'

'I remembered that I _really _didn't like you' James laughed.

'I kissed Kayla once in a game of truth or dare for 30 seconds in sixth year. You'd gone to bed' Lily didn't know how to react to that 'feel anything?' she asked

'Well she's a pretty good kisser' Lily felt insecure. James gave her a kiss to which she consented, just so that James wouldn't think Kayla better, when they broke away, Lily stared expectantly 'it was nothing compared to that. It wasn't anything at all, just a dare' Lily nodded.

'I think I was always rather flattered that you like me so much. That no matter what, someone always thought me chase-worthy' James smiled

'Okay, you know this whole year, I sort of got Adea to help me win you over'

'Why did you go to all that trouble? You could've had anyone'

'You see the trouble with me is that I always want what I_can't_ get'

'Aaaaawwww so sweet' Lily said, kissing him.

'You know at Valentine's Day? When I ran out of the Three Broomsticks? I _was _really jealous of Dulcie Fairbairn but I convinced myself I wasn't' Lily said shyly. James shrugged 'it's okay'

'Lily, do you have anything else to confess?' James said asked nervously, Lily shook her head. 'Okay this is really big. Don't get too angry, because your parents are sleeping' James reminded, Lily eyed him suspiciously 'I'll be angry?' she repeated questioningly, James nodded. 'How angry?' she enquired. James glanced at her red hair and thought back to previous experiences.

'Very angry' he said decisively

'Furious?' James shook his head 'livid' Lily dragged him into the dinning room and then cast a silencing charm on the room and locked the doors. Her eyes had already started to flash threateningly.

'Talk' she ordered and folded her arms. James was slightly unnerved by his girlfriend's demeanour. 'Um…I, you see. It all' he started feverishly. Lily stared at him. James led her over to a chair and sat her down. 'Maybe you should just watch 'he said, Lily narrowed her eyes. James placed his glasses on the table and within a second was gone.

In his place stood a majestic stag, its coat was a tan colour and it stared at Lily with black eyes. Lily gasped 'James?' she whispered, the stag moved its head 'Oh my god' she mouthed, her hand flew to her mouth. After a second she hesitantly reached out her hand and slowly stroked its nose. She then ran her hand along its back and patted it. She tentatively touched its antlers and drew back her hand and stared again. 'Why...I-you' she started but she was rendered speechless. In another instant, James reappeared in human form and put his glasses back on.

'You-you're an animagus' Lily stated 'You. Are. An. Animagus.' She repeated slowly and turned to him. 'Well that's something, isn't it? You know the ministry would love this? Especially since you managed it as a student. I don't think anyone's done that. I'm sure Professor McGonagall-'

'Doesn't know' James inserted, Lily looked puzzled 'Oh! So Professor Dumbledore-'

James filled in again. Now Lily was really confused 'but then how-' James stopped her again 'I'm unregistered' he whispered, Lily released a short breath.

'WHAT!' she yelled, James winced 'are you insane? Do you know that's ILLEGAL? Illegal meaning, it's not allowed! DO YOU KNOW HOWDANGEROUS THIS IS? DO YOU?' she shouted, gesticulating wildly 'I-uh' James started.

'If someone found out, then…oh my god. Do you know the dangers of becoming Animagi without supervision or did you get a Transfiguration NEWT without telling anyone! And, oh my god ! When did you become an Animagus' she asked

'Fifth year' he said quietly, Lily screamed. 'DO YOU KNOW IT'S ILLEGAL TO BECOMEANANIMAGI BEFORE THE AGE OF SEVENTEEN? So not only are you unregistered but you became one when you were sixteen! THAT'S BREAKING THE LAW TWICE! IN ONE GO! If someone told the ministry , you'd be sent to Azkaban! DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?' Lily fumed and shoved her boyfriend.

'Let me explain, there's a reason, I swear' Lily folded her arms 'Oh! There's a reason? Well this must be some reason. Go on, James what was so important that you risked A JAIL SENTENCE for it? She shouted

'Remus' James answered promptly

Oh! Remus' fault is it? It's always Remus, poor guy. You always blame everything on him, don't you? Well, let's hear it then, how are you going to make this onehis fault?' Lily said. James took a deep breath and tried to find the words he needed.

'It's not anyone's fault. Look, he was bitten as a child, he was isolated from other children for seven years. He couldn't even remember what it felt like to laugh with other kids until he came to Hogwarts. He didn't know friends until we became those to him. Even then, hefelt lonely when transforming because no one really knew him. He was so frightened to tell us but we figured it out, we wanted to make it so that he'd never feel lonely again. We can't keep him company at full moons as humans so we decided to become animagi. But, we couldn't tell anyone because technically speaking, it's dangerous to hang out with a werewolf even if it is in animal form' James finished.

Lily stared yet again. 'So, once a month you go gallivanting around with a werewolf. I'll say it again: ARE YOU INSANE? What if something happens?' she asked

'Well I'm a stag and Sirius becomes a huge bear of a dog, so we can keep Remus somewhat under control' he said, Lily looked at him disbelievingly.

'Somewhat? Somewhat! That's not enough James. Pranks, hexes, detentions, missed deadlines, bunked lessons but this, this has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done!' she looked James who stood looking completely ashamed and she felt guilty 'but it's also one of the sweetest things I've ever heard' she relented grudgingly. Lily stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. 'A kiss from the fair lady to the gallant knight' James joked, Lily laughed and punched his arm. She looked up and scrunched her nose.

'Why are you so tall?' Lily asked, referring to the eight inches between her 5'5 and his 6'1. James grinned 'I think the real question is, why are you so short?'

'I'm not short, I'm average height' Lily answered

'No Lily, you're just short' James aid bluntly. He moved his face closer to hers and whispered 'titch' Lily gasped theatrically 'take that back'

'Uh-uh. I am going to call you titch from now on, titch' he teased.

'Oh that's it' she said, transfiguring all the plates into cushions, shegrabbed one and threw it at him. James was hit in the face by said cushion which made him grab another one and chase her around the table. Lily squealed and the two blissfully forgot their worries for the time being.

* * *

The following morning Remus had decided to make a surprise visit to his girlfriend's house. Peter had been round a few times and it had been fun but without all four of them together it wasn't the same. James and Sirius had duties this holidays to their girlfriend's and Remus was courteous enough to leave them alone but remember their current locations made him want to see his own wonderful girlfriend, whose house he had never frequented (though he knew where it was). So that morning he rose early, having previously taken permission from his parents for a visit, had breakfast thinking about his impending journey and it's destination. 

He had never met Kayla's parents and only ever seen photos of them and even then not very many. She never really talked about them, just mentioned them in passing, normally. He had never felt that she deliberately avoided the subject, just that she'd never really thought it necessary, which to be honest it hadn't been until then. He knew that if this visit was planned he would've received a full briefing but it wasn't and he hadn't so…

He wondered what they would be like. Would her mother look just like her? Would her father be overprotective and intimidating, like Kayla? Or would her mother be the dynamic and unpredictable character that her daughter was? And her father the meek, wise one like Remus, himself, in this relationship? What about her other sister and brother? Would they be nice? Would they be terrors? Would they hate him? Would he be given the talk? All these questions swarmed around in his head as he chewed on his toast.

Once he'd had breakfast, it was time for him to be setting off to the Simmons' house. He took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace. With a deep breath he shouted '64 Langley drive' and steeped in, to be whisked away by the green flames which encompassed him. He span and span faster and faster until he really did feel that he would vomit when suddenly the obnoxious feeling ceased and he was hurled onto solid, hard ground. He opened his eyes and looked around.

His surroundings were that of a warm, inviting living room, normal sized. He looked back at the fire which he had inhabited briefly not so long ago and saw that it now contained a cosy looking fire with flames that gently licked the sides of the grate. The mantel shelf above it contained several pictures of children running around and playing and laughing. Two of them Remus recognised to be Kayla and Gabrielle, the other two he did not know.

One that struck him particularly as it was placed in the most elaborate picture frame was of four children all climbing on top of a man who must've been Mrs. Simmons. Mr. Simmons was hunched over and was wincing laughingly as his children wreaked havoc and a woman stood in the background throwing her head back and laughing prettily. A sound of footsteps storming down what was obviously a staircase could be heard. Remus turned around immediately and the temporarily forgotten fact that no one knew of his visit came flying back to him.

'Who's here?' called a suspicious Gabrielle from the corridor. 'It's me' Gabrielle came into the living room and sighed with relief. 'Oh! Okay. Hey Remus how are-wait what are you doing here? Kayla didn't tell me you were coming over'

'No, it's supposed to be a surprise. How did you hear me? I wasn't being that loud'

'I have good hearing, I'll admit, runs in the family. I heard rustling and a slight clattering of photo frames.' she said 'hang on a second' she walked over to the staircase and yelled 'Kayla! You might want to come downstairs!' but no answer came, Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows 'hhhmmm…. Alethea!' still no reply 'Spencer!' finally a voice called down in response 'yes Gabby?'

Remus meanwhile was thinking about these siblings –_Kayla, Gabrielle, Alethea and Spencer, the first two aren't funny and even Spencer but Alethea? Nice though_- he shook his head and tuned back in. 'Spence where are Kayla and Alethea?' Gabrielle asked

'Alethea's in the attic and Kayla says she'll be working until 10.00 come rain or shine and not a thing in the world will get her out before then' the young voice answered. 'Alright, thank you!' Gabby shouted back.

'Well there you go, mystery solved. Wait here I'll fix you something you won't have to wait long' she said, glancing at the clock 'where's your mother?' Gabrielle rolled her eyes fondly 'oh mum, she works for the Department of International Magical Co-operation, travels a lot. Taught us how to manage, she's coming back next week' Gabrielle disappeared off down the corridor abruptly.

A few minutes later a little boy and a slightly older girl appeared in the room. Remus smiled at them both, the little boy grinned back, one of his canines was missing and the girl smiled with her eyes rather than her mouth. 'Hello. Spencer Simmons' the boy stuck out his hand politely for Remus to shake 'Remus Lupin'

'Don't mind Kayla she'll be down soon' the boy said importantly, Remus smiled again 'how old are you?'

'Six, Mr. Lupin'

'Remus if you don't mind'

'Alright, I'll go help Gabrielle'

Remus looked after him with a bizarre expression and looked back to, who must've obviously been Alethea Simmons. 'Oh never mind him' she said in a quiet voice and sat down opposite her guest 'mum's out a lot and he takes it upon himself to be the man of the house. And Kayla, Gabrielle and I are intent on making him the perfect gentleman, coming along rather nicely isn't he?' she asked for confirmation as if she needed Remus' final say to be absolutely sure. Remus nodded 'he is, you've done well'

'Yes I knew that, just wanted to know what you thought' she said, Remus smiled 'she was very like Kayla and Gabrielle and yet she seemed so sombre that it was almost that she was nothing like her other sisters.

'Alethea, by the way, how do you do?' she shook Remus' hand 'I already knew you were Remus Lupin, Kayla always talks about you and you're just how I imagined' Remus blinked and stared at the blunt girl before him.

She was a mix of both her sisters, quite evidently (he could only compare her to Kayla and Gabrielle having seen neither of her parents yet). She had Kayla's curls but they were curls of midnight blue (or so Remus guessed, he needed the light to be sure), she had Kayla's cat eyes but the irises were the intriguing violet that Gabrielle possessed not Kayla's beautiful sapphires. If you looked at those features you'd think the scales tipped slightly in favour of Gabrielle but Alethea topped it all off by being born with a golden complexion like Kayla's which confused the matter. To be honest, she would grow to be the beauty of the family which had enough beauty in it already.

Spencer himself was a small version of Kayla with sparkling sapphire blue eyes, golden skin and curls of chestnut brown.

'How old are you, Alethea?' Remus asked

'Nine years old' Alethea smiled properly this time, she had a crooked smile which showed a straight set of small teeth, though crooked it was endearing as it was the only fault on an otherwise perfect girl, but having a fault so charming as this made her even more beautiful and she was only nine years old.

'This family is rather beautiful isn't it? Quite blessed' Remus complimented

'When it comes to looks, certainly. I've always been rather proud of it myself, I won't lie and be modest, you know'

'I understand'

'Gabrielle's complexion is rather rarity though. It's uncommonly pale, I like it, it sets her apart from us though Kayla says its just that we got mum's skin tone and Gabrielle was the only one who got daddy's' the girl explained unnecessarily

'Oh'

Remus looked at the photos again and found an interesting question had established in her head and he knew he could ask Alethea; somehow one wanted to just say exactly what was on their mind in her presence. 'Can I ask you why there's a rather an age gap between Gabrielle and Kayla but not so significant ones between Gabrielle, yourself and Spencer?'

'Mum and daddy had a child in between Kayla and Gabrielle two years after Kayla was born but he died, stillbirth' she said truthfully

'Oh' Remus didn't know what to say but was spared as Alethea continued to finish the answer to his question.

'Well they were rather disheartened for a while but five years later they had Gabrielle and she was perfectly healthy, so two years later they had me and then four years after that they had Spencer and then daddy died'

'WHAT! I'm sorry I thought you implied that your father is no longer alive?'

'Oh I did, you didn't mistake me. Daddy's no longer with us, still here in spirit though' she looked fondly around the room 'didn't Kayla tell you?' she asked, Remus shook his head mutely. He had no idea what to say.

'Gabby!' he heard a voice cry, he looked to see Kayla looking shocked and somewhat frozen in the doorway. Gabby came running down the corridor, having heard the conversation and her older sister's cry. Gabby took charge of the situation immediately. She sat Kayla down on one of the armchairs, Kayla instantaneously buried her face in her hands. Gabby then turned to her younger siblings and addressed her brother even though he was the youngest 'Spencer! Take Alethea and yourself upstairs please' she ordered calmly. Spencer took hold of Alethea's hand, who looked confused, and dragged her upstairs.

After they were out of earshot Gabrielle wedged herself in next to Kayla to calm her down. Remus was still pretty shocked. He was even more shocked when Kayla looked up at him with tearstained cheeks, something he'd never seen before. He had never seen her cry or even the aftermath of it. Obviously her tears were reserved for a special memory. Suddenly instances came flooding back to him.

_**Flashback- Christmas**_

_We're standing on the platform, I can't believe I have to spend Christmas without her. 'Are your parents picking you up?' I ask _

'_Er yeah, mum' Kayla answers _

'_Okay _

_**End Flashback **_

_**Flashback**_

'_Who are you writing to? Your parents?' _

'_Mmmmm' Kayla replies, obviously not having heard properly, I look over her shoulder and see the words "dear mum"_

_**End Flashback **_

_**Flashback**_

_We're in the owlery, Kayla's sending a parcel. 'What is that' I ask as she coaxes a particular owl by the name of Mehak. 'It's mum's birthday tomorrow' _

'_Oh when's your dad's?' I ask, the owl flies down 'November 22nd' she replies promptly _

'_Funny, don't remember you sending a parcel off then' I recall, she's tying the parcel onto his leg, she finishes and turns to me 'huh?' I shake my head fondly 'never mind' _

_**End Flashback **_

'No dad, never dad' Remus wondered aloud 'he was never there. Who's picking you up from the station? Mum, no dad. Who are you always writing to? Mum, no dad. That day in the owlery, you heard what I asked, you have excellent hearing how could you not have? How could _I_ not have realised?' he looked up at his girlfriend who seemed at a loss as to what to say.

'Remus you have to understand, it's not been easy for us. Never has been, it's the one thing that really shook Kayla. She hates talking about it' Gabby explained rationally, Kayla sniffed 'I can talk for myself Gabby' Gabrielle nodded.

'My dad, he-uh, he… at the beginning of third year. What else do you want me to say? I'm sorry I never told you, ever since it happened, I've tried to separate that part of my life from everything else. I didn't want to bring it back up, you know I don't like crying. And now you've seen what happens when I do. I know you'll compare to this to your own affliction and your own confession. But this had nothing to do with trust, I promise you.

This was just something, I could never bring myself to say. I get to as far as dad and breakdown. I'm not strong enough, it's not a nice feeling. If I could've told you, I would have told you but the fact is that I can't. I can't say it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to hear it from Alethea and not me but she was always the strongest. Do you know Alethea means truth, we always say dad named her aptly' Kayla finished and waited for Remus to stand up and leave, but he didn't, he merely looked at her searchingly.

-_What am I supposed to say now? She's covered everything. I can't be angry at her for this. What do you mean? She's a hypocrite, she got so angry about your not telling her about being a werewolf when all along she's been keeping this a secret! It's not the same! Is it really? Yeah, I wouldn't understand-_

'How' he said simply, Kayla looked to her younger sister for assistance, Gabrielle looked grave 'dad worked for the Department of Mysteries, we never knew what he did exactly. Kayla was in third year. I remember when the letter came. It was a frightful eagle owl, chestnut brown feathers. Mum was at work. Our house elf, Whinny was looking after us. I was the mistress of the house at that time. Rather proud of it until I faced the reality of the responsibilities. I still remember when Whinny handed me that envelope.

I was six, I didn't understand exactly what they were trying to say to me. But as I read it over and over, I know it was the eighth time that it hit me what they were trying to convey. Apparently, he had turned up for work quite as he did every morning. He sat down in his office, secretary came in to drop off some papers and he was lying dead his head resting on the desk, I believe. They thought it was the Avada Kedavra. I dropped the letter and all I could think about was "oh Lord, what will I say to Kayla?" Alethea came running downstairs and ran past me, I couldn't look at her properly I knew if I did she'd get it out. I heard Spencer cry from upstairs.

I can remember discovering what it was like to feel your heart breaking into the tiniest pieces and your hope disappear into nothingness, as I heard the sound of his wails waver around, he was only a baby of six months, he'd never know his father. Never understand what a wonderful man his father had been. How much he had loved all of us. He'd never get to go flying like all the other boys I knew had, he'd never get to tell the boy next door how much better his own father was' Gabrielle closed her eyes her mind transporting her back to that fateful and extremely unwelcome day and all it's sounds, emotions, passing seconds.

When she opened them again, she saw Kayla looking up at her in the admiration that dwelled in her own eyes so often and Remus expecting her to go on. 'When mum came come that night, I remember looking at her face and seeing an expression that I couldn't understand, I worked out later that it was acceptance.

_**Flashback**_

'_Gabrielle, how old are you' she asks, I stared at her. The first time she had ever called me Gabrielle yet it seems so right for this. I look back at her 'I am six years old, mother' I answer yet six doesn't seem the right number. She falls down and holds out her arms. Mother's never done this, that was always father but this is different the way she's done it. _

_I run to her and her arms wrap tightly around me as if she has no intention of ever releasing me. 'Oh my darling, look at you. My angel' she whispers into my hair 'dear, don't call me mother, don't ever call me mother. Oh Gabrielle, you're six years old, can't you be six years old again' she asks, I shake my head 'Oh I knew it, I did. I knew it, let me look at you' she holds me out to observe. I don't believe she's ever seen me this closely. _

'_You're beautiful aren't you? Yes you are. Your father used to tell me every night, he'd say "our girls are beautiful, aren't they Mary?" I'd always nod and until now I'd never looked. Oh your father would say so many things about you, he loved you don't know if you ever felt it but before he sails away to the back of your mind, keep this imprinted forever. Your father loved you more than life itself. He loved you more than love's definition contains._

'_Aren't you sad mother?' I ask foolishly_

'_If I said was sad I'd be wrong, sad isn't acceptable for how I feel' she answers. Yet there are no tears in her eyes. I know what she's feeling. There are no tears because tears aren't enough to express the desolation our minds are undergoing. She knows, mother knows what I'm thinking and why I'm thinking she holds my face and says 'I always knew this would happen someday. I don't have to go on do I? Not for you Gabrielle. _

_When Kayla was born, your father and I were filled with joy, joy that just dared to leap out of our hearts, it's indescribable really. When we had you, you were so different, your cries were ever so quiet. And when we looked at you both Philip and I fell quiet. There was something about you, something that just closed our mouths and make us stare at you in complete awe, when I found the words the first thing I said was "Gabrielle, look Philip it's our little Gabrielle" When we had Alethea, we were frightened, she didn't make a single sound but the healer assured us she was perfectly healthy. When we held her she opened her eyes straight away and looked at us so earnestly. Your father said she was almost like truth itself so she was Alethea' mother pauses _

'_What about Spencer?' I ask _

'_Oh Spencer! It's not that long ago is it? No it isn't. I remember hearing cries so loud that I felt rather proud and thought "that's my son" he'd quietened when I finally held him. Oh he made us laugh. Philip and I just laughed, laughed for everything in the world. I don't really know why we called him Spencer. I think Philip just chose the first name' she looks at me. 'Oh do you think me foolish for telling you this? I don't know what else to say dear' _

_**End Flashback **_

'Do you know what's funny? Mum knew this would happen, she told me. She knew her husband would be taken away from her prematurely. She fell in love with him, had children with him, made a home with him, spent the only life she ever wanted with him knowing that and she wasn't scared. She wasn't. Not even that day, not even when she wrote to you. Not even when Spencer cried and looked around to see why dad hadn't walked in with mum like she usually did and why I was standing there instead. I knew that she would do whatever she could from then on to never make us feel a hole in ourselves.

I knew the minute she walked through the door that I wanted to be just like her, just like my mother. She's away so much of the time but she always send a note every day to each of us and it always says the same thing "I love you" ' Gabrielle finished. She looked around once more to see Remus looking blank as if he really didn't know what to say or what to feel. Kayla had fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

'What-what did you do?' Remus asked, Kayla wiped away her tears and spoke again 'we have whinny she'd always look after Gabby, Alethea and Spencer and I when mum was away but Gabby had to grow up pretty fast. I was thirteen, Gabby was six, Alethea was four and Spencer was six months. Gabby and I had to practically bring them up. That's why they're so different to us. They're much quieter because that's what we did, how we looked after them. Maybe we were wrong but they're okay, they are, aren't they Gabby?' Kayla asked her sister, who nodded firmly 'of course they are, they're perfect' Kayla nodded as well as if that was all the confirmation she needed.

'After fifth year, Gabby took over almost completely because of the OWLs. She cooked dinner, helped Whinny clean, dressed Alethea and Spencer, tucked them into bed and told Spencer stories about his wonderful daddy, all that and she was only nine. I'd never have been able to do everything she has and I'm so proud of her' she looked to Gabrielle, who nodded 'dad always said that no matter how much I may be like him and no matter how much he wanted to believe you were like him as well, he said that your mind was completely mum's. He was right' Kayla smiled.

'Remus we've told you everything, there's nothing more we could possibly say' she gazed downwards and Gabrielle quietly left. Kayla expected to hear Remus disapparating or begin some guilt inducing lecture but she heard nothing. She looked back up at him and saw that he had not moved but instead looked at her with eyes of an unknown expression. He walked over to her and held her securely.

Kayla felt so safe and protected, she felt something she hadn't for the past five years. Her tears broke out again and she stood quite still in his arms just allowing his shirt to absorb her tears. Neither said anything but when Remus felt the time was right he whispered 'I love you', Kayla didn't look up at him or look shocked, surprised, joyous she merely lifted her head slightly and whispered 'I love you too' before burying her head in his shoulder again.

Alethea Simmons peered into the room through the bars of the banister and watched the young couple sadly and wished that one day that she could reach that emotional haven in which Remus and Kayla resided that very moment.

A/n: Please review, by the way did those review responses even get to you? As for the pronunciation of Adea, it is: Aa-di-a. I hope you liked this chapter.


	20. Enigma Unravelled

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, and anyone not in the books belongs to me. Adea's dress doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Indus Fashions. Oh and the lyrics in the scene with the 'singing girl' are from Unpretty by TLC, so the lyrics belong to them I guess.

A/n: I know that it's been a while, it was really difficult to wrote and it went through so many changes Well I really hope you like it and don't forget to copy and paste the link in the end note.

Enigma Unravelled

"_There is no man so friendless but what he can find a friend sincere enough to tell him disagreeable truths" _- Edward Bulwer-Lytton

Remus decided to stay for the following week, his parents consented and in the Simmons household, when Mary Simmons wasn't in; Gabrielle was in charge. In charge of _everything_. Guests, food, cleaning, outings, everything. She had the guest room prepared for Remus immediately and even made a special dinner for him on the first night. Remus had his doubts but four years of practise had done the twelve year old well and his fears were soon eradicated.

Remus spent a lot of time with Spencer. They did lots of things that Spencer had never had the chance to do. Alongside Remus, Spencer rode a broom for the first time and also learnt the rules of Quidditch. A task his sisters had always deemed daunting and had avoided for a year or so now.

Remus stepped into the kitchen and was met with, the now normal, sight of Gabrielle pouring over the stove stirring something that smelled delicious. Remus smiled 'need any help?' he said cheerfully, Gabby smiled back and looked relieved. 'Oh would you? Mind chopping those potatoes up for me? I would but I have to do everything the muggle way and Whinny's clearing the basement. It was a mess last week' she chattered, making Remus smile again.

Two days later, Remus was supposed to leave. It was the night before Gabrielle, Kayla and he returned to Hogwarts. It was also the day on which Mrs. Simmons returned. Her arrival was set for the morning and his departure for the evening so they had a few hours overlapping in which they could briefly meet.

'I'm home!' cried a voice. Spencer came running downstairs and for once nobody stopped him, Alethea slowly walked down the stairs after him, Kayla and Remus came out from the living room and Gabrielle came out last from her kitchen. Remus observed the woman at the door. She was like the older version of Gabrielle. She had the same intriguing violet eyes, the straight locks of midnight blue, but instead of having an unearthly pale complexion, she possessed a golden one. This was Mary Simmons.

He watched her hug and kiss her children and saw that her eyes bore the same spark that every mother's eyes did when she spoke to, smiled at or even looked at her children. Prominent as that was, especially combined with the familiarity that home brought to you, something was missing. He saw her stare at Spencer in a peculiar way, but she stopped after a second. The look in her eyes when Gabrielle hugged her was different to ones that were present when the other three did the same.

Once the meetings with the children were over, Mary Simmons sighed and looked at Remus with an unreadable expression. Remus looked right back with neither a defiant nor an unnerved expression, his expression was totally and completely him. A few seconds later she smiled at him and revealed a beautiful smile, beautified by the very fact that there was something decidedly missing in it.

'I can guess who you are but I'll let Kayla introduce us' she said, Kayla smiled, took her mother by the hand over to Remus. 'Mum, this is my boyfriend, Remus Lupin. Remus, this is my mum' Remus shook hands with Mrs. Simmons, politely. 'Hello Remus, lovely to meet you'

'Pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Simmons'

'Mary if you please' she said mechanically. Her perfunctory tone of voice surprised Remus. She didn't even look at him when she said it, more about the room and then he realised what it was that her eyes were devoid of.

They contained none of the love that only your soul mate, your true partner in life can provide. Without it, her eyes seemed almost empty, waiting, rather hopeless. However, there was something strong in her demeanour, something persistent, something Remus knew was the one thing the Simmons children could always count on.

* * *

A mere hour before Lily and James' departure to Kings Cross and ultimately Hogwarts, they were rushing around trying to get everything done. Well, not so much James, just Lily really. James was rather cool about the situation and calmly ate his breakfast, knowing Lily was being ridiculous, since the platform wasn't far away and they could apparate. Adam smiled at watching the two bicker and his approval of James increased.

'James, hurry up! You're not eating fast enough. We're going to be late' she snapped, glaring at him 'we're the Heads, I am not intending to start my last term at Hogwarts by missing the train!' James rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's hysteria. 'Really Lily, darling! Just how am I supposed to enjoy my breakfast and devour every succulent bite if you keep distracting me' he said in a most infuriating manner, he then speared a large bit of sausage onto his fork and proceeded to chew slowly, irritating Lily even more. She screamed frustratedly.

Rosalind and Adam laughed. The Evans' were unhappy that their youngest was leaving but they then remembered that it was her last term and after that she'd be theirs for the summer before she planned to move out.

Finally everything was ready and the two seventh years were set to leave. They'd sent their trunks to their compartments only moments before. Lily smiled sadly when she looked at her mother. 'Mum' she said simply and hugged her tightly. Mrs. Evans had tears in her eyes. 'Oh mum, don't. It's my last year, look. My last term now. I'll be living off you in no time' she joked; Rosalind laughed through her tears and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Lily then turned to Adam and smiled brightly 'Daddy!' Adam smiled back and tried his best to not show his sadness. 'Lily' he said simply, Lily hugged her father and he kissed her on the forehead as well and ruffled her red hair fondly. James stepped forward and firmly shook Adam's hand and hugged Rosalind, who kissed him on his forehead as well. 'Thanks for having me. It's been great, I loved meeting you' James said sincerely, Rosalind smiled and waved a hand 'it was nothing on my part but a pleasure to have you' Rosalind said, Adam nodded in agreement and added 'look after our Lily' he and James exchanged glances and James replied 'depend on it, that I will'

James then looked to Lily 'shall we go?'

'You go ahead. I'll be there in a second' she said, James nodded and waved once again before disappearing. Lily turned to her parents.

'So? Final verdict?' Rosalind's eyes sparkled 'don't make your sister's mistake, will you? Hold onto him, if I find you've let him go, I will personally kill you' Lily laughed and hugged her mother again. She then turned to her father, with hopeful eyes 'remember one thing, Lily: no one, _no one_ is good enough for my girls' Lily rolled her eyes 'Now, Dursley, was a mistake. A large one on Petunia's part. But, I will say that James is about as close as they get and I'll admit I've grown to rather like him' Adam said, almost grudgingly. Lily's eyes lit up and she hugged her dad 'thank you!' she squealed, ecstatic that her father had approved of James.

'Okay mum, dad I have to be off. Say hi to Petunia for me and tell her I'm sorry I couldn't see her before I left and, and take care and…I love you and-'

'Lily darling, I love you too but, they're expecting you!' Rosalind said laughingly, Lily nodded, waved and left.

In less than a second she found herself within the surroundings of Kings Cross station, Platform 9 ¾. She looked around to see a familiar yet nameless group of fourth years, giggling at something or the other and a handsome red train standing before her. She glanced at clock behind; it indicated that it was currently half past ten. Lily grinned; she was back in the wizarding world. Lily glanced around further and saw James standing further on with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

'Boo' said a voice, Lily turned around to find Adea staring back at her. 'Dee!' Lily cried, Adea laughed 'doesn't this feel weird?' she asked, Lily nodded 'feels like the first day and yet we're leaving to start our last term at Hogwarts'

'Let's not talk about that' came another familiar voice, belonging to Kayla Simmons alongside whom, stood Jane Swales.

Lily directed her friends to the Head's Compartment but Adea declined, promising that she would join them in half an hour at the least but she had fiancé duties. The girls laughed and rolled their eyes accordingly. Lily had to detach from them as well to perform duties of another kind, Head Girl's to be more precise but she intended to have it done within ten minutes.

There was ten minutes left until the train departed and Lily and James had to make sure that no students lingered on the platform. When she stepped out of the Head Compartment, she found James waiting for her patiently for them to begin their "battle" so to speak.

'Please board now, the train leaves in ten minutes, that's ten minutes. The train leaves in ten minutes, please board now!' Lily's voice called out tediously. A nearby Hufflepuff girl gave her a dirty look. 'Can't you give it a rest?' Lily's eyes flashed dangerously and the girl immediately regretted it. 'You think I _want_ to do this?' the girl shook her head, a part of Lily felt rather satisfied 'get on the train sweetheart' she jabbed her thumb in the direction of the train. The girl and her boyfriend promptly boarded the train quietly.

The whistle sounded and after checking no one was left behind, Lily and James hopped into their compartment where they were met with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Jane and Kayla. By the looks of it, Peter seemed to be emanating newfound confidence. He looked at Lily and smiled 'Hey Lily, how was your holiday?' he said politely, Lily smiled back cautiously. 'Great thanks and yours?' there was still something there that Lily didn't like but he was being nice and seemed slightly more bearable.

* * *

Adea and Waqar were in their own compartment and were enjoying themselves, talking about anything and everything.

'Adea, it's your last term with them' Waqar started, Adea avoided his glance and said uncomfortably 'yes I'm quite aware, what about it?'

'You know what I'm talking about' he said. Adea couldn't hide the guilt from her face, with anyone else she could keep a blank face with ease but with Waqar it seemed as though all her guards came crashing down.

'I know it's not right of me, but every time I come close, I don't know, something stops me at the last second' Adea explained, Waqar adamantly shook his head. 'No, it's _not _right. You're going to have to do it. You guys have been friends for seven years. This is your last term in which you'll all be together, in one place. You've dodged it for long enough. You will have to tell them' he said, making her feel, if possible, even worse.

'I know, I know, okay? I just- I' she trailed off, knowing he was absolutely right 'I'm sorry to have to make such an issue of this but I know that, if you leave without having told them, you'll regret it. It's better you telling them, than them finding out…another way' he finished with difficulty. Adea looked at him, her dark eyes widened and clouded with disquietude.

'What do you mean?' she asked him. They held each other's gaze for a fraction of a second. Waqar turned to look out of the window for a moment, before turning back, once again their eyes met. 'I mean' he started with deliberation 'exams are coming up and everyone's going to be upset, tense, irate…even you' his soft green eyes conveyed quite simply the hidden meaning in his words

Adea's mind was reeling. –_I completely forgot. Of course. Especially this year…oh lord, it's going to be even more of a hell_- She fell into a seat. Her face was blank and yet the imaginings of the future weeks seemed to make the forest green in her irises, more prominent. She turned to look at her oldest friend once more. 'You- you don't think- something will happen to me?' she asked.

Waqar looked back at her 'you know I don't lie to you. I really don't know. It's possible. They said if it gets too much you may-'

'-be out for short periods of time' Adea filled in quietly. Waqar looked uneasy 'if it's happened once' was all he said. Adea thought back to that dreadful experience.

'If I'm out, at all…then you will tell them for me, won't you?' she asked

'What if you're only out for a few seconds?' he asked, not wanting to imagine it more than that. Adea shook her head 'no, even then. I'd feel awful having to tell them, like I'd betrayed them, how would I look them in the eye. No, but they'd have to know so…'

'I'll tell them' Waqar assured, Adea smiled gratefully.

'It's not painful, is it? Well obviously _it _is, but you know I meant when you pass out, or _as _you pass out rather' he asked, Adea thought back again 'Not really. It's only when you wake up…It's not so much painful as it is unpleasant. Your skin feels like it's on fire' she murmured.

Adea thought of her three friends. They were probably sitting up in the comfortable Head's Compartment, laughing together, occasionally wondering as to when she would return. Unknowing to her condition, at least they were happy for the time being.

'If you want to join them, go ahead' Waqar said

'If I was to go, you'd come with me and I don't feel like going. One of them will come in here after me, I expect' Adea predicted. Waqar frowned 'don't feel too guilty' he said, in hopes of raising her spirits, but to no avail. 'Hm. I just don't feel like it anymore, I feel sick actually' she replied. Adea then, took to staring out of the window, watching the countryside fly past in a green blur occasionally accompanied by white supplied by the wild daisies.

That night, it took Adea a while to rid herself of her thoughts, for they disturbed her attempts to try and sleep. She knew Waqar's words would hold her until she finally told them. As she listened to the soft breathing of two of her friends and thought of the third in her room, her doubt and fears increased. When she did finally sleep, it was an unsettled slumber.

* * *

Weeks flew, the remnants of spring evolved to plant the buds of summer. The sun shone brighter as the clouds reluctantly moved away to reveal it. NEWTs were only a month away and the Seventh Years had all spiralled into a revising frenzy. The common rooms were no longer a place for friends to meet and students to socialise; instead it had become a place of tension and nerves. If a word was uttered slightly above a whisper, you were thrown out.

Lily considered herself very lucky, she had her very own space, unable to be invaded by anyone else and where she could be completely alone unless she wished not to. She only ever left for lessons, rounds and gave five minutes for meals. James had expected this but still he found it irritating. He was for some reason finding it harder and harder to stay focused when not in her company. It wasn't as if he had become that smitten little third year or the "infatuated" being he had been eight months ago. It wasn't as if he was lost without her there, it was more.

Sirius provided entertainment and brotherhood, Adea and Remus provided the very essence of friendship, loyalty and understanding. Peter provided hopeless reliability, that no matter what happened, even if they forgot him time to time, Pete would always be there. Even Jane and Kayla had their purposes in his mind. Kayla provided truth, a dose of reality, beautifully worded and full of verve, even if what she had to say were not so pleasing. Jane, provided mystery and hope? Sometimes when you talked to her, she could make you forget select things, like a child.

But Lily, Lily provided something else. And for some inexplicable reason James couldn't say exactly what. She breathed life into the tiniest thing. James admitted that yes, Kayla did that too. They both possessed a certain vivacity. That was probably why people made them out to be more similar than they really were. Remus always said that when Lily and Kayla stepped into a room, it made all other girls common and undistinguished. Though there was something different, rather more special (in James' opinion, of course) about the way in which Lily did things, though he suspected that Remus thought the same of Kayla. If he had to sum it up somehow, she provided the essence of life.

She made him think of things in ways he hadn't dreamt possible. Lily could turn the most pointless topic into an intellectual debate just by tossing in a few sarcastic remarks and witty comments, where they were needed. Her beauty was incomparable. She was enigmatic. Though not as enigmatic as Jane or even Adea. Lily was not as compassionate as Adea either. Lily was kind hearted but her famed temper didn't fail her flaming locks, James didn't care, it made her even more gorgeous.

James was content with his Lily, she might not have been perfect but she was perfect for him. He couldn't see himself withstanding Adea and all her angelic goodness in a relationship for too long. No, he had Lily and she was all he could ever dream of. James was too proud to ever even _consider _falling for a faultless girl.

'Adea, why are you so perfect?' James asked bluntly, Adea looked surprised. Her dark eyes peered at him in perplexity, over her book. After a moment, she set it down and looked at Waqar who was grinning, she knew he would enjoy this conversation and would most definitely _not _help her out.

'Excuse me?' she asked in her gentle whisper. James persisted onwards. 'Everyone has a fault; it's an unwritten law. And yet, Adea Qureshi you seem to have quite simply disregarded it' he turned to Waqar 'you've been her friend, for how long?'

'All her life, seventeen years' he replied proudly

'So you tell me. What's wrong with her? I mean she's beautiful, smart, funny at times, kind and understanding. All of these can't possibly go together without there being something wrong. What is it?' James asked. Waqar shrugged and looked towards Adea, grinning again. She threw him a look of contempt.

'I should think, that my faults were glaringly obvious, James' she said sagely. Her audience marvelled at how, even when the matter concerned herself, she sounded like she was sharing a piece of her coveted wisdom.

'You should think wrong, then' James retorted sharply. Adea rolled her eyes 'James, almost all of this blessed school doesn't know my godforsaken name, what does that tell you?' Waqar coughed pointedly, another look of contempt came darting his way. 'Uh…you're paranoid?' James said unsurely. Waqar would've laughed, had Adea eyes not so threateningly flashed at him.

'I'm a coward. I'm mentally unable to trust people and as far as appearance goes, I'm freakily skinny' she listed. James raised his eyebrows. 'The first one's crap and you know it; you're in Gryffindor, woman! The second, you might be onto something. And, the third one I'll grant you. You, my friend are what I believe is called extremely svelte. That's not a good thing' with that, he took Adea's fragile wrist in between his index and thumb and delicately, as if were to snap (it did look like it rather intended to) and held it up. There wasn't an ounce of flesh, well there must've been but it didn't feel like it.

Holding her pathetic excuse of a wrist was almost painful. The sides of her wrists jutted sharply outwards and it felt as if they were trying to cut through his skin. He then slowly placed her wrist back at her side and said simply 'you need to eat more' Waqar said nothing and Adea sighed –_if I had a sickle for every time someone said that…_-

* * *

'Well, well, well' sneered Lucius Malfoy. He leered at Jane. She had been randomly roaming the corridors and had had the misfortune to cross paths with the blonde Slytherin. 'What have we here?' if he thought he was intimidating Jane in the slightest, he was sorely mistaken. The girl rolled her eyes.

'Jane Swales' he said patronisingly. Jane sighed 'yes, yes. Jane Swales a.k.a. the retarded mudblood. You know Malfoy, it really is getting rather tiresome, this little…routine shall we call it? The height of tedium!' she glanced at his cronies.

'That's tedium, spelt T-E-D-I-U- M. It means…' Malfoy cut her off with a glare 'they know what it means' he said impatiently. Jane raised her eyebrows 'are you sure?' Malfoy looked behind to find his "cronies" sporting blank and confused faces. Jane snorted.

'Think you're clever do you? Won't be feeling that way for long, Swales' Malfoy threatened, Jane cast another glance at the small group behind him and looked back smiling 'no, I'm quite confident that I will'

'You always were a bold one' Malfoy said with distaste. Jane nodded understandingly 'I can see why that would be a hindrance, makes it harder for you to bully me I suppose, I sincerely apologise' Jane replied with a straight face.

Malfoy withdrew his wand but Jane drew hers quicker. The cronies guffawed, Malfoy smirked 'oh is the mudblood going to duel me now?' Jane rolled her eyes yet again 'well let's see. I'm holding out my wand, you're holding out yours and we're pointing them at each other. Yes. It does rather look that way doesn't it?'

Malfoy laughed again 'you honestly think you can fight me? I could do away with you in a second Swales' Jane snorted again 'yes because your performance that day on the platform was spectacular Malfoy' the boy looked murderous. Jane was succeeding in distracting him.

'Your boyfriend won't always be there to protect you Swales, especially now that…' he continued but Jane tuned him out, focusing on something else –_oh the idiot's gone and fallen into the trap. He always has loved the sound of his voice, can't imagine why. Focus, Jane! Oh right yes, his defences are low…EXPELLIARMUS!_ - Jane pointed her wand at Malfoy and his wand came flying into her hand. The "cronies" stood there with dumbstruck expressions and Malfoy looked shocked.

'Tut tut, Malfoy, forgotten the art of non-verbal spells already have we? Don't we sit our NEWTs in a month, better brush up' Jane teased. Malfoy advanced upon her but was stopped when he saw who was coming up behind. 'Oh no please continue Malfoy. It's been a while since I've given you a deserved black eye, don't deny me the pleasure' came Remus' voice, Jane looked behind her and saw the pale face of Remus, challenging Malfoy with his aquamarine eyes.

Jane held up his wand tauntingly. 'Be as physical as you want Malfoy but it's three wands to those IQ's' Jane said glancing once again at the "cronies", she smiled back at him 'I'm sure even _they _could work out who's at an advantage here' Malfoy sneered once more and backed off, his eyes never left the wand that now nestled in Jane's left hand.

Remus smiled slightly as he and Jane began to walk away. When they reached the end of the corridor, Jane threw Malfoy's wand behind her carelessly and when she turned the corner, she could be heard saying 'do you think it'd be alright for me to burn my skin, it's just that, well… I was holding _Malfoy's _wand'

After walking a little further, Remus said 'very well done back there by the way. I commend you and _I'm _a marauder' Remus said, Jane smiled a little and said 'thank you and they said you were modest one' Remus laughed and they both walked into the great hall for their lunch, where Jane took a seat by Sirius and Remus proceeded to tell him what had just happened.

After hearing what had happened, Sirius had laughed triumphantly and kissed Jane and then remembered to look concerned. 'Oh, you are okay aren't you? Did they do anything' Jane shook her fondly and said 'like I would've let them?' Sirius kissed her again and then looked to Remus 'is she perfect or what?'

* * *

The following Saturday morning Lily, Kayla, Jane, Adea and the Marauders were enjoying breakfast. A flurry of wings could be heard overhead. The girls searched for their own owls but only saw Adea's owl, Mehak, who was holding quite a long but floppy package. Several other students were watching Mehak as well, as she carefully descended. Adea got up quickly and whispered 'it's the dress, bring it down to your room and give Mehak a small piece of toast' before leaving.

Lily looked with anticipation at the package, now that she knew what it contained. When Mehak finally reached the table, instead of perching on the table, she landed on Lily's lap. Lily marvelled at the intelligence of the owl, she had probably been sent orders to be careful with the package. Lily liberated Mehak of her package and then fed the Surnia owl a piece of toast. Once Mehak had flown off in pursuit of the Owlery, Lily rose and left with Jane and Kayla.

They briskly walked towards the Head's Chamber and ran into Lily's room, to find Adea sitting patiently on the white bed. Lily laid down the package in front of her. Adea read the note attached to it out loud.

_Dear Adea, _

_We decided on pink. It's not exactly what we agreed on but I know you'll love it. And I know you'll look incredibly breathtaking in it. I'm not your mother but I'm almost there and I know what makes my girl's beauty even more noticeable than it is already. _

_Love_

_Shahira aunty _

Adea waited a moment. Lily had to abstain from ripping it open herself. 'What are you waiting for, Dee? Open it!' Adea glanced at her sharply 'I'm just ridding myself of expectations, just in case' Lily sighed and had to wait a couple more seconds before her friend finally started to tear the packaging.

Once the dress was out, the girls collectively sighed. Adea stared, open mouthed, Jane looked on dreamily and Lily and Kayla squealed. 'Oh my god, it's amazing!'

'Adea, that is the most beautiful dress, I've ever laid my eyes on'

Adea stared some more before she finally cried 'I'm getting married in _this_! I love you aunty!' The dress was light pink with shades of orange and red combined as well. It was made with (as Adea noted, when she ran her fingers over it) a mixture of katan and raw silk (a/n: if you feel you don't like the sound of it, I would've given you the link but won't let me so trust me it's really nice)

'So, what do you think, Jane?' Adea asked, after noticing that one of her friends had not said anything. Jane thought before she answered 'I think this dress is perfect, we couldn't possibly find a better one for you'

'Would someone mind calling Waqar for me?' the black haired girl asked, Lily got up 'I'll do it, I know the Ravenclaw password. The Ravenclaw tower was not far from the Head's Chamber, she said the password ('Baruffio') clearly to the tapestry and entered. She had always loved the Ravenclaw common room since she'd found out what it looked like in September.

It had cream carpeting and beautiful chenille sofas. Large mahogany bookcases in one corner, filled with leather bound books and lined up against the wood panelled walls. The grand looking stairs for the dormitories were of spiralling mahogany as well. It didn't have the cosiness of Hufflepuff common room, the warmth of the Gryffindor common room and it definitely didn't have the harshness of the Slytherin common room but it had sophistication and it just looked like an intellectual's space, with its tasteful furniture and majestic fireplaces and staircases.

Lily looked around and saw Waqar talking with some of his friends. She walked up to the group of seventh year boys and cleared her throat quietly, Waqar looked up at her and his eyes widened in surprise. 'Lily! What are you doing here?'

'Hey Waqar' she said brightly and then looked at his friends 'Gibson, Walters, Goldstein' she nodded politely at each of his friends an offered them small smiles.

'I need to talk to you about the Graduation Ball' Lily lied smoothly 'over there' she gestured to a corner near the bookcases. Waqar nodded and they moved away from his friends. When they got to the bookcases, Waqar went into prefect mode 'what is it? Do you want me to get the decorations?' Lily rolled her eyes at how gullible he was sometimes 'no, Adea's dress just came in she wants you to see it' Waqar nodded and Lily cast a glance towards his friends who were watching the pair curiously.

'Yes, James needs to talk about the decorations, we usually put you, Ravenclaws in charge of it' she said loudly, his friends did not look quite so interested. Lily rolled her eyes again. She led Waqar out of his common room and they headed towards the Head's chamber.

When they got into Lily's room, they found Adea and Kayla excitedly discussing something and Jane running her fingers delicately over the garments. Waqar smiled to see Adea so happy, she positively beamed when she saw him. 'Waqar! Look, look it's my dress. Isn't it beautiful' she asked elatedly. Waqar glanced at the exquisite dress, which spread over Lily's double bed. He imagined Adea in it and smiled even more. 'I think it's great, can't wait to see you in it' Waqar sat on the floor and leaned against the bed. His expression became horrified as the girls moved onto his attire in the wedding.

'What if we have his hair styled?'

'Yeah I think a deep gold would work well'

'No he has to wear a hat sort of thing, so let's forget about the hair'

'What about shoes, he has to compliment you Adea' Waqar looked terrified and became even more fearful as he glanced at the dress and horrible images of him turning up in a light pink suit flew into his head. –_Oh lord, no. I am a man, I am a man. I am a man. That's right, you show those girls_ a knocking interrupted his thoughts.

James' head looked into the room and was surprised at the sight, especially at seeing Waqar there. 'Oh hello! What's going on in here, then?' he asked looking around. Waqar sighed relief. 'Potter, I need your help' but James' eyes had caught the dress and he stared at it in a puzzled manner 'what's that?' he asked.

'It's Adea's wedding dress' Lily replied happily, James looked shocked. 'Wedding? Wedding with who?' the other five exchanged glances. 'Oh you must know! I'm sure…' Lily looked at Adea 'didn't you tell him?' she asked, Adea shook her head 'not initially, but after a while I thought _you_ must've, didn't you?' Lily shook her head in the negative. 'No, I assumed he knew, it never…came up as such' the conversing two looked at Jane and Kayla enquiringly, Kayla answered for both of them 'same' while Jane looked lightly amused.

James, on the other hand was getting impatient. 'Tell me what? What are you on about? Someone better tell me right now!' he ordered, Adea sighed resolutely. 'James, Waqar and I, well we' she faltered a little, she glanced at Waqar and he was grinning again. Their childish bravery competition had been recommenced and she started with new vigour. 'Waqar and I are going to be married this November' she said firmly and looked at Waqar with a "so there" expression and he returned it with a shrug that screamed "It was okay, I suppose", he knew it wound Adea up when he didn't fully commend her acts of bravery.

James looked like he'd been struck 'married?' he repeated, dazed. He looked at Adea and Waqar 'when…when did you…engaged?' he tried stringing the words together and failed terribly, but they got what he was saying. 'Well, we've…been engaged of sorts since fourth year' Adea tried to explain the odd relations. Kayla took hold of it 'they were promised' she said bluntly. James' eyes widened even more.

'Promised? Are you being forced?' James asked, scandalised. Adea almost laughed at his expression but contented herself with an amused smile. 'Nothing like that. We had the last say, and if we had wanted we could've pulled out at any given time during the past three years, but we made it I guess' she said simply. James digested this information and said 'wow, fourth year. Well if you're okay with it…' he trailed off and smiled but thought to himself.

'So what were you saying Waqar?' he asked, Waqar remembered his predicament prior to James' entrance. 'They're trying to co-ordinate me!' he stated, James looked suspiciously at the girls, Waqar elaborated 'styled hair, gold and shoes' James looked outraged. 'Have some mercy woman' he said to Adea.

Waqar felt braver with an ally. 'Yeah I'm a man, I refuse to have styled hair for starters!' he cried

'Styled hair!' James repeated

'I'm not wearing gold!' Waqar continued

'No sane man wears gold' James reiterated, the girls looked at the pair with their eyebrows raised. 'And I will be picking my own shoes thank you!'

'That's right, the man wants his own shoes' James cried.

The girls laughed 'Waqar, remember what you said on the train that day. "Just pick something out and hand it to me the night before" I'm taking you up on that. But okay, no styled hair' Adea said, Waqar groaned and James looked on sympathetically.

* * *

The bell sounded and it took but a minute for a herd to establish in the previously empty corridor. Every student milled out to become "just another face" in a sea of black. Remus tried to move as fast as was physically possible; he kept his head down and didn't look around. The corridor was not a place to look around and spot acquaintances, not in between lessons anyway. It was like a train that never stopped, you had to just break the flow and walk out at your stop.

'Ugh!' he heard a feminine voice exclaim quietly beside him, he took no notice, even when she was shoved into his shoulder –_most probably by some hurried Ravenclaw_- It was a perfectly normal occurrence and people's states of comfort could not be considered in this regular scene. The girl continued quietly to herself. Remus would not have eavesdropped, but it really was useless in their forced position of closeness.

_**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today (yeah)**_

The sound made his head snap up but the voice was already trailing away and when he turned his head to the right to take a look, she'd already been carried away, he'd seen black hair swing and contact a third year's face before he lost all possible sight of her. He tried to look around as much as he could but it was futile. She'd gone.

-_I know that voice. It was hers. I was this close. I missed her again; I might've been able to ask her who she was and everything. How annoying. Fate is so against this meeting, I don't see anything wrong with it. May I throw in my knut's worth? If you must. Stop chasing after another girl; you have a girlfriend, forget that girl. Oh shut up- _

Remus continued onwards to Care of Magical Creatures. When he got there he sat on a table with the rest of the marauders. He found it hard to concentrate on what Professor Kettleburn was telling them about. Could that girl be Adea Qureshi?

-_No, it can't be Adea Qureshi. Why not? Nobody's ever seen her for the seven years we've been in this school, that isn't going to change for me now. So, who could that girl be? She could be anyone. And anyway she couldn't be Adea Qureshi because Mohsin says he knows her which means she must be in Ravenclaw like we thought. That girl is in Gryffindor. Is there anyone who could know her?_

Remus looked around and his aquamarine eyes caught on Jane, for some reason the back of her head projected him into thoughts of Kayla. He remembered that morning when he asked whose books those had been. All three of them had seemed slightly reserved and nervous, could they know her? He knew there were four beds in that dormitory although there should only be three. Kayla's, Jane's and Lily's old one. Why was that?

A hand was waving in front of him. 'Moony?' Remus shook his head and looked to see Sirius staring back at him. 'Oh sorry'

'You alright?'

'Yeah, yeah fine' James and Sirius exchanged glances but Remus did not notice, he was still rather lost in his thoughts.

He mutely carried out the tasks Professor Kettleburn had set them, his mind still belonging to another realm. After a while he turned to his friends. 'Have you two been in the Girl's dorm?' they both nodded in response and exchanged confused glances.

'Have you noticed how there's an extra bed?' Remus asked, Sirius frowned 'what do you mean?'

'I mean there's Jane and Kayla and then there's Lily's old bed as well but what's the fourth one for?' Sirius thought back to the room in question and realisation dawned on his face. 'Wow. I never spared it a thought really, but you're right. I don't see why there should be an extra bed unless…no' Sirius trailed off, intrigued, Remus nodded as if he understood what his friend had been thinking 'that's what I thought as well'

'It's not like Dumbledore to put an extra bed in there for no reason' Sirius commented, Remus agreed but they now looked at James to hear his opinion on the confusing matter. James looked up and inwardly panicked within a second he calmed himself 'if there's an extra bed in there, what's it to us? There'll be a reason, we don't _have _to know' he said quickly.

'Calm down, it's nothing to get stressed about' Sirius said reassuringly but Remus wasn't convinced and scrutinised his raven haired friend who quite deliberately averted his gaze.

Once the bell had rung, Remus headed outside to find Kayla for the twenty minute break they spent together. He found his girlfriend resting her back against the trunk of her favourite tree. She looked out upon the other students with an expression of icy indifference. To her right, Lily Evans the Head Girl could just be glimpsed between the curtain of red hair which fell forward as she concentrated on the book she was reading. To Kayla's left, Jane Swales could be seen lying on the grass reading a Divination book upside down. What Remus hadn't seen was a pretty Asian girl dart round the back of the tree trunk to sit out of view of the approaching marauder.

Remus sat down in front of Kayla causing her expression to change instantaneously. 'Hey!' she cried and leaned forward to give him a small kiss. James and Sirius soon sat down as well, Sirius lay down next to Jane and James put his arm around Lily.

'So we were just in Care of Magical Creatures and we started to wonder-' the sound of James clearing his throat cut Remus off mid-sentence. 'Sirius and I started to wonder' Remus started again 'as to why there's an extra bed in your dorm' Kayla masked her inner feelings very well, she looked trivially amused and said 'what a random thing to think about' Remus persisted onwards, determined to not be distracted.

'Yes but why?' Remus asked, Kayla exchanged glances with Lily. Their faces were arranged in very careful amusement and James was rather impressed. 'I don't know, it's just part of our dorm, really' Kayla said, Remus raised his eyebrows ' well I can suggest to have it removed, James-' but the girls cut him off with a synonymous 'NO' Remus looked at them.

'Why? What's so special about that bed?' Sirius asked completely confused. Lily shrugged 'we just want it to stay'

'But you don't even sleep there anymore' Remus said all he got was a glare from Lily. He ignored it and said 'you know if we had it taken out, you lot could have a lot more space'

'We don't want more space'

'Why not?'

'We just don't'

'We'll be leaving in July, what's the point? And we're too used to it' Lily argued reasonably

'Exactly, you're leaving in July so it'll be good to have your stuff spread out so it's easier to pack' Remus said

'There's really no point Remus'

'Why not? I can't understand why you didn't have it taken out earlier'

'We've learnt to live with it, we can't imagine our dorm without our useless spare bed and it's great for spreading our clothes out when we have dates or parties and stuff' Kayla said.

'The bed stays Remus, we don't have to create a reason to your liking' said a cool voice that had not spoken yet. Everyone looked at Jane, Lily and Kayla inwardly sighed with relief. When Jane used that tone it meant two things, she was protecting one of her friends and do _not _argue this any further or you might be bodily harmed' Remus' open mouth close immediately and an uneasy sort of silence fell upon them.

Jane rose and headed back to the castle, Lily and Kayla followed her, they both threw dirty looks Remus' way. James and Sirius stayed sitting, knowing now was not the time to be trailing after their girlfriends. A thought occurred to James. He waited a while until Remus and Sirius had left as well, telling them that he'd meet them later. After they had left, he looked behind the tree trunk and found a face wearing a perfectly angelic smile.

'You were sitting here the whole time?' James asked incredulously

'Yep' Adea replied brightly. James shook his head despairingly. 'That was close; Remus is getting seriously suspicious now'

'Yeah I know but don't I have the best friends?' James ignored her question and said 'what relit the curiosity?'

'I got squashed against his shoulder and he heard me singing' she said apologetically

'Again?' James groaned

'Sorry'

'You know what you have to do, don't you?' James asked

'Be more careful'

'No, stop singing' James quipped, Adea stuck her tongue out. The two of them talked and laughed for a while before they too, got up and left to revise like they knew the others had.

* * *

Lily shut the door to her room and walked into the lounge to join James on the sofa. 'We have to take the prefects' ideas and turn it into a spectacular graduation ball' Lily said, James nodded and said 'yeah we'll do it later'

'No way. We are not going to be reaching the frantic state we were in, at Halloween. We plan now; we take the ideas to Dumbledore and we have a wonderfully organised Graduation ball that no one will ever forget, without injuries' Lily said bossily, James sighed and knew he was fighting a lost battle. 'Okay so what have they said, I wasn't listening' Lily rolled her eyes and took out some parchments.

'Well I gave the prefects more responsibility and I'm rather proud' James nodded. 'the Gryffindors want the hall to be lit by fairies, the dance floor to be marble and the walls, now this is complicated: They want them so that they look like the normal walls but, when you go near them they become like giant windows and you can look outside where there's going to be rows upon rows of roses, dahlias, baby breath and (how sweet is this?) lilies' at this comment James coughed and said something which sounded suspiciously like 'kiss ups' Lily ignored him.

'They want one wall to be different though, one wall has to display flashing pictures, memories from our seven years. The Hufflepuffs have once again come up with a fantastic menu, food from all over the world, here take a look at this' she handed James a rough copy version of the proposed menu and started off again 'Ravenclaws worked well with Gryffindors, they've coincided to make it dress robes. Seventh years only except for prefects who can come but only with a date. The Slytherins want the Hobgoblins, _again_' Lily said the last part with a grimace, James groaned. 'No, not again, I won't let them'

Lily thought about it. 'Well we could change it to Manic Manticores' she suggested

'And we'll tell the Slytherins that the Hobgoblins were unavailable' James said, Lily nodded 'that'll work' and scratched out the offending band from the parchment and wrote 'Manic Manticores' instead.

'Are we done?' James asked. Lily shook her head 'almost. We have to make a speech at this one, it's required, both of us. Individually. Is that okay, you don't really have a choice' James shrugged his shoulders moodily. 'Well that's it, now off to Dumbledore's office' She got up and looked at James expectantly, who sighed resignedly and rose as well.

They ambled to Dumbledore's office, conversing lightly along the way. James was annoyed that Lily had interrupted his 'lazing around' time. 'A man has needs Lily!' he cried

'What? To sit around and do nothing?' Lily asked sceptically

'Exactly' James retorted

'How productive' she said. She walked a little further on so that James had to catch her up but it only took a stride.

'You're missing the point here' James said

'Oh right of course' Lily smacked her head theatrically and said monotonously 'I am very sorry James, how awful of me. I shall never stop you from sitting around and doing nothing ever again,'

'Thank you, I don't care if you were being sarcastic-'

'-which for the record, I was' Lily filled in but James ignored her 'I shall still accept your apology as if it was real' Lily walked on again.

James went behind her and put his arms around her waist 'are you angry?' he whispered, Lily's face took on the 'what the hell' expression but James couldn't see that. 'James, why would I be angry? That's just stupid' James let go of her 'oh you've gone and ruined it. You were supposed to say yes and then we could kiss and make up' Lily took a deep breath. 'James, how many times? We've been over this. I'm not blonde and I'm not in Hufflepuff' she said patronisingly. James grinned 'I know, you're so much better'

Lily smiled grudgingly as well 'see; now for that you can have a kiss' she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small kiss. They continued walking onwards talking about Hogsmeade trips that would have to be set up and Lily fought with James about letting the girls have two Hogsmeade trips but James couldn't see the point.

'But Lily, why?' James asked for the fourth time

'Do you know how hard it is to shop for the perfect outfit?' Lily huffed

'No, I can't say that I do'

'Well of course you don't, so let me clue you in, it's hell. Fun but hell nevertheless. I mean half of them will want to buy dress robes, then some will want shoes and some will want to top up their make-up supplies…' Lily listed but James held up a hand 'okay, stop! That's enough. Can't you lot get that done in one Hogsmeade trip?' he asked once again.

'No! No, we can't! It takes forever, James. Please, please, please!' Lily asked and forced her emerald eyes into an adorable expression. James closed his eyes and sighed, a trick he had learnt only recently. 'If Dumbledore says it's okay then fine, if not then no' Lily smiled at half achieving her motive.

When they got to Dumbledore's office and said the password (pepper imps), they found that the door to office was not as it usually was, entirely shut. Instead, it was open just a crack and voices could be heard inside. There were two, there was a flustered voice and one completely calm and rational one, Dumbledore's of course.

'This is the safest place for them to be, Millicent' Dumbledore's calm voice cut through, James leant closer to the door. Lily shook her head vehemently 'James, we can't' she mouthed; James waved a hand and continued to eavesdrop. 'Dumbledore, are you mad? These families need to be put under Ministry security, immediately!' he cried.

'The families certainly, but the children will remain here until the summer holidays, where you will put them under your security and then release them again for September 1st. Hogwarts is the safest place for them' Dumbledore said

'Did you not hear me? He wants the best of families we have. The richest, the most powerful, the pure blooded, he wants them gone. The Bones, the Prewetts, the Mckinnons, he has designs for the Simmons later on but they're not as important, oh and of course the Potters, he wants them all dead' the Minister cried dramatically. James froze, his eyes widened, Lily was at a loss as to what to do.

'My dear Millicent, I heard you accurately the first time and I still maintain that the children of those families shall remain in Hogwarts under my personal security until such time as I let them go. And, if which I doubt, but if Voldemort (as he prefers now) wants to kill the Simmons, I suggest you send me the remaining two children, Alethea and Spencer I think, for Kayla and Gabrielle are already under my care, though Kayla not for much longer but all the same.

Oh and I should like to have Allegra Potter transported to the castle as of September as well, it's imperative that she be allowed to do so' Dumbledore said in an admirable tone.

Lily couldn't see the other man's face but she knew that it must be one of shock. At the mention of his sister, James had tensed up further. 'Dumbledore, you've gone insane. We simply cannot let these families be washed out. You don't seem to be thinking for what's best for the children' but Dumbledore cut him off 'You may call me mad and indeed insane but you will do kindly not to make insinuations of those sort. I have devoted my life to this school and you know there is nothing so important to me as what's best for my current and future pupils' he said calmly but a kind of cool calm that she knew Dumbledore's voice adopted when he was unhappy.

'I'm putting my foot down, I'm the Minister for Magic and I'm inclined-' but Dumbledore cut the Minister off again 'as I have reminded you on countless occasions Millicent, you may be in charge of the goings on of the magical country but in Hogwarts you have no such authority, that lies solely in my hands. And now I think, it would be tiresome to continue this' Dumbledore finished. The two seventh years heard a sigh.

'I suppose I have no choice but to say "as you wish" Now if you'll excuse me Dumbledore I have things to attend to elsewhere' Millicent said curtly

'Then on no account should you let me delay you further' Dumbledore replied politely. Lily and James had no time to hide and James didn't look as if he particularly wanted to. The Minister walked out and noticed the two, James particularly. He looked shocked, as the boy in front of him stared defiantly back. Without a word, the Minister walked away hurriedly without a second look.

Lily looked at James nervously, who still hadn't moved and looked shell-shocked. One sentence kept running through his head over and over again "_and of course the Potters, he wants them all dead" _Lily bit her lip.

'James, I-' Lily started but James shook his head, mistaking her. 'Just have the fucking trip, Lily' he said but Lily looked hurt. 'No, I didn't mean…I just wanted…I-' she put a hand on his shoulder but James shrugged it off. 'I get it, look just go on without me. I need to-just go' he said passively. Lily opened her mouth. Her heart ached for him and it hurt even more as she remembered that evening she had spent with his family. But she knew he needed this, and the more she clung onto him the more he would try to push her away. So, she nodded and watched him walk away, feeling for the first time so helpless that it almost killed her.

With a reluctant heart, Lily walked into the room before her. Dumbledore didn't look surprised to see her. 'Miss Evans! Sit down, sit down. You will want to discuss the graduation ball I presume?' Lily merely nodded. Dumbledore looked at her for a second. 'Where's James, Lily?' he asked quietly. Lily looked up at the headmaster, not knowing what to say.

'He, he…er, he's just-he's busy, needed to think some things through' Lily finally managed, Dumbledore nodded understandingly and Lily proceeded to explain, albeit half heartedly, the plans for the Graduation Ball.

* * *

All that week, Lily thought about James, and became increasingly upset as he still refused to say more than two words to anybody though only Lily knew why. On top of that, the exams were drawing ever closer and while her mind was stuck on James, her mouth was continually ranting about exams.

'I don't think I'm ready. Do you know these are the most important tests, we'll ever take? They determine almost everything. What if, I get all T's? Even in Charms! What will I do? Where will I go? I'd have to go to a muggle uni and get a muggle degree and get a muggle job! I don't want to get a muggle job!' she cried looking at her friends for reassurance. Kayla looked annoyed, Adea resembled a ghost and Jane kept glancing at Adea.

'Lily!' Kayla exclaimed. 'What is the matter with you? You're not the only one worrying about exams, we all are. I mean, look at Adea, she looks as if she's about to die' the brunette jabbed a thumb over her shoulder 'but you don't see her biting our heads off about it, could you please just shut up' she said

'Thanks Kayla' Adea said quietly, Kayla looked at her friend apologetically.

'Sorry, I didn't mean- well I did, but you know not in a horrible way' Lily spared a concerned glance for her best friend as well before returning to her previous state. 'What do you mean, can I please shut up? How can you be so calm? God, I wish I could be like you! What if I freak out so much that I completely mess up all of my exams?' she asked despairingly

'Looking very possible right now' Kayla said tersely, Lily gasped 'Oh my god!' she cried.

'I need to calm down, I need to calm down, I need to calm down. I can't do it!' Lily cried. Kayla abruptly grabbed Lily by the shoulders and started to shake her. 'Lily, get a grip! You're losing your mind! You're Head Girl for Christ's sake, act like one!' she shouted at the red haired girl while continually shaking her. Jane intervened and prised Kayla's hands off.

'Kayla, please refrain from manhandling Lily, she can give you a detention if she wants. And Lily, take a few deep breaths. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Now, put it behind you, let your mind be a mass of white space, fresh and ready to absorb new things. Don't obsess over old things; remember never dwell on anything so that it begins to consume you. You came this close, to letting it swallow you up' Jane said in a soothing voice. Lily took a final deep breath and smiled gratefully.

'Thanks Jane, I'm really sorry Kayla' she apologised, Kayla nodded 'it's okay, sorry I had to get aggressive'

'I don't blame you. If I was you, I would've slapped me' the girls laughed and continued to walk onwards to the Gryffindor common room. They got to the portrait of the Fat Lady and went through the portrait hole after saying the password ('advento'). They were all too wrapped up in silent thoughts of exams (and in Lily's case, James) that they didn't look behind them.

It was drawing near the seventh year curfew. As it was a Sunday night, most people had gone upstairs to their beds. James sat in the common room with a few of the older students. He sat by the fire, with that brooding expression that so often clouded his features as of late. On entering the common room, Lily walked straight to him.

'Hey' she whispered and sat next to him. James didn't look at her but replied 'hey' Lily felt again as she had that day, that great discomfort you experience when you know you are utterly useless in important situations. 'Where's Sirius? And Remus, and Peter? Have you talked to them?' her boyfriend still didn't look at her.

'They're in our lounge. Not really' James replied shortly

'Have you told them about…?' Lily trailed off

'No'

'Oh' Lily looked at her feet as an awkward silence came upon them. But the silence was cut short by an enquiry from Kayla 'Lily, where's Adea?' she asked quietly. Lily looked around and remembered that she hadn't seen Adea come in. 'Where could she be, she was right behind us the whole time'

Jane was near the portrait hole and heard muffled sounds outside. She stepped out of the portrait hole only to climb back in a second later, wild eyed and frantic. 'Lily! James! Come quick! I found Adea' she cried and went back outside. Lily and Kayla were worried now as well and James at finally looking at Lily and seeing the concern in her eyes became worried too. They strode over to the portrait hole and James stopped long enough to say 'nobody move, just stay in here and then go to bed' he ordered the remaining students in the room who now looked at the three seventh years confusedly.

When they first stepped out, they heard cries 'come quick, come quick! Somebody help her!' these cries they realised were being screamed by the Fat Lady. Kayla quickly quietened her down. 'Sssshhh, shut up! We're here, the Head Boy and Head Girl are here, we've got it under control'

Lily looked at the sight on the ground and screamed but was stopped by a hand covering her mouth and a firm voice in her ear 'don't. You don't want to attract too much attention, there are too many questions involved' Lily stopped but her eyes continued to scream. When Kayla faced the sight, her skin started to fade to a sickly yellow.

There, lying on the ground was the seemingly unconscious body of Adea Qureshi. She was sweating. Her arms were flailing and her head turned side to side, almost violently. It looked as if she was in a particularly horrific dream. Kayla fell to her friend's side.

She held Adea by the shoulders and shook her softly 'Adea! Wake up! Wake up!' she whimpered but the girl didn't stop and nor did she open her eyes. Lily knelt down now too. 'Adea, say something, what are you doing!' she cried. Kayla held the lying girl's head in an attempt to stop it from moving 'stop it!' she cried, but to no avail, Adea kept moving her head from side to side. Jane stepped back, tears were rolling down her face, and she would've sobbed if she could find her voice but at that time it seemed impossible.

James saw this and said to Lily 'Jane has to be moved from here or she'll collapse too' Lily merely nodded, so James took charge again 'Jane, go and get Waqar, now. He's on rounds tonight and according to his set route, he should be at the library now, that's not far from here, run' Jane nodded, turned around started to run. James positioned himself in between Kayla and Lily and picked up his friend. Lily and Kayla followed him as he turned a corner (where Jane had gone not that long ago) into a deserted corridor. He conjured some blankets and laid Adea down on them.

Five minutes later, Waqar appeared, Jane in tow. At first he looked concerned too but that was momentary and his face hardened. He turned to James 'I need you to go and tell Madame Pomfrey, we're coming, soon as I've done something about these three. Make sure you tell Madame Pomfrey the name; she'll know what to do after that. Then, stay in the Hospital Wing and wait for us' Waqar instructed. James nodded and headed off in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

Waqar then examined Adea. He put a hand to her forehead and noted that she was burning up and he remembered what Adea had said in the train "_Your skin feels like it's on fire_" He remembered how her parents had handled this. He turned sharply to Kayla, Jane and Lily. 'You three, stop it. I'll explain it all in the Hospital Wing, this has happened before you don't have to worry so much. You're not helping her' Jane wiped her cheeks and took her own advice but taking deep breaths but it didn't help for some reason.

Waqar picked Adea up and went down to the Hospital Wing with Lily, Kayla and Jane following after him, quietly. Once they reached the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey scurried forwards, looking at Adea fleetingly. 'Put her down over there' she pointed over at a bed beside which sat not just James but Dumbledore as well. Lily found her voice long enough to be surprised to find her Headmaster there as well. 'Professor Dumbledore! What are you-' but Dumbledore merely nodded and said 'Miss Evans'

Once Adea had been set down, Dumbledore looked at the matron 'Poppy, you will need to excuse us for a minute and then you can get to work on Miss Qureshi' he said. Madame Pomfrey did not look happy at these arrangements but knew she really had no choice.

The Dumbledore now looked at Waqar expectantly making the others look at him in the same fashion. Waqar reached over to Adea and removed a necklace from her neck. It was a thick black string, with some gold beads strung onto it. At seeing Jane's expression, Waqar smiled and said 'it doesn't do anything, it's just a necklace' Jane nodded.

'This necklace. It has twenty two gold beads strung onto it. Keep that in mind. Okay, the easiest thing is to get the worst over with. Adea-she…she has- an illness, a genetic disease which has a name I can't pronounce, Professor Dumbledore will be able to explain it a better than I can' they looked towards the Headmaster who nodded gravely.

'Adea's condition is due to a mutated form of the leglimency gene. It needs a set time to develop properly otherwise you are merely left with what has developed. Adea's was clearly not given enough time and she was born while it was only in its early stages. She cannot penetrate others' minds nor can she stop other people from penetrating hers. Because her gene was so underdeveloped she can merely tell when someone she has a certain mental bond with, is unhappy' Dumbledore said and stopped again to let Waqar go on.

Kayla spoke up why is she so…restless?' referring to Adea's continuously flailing arms and her head movements. Waqar sighed. 'I suppose so far it doesn't sound so bad, quite cool even. But, there's always a drawback. She can tell when someone she cares about is unhappy because she gets an unpleasant warning. It's like a…' he walked over to Kayla and thumped her on the arm, not too hard. Kayla frowned and said 'ow! What was- you are kidding me!' Waqar shook his head. 'Wish I was'

Lily laughed, but there was no mirth in it. 'No, _no. _I'm sorry, this is ridiculous' Dumbledore looked at the Head Girl whose eyes widened and she looked around. 'So you're telling me, that every time we're angry or upset, or hurt. Adea feels a slight but actual pain?' Waqar shrugged. Lily fell into a chair behind her.

Kayla spoke again 'if she's had this for so long, how come she hasn't been fainting all over the place?' Waqar looked to Adea, who still had not gained full consciousness. 'She's learnt to deal with it. It's not been easy, she's done regrettable things, and she's gone through mental problems, at different stages' here Waqar looked at James, who looked like he just realised something. 'Sometimes though, her body decides that it can't do both things at once and so sort of, gives way, it doesn't happen often. Only when things get out of hand. The worse you are, the worse she is' Lily's head was now in her hands.

'Back to this necklace. Have you never noticed it?' the girls exchanged glances and shook their heads. 'It's her own idea. She calls it her reminder necklace. Each bead represents a person. They're all the people she has a connection, for lack of better word, with. They're in some sort of order of; I don't really know it makes more sense to Adea.' He held the first bead.

'This one is for her mother. This one's her father, her sister, me, my mum and dad, my sister, my brother, her brothers, Lily, Jane, Kayla, her sister's husband, my sister's husband, my brother's wife (I know it sounds weird but it's the kind of person she is, she cares too much), Liyana, my nephews and my niece, Gabrielle (yes Kayla, even your sister) and James' nobody said anything so Waqar carried on.

'The problem with Adea is that she's nice and compassionate. This kind of problem would be more suited to a Slytherin, who only cares for his own arse' Waqar forgetting that Dumbledore was in the room. 'Her parents' approach was for her not to make friends at all, that's why she was bullied terribly at junior school. Adea didn't want to do that when she came here so she came up with a new idea. Make a few close friends and then sort of live a half existence, where only the people she chooses will know about her. It stops her getting close to people without going insane' he said.

'Everyone's so tense about exams, Lily's always in fits and almost everyone's getting anxious at home because of the wedding, she was okay I think but something must have sent her over the edge' Waqar explained, Lily and James exchanged glances.

'It's not life threatening and it doesn't stop her from doing things, I suppose it's just annoying and inconvenient' Waqar said reassuringly. He looked around and it seemed that they didn't have any more questions. Madame Pomfrey was called back out and she set to work immediately. She forced potions down the patient's throat and performed cooling charms and finally let Adea calm down, promising that she should wake shortly.

They waited for a further hour and a half before some change in movement was seen in Adea. After Madame Pomfrey's treatment, her flailing arms and turning head had reduced to just twitching. Now, they stopped moving altogether, arms first and then head. You could tell she'd calmed down because her face had relaxed and she looked as if she was in peaceful slumber.

A few more minutes passed and she slowly opened her eyes. The first person she saw was Waqar; she smiled at him and then put her hands to her face, and ran them over the skin. 'Where- am I in the-' she whispered hoarsely, he nodded 'Hospital Wing' he supplied.

Adea suddenly remembered their deal that day on the train and turned over to see four faces staring at her, blankly. Lily, Jane and Kayla looked as if they couldn't quiet word their thoughts. Adea looked ashamed and finally she managed 'I'm sorry'

This set them off. 'Seven years, Adea! How did this never come up?' Lily demanded

'It's not that it never came up. It just never seemed the right time'

'The right time for what? To tell your best friends, quite possibly your biggest secret? We've been your best friends for seven years. I've told you everything and you never thought to give us the same amount of trust' Kayla cried, Waqar and James slipped out.

'No, I trust you, of course I do. I just, I couldn't…bring myself to-'

'Kayla and I were in hysterics, Jane was crying! Do you know how it feels to see one of the people you care most about; just collapsed on the floor looking like they're having a seizure?'

Adea held her head in her hands. 'Ugh!' she cried Lily squealed as she remembered what her friend must be feeling. 'I'm sorry!' Adea cried. Kayla shook her head 'why though?'

'I was…just sacred okay? This is the reason I wasn't allowed to make friends, the reason my childhood was almost hell. And I didn't want you to look like I'd explode or as if I was an invalid' she explained.

'We'd never do that' Lily said softly, Adea sounded like she was on the verge of tears but you couldn't see them. 'Really? Do you want me to get a mirror for your faces' she sighed and looked downwards. Suddenly, before anyone realised, Jane had wedged herself between Kayla and Lily and flung her arms around Adea. Tears streamed from her silver eyes once again.

Adea hugged her back and for the first time, the girls saw her cry. Her face was hidden but her shoulders shook. After watching the scene for a while Kayla and Lily joined in as well, all of them shared a feeling of confusion which for some reason had just brought them closer.

A/n: Sorry about this everybody, I know it's been ages but I hope you like it.

In answer to your question Teresa Hughes, Adea is of Indian descent but not quite, she is Pakistani. I chose that nationality simply because I wanted one of Lily's friends to be different. And since J.K. Rowling has already put two Indian girls in the books, there's no harm in putting two Pakistani people in my story, right?


	21. Crying for Yesterday

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, Kayla and anyone not in the books belongs to me.

A/n: Guys, this is the last chapter before the epilogue.

Crying for Yesterday

The news of Adea's illness had shaken Lily, Jane and Kayla. They spent their nights for the next week, discussing Adea's childhood, learning more about her and how everything had felt those eleven years in which they hadn't known her. They also talked about how she'd coped in the past seven years in more detail.

On top of everything, Lily's situation with James hadn't improved by much. Although he was more prolific in his answers after the "Adea" incident, he was still distant with everyone. What was worse was that, he still hadn't told the Marauders. Frustration was slowly replacing sympathy in Lily's mind. She knew from experience that it would be easier for him and everyone if he just talked about it. The problem was, he just wouldn't.

All James ever did was go to lessons, revise, eat a little, perform Head duties, and lock himself in his room and sleep. Lily still didn't know how to react and whether it would be okay to do what was on her mind, and just shout at him or whether that would result in an unwelcome break up.

This continued for the next week and soon the Saturday before the exams had fallen upon them. People hardly spoke; they just stayed cooped up, revising. Page after page, book after book, spell after spell; in a seemingly endless cycle. The cycle did end however, as the weekend fast drew to an end and the seventh years woke up to the morning on which their NEWTs began.

Their first exam was a written one, History of Magic. Lily knew she had revised well and that she knew the required information, yet when time was up and the paper flew away from her desk, she felt unsatisfied. Of course, she still couldn't talk to James about it. The break in between seemed like nothing as they went to the dungeons to perform their Potions practical.

The practical required them to brew Amortentia. It was stressful, especially under the critical eyes of the examiners but Lily knew she had done alright when the smoke from her cauldron rose in spirals.

Kayla however, was not as sure. Her smoke was doing zigzags. She stared at her potion, willing it to spiral but to no avail. No matter how much she silently pleaded with her cauldron, the smoke would not spiral and though the scents were almost all right, there was still the faint smell of mud among her desired ones. After ten minutes of pleading with her cauldron, she fell down onto her stool resignedly and held her head in her hands, just wishing time would end.

Afterwards, lunch arrived. Nobody talked much. Their minds were plagued with exams. Even the Marauders didn't seem particularly bothered about James not speaking, no one else was, why should he have to?

The delightful lunch hour did not last and soon the seventh years were up again and off to Charms theory, this was one exam in which all four girls were confident. They breezed through it and even managed small smiles when Professor Flitwick announced that time was up and summoned their papers.

The rest of the week inched by in a blur of stress and silence. A few exams that stood out from the rest were the Transfiguration practical in which a girl named Sally Winters fainted during saying the incantation to transfigure the given chair into a sheep, the result being that the chair, though still very much a chair, had now sprouted a coat of wool and bleated every so often.

Remus had reported to the others, after his Defence Against the Dark Arts practical that Lucius Malfoy had had a bit of a problem. According to Remus, the examiner had asked Lucius Malfoy to use his wand to pour water into a glass, non-verbally. Malfoy then closed his eyes and next thing anyone knew, his examiner's face began flashing different colours. Needless to say, Malfoy was not expecting an 'O'

Before they knew it, the exams they had been pressurised about for the past seven years were over and done with. The seventh years were then faced with their last month or so in Hogwarts, their home away from home for seven years.

'This can't be right, can it?' Lily asked one day, as she sat with her friends on the edge of the lake, her shoes and socks sat beside her and her feet were settled in the water. 'What is it seven weeks, 'til the end of term? No, we have more time, don't we?' she asked, looking round. Kayla smiled sadly and looked back at the magnificent castle behind her.

' 'Fraid not Lils. It's all we've got left with Hogwarts' the brunette said. Jane looked behind as well and started to converse with the castle 'oh Hogwarts, we'll miss you. You won't forget us, will you? It wouldn't be fair, seven years we've had here, you couldn't possibly forget _us_' she reasoned, her friends smiled, quite used to her conversing with inanimate objects. Although Hogwarts wasn't a school or a building, it was a part of their life.

'What did she say?' Adea asked Jane, who smiled 'she won't forget us, she expects our kids running inside her, in a decade or so' Jane recounted from her imagination. Lily laughed 'can you imagine? Our kids?' Adea joined in 'yeah I can imagine Jane's child' the purple haired girl looked intrigued. 'Oh?' she said

'Yeah, I see a girl. Waist length hair, black with shocking pink streaks' the other girls laughed at Adea's description 'same, haunting, beautiful, silver eyes, slightly larger though. High cheekbones, perfect nose. Same bizarre, glazed expression. Do you see her?' Adea asked her friends, Jane smiled widely and nodded.

Lily spoke up 'Oh I know! Kayla's daughter. Gorgeous, golden skin complexion, hair like Alethea's. An outspoken, intelligent child. Oh and Adea's! Identical twin girls, twins run in families you know. Oh and a little boy as well, a miniature Waqar' she voiced. The girls laughed and continued to talk about their future children, who would roam the halls of Hogwarts not unlike they had a few moments ago.

* * *

The morning of the girls' Hogsmeade trip had arrived. That Saturday, every female seventh year and prefect had risen early, to find an outfit, and contemplate what colour they wanted to wear to the Graduation Ball. 

On stepping into the lounge, Lily saw James sitting on the sofa, as he did nowadays. Although, on closer observation, she saw something in his eyes. It wasn't the normal glazed over, faraway look, his hazel eyes usually held. Now, they were full of determination and something that seemed a lot like realisation.

She didn't know why, maybe because she cared for James or maybe out of habit, but she decided to tell James where she was headed off to, even though she didn't particularly expect to him to respond.

'James? I'm going off to Hogsmeade, with Jane, Kayla and Adea' she announced, James looked at her. The way he looked at her just then made Lily stare; his eyes were full of admiration, fondness and something else she couldn't make out. Slowly, he nodded. She looked downwards, turned and began to walk towards the door, when he called out to her.

'Lily?' surprised at hearing his voice call her name, she jumped and stared at him once more. 'Yes?' she asked hopefully. James held her gaze a little longer and shook his head 'have a…good time, I guess' he said quietly

'Oh, okay, yeah sure' Lily replied, she turned to leave again.

'Lily!' he called again

'Yes?'

'Uh….never mind' he said, shaking his head once more. She nodded and walked to the mahogany door. As her hand reached out for the doorknob, a bigger hand had taken hold of her wrist and before she could say a word, she was being turned around. She looked at James, her eyes looked startled and were even more so when he leant in and kissed her.

When they broke away, Lily smiled brightly. 'What was that for?' she asked, James shrugged. 'I haven't kissed you in ages' he said offhandedly. Lily laughed and kissed him again. James who now wore a broad grin said quietly to Lily 'Thank you. I know it's not been easy for you to put up with me these past few weeks. Not everyone would've done it'

'I know but I…I mean I…um, your welcome' Lily finished, not quite able to say what she wanted. As she thought about it, she didn't know what it was she was having trouble saying to him.

She kissed him on the cheek and finally left their chamber.

Once Lily had closed the door behind her, she began walking towards the entrance hall, still happy at how James' demeanour had changed all of a sudden. She met her friends without saying a word, she merely smiled.

'Okay ladies, we have five hours to find four sets of dress robes. We need to get shoes, we need to get accessories, possibly make up. It's a big job, for five hours. We _must _concentrate' Adea said. Lily laughed 'Dee, chill out. We have another Hogsmeade weekend, I arranged it for you' Adea gave Lily a piercing stare. 'Excuse me? Lily, do you not understand the importance of this. Who said anything about buying? This is the Graduation Ball. This trip is all about searching, next week is for buying. We can't do them both in one trip!' Adea cried, Lily held her hands up in surrender.

'Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I have seen the err of my ways, honestly _what _was I thinking?' she quipped and grinned at Jane. Adea and Kayla didn't catch the sarcasm nor did they catch the grin as they led the way out of the entrance hall.

* * *

-_Am I that out of touch, that people find it weird to even talk to me? How would you know, it's not like you've let anyone talk to you to be able to find out. Lily, she looked at me as if I was about to explode. She looked so surprised when I said her name. Oh shit, what will the guys say? They'll want to kill me. I'll have to tell them now. Oh yeah, they're really going to kill you when they realise how long you've gone without telling them. Shut up, I don't need that_- 

James ran a hand through his hair and left for the Gryffindor common room. As he climbed staircases and walked through numerous corridors, he planned out what exactly he was going to say. Once he finally reached the common room and went through the portrait hole, he found his friends huddled by the fire, not an entirely unusual sight.

He joined them and all three of them looked up at him in confusion. 'Hey' James said and smiled apologetically, Remus and Peter smiled back and Sirius positively grinned. He got up and clapped his friend on the back 'welcome back mate' James nodded 'listen about how I've been acting' but Remus held up a hand.

'It's okay James; you don't have to tell us' he said placidly, James frowned 'do you know why?'

'No but we figure you had your reasons' Sirius answered. Peter nodded 'tell us when you're completely ready to come out with it'

'Lily knows' James said in a whisper. Sirius and Remus shrugged 'we don't mind. She would know. I mean it's you and her, you guys are like almost married' the latter said sagely. James looked confused. 'What? But, we haven't even said we love each other' he reasoned

'It's not needed though, is it?' Sirius said 'with you and Lily, it's just sort of….implied in just about everything you do. You two are different. Jane and I have had problems and Remus and Kayla have had problems too, doesn't mean that we don't love our girlfriends; it just means we have to work harder to keep the peace. But you and Lily, you….just fit, you know?' he finished.

James didn't say anything, he thought on what his best friend had just said –_I guess we do. I don't know what I'd do if we fought, I couldn't live with myself. I can't live without her by my side. Did I just say that? Yes I think you did. Are you sure? Yes, quite. I couldn't have. And yet, you did. I think I know what I have to do. Fine, don't tell me then_._ Okay, I don't like you that much anyway-

* * *

_

'Lils wear white!' whined Kayla

'I want to wear black!' Lily said

'I just think you should stick with green' Adea suggested

'Change doesn't do one any harm' Jane said absently, Lily smiled 'Thank you Jane! I'm glad someone's on my side' she said pointedly, Jane looked confused for a second before realisation dawned 'Oh! Your welcome'

Adea rolled her eyes as the Kayla and Lily resumed their juvenile argument over black and white. Being sensible, she grabbed three beautiful sets of dress robes, in Lily's size in the colours in question. She walked back to the quibbling pair (who hadn't noticed her absence, it seemed). 'That's ENOUGH' she whispered dangerously though it seemed as if she was shouting, Lily and Kayla fell quiet immediately, looking downwards.

'You two are acting like children, you are eighteen, act it, the pair of you!' Adea reprimanded, her friends looked ashamed while Jane sifted through some nearby racks. 'Now, I've picked out some gorgeous robes for you Lily, in green, white and black, pick yourself' she handed the robes to Lily and saw Kayla open her mouth to protest, out of the corner of her eye. 'Kayla' she warned, the girl closed her mouth, Adea continued 'they're Lily's dress robes and she's paying for it. If she chooses a black set, so be it' Lily smiled smugly and entered the nearest changing room.

She tried on the first set and examined her self. –_Nah, these make me look kind of fat_- so those were out of the question and placed back on the hanger. Lily picked up the next pair –_hhhhmmmm, these are slightly more promising_- she twirled in front of the mirror –_nah, they're nothing special, this is the Graduation Ball_- so those were put back on the hanger. She put on the next set and gasped at her reflection _–perfect_- she stepped out to display the result to her friends who clapped quietly.

'Those are the ones, you need to get, Lils' Adea said, Lily beamed and went back inside and put the robes back on their hanger, to pay for them and give back the other two.

Jane came back with a hanger in her hand. She held up a set of robes up to her friends. 'What do you think?' she asked, the girls smiled and said 'definitely' Jane and Lily were the last two who had needed robes. Having paid for their purchases, the girls went onto the nearest shoe shop.

'I feel like an ice-cream, come on Dee can we stop for ice-cream' Lily said and looked round to find an ice cream cart. Adea looked at her in an annoyed fashion. 'Lily we have a mission to complete' she said as if stating the obvious. The red haired girl rolled her eyes and used a new tactic.

'What? We can't even stop for say….a double scoop of cherry and lemonade?' she said slowly, knowing it was Adea's favourite. The addressed girl looked slightly more lenient while Kayla and Jane watched on in amusement. 'In a sugared cone and vanilla sprinkles on top?' Lily continued, her friend sighed and Lily knew she'd won.

The four girls took a small detour to buy some ice cream. On acquiring their desired flavours they continued on to the shoe shop.

After the ice creams, the four loosened up a little and even managed to laugh sometimes. They wandered the streets of Hogsmeade, momentarily forgetting that in a few weeks, they would no longer be able to walk together like this, carefree and sheltered.

* * *

'Remus, do you think Jane and Sirius will last?' Kayla asked. Remus and Kayla were sitting by the fire, in the Gryffindor Common Room. Kayla's a head rested on his shoulder, while his arm was draped around her shoulders. 

The boy looked thoughtful 'Truthfully, I don't think they will' he answered

'But they love each other, so much' Kayla argued

'They do, can't argue with that. But, you asked my opinion and I gave it to you' he concluded.

'What about Lily and James?' she enquired after a moment's silence. 'I think they're gonna last' Remus said without much thought. And he felt Kayla nod against him. She hesitated with her next question.

'D'you- do you think… we will?' Kayla asked quietly. Remus let the words float around in his head for a minute, as he mulled them over. 'Do you want me to be honest?' he asked

'Yes'

'No. I don't think we'll last' Remus said solemnly. Kayla stayed silent for a few seconds before she added 'I think I agree' neither said anything else for a while.

'When I was about six, I remember saying to my dad "daddy, will you always be around?" ' Kayla started, out of the blue 'he laughed and said "no, of course not" I was rather shocked but comforted considerably when he added "but I'll be around as long as you'll need me" ' Kayla snorted derisively before continuing.

'Well obviously, that didn't work out. For some reason, I always connected his death to myself and that promise he made me. After that, I found it impossible to trust any…male, I suppose. Until, you came along. Spending the past year with you has helped me overcome so many insecurities, so many fears. Right now, you're the one person who means most to me' she finished contently and sighed. The arm around her shoulders tightened its grip.

'But, if nothing's to become of it, why carry on?' Remus asked, clearly intrigued. Kayla smiled bittersweetly. 'You'll laugh but I've just remembered something my mum always says' she mused.

'I'll put it in her exact words: "Kayla darling, there are three things you need to do, to ensure success in your life. No matter where you are or what you do. Three things, just three. Remember, to always be five steps ahead of the future, learn from your mistakes in the past, but always live in the present' the girl paused and closed her eyes for a moment.

'It's odd but the last one is the one, people find most difficult. Most people while away their lives, planning the future and dwelling on the past, they forget about the present, I don't want to do that' she trailed off and sighed again.

'So I love you right now but I can't speak for next year or even next month. What's to come, will come but-'

'Let's see to today first' Remus filled in, Kayla lifted her head and smiled at him 'exactly' she whispered and gave him a small kiss before putting her head back against his shoulder.

* * *

Lily was busy writing her speech for the Graduation day, every day seemed to pass with increasing speed and the night before the Ball was upon them. While the other seventh year girls were busy catching up on their beauty sleep, Lily had other problems to tend to. 

She looked up from her writing desk and glanced at the clock. It read 7.00. She sprang up from her chair and rushed out into the lounge. James was lying on his favourite sofa, staring up into space. Lily was surprised, that even in the hectic times in which they were currently wrapped up, he still found time to sit around and do nothing.

'James' Lily said, snapping him out of his reverie and he offered her a small smile. 'What are you doing?' she asked

'Nothing' he replied

'I can see that, why are you doing nothing?'

'Because there's nothing to do' James said with a shrug of his shoulders. Lily stared at him blankly.

'You could pack' she suggested

'Don't want to'

'What about your speech? Have you finished it?'

'No' he said offhandedly

'Okay, so how far have you gotten?'

'Haven't started it' Lily stared at him again.

'James, didn't you say you had problems with speeches?' Lily asked

'I did because I do'

'So why aren't you writing it beforehand?'

'Well Lily, if you look at it my way, there isn't much need for writing it beforehand. It's not so much a speech as it is a farewell message to Hogwarts. And anything I need to say to Hogwarts has no need for rehearsing, I'll just say what I need to say and be done with it' he explained sagely, Lily didn't fall for his "wise" airs.

'Yeah sure, whatever James. When you have a breakdown up on that stage, don't look at me for help' Lily said as she rolled her eyes at his languor. Her eyes flitted to the clock again and she remembered why she had left her room.

'Come on we have to go and help set up in the hall' James got up and stretched. 'Coming your highness' Lily rolled her eyes yet again but decided to play along 'we're already late, lowly servant, let's go!' she said with a note of urgency, she grabbed her James' hand and led him out of the chamber.

They briskly walked up to hall and found the prefects assembled in the centre, obviously in wait of the Heads. Lily reached them and began her excuses 'sorry we're late. The Head Boy couldn't be bothered to be on time' the prefects nodded in response, they didn't seem too bothered, a few smiled at the pair.

'Okay Gryffindors, you have to begin setting up the decorations. For the memory wall, ask the seventh years or call either James or myself. Ravenclaws, your part in all of this is over so you can help the Gryffindors with the decorations. Slytherins, set up the area for the band and Hufflepuffs, run down the menu with us one last time, then take it down to the elves and come back to organise where the tables are going to appear, we'll help with the last part. Okay, we have a long job in front of us, and we all want to get out of here quickly, so work fast' Lily ordered and turned to James who grinned at her.

'No I don't have anything to add Lily, but thanks for asking' he joked, Lily laughed 'oh sorry. I get so caught up in being the Head Girl. I'm going to miss it' she said with a hint of sadness. James looked sceptical.

'What exactly are you going to miss? The sleep depriving rounds? The cheek of the younger students? The hours of detentions we have to supervise for idiots who can't think before they act?' he asked rhetorically while Lily shook her head despairingly.

'No. The authority, the feeling of power, the satisfaction you get when you take off points and give out detentions' she said mocking him. James nodded 'oh yeah, that. I guess that was pretty cool' Lily laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before setting off to help with the charm work of the decorations.

The prefects and the Head Boy and Girl worked steadily for the next couple of hours. Everything progressed smoothly and the only obstacle arrived in the form of the Memory wall, which was an excellent idea but, as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws soon discovered, was an absolute nightmare to conjure. It wasn't long before every Ravenclaw and Gryffindor prefect possible, including the two Heads were huddled in front of the wall in question.

'The charm for the memories is simple enough' Lily mused

'Yeah, but how do we get it so that they reflect upon the whole wall?' Remus asked

'And what about the illusion, that's not easy magic' James said

They stared at the wall for a further fifteen minutes, contemplating different methods to achieve their goal, all of which had a defect of some sort in it. Some of the prefects had taken a seat on the cold stone floor of the Great Hall.

'We could do everything one by one' Estrella Fonseca suggested, Lily's head turned sharply to stare at the sixth year girl. She looked intrigued 'Elaborate' she said simply. All the prefects were now looking Estrella; she cast an unsure glance at them all and described her thought in more detail.

'Well instead of finding a way to do everything at once, we could split up. So say, a couple of us go and find some books on how to perform the illusion part, while the rest could stay here and take it on bit by bit, so say, insert the memories, first. Then, find a way to project it onto the whole wall. Then establish the parameters for the illusion, by that time we'll be back with the books and we'll find a spell and practise it and then perform it on the wall' she finished.

The seventh years exchanged glances 'that seemed simple enough, I wonder why no one else thought of it' James said

Little by little, the wall furthered its progress. The memories had been placed inside by Lily, and some other Ravenclaws. Hufflepuffs were asked to help with this too, in case they had any memories to share. Slytherins were deliberately excluded from that exercise. Waqar came up with an idea for the projection to reach the entire wall. James, Remus and the other prefects helped place the parameters for the illusion.

By the time, the parameters had been set up the six who had gone down to the library had returned with a couple of books. They then spent the next hour or so, flipping through the pages to find an adequate spell.

Eventually, after searching through numerous books, considering many spells, they hit upon one which seemed to fit their purpose. The next task was being able to actually perform the spell successfully. The sixth years had handed the job over to the seventh years but remained in the hall to watch. The Slytherins had long since finished their job and had left the hall without a further enquiry. The Hufflepuffs had insisted on staying to help. Lily thanked them but assured them that they had enough people working on it as it was, and told them to rest for the night.

Lily tried first by making an illusion of a goblet appear. She pictured the goblet in her mind and shouted 'calumniorari!' immediately a goblet appeared on the floor, she exchanged glances with James. He reached out to the goblet and ran his hand through it. Nothing stopped him. He grinned and brought his hand back, again, his hand felt as if it was just moving around in the air, but looked as if it was penetrating through the goblet.

With a wave of her wand, the imaginary goblet disappeared. The prefects were smiling and looked hopeful but not for long. 'Guys that was just a goblet we need to have to do this for a whole wall' the prefects went back to looking dejected.

'Lily, imagine something bigger. Imagine a trunk' James suggested. His girlfriend shrugged and closed her eyes. She said the incantation and a trunk appeared, well half of it did. Lily slowly opened her eyes and stared at the unusual image before her. 'Oh dear' she commented, Estrella bit her lip but continued being hopeful.

'Don't worry about it Lily, it was your first go. Try again' she encouraged, it took Lily three more attempts to make an illusion of a whole trunk appear. She continued to make the targeted objects bigger and slowly she began gaining more confidence with the spell until almost two hours later, they finally reached the point of having to make the wall appear.

'Okay Lily, concentrate' James said, he too (along with Remus) had been practising the spell, but they had decided that Lily would be the best person for this job. Not only did she have to make a colossal wall appear but she had to manage it so that the illusion would hold until a certain distance.

Lily inhaled deeply and imagined the wall, once she thought the picture clear enough she said 'calumniorari!' she opened her eyes to find nothing there. A fifth year Ravenclaw prefect ran further on to opposite end of the hall and called 'you can see about an eighth of the wall from back here' Lily frowned, James put his arms around her.

'It is something right?' he tried, but it was in vain for Lily's perfectionist character was not satisfied. Over the next hour she tried countless times to achieve perfect results and got closer every time, but she was getting tired. 'James, help me!' she cried helplessly

'How?' he asked

'I don't know, do something' Lily whined

'I wish I could'

Waqar had been sat in a corner, thinking over the situation. He walked up to the Head Boy and Girl. 'Why don't you two try it together? Stand next to each other, imagine the wall and maybe your combined magic will help something that big appear' he suggested quietly. James and Lily looked at each other and he shrugged 'no harm in trying is there Lils?' she smiled and shook their head.

'I know you're tired, but we have to do this. So focus!' Remus said. Lily and James shut their eyes and imagined the wall, Remus counted to three and both of them shouted 'CALUMNIORARI!' They reopened their eyes and saw a gigantic wall before them. Lily started laughing and hugged James who grinned back. Everyone looked relieved, it was getting late.

Waqar walked to the back of the hall and strode towards them. He stopped at where they were standing and looked impressed 'you did it, works just as it was supposed to'

'Thank god' one of the other prefects cried.

Everything was ready for the following evening; the decorations were going to be disguised by the teachers for the following day until it was time for the ball. Finally, the prefects dispersed and trudged back to their dormitories to partake in some well earned sleep.

Lily and James made it back to the Head's Lounge and sank down onto the three seater; James lay down and held Lily. 'I am so tired' James said

'Me too' Lily replied but smiled feebly 'but we did it, James' she said proudly, James nodded 'yeah they better watch out for us, we're too powerful for all their asses' he joked. They stayed quiet and remained where they were, and it wasn't long until they fell asleep.

* * *

-_Ugh! What time is it?_ - Lily opened her eyes just a little and found sunlight pouring into the room, streaming through the windows to which the curtains had forgotten to be drawn. Lily groaned and with an effort, fully opened her eyes. 

A quick look around told her that she'd fallen asleep in the Lounge. Another look told her she'd fallen asleep in the Lounge, with James. Lily sighed as she discovered how unwilling she really was to remove herself of her current position. It was comfortable and secure. Lily turned to look at James. His hair was more unruly than usual, his glasses were askew and yet his face held an almost contradictory look to his appearance. He looked completely and utterly at peace.

Lily smiled at seeing his face. –_It's weird but this feels…right? Is that the word I want? Yes, I think it is. Oh, you again. Don't worry, for the first time ever I'll agree, it is rather nice_-

James groaned and opened is eyes a little. Eyes. A pair of green eyes. The sight made him wake up a little more as he asked incredulously 'Lily?' the girl in question smiled. 'Good morning' she whispered.

James looked around and noticed that he wasn't, as he had thought, in his room. He looked back at his girlfriend, questioningly 'the lounge?' he asked, Lily nodded 'that spell really drained us, I remember sitting down here but we must've fallen asleep' she concluded.

He removed his arm from Lily's waist and sat up. 'It's a Saturday right?' he asked, Lily nodded. 'Come on we have to go see to a few last minute things, I want you back here in ten minutes, okay?' she ordered, James grinned 'yes ma'am' Lily hit him playfully, before leaving for her room.

On entering Lily glanced at her watch and found it was 10 o'clock. She quickly showered, brushed, dressed and tied up her hair and put on a minimal amount of make up. After completing this flurry of activity she left to meet James in the Lounge. James was already there and the two set off for the hall immediately.

They reached the hall to find the seventh year prefects assembled in the hall. Lily and James met them and apologised for their unpunctuality. The Slytherins sneered but the others just shook their heads and the Gryffindors confessed that they'd only arrived five minutes ago themselves. Lily and James immediately began the last minute checklist. Everything was vouched for in the positive until they came to…

'Butterbeer order arrived?'

'About that' started Rosalie, a Hufflepuff seventh year. Lily looked at her with a questioning glance.

'It's late; it was expected two hours ago. We asked Dumbledore if we could go see what the problem was and when we went Madam Rosmerta said she was short on staff and she'd get it over as soon as possible' the girl explained quietly. Lily looked panicked. 'As soon as possible? How soon is "as soon as possible"?' she asked. Rosalie shrugged 'I have no idea, but she promised to have it over at least before 6 o'clock' Lily's eyes widened.

'6 o'clock? The ball's due to start at half past seven!' Lily exclaimed

'I know, I'm so sorry' the Hufflepuff replied, looking guilty. Lily took a deep breath 'no, don't be. It's not your fault; it's not even Madam Rosmerta's. It's her staff's fault' Lily muttered. James took charge.

'Okay, I presume you've instructed Madam Rosmerta to have it sent it over to the kitchens?' the Hufflepuffs nodded 'okay go and tell the elves to be expecting it anytime. If it hasn't arrived by 5 o'clock, come find me in the Head's Lounge and I'll take care of it. Apart from that, if everything's done, you can go' he dismissed. The prefects dispersed and only he and Lily were left.

'Already things are going wrong' Lily complained with a frown. James shook his head 'It's just one thing, the butterbeer _will _get here, I'll make sure of it' James assured

'I wanted things to be perfect' Lily said as he hugged her. 'They never are but I promise to provide you with the nearest thing' James soothed. Lily looked up into his hazel eyes and found herself smiling.

'Thank you for being so great about everything' she whispered

'You're welcome, now go. I know you'll want to spend the day being all girly with your friends' he said, Lily laughed flounced out of the room after kissing James.

* * *

Jane walked into the seventh year boy's dormitory to see Sirius. On entering it, she found her boyfriend sitting on his bed; he had a letter in his hand and a sour expression on his face. Jane sat down nest to him. 'What's the matter?' she asked. 

Sirius hadn't seen her come in and so was surprised to hear her voice. He turned and looked at her and attempted to smile. Jane held out her hand, Sirius stared at it for a moment and then stared into her eyes before handing over the letter.

_Sirius, _

_We had a nice summer last year without you; don't take the trouble of coming home again. I've heard your fool of an uncle has left some money for you, make some use of it. I hope you realise now that you will have to go out into the world without help, how much you've ruined your life. You are, or were, rather, a Black. You could've had all the wealth you needed. Any post in the Ministry you desired, your name would be respected and known. Now, you're nothing. A disgrace to your family. We had such hopes for you and you broke my heart. You acted in the most ungrateful manner, associating with mudbloods and muggle lovers and half breeds. I've heard from Regulus that you date a mudblood. I suppose no respectable pureblood girl would even think twice about you anymore. Furthermore, consider this the last letter you will ever receive from your mother, I do not much feel like taking pains to communicate with you. Be grateful for this. _

_Your Mother _

Jane dropped the letter as if it burned. She looked to Sirius whose eyes held a mixture of fury, hatred, and disgust and even pain. Jane put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 'Sirius?' she whispered but was met with silence. The silence told her enough.

Did you hope for it to be different?' Jane asked. Sirius looked at her. Once their eyes met, hesitation came to an end. 'I knew something like this would happen but at the back of my mind, I think I sort of wished, it wouldn't' he paused a moment.

'Why me? Why do I have to be born into a family so heinous?' he asked

'Oh you're not the only one. Almost every Slytherin is cursed with a family like yours. Unfortunately for them they don't have someone like you to even suggest that the ideas they've been fed since birth, are even a little wrong' Jane argued.

She hugged and gave him a kiss. Jane then stared him in the eye and said rather defiantly 'I love you and whether you like it or not, this mudblood's going to be hanging around for a little longer' Sirius couldn't help but smile. He watched her lie down and look up at him. 'I love you' he said simply. Jane smiled and sprung up again. 'Excellent, now if you don't mind, I have a shower to take so if you'll excuse me' she said. Sirius grinned; Jane gave him another kiss before gliding out of the room.

* * *

It was three hours before the ball. For the female attendees, the preparation period had officially begun. They assembled in their dormitories and started the pre-ball arrangements while the boys mused over how it could possibly take anyone three hours to get ready for anything. 

Lily had once again, decided to get ready with her friends. The "dressing up" part of an evening contributed so much to the overall enjoyment of the impending event, that really it was unimaginable that she should do it alone in the last week before they left.

Once again, Adea was busy running around picking out makeup for her friends to wear with their dresses and formulated plans for Jane's hair. Lily and Jane meanwhile were doing their nails, while Kayla was attacking her eyelashes with her wand. Of course, the responsibilities and frantic enquiries were left to Adea for handling.

'Dee, will you do my hair?' Lily called

'Yes Lily, of course I will'

'What about mine?' Jane asked

'I'm thinking on it as we speak'

'What shoes do you think I should wear, Adea?' Kayla asked

'I'll look at them in a minute but I'm thinking flats'

Two hours later, things had gotten a little more harried. The girls (sans Jane) were running in different directions, tripping over and the occasional cry of 'Shit!' or 'oh God help me!' could be heard as they stepped on heels of varying sizes and rejected earrings which had carelessly been thrown on the floor by Jane or Kayla.

Adea was the first to finish, then Lily. Kayla was panicking. Jane was rather calmer. Adea and Lily tended to both of them and their requirements. Lily unfortunately was left with Kayla. Kayla's anxiety induced Lily and the two of them created quite an amusing scene for their other two friends, who bravely kept straight faces and only wished they had a camera handy.

Lily was wearing a set of gorgeous off-white robes made of a wonderful floaty material. It had a v-neck, which went down to a barely revealing and comfortable level. A silver band brought the sides of the robes tight to her waist before they billowed out again. Her red locks had been left to cascade down to the middle of her back in their natural waves. She had given herself a fringe which gave her look a nice edge. In terms of jewellery she had chosen to wear the chain of freshwater pearls, she had received at Petunia's wedding. Her shoes were of off-white satin, creased in certain places and had heels which were perfectly suited for dancing. Her make-up was light and understated.

Adea wore robes of georgette in a shade of dusk pink. A wide belt of satin went around the middle which accentuated her tiny waist perfectly, the length was above average but not ridiculous and created a nice train. She was wearing a necklace of pink sapphires with matching earrings. Adea had curled the ends of her hair and put half of it up. Since neither she nor Waqar were fond of dancing, she could afford to wear heels of a much more painful height. She had chosen shoes which added a good 3 ½ inches to her tiny height of 5'3. Adea had opted for her trademark dark eyes accompanied by soft gold eyeshadow.

Jane was wearing robes of midnight blue satin. They were sleeveless and extended to the edge of her shoulders and v-neckline identical to Lily's. They were neither loose nor form-fitting and finished off just past the knees. She wore a silver chain with a diamond locket and small diamond studs. Her hair was jet black with cosmo blue streaks and had been forced into angel curls and a "swept to the side" fringe. She wore flat shoes like Kayla, fashioned on the style of ballet shoes, with a ribbon which tied around the ankle. Jane, too had chosen dark eyes, and made them appear smokier than Adea's; a light pink blush could also be seen, highlighting her cheekbones.

Kayla wore extravagant robes of lavender silk. In the place of sleeves, stood three thin straps on each shoulder. The robes were full length and like Lily's robes, a small (plum coloured) band tied around the waist before the robes billowed out, once again. Half of her natural chestnut brown curls had been pinned up and she had decided on very light make up. Her shoes were flat and of plum satin and she wore a necklace of amethysts.

The four friends were ready for their entrance. Lily was to go down first, then Jane, then Kayla and lastly, Adea. Lily descended the staircase like she had at Halloween, attracting attention. James grinned broadly at the sight of his girlfriend. She walked over and looked at him expectantly. 'Beautiful' James managed and this seemed enough for Lily. James offered her his arm and the two exited the Gryffindor Common Room in high spirits.

It was now Jane's turn. As she made her way down, Sirius' eyes became fixated to her. Once she had reached him, he attempted to speak 'I-you…I mean' Jane smiled absently and said 'that's just what I wanted to hear' Sirius laughed and together they left the room.

Kayla now glided down the staircase. The sight of her made Remus smile. He'd always had a way with words, so when Kayla reached him he said 'breathtaking isn't enough for you' Kayla beamed and he led her out.

Adea's turn arrived but no one knew. Waqar waited eagerly and smiled as he heard her familiar footsteps. He waited for her and said 'What do you want me to say?'

'Silence would be perfect'

'Then silence you shall have' the two friends then left the Common Room, side by side.

Lily and James led the way into the Hall and smiled at hearing the gasps behind them. They walked to the side of Professor Dumbledore, who waited until everyone was seated to begin speaking.

'Welcome, to this year's Graduation Ball. I admit, I don't believe I have ever attended a Graduation Ball as spectacularly presented and for that we must thank the Head Boy and Girl and the prefects for their efforts' The students applauded until Dumbledore began again 'And now, I know you wish to hear me no longer and so I have the pleasure to introduce to you The Manic Manticores' a huge roar of approval erupted as a slow tune started up.

'And now if our Head Boy and Girl would lead us into the dancing. Lily, James, if you will…' James led Lily onto the dance floor. They positioned themselves right and began to dance gracefully to the music. James leaned in and whispered 'So what d'you think?'

'It's perfect' she whispered back.

Other couples had now joined them, but they didn't notice. 'Come on let's go to the wall, I think you'll like this memory' James muttered and they danced towards the illusion.

As they approached the wall, Lily noticed that it was displaying a scene containing her first year self and James. It was the time James had first begun to like her and funnily enough it showed Lily screaming at him.

Lily laughed 'oh god, I remember that' she said

'Yeah, good times' James said. Lily looked up at him and said 'who'd have thought…you and me, together' James chuckled and said as if stating the obvious 'I did' Lily stared at him a little longer and then put her head against his shoulder.

On a nearby table sat Adea and Waqar, quietly observing. 'Seven years' Waqar began 'seven years of being invisible, how do you feel?' he asked. Adea thought about it 'rather good. For seven years, I haven't been hated or disliked or bullied or teased. It feels pretty good' she answered; they shared a smile and began talking of other things.

Jane looked at the other couples and suddenly felt like dancing too. She turned to Sirius and said 'would you like to dance?' the boy looked amused 'aren't guys supposed to ask girls?' He enquired

'Not in my books' Jane replied. Sirius batted his eyelashes jokingly 'well then, I would be honoured' he said in a high pitched voice. Jane rolled her eyes and led the way to the dance floor.

Remus and Kayla were dancing close to the memory wall but hadn't paid it much attention. They were too content with the company to want anything else. Kayla noticed some fairies flitting in the distance. 'The decorations are amazing' she commented

'I think I'm allowed to take some credit' Remus said, making her smile. Kayla, finally, turned to the wall and was surprised.

It showed _her_ in her third year, before her father's death, just laughing. It was her genuine laughter, where her cheeks flushed and her eyes began to sparkle. 'What's that doing there?' Kayla asked. Remus looked too and grinned 'It's one of my favourite memories' he said casually and held her closer.

The ball raced with time. Complaints were seldom. The Hufflepuffs had once again, produced a fantastic menu containing a variety of excellent food. The music was, of course, brilliant. And the butterbeer remained safe (Lily had charmed it to not admit foreign substances). However, when time is being spent with pleasure, it likes to fly and so before they knew it, midnight had fallen and Lily and James had to call an end to the ball and request that everyone return to their dormitories. A request which was not met with eager ears.

After seeing everyone out, Lily and James proceeded to the Head's Chamber. James had fallen unusually quiet and Lily was doing all the talking 'it was great, wasn't it?' she asked, he nodded. 'We did well, didn't we?' he looked at her and watched her eyes sparkle and glisten with contentment. His mind became even more resolute in its goal.

Upon reaching the Lounge, James finally spoke up. 'I need to talk to you, before you go. About…some things' Lily stared at him for a second and immediately took a seat in the nearest armchair, eager to listen and understand. James sat down too and with and deep breath, began.

'I know that, after the conversation we heard between Dumbledore and Bagnold, I haven't been the most communicative person. I've thought a lot about…everything. For the first week, I just kept denying it all. But it dawned on me that it's probably going to happen. I _will_ be murdered. I've gotten quite used to it now' Lily's heart ached oddly at hearing him say that.

'I know it's going to happen. So I started concentrating on how I can make my life better. What should be my priorities, _who_ should be my priority? Who is going to make me happiest before I die? And it always came down to one person' he looked Lily square in the eye 'you. That was it. I knew if I had you with me, I'd the die the happiest of wizards. And I realised exactly how much I actually love you, it's a feeling that's become so much a part of me over the weeks that I sort of overlooked it, but it's clear as ever. I love you' he glanced at her expectantly; Lily was suddenly struck by the depths of his hazel eyes. She stared at them and found herself saying 'I love you too'

When she thought back on it, Lily realised that she, like James, had sort of dismissed it, it had become so much a part of their relationship.

James smiled slightly and continued 'I was hoping you'd say that. I thought more about it and came to a conclusion. To be happy is one thing, to be satisfied another. I want to be both when I die. I want to know I've done everything possible. I don't want to miss anything. Most importantly, I don't want to have to spend a day without you. Without knowing you're beside me in everything I do and I'm beside you for everything too' Lily inwardly gasped, James' speech was taking a frightening turn and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know what was around the corner.

'Lily I don't want you to think I've rushed into this decision. Because I haven't, it's all I've thought about, all I think about. I know we've only been going out for four months but if I feel like this, there's nothing else to do' with a another meaningful glance he got down on his knee and Lily gasped, out loud.

'Will you marry me?' As she looked at him say this, Lily noticed the underlying hope in his eyes. She looked at them for a moment but reached a decision of her own.

'Get up James' she whispered. James obliged and sat down with a worried expression. 'Why does that sound as if you're planning to say no?' he asked hesitantly. Lily sighed and voice sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

'Because I am. James, you don't expect me to go through with this? And it's got nothing to do with weak feelings, don't think that for a second. But, but I just can't let you marry me. We're eighteen! Eighteen, that's too young. We haven't even left school. James you may love me now, but I know you'll meet a girl a thousand times better than me, somewhere out there.

And when you do, I don't want to be in the way of your happiness. I don't want you to rue the day you met me. I don't want to be an obstacle. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the source of your unhappiness. I don't want you to ruin your life because you were scared of dying alone. James, you're an idiot if you can't see that that's what this is all about. You're afraid. Just like happiness and satisfaction, fear and unhappiness are two different things. I can't let you suffer from them both.

James, I love you, I really do. But because I love you, I can't say yes, for _your_ sake' Lily got up abruptly and headed straight for her room.

James hadn't moved. He couldn't. He couldn't argue and reason because he couldn't find the words. His stomach had taken a nauseating plunge, his thought process had taken an icy pause and his heart beat slowly but loudly.

Lily reached out for the door handle and her eye caught on a piece of crumpled, scrap parchment at her feet. This immediately set her mind reeling. Thoughts and memories she'd buried suddenly resurfaced and she remembered the dream. That dream she'd had back in December which she had deliberately forgotten. Her sister, the baby, that letter. It came back now. More clearly than before and one line seemed to echo throughout her restless mind.

"_Killed both your sister and her husband James Potter"_

Lily stood rooted to the spot for several minutes before she finally started thinking rationally –_It never did seem like just a dream. This has already been planned. This is what I have to do. If I don't now, I'll have to later. It's going to happen, I can't help that_-

Lily turned on her heel 'yes' she said firmly. James looked up and stared. 'Yes? You'll marry me?' he asked

'Yes, I think I will' Lily answered

'You think?' Lily stared at her boyfriend and shook her head 'No. I will. I will marry you' she said mechanically. She felt a headache coming on. 'We'll talk in the morning, I need to sleep' she said abruptly, went into her room, changed and collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

Lily woke the following morning to another enchanting day. The weather was identical to that of the day before. Light fought the white of her curtains. Birds could be heard in the distance, the trees were as alive as ever. Of course today, she was in her own room and there was no James. 

James. 'Oh god' Lily mumbled. The tired smile slid off her face and was replaced by an expression of dread. The previous night's events hit her like a ton of bricks. One sentence particularly struck her.

"_I will marry you" _

Lily groaned. 'Oh god, I'm engaged' she looked at her hand but found no ring. She rose and put on her dressing gown. After brushing as quickly as she could, Lily padded out into the lounge but saw no James.

A glance in his room told her he was still sleeping. 'James' Lily whispered. She moved closer 'James' she called and prodded him. He made a slight sound and opened his eyes.

'Lily?' he asked. She nodded. James sat up and Lily sat down too. 'About last night' she started but James held up a hand 'I was being stupid, we've only been going for four months and you were right, I was afraid of dying alone' but Lily shook her head.

'No. I said yes, willingly. And if, the offer still stands, then…' she trailed off. James looked ecstatic. 'You mean you will?' he asked, Lily nodded 'but you need to know something'

Lily proceeded to explain her dream to him, which had visited her again, last night.

'So _that's_ why you changed your mind' James said, Lily looked guilty. 'I _do_ love you, though' she said, James smiled. 'I don't want you to do this if it's just because of a dream' he said but Lily shook her head.

'No, you see, it wasn't just a dream, it was more than that. I just think if I don't say yes now, I'll say it later. So really, I'm just saving time' she explained.

'If you're sure'

'You're going to have to give me some time to get used to it and comfortable, that's all' Lily said

'Of course, Lily. Whatever you want. But you might want this' he went to a drawer and took out a small black velvet box.

Lily gasped as she saw the ring inside. It was gorgeous. It was very elegantly styled, a white gold ring set with a cluster of princess cut diamonds. Lily stared in delight at the ring and made James grin 'you want it?' he asked, Lily looked at him and nodded mutely. James slipped the ring onto her finger and she flung her arms around him.

'Oh this makes it so official' she cried happily and kissed him. She broke away 'mind if I kept this to myself for a few days, so the whole thing can be just mine for a couple of days?' Lily asked.  
'Of course. Again, whatever you want' James said.

'This doesn't mean I'm completely okay with everything, it just sweetens the deal a little' Lily stated with a grin. 'I know' he replied. Lily hugged him again and went back into her room to change.

* * *

The week passed in sadness and remorse. The seventh years spent most of their time outside and by the arrival of the last day, only the Slytherins seemed upbeat. 

James and Lily had kept their engagement well hidden and managed to conceal it from their friends. Lily had spent the week contemplating her situation and was gradually coming to the conclusion that the dream must've been real and the engagement, she found, was not as restricting as she'd imagined. Though, she wasn't entirely comfortable with it, she couldn't deny that the idea of being James' fiancée wasn't growing on her.

They couldn't delay the arrival of the last day and it had arrived, to their dismay, without fail. The seventh years had been gathered in the hall for their own personal farewell before the whole school joined them to hear Dumbledore speak. Lily and James were of course required to make their parting speeches, and hopefully, bestow wisdom.

'Throughout this past year, as you know, I've been your Head Girl. It's been no picnic. I've shouted myself hoarse on several occasions, interrupted more rendezvous' than I'd like to remember, broken up more fights over Quidditch than I've had nightmares and handed out an unimaginable number of detentions' began Lily.

'In August, I was ecstatic at finding I had been awarded the position of Head Girl. An honour! I thought. By the first week back, I wanted to march into Professor Dumbledore's office and throw the badge back in his face (no offence, Professor), it was a nightmare! However, as the year moved on, so did I. I began to appreciate my duties a little more.

Each round became a learning experience. I stopped many fights and though I was furious almost always, I still marvelled at how many people would risk black eyes and broken bones for their house.

The rendezvous' were annoying and yet I smiled inwardly at what I would call "young love" (I'm sure teachers have a different take on the term). Though, at times the love was presented to me in a more explicit manner than I would've liked' and here she glanced at Kayla and Remus 'it was still cute, _most_ of the time'

Aside from the "learning experience" there were the added benefits of a beautiful room and a bathroom of my own which, after six years of sharing with two other girls, was greatly appreciated. I also had a big lounge of my own. Okay I had to share occasionally but the company wasn't awful.

Which, brings me to the purpose of this speech. If, when I leave today, someone asked me "what was the one most important thing I learnt this year?" My answer wouldn't be "the learning experience" of the rounds (though it has been great), nor would it be anything I learnt in a classroom (with all due respect, professors). To be honest with you, the most important thing I learnt this year, is how to accept the beauty of people.

I'd be lying, if I said that in September I was a wonderful person. That I was all that is good, never judged a book by its cover, etcetera. The truth is, I was (for lack of better word) a cover-judge. First impressions meant everything. I was so wrapped up in what I saw on the surface of people, that I never stopped to think that there might be something behind. I didn't know that you couldn't really understand a person until you'd stripped them of their mask' Lily smiled at James, who winked at her.

'I've since discovered, that we all wear a mask, we might not realise it, though. Whether that mask hides a more or less beautiful person is a different matter.

I've learnt that no matter how much you may love a person, you can never really know them until they're ready to let you in and sometimes that's the hardest thing to do' Lily smiled in Adea's direction.

'As of today, we're all embarking on a new journey, in some respects, a new life. In a year's time, you may not remember my name. I certainly won't remember all of yours. But to me, we'll always be connected by the seven years we've braved together, in between these very walls.

And so, as this chapter of our lives ends, I'd like to wish you all the best for the next one. Thank you' Lily concluded and sat down with flushed cheeks as she heard the loud applause.

James squeezed her hand and got up to deliver his own speech. Once he stood up, Lily was surprised to see him pull out a piece of paper.

'I'll warn you all now, though I have an abundance of talent in other areas, speech-making is not one of them' James cleared his throat before beginning.

'One thing that strikes me most about my years here, and what I'd like to focus on for now, is the fact that I never really appreciated Hogwarts until this year. And, like Lily, I've learnt a lesson that I'll never forget, though mine doesn't sound nearly as impressive. I've learnt the skill of true observation. To take everything in, because otherwise you might just miss the object of most value.

Coming back to Hogwarts, I'd never actually _looked_ at it, until this year. The beauty of the castle, the icy grounds in winter, the numerous trees. Even the Whomping Willow. My eyes were opened by two people. One of their names, I'm sure you can guess.

The other is someone, I'm sure we've all wondered about at some point of our Hogwarts days. I'd like to tell you a bit about Adea Qureshi. I'm not going to show you who she is, or tell you what she looks like. I just want to tell you about _who_ she is.

If I had to sum Adea up, I would recite a long list of adjectives that would apply to her: pretty, funny, intelligent, kind, caring and on and on it would go. I met Adea, purely by chance. I was bored one night at dinner, my friends were preoccupied. Out of desperation, I forced myself to look harder for someone interesting. One face intrigued me, I'd never seen it before, and so I walked over and introduced myself and so began our friendship.

She taught me to learn more about myself as a person. She helped me to polish my principles and views, she helped me discover the differences between the many emotions. The most important thing that she did for me relates to the first person. I'm sure you're all aware of mine and Lily's story and were just as astonished as I was, when we finally began going out.

The reason for Lily accepting what must've been my 1000th attempt was the fact that I was a changed person. A change I'd made for the better and that I wholly attribute to Adea Qureshi.

Lily and Adea's friendship and the former's affection opened my eyes to the essence of beauty. Not the kind you see in people, but the kind you see everywhere else. Prior to this year, I had been blind to it.

I started to respect my teachers, my class mates and even the younger pupils. For the first time, I accepted responsibility and found that it wasn't quite as repulsive as I had thought it to be. I began to notice how remarkable Hogwarts is, how genius, accommodating and brilliant it is. Hogwarts would mean very little to me if I hadn't befriended Adea Qureshi.

Even in the short time that I've _really_ known it, Hogwarts has come to mean almost as much to me as my home. Hogwarts has a life, a character that no other building seems to possess and for that, only Hogwarts itself can be thanked.

And so my advice to you, as Head Boy, is that when you walk into a room, for God's sake, look carefully! Don't be entranced by what seems to be the most interesting object. Because, sometimes it's the least visible that are most prized. Thank you' James finished to a large round of applause.

Lily beamed at him and said teasingly 'what happened to not rehearsing it?' James grinned back and said 'I never said I wouldn't plan it' to which Lily only rolled her eyes.

Soon the younger students entered the hall and Dumbledore's assembly began. Lily looked around at the familiar faces, some friends, some enemies. Some enemies who were now friends. She reminisced about how many laughs she had shared with the castle, how many tears and how many memories. Tears didn't surface now but inside, she was bawling.

Later on as Lily and James ordered the students to board for the last time and joined their friends in the Head's Compartment, she found she couldn't stop one tear from breaking through her barrier. Just one tear. One tear for Hogwarts. One tear for seven years. One tear for the birth of magic in her life.

Lily sat on the velvet seats, discreetly fiddling with her ring. James had his arm around her and smiled at her, making her look up. 'So when do you want to tell them?' he asked

'Next week, after we've told our parents and had it okayed and everything' she replied after some thought, James nodded in agreement. 'That's probably best'

'Sad?' he asked after another moment. Lily thought longer on this. 'Half and half. Any crying that needs to be done, is going to be done right here. When I leave that platform, I want to welcome the possibilities of tomorrow and leave yesterday a memory'

'Well said' James answered.

Lily's thoughts began to swim around her. 'I'm glad you're here, or else I'd be bored' James laughed 'Glad that's all I'm good for' he joked, Lily smiled too. 'God, I have no idea where I'm going' she commented, more to herself than anyone else. James ran a hand through her titian hair and said 'But I'll make sure you get there'

The End

A/n: Sigh. So it's over. Last one before the epilogue. No sad farewell notes yet, don't get your hopes up, I'll leave that for the epilogue. But guys would you be extra nice and try and leave me a review so I can achieve the 100! Anyway don't forget to come back for the epilogue.


	22. Epilogue: Welcoming Tomorrow

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only Jane, Adea, and Kayla and anyone not in the books belong to me

A/n: So here it is the epilogue! Wow, how sad is this? Well for me anyway. The farewell note or whatever you wanna call it is at the bottom. So read first!

Epilogue: Welcoming Tomorrow

And so ends the story of four friends. Each girl unique and from a completely different walk of life. Each with a different temperament and yet when they finally parted there were no four friends quite so close. No I don't mean that day at King's Cross when I said "finally parted" they had a little time together after that, but not too long.

Lily fulfilled her promise. She'd shed her one tear and all trips to memory lane were ended and saved for another rainy day in the foreseeable future. On the platform The Potter and Evans families met on good terms and each member was delighted with the others, much to James and Lily's advantage.

The parents were informed. On the Evans' side, there were nothing but blessings. The Potters needed more convincing, however and so Lily was invited to spend a week at the Manor and all doubts and fears were thus eradicated. Lily and James were two halves of a whole. She was good for him and her influence on him was more than visible and did a lot in her favour.

After informing the parents, came the daunting task of informing the friends. And for some reason: telling their friends seemed more terrifying than telling their parents. Kayla, Adea, Jane and the Marauders were assembled at Lily's house for the explaining. The meeting went something like this:

Kayla and Remus were sat on a sofa, quietly talking. Adea and Jane were seated on chairs and Sirius was on the floor resting his head against Jane's knees. Peter had been unable to make it, Sirius and Remus promised to fill him in on whatever was to be revealed in the gathering. While Remus and Kayla talked and laughed, the other three looked on expectantly.

James was standing in front of them, waiting patiently for Lily to appear. It was 10 o'clock and Lily hadn't been given time to get ready. After waiting a further five minutes, she appeared in the living room with a nervous smile on her face.

'Finally!' Kayla cried and got up to hug her. Lily laughed in a way that matched the expression on her face, perfectly. She hugged her friend back and then hugged Jane and Adea. Then she went to stand by James who gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand before she started.

'Okay what we want to tell you is really important. So listen before you talk, I know you'll be tempted' Lily glanced at Sirius who was glancing out of the window, staring at her neighbour (who was gardening) confusedly. Jane smacked him around the head. Lily rolled her eyes 'Sirius, will you listen, it's important' she asked, he nodded.

Lily now looked at James to continue. He swallowed before saying 'Okay well, you know the night of the Graduation Ball? Well after we got back, I sort of, well….proposed to Lily' four mouths instantaneously opened but Lily was too quick and help up a hand before they got a chance to say something. 'Hang on. Let him finish' she said.

James continued 'after a bit, Lily gave in and said yes. And so, well you know, we're engaged now' silence. No one said a word, their five friends exchanged glances and then Lily spoke up.

'We didn't tell you right away because we wanted to make sure our parents were okay with the situation before telling you. But, we've had their consent and now we just need yours' she finished.

Sirius was the first to speak. He got up and clapped James on the back and hugged Lily 'Congratulations, mate!' he said to James and then turned to Lily 'Congratulations to you as well Lils, you guys are gonna be perfect together. Oh and I hope you can cook, because you know, I can't and well….' He trailed off and Lily laughed at the implications.

Remus was next to speak 'Congratulations you two. You've done the right thing, there couldn't be two more suited people in the world' James thanked him and Lily beamed, that's what she had wanted to hear.

Lily looked at Jane whose eyes were glazed over. 'Jane?' Lily said. Jane looked at her and said abruptly 'do you think you've thought this through' Lily was a little taken aback but nodded nevertheless. 'Do you think this is the right thing to do? Do you have any doubts?' Jane asked. Lily thought a little longer on these questions but finally said 'yes and no' Jane smiled affectionately.

'Well that's all I wanted to know. Congratulations!' Lily sighed in relief and hugged her friend excitedly. All eyes turned to Kayla who looked a little doubtful.

'Well Kayla? What do you think?' Lily asked anxiously. Kayla looked around and bit her lip. 'I hate to seem the bad guy but I dunno Lils' she voiced. Lily looked crestfallen; she had counted on the support of _all_ her friends.

Kayla got up to face Lily head on. 'I know James is for you. You two were practically sculpted for each other. I know it, I can see it. At the same time, but you've been going out for like five months. That's not enough. And you're eighteen! I mean come on guys. I just think you should've waited a little longer, gotten to know each other more and what not'

Lily smiled sadly and was greatly tempted to tell her friend about her dream but she didn't. 'Kayla this is me you're talking to. Don't you think I've thought about all of that? Do you honestly think I've rushed into something as important as this?' she reasoned. Kayla looked Lily hard in the eye.

'Of course not' Kayla conceded and hugged her redheaded friend. Lily beamed and hugged Kayla back. When they broke away Kayla shook her head 'Don't know what I was thinking, of course you wouldn't have rushed into this. It's you, you never rush into _anything_' Lily's smile grew wider (if possible). Jane and Adea exchanged smiling glances.

James caught the exchange and cleared his throat. 'Sirius, Remus, why don't we go meet Adam and Rosalind, Lily's parents' James suggested. The boys walked out of the room and the girls could soon hear James call' 'hang on, I've left my wand in the living room, you go on' and appeared before them again in a minute.

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Smooth' Kayla quipped.

'Shut up' James replied and they all turned to look at Adea. She looked back at them and then sighed 'ah well, knew it was coming'

'Do you think we're doing the right thing?' Lily asked, Adea smiled at her nervous friend. 'Now I'm not one to oppose marrying young' the others smiled at the witticism. 'But I'm with Jane. Do _you_ think you're doing the right thing' Adea asked in reply to Lily's question. James and Lily exchanged glances.

'Yes. I've had a couple of weeks to think on it and I think I am doing the right thing' Lily answered confidently. Adea shrugged 'Well then that's all that matters, isn't it?' she commented. Lily looked ecstatic and flung her arms around her pretty best friend. 'Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you' she squealed. Adea rolled her eyes and laughed at Lily's enthusiasm. Behind her back James winked at her and left again to join Remus and Sirius.

Lily, James, Jane, Sirius, Kayla and Remus joined the Order of the Phoenix a few weeks afterwards. Adea had been advised not to get involved as Dumbledore reckoned she wouldn't be able to handle it very well. The prophecy involving Harry was revealed to Dumbledore not long after that and Lily and James had to move up their wedding as a consequence.

Lily began her healer training at St. Mungo's that September while James began Auror training. The Evans' died soon after Lily and James' wedding and slowly throughout the following year all of the other Evans' and Potters were murdered as well. We all know what befell Lily and James Potter on that fateful Halloween night. Their son Harry is still living and I'm sure we all know enough about him.

Waqar and Adea got married in November, as had been planned. Soon Adea began work in the Obliviator Headquarters while Waqar worked for the International Magical Office of Law. A year later Adea gave birth to twin girls named Khuwayla and Chandni. In the following four years Adea also bore two sons who were then named Aayan and Talal.

Jane achieved her goal and was given a post in the Committee for Experimental Charms and began working late that August. Sirius began work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Jane and Sirius decided to (albeit reluctantly) break off their relationship once Sirius became Lily and James' secret keeper. Sirius decided to go into hiding and they thought it best that they weren't going out so he wouldn't have Jane as an additional emotional burden. They had promised that once Voldemort had been defeated and there was no danger, they would resume their relationship.

After Sirius was taken to Azkaban, Jane spent two weeks at home, grieving. Eventually she married Oscar Lovegood, who was the editor of her favourite magazine, the Quibbler. They had met when she was leaving work one day and he asked her if it was true that Bagnold had retired because a wrackspurt had made a nest in his head. Though to herself, no one compared to Sirius.

Ten months into their marriage, Jane gave birth to a girl called Luna. Nine years after that, while Jane experimented with some charms at home for work, one went horribly awry and resulted in her untimely death.

Remus and Kayla continued dating for a while. After Sirius' arrest, Remus could no longer handle their relationship. James' loss still meant something to him and the thought that Sirius, his best friend and James' most trusted, had turned his back on his oldest friends and deceived them all, became too much for him.

Kayla meanwhile had to cope with the loss of Lily and felt it her duty to spend as much of her time as possible in being of use to her remaining two friends. To do this and also manage to maintain Adea's secret was impossible. Together they decided to break off their relationship and parted in friendship.

Kayla then began to work in the Department of International Magical Co-operation like her mother. She married an Italian wizard whom she had met on one of her trips abroad; she had a little boy called Philip and a girl who she named Aurelia.

After Jane died, Kayla finally snapped, she practically withdrew from the world and almost became a recluse. She may not always have understood Jane, and yes she teased Jane but at the end of the day Jane had been her best friend. Jane was different; you couldn't find another quite like her, it just made everything harder.

Two years after Jane's death, Adea sought out her greatly changed friend. After almost six months of reasoning and arguing, Kayla finally began work again and came out of the shell she had drawn into.

To this day, Kayla can't look at Harry and Luna on Platform 9 ¾ without freezing up and feeling as if her thoughts have been doused with the iciest water.

And so now, only two of the original four live. Fate had more macabre plans for the other two. But their friendship lasted strong and impenetrable to their last moments. And even now when two of their number are missing, Kayla and Adea are still the best of friends just as they were all those years ago when they met for the first time in the Gryffindor Dormitory.

There it is. The actual end. Now I've told you their story and how it ended. So who am I? I don't suppose it crossed your mind that _someone_ must've been telling this story. It was told to me by my mother and now I've told it to you. I'm Chandni Mohsin and this was my duty, to let you know. On a parting note, and to round this all off, I'd like to say something, my mother told me at a very young age: We're all going somewhere, we just have different ways of getting there.

A/n: Oh my god! It's over now. Gone. I just want to say that I had always planned for Jane and Sirius to eventually break up. And when I first started to make up Jane's character, I centred it all around the fact that she was to be Luna's mother.

A special thank you to Cheesytrees and zippyfoxwho have been absolutely fabulous with constant reviews. But of course, I love all you guys!


End file.
